Lucharé a tu lado
by Wakatta
Summary: Harry está destinado a ser el mago que derrote a Voldemort, mientras que a Draco lo están educando para que sea uno de los más leales mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso. ¿Y si uno de ellos cambiara de bando?
1. Prólogo

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T (el PG-13 de toda la vida, vamos). Probablemente irá cambiando a medida que el fic avance (se avisará en cada capítulo)

**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter. Últimamente me aficioné a Harry/Draco como pareja y sentí la necesidad de escribir un fic, así que aquí lo tenéis. Hasta el libro cuarto aproximadamente intentaré seguir la historia de Rowling, después algunas cosas cambiarán y otras no. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Prólogo**

_Un mortífago les salió al paso, y, a pesar de la máscara que ocultaba su rostro, ninguno de los miembros de la nueva Orden del Fénix tuvo problemas en reconocer la ancha silueta de su antiguo compañero de estudios, Gregory Goyle._

_Goyle_ _dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Evidentemente, esperaba encontrar a Harry solo. Enarboló la varita, pero Hermione fue más rápida, y el joven mortífago cayó al suelo, inconsciente._

_- Con Goyle, los hemos eliminado a todos –dijo una voz a espaldas de Harry._

_Luna Lovegood observaba con desprecio el cuerpo de Goyle. Sus rostro, normalmente ausente y soñador, se había transformado en una máscara de determinación desde el momento en el que cogió la varita y se dispuso a participar, junto con sus compañeros de la Orden, en la misión más difícil de todas sus vidas._

_Idéntico cambio se había producido en los demás: el asustadizo Neville Longbottom estaba sereno y alerta. Fred y George Weasley ya no bromeaban. La aniñada Ginny Weasley se había revelado como una excelente luchadora, y, con la túnica salpicada de sangre, había perdido por completo su aspecto infantil . Seamus Finnigan elaboraba embrujos y contraembrujos con una rapidez que no había mostrado jamás en Hogwarts; la muerte de su mejor amigo Dean Thomas aún le escocía en lo más profundo de su alma._

_Harry_ _se giró hacia ellos, flanqueado por sus inseparables Ron y Hermione. Los contempló durante unos segundos, con orgullo. Eran más que sus compañeros de armas, eran sus amigos. Más de una veintena de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts, dispuestos a luchar por la felicidad que antaño habían conocido. Los discípulos de Dumbledore, que iban a vencer al mal para siempre._

_- No todos, Luna –corrigió- Falta uno._

_- Falta Malfoy –añadió Ron con aspereza._

_Harry_ _asintió._

_- Falta Malfoy. Pero le venceremos. Y, tras su más fiel vasallo, estará él._

_Intentó distinguir miedo en los rostros que le contemplaban, pero no lo consiguió. No había temor, ya no. No después de todos los horrores que habían presenciado, de todos los amigos y enemigos que habían muerto ante sus ojos. De todos los mortífagos que habían tenido que matar... Aquel grupo de jóvenes, pese a su corta edad, se había enfrentado cara a cara con la muerte demasiadas ocasiones como para que les asustara hacerlo una vez más._

_Sobre todo, cuando la próxima vez sería, a todas luces, la definitiva._

_Harry_ _sonrió, satisfecho, al vislumbrar en los ojos de sus compañeros la misma ansiedad que él sentía. Las mismas ganas de llegar junto a Voldemort, matarle, y, al fin, vivir en paz._

_- Acabaremos con él para siempre –afirmó, elevando la voz-. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo haremos. Será peligroso... y es posible que algunos de nosotros no sobrevivamos para verlo._

_Hubo un gesto de dolor en los rostros que le contemplaban. No por la perspectiva de su propia muerte, sino por el recuerdo de los que ya no estaban._

_- Muchos de los nuestros han muerto ya –continuó Harry, sin poder evitar acordarse de sus padres- Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley, Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory... son sólo unos cuántos. Por su memoria, amigos míos, hoy tenemos que hacerlo lo mejor posible. Pero, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepáis... –Harry hizo una pausa, recorriendo al grupo con la mirada, deteniéndose brevemente en los rostros de Ron y Hermione- que ha sido todo un honor luchar a vuestro lado._

_El orgullo se reflejó en los ojos de todos mientras asentían a las palabras de su indiscutible líder. Hubo una pequeña pausa, un momento de paz, durante el cuál las parejas se dieron un último beso, los amigos íntimos se abrazaron, y algunos simplemente respiraron hondo apelando a todo su valor. Ron y Hermione se besaron con ternura antes de que ellos dos y Harry se abrazaran. Los tres se sonrieron, recordando fugazmente cómo se habían conocido y las peripecias que habían pasado juntos, incapaces de afrontar el pensamiento de que, minutos después, cualquiera de ellos podría estar muerto._

_Después, Harry dio media vuelta sobre sus talones. Ron y Hermione se colocaron a su lado, y los demás les siguieron. Como un grupo compacto, empezaron a atravesar el pasillo, el último que les separaba de aquél que había sido su destino durante dieciocho años... De alguna forma, todos presentían que, tras ese pasillo, la lucha final contra Voldemort estaba a punto de comenzar._

_Atravesaron el corredor con una creciente ansiedad, y, al fin, llegaron a un patio. Un patio que ya había tenido el dudoso honor de presenciar un enfrentamiento directo Voldemort – Harry. ¡Pero qué cambiado estaba! Como todo el edificio del Ministerio, parecía a punto de desmoronarse en cualquier momento. Por todas partes había escombros, material destruido y, sin sorpresa, advirtieron que también asomaban algunos cadáveres. Harry creyó reconocer en uno de ellos la melena leonina de Rufus Scrimgeour, asomando de la fuente, ahora vacía, y con los restos de lo que había sido la estatua del mago desplomados sobre su cuerpo._

_Pero no tuvo tiempo de apenarse por el que había sido Ministro de Magia._

_Porque allí, en el centro, estaba él._

_No llevaba máscara, y el pelo rubio le caía lacio sobre los hombros. Su rostro, algo envejecido, mostraba la misma sonrisa de desprecio de antaño._

_- ¡Harry! –escuchó la voz sorprendida de Neville- ¡dijiste que faltaba Malfoy!_

_Ron apenas giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo._

_- Faltaba Malfoy... –corroboró._

_- Lucius Malfoy –completó Hermione con una extraña sonrisa._

_Perplejo, Neville miró a Luna y a Seamus. No esperaban ver al viejo Lucius allí. Se suponía que era su hijo Draco el principal mortífago de la familia, y el encargado, por tanto, de defender en última instancia al Señor Tenebroso._

_- ¿Sorprendidos? –dijo Lucius, dando un paso hacia ellos._

_- No demasiado –replicó Harry, burlón._

_- Potter... –escupió Lucius Malfoy recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo de Harry, lleno de heridas y quemaduras- has llegado más lejos de lo que creía. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que vas acompañado de un montón de inútiles y sangre sucia..._

_Ron dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione, pero ésta seguía igual de serena y atenta que siempre. Aliviado, se dio cuenta de que no pensaba ceder a las provocaciones de Lucius Malfoy._

_- Precisamente por ese montón de inútiles estoy aquí –replicó Harry, irguiendo la cabeza._

_Lucius_ _le correspondió con una sonrisa sarcástica._

_- Pues me temo que ni siquiera ellos conseguirán que avances un metro más –continuó Malfoy esbozando una mueca amenazadora._

_Harry_ _no respondió, atento a cada uno de los movimientos de Lucius. Ellos eran más, pero él conocía más maldiciones que ellos, incluidas las tres imperdonables, y evidentemente había tenido ocasión de practicarlas muchísimo más._

_Malfoy_ _sonrió como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Harry, y levantó la varita. Los miembros de la Orden le imitaron._

_- Recordad –musitó Hermione entre dientes- Imperius o Cruciatus, contrahechizo. Si es Avada Kedravra... apartaos de su camino._

_Todos asintieron, con los miembros en tensión._

_- Avada Ke... –empezó a decir Lucius._

_- ¡Expelliarmus! –gritó una nueva voz, que pareció salir de la nada._

_La varita de Malfoy voló por los aires, cortando inmediatamente la maldición. Y fue a parar a las manos de un nuevo mago que había aparecido, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, por una de las puertas laterales del patio._

_Atónito, Lucius Malfoy contempló a su hijo, mientras éste le apuntaba con la varita._

_- Draco... –siseó, demasiado sorprendido para hacer otra cosa._

_No era el único. A sus espaldas, Harry escuchó numerosas exclamaciones de sorpresa contenidas desde el mismo instante en el que Draco Malfoy, con el sigilo que le caracterizaba, surgió de una de las puertas que daban al patio para desarmar a su padre._

_Draco_ _parecía más pálido que de costumbre, lo cual era normal. No parecía muy herido, aunque su mejilla mostraba un corte que aún sangraba. Cruzó la mirada brevemente con Harry, y, al apreciar la preocupación en su rostro, le sonrió. Después dio la vuelta al patio, lentamente, sin apartar sus ojos de su padre, hasta que llegó al lado de Harry y los restantes miembros de la Orden._

_- ¡Draco Malfoy! –exclamó Seamus - ¿qué hace él aquí?_

_Miró a Harry, esperando ver la estupefacción dibujada en su rostro, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que el Guardián de la Orden sonreía abiertamente al más famoso de los mortífagos._

_- Vigiladle –ordenó Harry a Ron y a Hermione mientras él extendía los brazos._

_Atónitos, todos contemplaron cómo un cansado pero sonriente Draco Malfoy abrazaba con fuerza a Harry Potter. Y, cuando el auror y el mortífago, tras mirarse con adoración durante unos segundos, acercaron sus rostros y compartieron un fugaz pero tierno beso, más de uno creyó estar siendo víctima de un hechizo particularmente curioso._

_- ¡Harry! –exclamó Neville. A su lado, Seamus parecía absolutamente petrificado._

_- Creí que no vendrías... –murmuró Harry sin hacer caso del resto, observando con preocupación la sangre que manaba de su mejilla._

_- Tuve un ligero contratiempo con Crabbe –replicó Malfoy mientras se arremangaba la túnica para enseñar a Harry una espantosa quemadura en su brazo izquierdo- Francamente, siempre pensé que era demasiado estúpido hasta para hacer un hechizo levitatorio..._

_Draco_ _se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que algo más había acaparado la atención de Harry. Al descubrir el brazo, la Marca Tenebrosa, más clara que nunca, había quedado totalmente expuesta._

_Más de uno se quedó observando la Marca con la boca abierta. El símbolo de Voldemort estaba perfectamente grabado sobre la piel de Draco. Tan sólo tres cicatrices, profundas pero difuminadas por el paso del tiempo, estropeaban un poco el perfecto y truculento dibujo. _

_Harry_ _tomó el brazo de Draco y pasó suavemente la yema de los dedos por la Marca. Draco esbozó una sonrisa ante aquél gesto, tan típico de su pareja._

_- No te preocupes, Draco, pronto desaparecerá._

_El rubio asintió y volvió a bajar la manga de la túnica. Juntos, dieron un paso al frente._

_Si los miembros de la Orden parecían sorprendidos, lo de Lucius Malfoy era incredulidad pura. Desde que había comprendido lo que había entre su hijo y aquél a quien supuestamente debía de matar, su cuerpo temblaba de pura furia._

_- ¡Draco! –exclamó, y ni siquiera su autodominio Malfoy pudo evitar que la ira se dejara traslucir en su voz- ¡Tú...¡¿Con Potter!_

_Draco_ _suspiró profundamente. A pesar de que estaba desarmado y de que probablemente era menos poderoso que él, la ira de su padre aún era capaz despertar los más ancestrales miedos del muchacho. Pero no se amedrentó._

_- Vas a pagar por tus crímenes... padre –se limitó a contestar con tranquilidad, al tiempo que guardaba en su bolsillo la varita de Lucius._

_- Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello._

_Todos se giraron al escuchar una voz, una voz fría, metálica... una voz que sólo algunos de ellos habían escuchado antes, pero que todos reconocieron al instante._

_- Voldemort –gruñó Harry._

_Efectivamente, allí estaba, acercándose sinuosamente al desarmado Lucius Malfoy, su rostro de serpiente vuelto hacia el grupo de jóvenes que habían ido a destruirle..._

_- Mi señor... –murmuró Malfoy, mudo de vergüenza y terror porque Voldemort lo pillara en semejante situación- yo... lo siento..._

_Voldemort_ _le dirigió una mirada de conmiseración._

_- No te preocupes, Lucius, pasa en las mejores familias... si se descuida la educación del hijo, hasta la sangre más pura se corrompe._

_Lucius_ _tembló ante el reproche implícito en la voz del poderoso brujo. Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Draco le detuvo y se adelantó un paso, sonriendo con orgullo._

_- Y tú también pagarás, Lord Voldemort. _

_Voldemort_ _sacó su varita. Draco, apuntándolo con la suya, se mantuvo quieto y alerta, sin dar la más mínima señal del miedo que embargaría a cualquiera al ver que el más odiado y temido brujo de todos los tiempos lo estaba apuntando._

_El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Inmóviles, todos observaban como los dos más ilustres alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin estaban a punto de iniciar un duelo a muerte._

_Entonces, Voldemort bajó la varita. Sorprendido, Draco vio cómo se la tendía a su padre. La sorpresa le impidió reaccionar, como al resto._

_- Quizá quieras terminarlo tú mismo, Lucius... –susurró la voz fría como el hielo del Señor Tenebroso._

_Lucius_ _asintió y tomó la varita. Draco levantó la suya, listo para contraatacar. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo._

_Al observar los ojos de su padre, esos ojos que él conocía tan bien, se dio cuenta de que él no iba a atacarle. Iba a..._

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! –exclamó Lucius Malfoy, dirigiendo su hechizo contra Harry Potter._

_Pero su hijo lo había previsto, y, de un salto, se colocó frente al cuerpo de Harry, de espaldas a su padre._

_- ¡Draco, no! –gritaron Lucius y Harry al mismo tiempo._

_Draco_ _Malfoy aún tuvo tiempo de sonreír con cariño a Harry, antes de la maldición imperdonable enviada por su padre impactara de lleno en su cuerpo._


	2. La esperanza de los mortífagos

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Capítulo 1: La esperanza de los mortífagos**

Draco Malfoy tenía nueve años cuando se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, algo no marchaba bien en su familia.  
Hasta entonces, Draco era un chiquillo normal, de carácter bondadoso e inocente, que jugaba con los hijos muggles de los vecinos. Adoraba a su padre, al igual que adoraba a su madre... como todos los niños de corta edad.  
Debería de haber imaginado algo. Haber notado la poca comunicación que había entre su padre y su madre, o las miradas de furia que Lucius dirigía disimuladamente a los niños muggles que a veces venían a casa a jugar con él. Debería de haberse preguntado a sí mismo por qué estudiaba en casa en vez de ir a la escuela. Pero era un niño, y no lo hizo.  
Por supuesto, él sabía que era mago, pero su condición mágica era algo tan distante e irreal que ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Jamás había hecho magia sin proponérselo. Su mayor deseo no era otro que ir a la escuela con los demás niños y apuntarse en el equipo de fútbol. Su padre le había hablado de algo llamado quidditch, pero sus reglas se confundían en la mente del pequeño Draco, y sólo le hacían bostezar.  
Pero el día de su noveno cumpleaños algo cambió. Aquél día no hubo fiesta: sus vecinos no acudieron a su casa para tomar la acostumbrada porción de tarta. Por alguna misteriosa razón, su cariñosa madre se encerró en su cuarto, y de allí no salió hasta el día siguiente.  
Un orgulloso Lucius entregó a su hijo dos paquetes, uno grande y alargado, y otro mucho más pequeño.  
Draco los abrió, ilusionado. Y su decepción fue mayúscula al comprobar de lo que se trataba: una escoba y un palito de madera carente de atractivo alguno.  
Lucius casi le abofeteó cuando Draco confesó que habría preferido una bicicleta o un balón nuevo.  
- ¡Es el regalo más importante que te han hecho en tu vida, hijo! –exclamó- ¡Tu varita y tu escoba voladora¡Con ellas defenderás el honor de tu familia y de la casa de Slytherin durante el tiempo que pases en Hogwarts!  
- ¿Hogwarts? –repitió Draco, perplejo.  
Lucius suspiró, tratando de no perder la paciencia con su único hijo.  
- Draco, hijo, eres un Malfoy y un mago. Ya eres hora de que empieces a comportarte como tal.  
El pequeño Draco esperó, atento a lo que su padre quisiera decirle. Desde muy pequeño le habían inculcado un respeto absoluto a su padre, y, por la cuenta que le traía, se cuidaba muy bien de seguir esas enseñanzas.  
- A partir de ahora no te relacionarás con muggles –soltó de sopetón Lucius Malfoy.  
- ¿Muggles¿Gente no mágica?  
- Exacto.  
- Como... –Draco abrió mucho los ojos- ¿como mis amigos, papá?  
Lucius estalló, inclinándose sobre su pobre hijo.  
- ¡No son tus amigos¡Son asquerosos muggles!  
Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin poder contenerse, Malfoy le dio una bofetada que casi tiró al niño al suelo.  
- Papá...  
- A pesar de que se me revolvía el estómago, he dejado que te relacionaras con ellos durante todo este tiempo... Cedí a los deseos de tu madre para que viviéramos en esta casucha y no en la enorme Mansión de los Malfoy, para que pudieras tener más contacto con niños de tu edad. Consentí todo eso, Draco, a pesar de que va en contra de las normas de nuestra familia, la ancestral familia Malfoy... ¿y sabes por qué lo hice?  
Su hijo estaba demasiado asustado para contestar.  
- Para que te des cuenta de la clase de gente que son los muggles... Son escoria, Draco. Y un Malfoy no debe jamás relacionarse con ellos. No están permitidos los traidores a la sangre entre nosotros.  
Draco asintió mientras las lágrimas surcaban su infantil rostro.  
Aquello fue lo que Lucius estaba esperando. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, ya más calmado e intentando parecer amable.  
- Dentro de dos años tendrás la edad suficiente para entrar en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Qué es Hogwarts, papi? –preguntó un tembloroso Draco.  
- La escuela de magia y hechicería. Personalmente, preferiría que fueras a Durmstrang, con el viejo Karkarov... pero tu madre no quiere tenerte tan lejos –murmuró con desprecio-. Y, por otra parte, me hace especial ilusión que estudies en la casa de nuestro viejo maestro Salazar Slytherin, el mismo sitio en donde aprendió a manejar sus enormes poderes el Señor Tenebroso.  
Al pequeño Draco Malfoy todo aquello le sonaba a chino, pero se guardó mucho de decirlo. Aferró su varita y su escoba con fuerza, mientras asentía.  
Lucius sonrió, satisfecho de la forma en la que había dominado la incipiente rebeldía de su hijo.  
- Hoy te presentaré a mis viejos amigos... todos fieles seguidores del Señor Tenebroso... Conocerás a sus hijos, chicos de tu edad que serán para ti mejores amigos que esos bastardos de la casa de al lado.  
Draco sintió las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, pero se mordió el labio para no llorar. Fue la primera vez que el pequeño Draco Malfoy tuvo que reprimir sus sentimientos para no ofender a su padre. Pero no la última.  
Lucius agarró del hombro a su hijo y ambos montaron en el coche familiar, tan útil, aunque Malfoy lo despreciaba como invento muggle que era. Pero la casa de su amigo Goyle no tenía chimenea, la escoba estaba descartada, y a su hijo le faltaba mucho para aprender a aparecerse.  
Sus amigos jugaban en el jardín de al lado. Draco pasó ante ellos sin mirarles, ante la atenta vigilancia de su padre. Pero, mientras éste estaba ocupado en arrancar el coche, aprovechó para saludarles con la mano, tristemente.  
Después, miró al frente mientras el coche empezaba a avanzar.  
Aquél día empezó la nueva vida de Draco Malfoy. Y terminaron sus días de felicidad.  
En casa de Goyle su padre le presentó con orgullo. Media docena de antiguos mortífagos le contemplaron con un respeto que parecía fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta que sólo era un niño de nueve años.  
Más tarde, Draco sabría que, al igual que su padre había sido uno de los cabecillas de la primera generación de seguidores de Voldemort, él estaba destinado a liderar a los futuros mortífagos.  
También le presentaron a varios niños, entre ellos Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. El joven Draco se sintió intimidado por ellos, hasta que observó cuánto respeto le mostraban. Fue la primera vez que saboreó el poder de ser un Malfoy.  
Y le gustó.  
También le hablaron por primera vez del Señor Tenebroso. Todos al mismo tiempo, se arremangaron la túnica, mostrando al joven Draco una serie de marcas, idénticas aunque difuminadas.  
- Volverá, Draco –dijo Lucius, y Draco jamás había visto a su padre con el rostro tan encendido, los ojos presos de un fanatismo que se contagió a los presentes-. Y tú estarás allí para ser el más fiel de todos los mortífagos.  
Rodeado de hombres y mujeres de todas las edades que le contemplaban con profundo respeto, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa sino asentir.

A partir de aquél momento, empezó un entrenamiento intensivo. Lucius quería que su hijo llegara a Hogwarts un paso por delante de los demás, para asegurarse de que destacaba como líder indiscutible de Slytherin.  
Por eso, cuando Draco Malfoy cumplió once años y subió en el expreso de Hogwarts, no sólo volaba a la perfección en escoba, sino que dominaba varios encantamientos y hechizos malignos. Era el orgullo de su padre, que no cabía en sí de satisfacción cada vez que contemplaba a su espabilado e inteligente hijo. Al mismo tiempo, Narcissa Malfoy se iba apagando cada vez más, presa de un sentimiento que Draco no conseguía distinguir. Sólo una cosa sabía: que a su madre no le gustaba lo que su padre estaba haciendo con él. Y, como quería más a Narcissa que a Lucius, darse cuenta de aquéllo le hizo ponerse automáticamente a la defensiva, planteándose cada cosa que Lucius quería que su hijo creyera fervientemente.  
Sin embargo, Lucius y sus amigos mortífagos no sólo habían instruido en eso a sus hijos. Ni muchísimo menos. Porque la enseñanza también consistía en hacerles sentir ese amor por las artes oscuras que constituía el pilar de la vida de cualquier mortífago.  
Cuando Draco subió al tren, también conocía de memoria la historia de Lord Voldemort. Y, cómo no, conocía a Harry Potter.  
Los mortífagos habían inculcado odio eterno hacia Harry en todos sus hijos. Hacía meses que Crabbe y Goyle soñaban con pillarlo a solas para poder darle una paliza.  
Sin embargo, Draco, que se había mostrado aparentemente dócil a las enseñanzas de su padre, escondía en su interior a un rebelde que admiraba profundamente a Harry Potter.  
A pesar de su edad, influenciable y maleable, el hecho de darse cuenta de que su querida madre detestaba a su padre, y el recuerdo de sus amigos muggles a los que jamás vio, le habían impedido convertirse en un fanático seguidor de Voldemort.  
Durante aquellos dos años se las arregló para parecer tan mortífago como el que más, convencido de que de ello dependía su supervivencia. Pero, en el fondo de su ser, la rabia bullía cuando su padre le relataba con satisfacción sus matanzas de muggles. Cuando Crabbe y Goyle (padres) reían a carcajadas, recordando sus fechorías. Cuando observaban cómo adiestraban aquellas personas a sus hijos para hacerles fanáticos servidores del mal.  
Por eso, cuando le hablaron de Harry Potter, no pudo más que sentir un inmediato afecto hacia aquél desconocido de su edad que, con un año, había logrado vencer al todopoderoso Voldemort.  
Y, cuando Draco Malfoy subió al tren por primera vez, sus ojos buscaron un rostro que nunca había visto pero al que esperaba poder reconocer. Efectivamente, en el expreso apenas se hablaba de otra cosa que de la presencia del famoso chico de la cicatriz. Draco sólo tuvo que seguir la estela de voces que murmuraban el nombre de Harry.  
Y lo vio. Pelo alborotado, oscuro como ala de cuervo... y aquella cicatriz en la frente. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que ya lo conocía: había hablado con él mientras se compraba su túnica nueva. Inmediatamente, lamentó haberlo hecho, sabiendo que, sin duda, el hecho de ser observado por Madame Malkin, que conocía de sobra a los Malfoy, le habría hecho decir algo inapropiado.  
Escuchó los gruñidos de Crabbe y Goyle, y recordó que debía ser cauto. Entonces vio a Weasley y toda su exquisita educación, su inteligente forma de ser, se fue al traste. Sintió una punzada en el pecho que en ese momento no supo definir (más tarde aprendería lo que eran los celos) e inició un torpe acercamiento que incluía el meterse con Ron Weasley; un individuo que en otras circunstancias le habría caído bien, ya que pertenecía a una de las familias acerca de las que más despotricaba su padre. Pero se había hecho amigo de Harry, cuando se suponía que era él, Draco, el que debería haber sido amigo suyo.  
Harry no le estrechó la mano. Se fue con Weasley y le dejó a él con Crabbe y Goyle, y con la tarea de explicar a su padre por qué había abordado a Harry Potter.  
Entonces fue cuando Draco cambió. El rechazo de aquél a quien había admirado tanto le golpeó casi físicamente, extendiéndose por su cuerpo en una corriente de sordo rencor. Engendró un repentino odio hacia aquel desconocido llamado Ron Weasley, y más tarde hacia Hermione Granger y prácticamente hacia cualquiera que fuese amigo de Harry. La admiración que Draco sentía hacia el "Niño que vivió" se tornó en odio de una forma repentina y feroz que ni él supo comprender. El pequeño Draco aprendió inconscientemente que la línea que separa el amor del odio es fina, muy fina.  
Por despecho, Draco Malfoy empezó a ser aquello que siempre había odiado. Si su padre no había conseguido convertirle en un auténtico seguidor de Voldemort, la forma en la que Harry no estrechó su mano precipitaron al voluble Draco a los brazos de los mortífagos.  
Cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador lo colocó en Slytherin, Draco Malfoy comprendió que era su destino. Antes de aquel año, había contemplado con disimulado desdén los estandartes verdes y plateados que adornaban el despacho de su padre. La serpiente no le atraía; le gustaban mucho más el león de Gryffindor o el águila de Ravenclaw. Incluso el humilde Hufflepuff le resultaba más simpático que el arrogante Salazar Slytherin.  
Sin embargo, desde el momento en el que fue recibido en las filas de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy adoptó con todas las consecuencias el rol que le asignaba. Desde aquél momento, sería Slytherin hasta la médula. El hecho de que Harry fuera admitido entre los leones sólo dio más alas a su orgullo por pertenecer a la casa del maestro Salazar.  
El dolor que había sentido se transformó en rabia, y la rabia en amargura. Durante cuatro años, Draco Malfoy fue el miembro más destacado de la casa Slytherin. Asumió el papel de despreciar a los Gryffindor, a los sangre sucia, a los traidores a la sangre como Weasley y a todas aquellas personas que, según su padre, debían de ser odiadas.  
Y, por encima de todo, asumió el papel de odiar a Harry Potter.  
Y así fue cómo Draco Malfoy, el bondadoso y débil niño que había jugado con muggles, se convirtió en la esperanza de los mortífagos, y en uno de los más radicales jóvenes defensores de Lord Voldemort.

Y fue en cuarto curso cuando algo cambió. Draco lo recordaba muy bien: había sido el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el año de Durmstrang y Beauxbattons. Un año marcado por la ausencia de la Copa de Quidditch que habitualmente les proporcionaba el placer de enfrentarse cara a cara a sus más enconados rivales. Pero, por encima de todo, había sido el año en el que las hormonas de los jóvenes estudiantes habían empezado a despertarse.  
Hasta entonces, las conversaciones de Draco y sus compañeros de Slytherin giraban en torno a tres temas fundamentales: las clases, lo asqueroso que era "ese Potter", y la paliza que el equipo de Slytherin propinaría a la casa que se enfrentara a ellos en el siguiente partido.  
Algo extrañado, Draco ya había notado un año antes que Pansy Parkinson le prestaba más atención de la habitual. Pero el joven Slytherin, que en el fondo seguía siendo inocente como antaño, no sabía que las chicas entraban en la adolescencia antes que los chicos.  
Al año siguiente, lo descubrió cuando se dio cuenta de que en los intereses de sus compañeros varones había aparecido un nuevo elemento que ocupaba el puesto número uno en las listas de prioridad. Un elemento con falda y pelo largo.  
Chicas.  
Crabbe y Goyle babeaban por Parkinson. Parkinson a menudo le miraba con la mejor de sus sonrisas, por no mencionar que cualquier ocasión era buena para abrazar y estrujar al pobre chico. Nadie escapaba al influjo del amor, o eso le parecía a Draco. Atónito, contemplaba cómo sus fieros amigos de Slytherin lo dejaban todo y ponían la más estúpida de sus sonrisas estúpidas cuando una chica les hablaba.  
En las demás casas pasaba lo mismo, incluida en la de los leoncitos. Draco lo sabía porque Parkinson parloteaba sin cesar acerca del triángulo amoroso Weasley – Granger – Krum. Malfoy bostezaba, aburrido. Si a esa sangre sucia le gustaba el pobretón de Weasley o por el contrario prefería al musculitos búlgaro le traía al fresco.  
Durante la primera parte del curso, Malfoy se sintió aislado de sus compañeros. Lo que al principio era desdén se transformó en preocupación al comprobar que no le interesaban lo más mínimo los temas amorosos. Pensó que sencillamente estaba incapacitado para sentir amor por nadie. Después del ejemplo que le daban Narcissa y Lucius cada vez que iba a casa en vacaciones, no le extrañaba. Se resignó a ser un lobo solitario durante el resto de su vida. Se resignó a no amar a nadie. Mejor así.  
Entonces, un día, su visión del problema cambió bruscamente. Y fue, curiosamente, gracias a los parloteos de Pansy.  
- ¡Hey, Draco! Adivina quién acaba de dar calabazas a Potter –gritó Pansy Parkinson, alcanzándole con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en el rostro.  
- ¿A Potter? –repitió Malfoy, parando en seco. Se sorprendió al sentir que su corazón empezaba a latir aceleradamente.  
- Cho Chang, buscadora de Ravenclaw. Estaba comentando el tema con sus amigas... ¡realmente es estúpido ese Potter¿Cree que puede competir con Cedric Diggory?  
- Pero... ¿Harry se le ha declarado? –balbuceó Draco con expresión estúpida.  
Pansy le dirigió una mirada sorprendida.  
- La ha invitado al baile, pero eso no es nada. Hace semanas que todo el mundo sabe que a Harry le gusta Cho. En los dormitorios femeninos de Ravenclaw no se habla de otra cosa... –Pansy se detuvo y su expresión de malicia se tornó en preocupación y sorpresa- ¿Draco¿Te ocurre algo?  
Tan sorprendido como Pansy, Draco sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Echó a andar a grandes zancadas.  
- No es nada...  
- Pero... ¿Qué te pasa, Draco?  
- ¡Déjame! –gritó Malfoy, girando sobre sus talones para enfrentar a Parkinson.  
La joven retrocedió, sorprendida. Los alumnos que había a su alrededor le miraron, y Draco Malfoy se apresuró a salir de allí y refugiarse en su dormitorio.  
¿Cómo habría podido explicárselo a Parkinson¿Cómo habría podido contarle que, a medida que ella le relataba los pormenores del enamoramiento de Potter, un frío gélido se extendía por las entrañas del joven Slytherin¿Cómo explicarle el peso que sentía en esos momentos en el corazón?  
Se secó las lágrimas, confuso. ¿Por qué lloraba¿Qué clase de sentimiento había logrado romper su ansiado autodominio, el autodominio que tan férreamente le había inculcado su padre¿Y qué más le daba a él con quién saliera o no saliera Potter? No le importaba.  
"Pero sí que te importa" susurró una voz en su interior. La voz de su conciencia.  
- Yo odio a Potter –dijo Malfoy en voz alta, como si al oírlo pudiera convencerse a sí mismo.  
"Sabes que no es cierto"  
Y sabía que no era cierto. Draco requirió de todo su valor para analizarse fríamente.  
Y entonces descubrió la razón por la que había admirado a Harry sin conocerlo. Por la que había iniciado aquél torpe acercamiento en el tren. Por la que, después, había sentido un odio irracional hacia él por el hecho de que Potter no quisiera ser su amigo. La razón por la que se le había encogido el alma al saber que Potter había pretendido a Cho Chang.  
Estaba enamorado de Harry Potter.

**Notas:** Muchas gracias por las reviews que he recibido hasta ahora. No os preocupéis, continuaré el fic y, además, me gustan las historias con final feliz ;-) ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El niño que vivió

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Nota al segundo capítulo:** a partir de ahora el fic retomará la historia a partir del quinto año de Harry y Draco en Hogwarts. Me he tomado la libertad de cambiar de orden algunos acontecimientos, pero por lo demás todo seguirá más o menos igual.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El niño que vivió**

Después de una sesión doble de Pociones con Snape y Slytherin, Harry sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar. La poción curativa de Ron sólo había conseguido que el sapo de Neville alcanzara el tamaño de un gato, así que un irritado Severus Snape lo había castigado a ayudarle a ordenar la lóbrega aula después de clase. Harry, tras despedirse con una mirada de su contrariado amigo, se escabulló hacia el exterior.  
Tradicionalmente habría esperado escuchar el comentario sarcástico de Malfoy al acabar la clase, pero esta vez ni siquiera lo esperó. Por extraño que pareciera, Draco Malfoy parecía haber encontrado otras ocupaciones más interesantes que molestar a Harry. Y éste no sabía si alegrarse o entristecerse, pues, aunque las clases de Pociones resultaban algo más agradables (no mucho; a Snape aún le divertía hacerle la vida imposible) reconocía que se había acostumbrado demasiado a mantener irónicos y punzantes intercambios de opiniones con su archienemigo en Hogwarts.  
No obstante, aquél día Harry agradeció sinceramente no tener que lidiar con Malfoy. Ni siquiera le buscó con la mirada. Salió de clase y, en vez de dirigirse con el resto de los alumnos al exterior o a la biblioteca para "disfrutar" de su hora libre, se encaminó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor escogiendo cuidadosamente un pasillo poco frecuentado.  
Respiró profundamente al tiempo que se alejaba del bullicio de sus compañeros. El día había empezado mal, con Snape, y después de comer sería aún peor. Porque después compartían clase con Ravenclaw, lo que equivalía a tener que aguantar a Cho Chang.  
A regañadientes Harry admitió que, para su propia sorpresa, había encontrado un alumno en Hogwarts que le molestaba más que Draco Malfoy. Y ese alumno era Cho Chang.  
Con Draco ("Malfoy" se corrigió mentalmente Harry) peleaba, sí, pero al menos sabía lo que podía esperar de él. Después de cinco años, se conocían el uno al otro como sólo los enemigos ancestrales pueden hacerlo.  
Cho, en cambio, representaba para Harry un auténtico misterio. En principio le había parecido agradable, divertida incluso. No obstante, ahora temía el momento de verse con Cho, pues sabía que ello acarrearía alguna escenita, lágrimas inclusive, que Harry no entendería y en la que se sentiría tan torpe y fuera de lugar como un escarbato en un entrenamiento de quidditch.  
Por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de día, empezó a plantearse la conveniencia de estar o no saliendo con Cho. Era evidente que no la entendía, como tampoco entendía lo que se esperaba que él hiciera...  
- ¡Harry¡Eh, Harry!  
Harry se detuvo al escuchar la voz. Voz femenina... pero, gracias a Merlín, no era Cho, sino Hermione Granger.  
La Gryffindor le alcanzó apresuradamente. Harry se sintió un poco culpable por no haberla esperado, pero suponía que Hermione querría correr a la biblioteca a hacer el último trabajo de pociones que les había mandado Snape.  
Sin embargo, la joven no parecía enfadada. Como si nada, echó a andar a su lado, al tiempo que dirigía a su mejor amigo una de esas miradas de "soy-Hermione-Granger-así-que-no-intentes-ocultarme-nada-porque-sabes-que-lo-sé-todo".  
- ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó- Es por Cho¿verdad?  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó el chico con brusquedad, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos paulatinamente hasta detenerse.  
Hermione no se amilanó ante su mirada severa.  
- Cho Chang estaba esta mañana desahogándose en los lavabos femeninos con una de sus amigas de Ravenclaw –explicó con expresión imperturbable.  
- Oh... ya veo –masculló Harry, sin saber si debía tomárselo mal o bien.  
- ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Hermione sin rodeos.  
Harry contuvo un suspiro de exasperación.  
- ¿Sinceramente¡No lo sé, Hermione! Hace un mes que... –Harry se detuvo, titubeando.  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Sí, hace un mes que la besaste –completó con tono aburrido.  
- Sí... –corroboró Harry, y al pensar en eso no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo-. Osea, se supone que llevo un mes saliendo con ella... ¿verdad?  
Miró a Hermione, quien se mordió la lengua para evitar aclarar a su amigo que, si él no era capaz de distinguir si estaba saliendo o no con Cho, no iba a ser ella quien lo hiciera. En su lugar, asintió con la cabeza.  
- Estoy saliendo con ella... –dijo Harry, y las palabras sonaron extrañas en sus labios-. Pero no sé qué espera ella de mí... Cuando estoy con ella... me aburro... a no ser que hable de quidditch, claro –escuchó a Hermione chasquear la lengua con impaciencia-. Pero se supone que debería de quererla... es guapa y...  
- Harry –le detuvo Hermione con tono impaciente- ¿a ti te gusta Cho?  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
- Sí... creo.  
- ¿Crees? –repitió Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.  
- Es guapa, simpática y... todo eso. Pero...  
- Harry... –exclamó Hermione, moviendo la cabeza con desesperación- ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir engañándote a ti mismo?  
Harry abrió la boca de par en par, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido. Helado, observó a Hermione, en cuyas comisuras se había dibujado un atisbo de sonrisa que Harry conocía muy bien. Hermione la ponía cuando creía conocer algo que los demás no sabían. Lo cual sucedía bastante a menudo, dicho sea de paso.  
- No... –consiguió balbucear- no sé de que me hablas...  
Hermione suspiró.  
- Oh, por supuesto. Claro que lo sabes, Harry. Lo sabes pero no quieres reconocértelo a ti mismo.  
- ¿Reconocer el qué? –preguntó Harry con voz pastosa.  
- Es evidente. No estás enamorado de Cho. Ni siquiera te gusta. Y tú lo sabes.  
Las palabras cayeron como una losa sobre el joven Gryffindor. Ante su silencio, Hermione alzó una ceja.  
- ¡Eso es ridículo, Hermione! –acertó a protestar, al fin- ¿Sugieres que lo he hecho porque me gusta quedar en ridículo?  
- No –replicó Hermione con calma-. Supongo que empezaste a salir con ella cuando te diste cuenta de que a ella le gustabas... de que tenías posibilidades... el año pasado ella ya se fijó en ti, pese a que estaba con Cedric.  
- Y entonces¿se supone que estoy saliendo con ella sólo porque sé que a ella le gusto¿Para hacerle daño? –preguntó Harry en tono sarcástico.  
- No –replicó Hermione, imperturbable- Empezaste a salir con ella porque querías sentirte normal. Querías acallar esa vocecita que te atormentaba, diciéndote que eras diferente. Querías probarte a ti mismo que eras capaz de salir con una chica y sentir algo por ella, y que, si no habías hecho eso antes, era sencillamente porque no habías querido.  
Esta vez, Harry no encontró palabras. Se debatía entre la admiración porque su amiga le comprendiera tan bien y el odio porque le hubiera desenmascarado.  
Hermione siguió observándole con solemne seriedad.  
- Pero Harry, por muy guapa que sea Cho, no vas a conseguir sentir nada por ella. Es imposible, y tú sabes perfectamente por qué. Por eso te aburres cuando estás con ella, por eso no sabes cómo actuar ni cómo comportarte. Y por eso, aunque no sea tu intención, le estás haciendo daño. Y te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo al ir en contra de tus sentimientos.  
Harry la fulminó con la mirada e hizo ademán de seguir andando, apretando fuertemente las mandíbulas.  
Pero Hermione le cogió de la túnica, obligándolo a pararse. Se acercó a él, mirando a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie los observaba.  
Pero Hermione Granger no tenía forma de saber que Draco Malfoy estaba escondido tras una esquina. El joven Slytherin había seguido a Harry, y, ahora, escuchaba con la respiración contenida y el corazón en un puño la conversación entre Potter y Granger.  
- ¡Harry, espera!  
- Déjame, Hermi...  
- Harry, puedes contar conmigo –dijo la Gryffindor, asiendo a su amigo por los hombros para impedir que intentara escapar-. Soy tu amiga. No voy a rechazarte por... –bajó la voz- porque seas gay.  
Harry la fulminó con la mirada.  
- No soy gay.  
Hermione volvió a sonreír.  
- Pues para no ser gay te has puesto más rojo que tu túnica de quidditch –susurró.  
Harry resopló, aunque empezaba a darse por vencido. Miró a Hermione con expresión de fastidio.  
- ¿Desde cuándo sabes leer el pensamiento? –espetó, aunque esbozó una ligera sonrisa para dar a entender a Hermione que no estaba enfadado con ella.  
- Soy una chica, Harry –contestó Hermione, como si eso lo explicara todo.  
- Ya veo... –replicó el buscador en tono irónico-. Pues ya que adivinas secretos, espero que también sepas guardarlos. Por tu bien.  
Hermione respondió a la falsa amenaza con una mirada irónica.  
- ¿Ni siquiera a Ron, Harry?  
- Especialmente a Ron, Hermione.  
Granger suspiró.  
- Bueno, no te lo reprocho –volvió a convertir su voz en un susurro-. Francamente, no imagino la cara de Ron si se enterase de quién te gusta...  
- ¿Qué! –gritó Harry, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas- ¿También sabes ESO?  
- ¿Acaso no te he dicho ya que soy una chica? –bromeó Hermione con una carcajada.  
- ¿Y las chicas tenéis la capacidad de extraer secretos?  
- No, pero, al contrario que vosotros, nos damos cuenta de lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor. Y cuando vemos que los ojos de nuestro mejor amigo buscan insistentemente a alguien, se queda extasiado contemplándole cuando cree que nadie le ve, y, sobre todo, sobreactúa tanto cuando hace creer a todos que le odia, pues...  
Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró inmediatamente al tiempo que se ponía colorado. Acababa de perder las pocas esperanzas que tenía de que su amiga se hubiese equivocado de persona. La última frase había sido reveladora al respecto.  
Hermione se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo.  
- Así pues, llevo razón...  
- Hermione... –empezó Harry, pero no encontró las palabras- verás, yo...  
Para su sorpresa, Hermione lo abrazó estrechamente. Sorprendido, el Gryffindor cerró los brazos en torno al cuerpo de su mejor amiga.  
- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! –se separó para mirarle a la cara-. A mí no tienes que explicarme nada. Siempre te apoyaré... ¿recuerdas?  
Harry sintió que su angustia se diluía en una enorme ola de gratitud.  
- Hermione... yo...gracias...  
- Aunque eso sí... –dijo Hermione en tono sarcástico- permíteme que te diga que tienes un gusto un tanto... extraño...  
- Lo sé... –masculló Harry, resignado.  
Ambos se miraron durante un momento, disfrutando de aquel instante de mutua compañía. De repente, Harry dio un respingo, alarmado.  
- Oye¿crees que alguien más puede...?  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
- ¡Claro que no! Ron apenas piensa en algo más que no sea el desayuno de mañana.  
- Y... ¿él?  
- ¿Él? Bueno, últimamente parece tan ausente que yo diría que no se enteraría ni aunque lo llevases escrito en la cara, junto a la cicatriz...

Si con once años un vidente le hubiera pronosticado a Harry que iba a acabar enamorado del insolente, arrogante e insoportable Draco Malfoy, el joven mago habría empezado a despreciar la asignatura de Adivinación incluso antes de conocer a la profesora Trelawney. Para alguien como Harry, que se había criado en el seno de una familia que le odiaba, el aspecto y ademanes de Malfoy delataban a un auténtico niño de papá.  
Por si fuera poco, él abrazó la causa del bien desde el mismo instante en el que Hagrid le habló por primera vez de sus padres. En ese momento ya podía llegar a intuir lo que más tarde sería un hecho: que toda su vida estaría consagrada a matar a Voldemort. Y hasta un ignorante del mundo mágico como Harry "No-supe-que-era-mago-hasta-los-once-años" Potter sabía que Draco Malfoy tenía todas las papeletas para acabar convirtiéndose en un futuro mortífago.  
Y le odió. Oh, sí, le odió muchísimo. Le odiaba cuando insultaba a Ron por su situación económica, le odiaba cuando llamaba sangre sucia a Hermione, le odiaba cuando intentaba boicotear las clases de Hagrid... Después de Voldemort y Colagusano, Harry no tenía claro a quién odiaba más, si a Malfoy o a Snape.  
Entonces, sucedió. Adolescencia, bendita etapa. Probablemente dejó de ser un niño el día que se levantó y, como en un arrebato de lucidez, comprendió por qué Hermione y Ron peleaban tanto y por cualquier cosa.  
Y, a partir de ese momento, las cosas fueron a peor.  
Porque llegó cuarto curso, y también las agitadas noches salpicadas de sueños de tres rombos. Por las miradas de culpabilidad de sus compañeros de habitación al despertar, y la rapidez con la que se dirigían a las duchas, Harry supo que no era el único. Pero no le consolaba saberlo, pues había algo que seguramente le diferenciaba de los demás: en sus recurrentes sueños, el protagonista era masculino. Y rubio, para más señas.  
Pasó por una serie diversa de fases: desde intentar ignorar el problema ("Seguro que Freud tendría una explicación razonable a esto..."), a la pura y simple negación ("No me gusta Draco Malfoy, no me gusta Draco Malfoy..."). Pero su corazón (y su cuerpo) decían justo lo contrario.  
Descubrió que cada vez que pensaba en él sentía un calor muy especial en el pecho (y a veces, en según que ocasiones, en otros lugares de su anatomía). Se descubrió con demasiada frecuencia pensando en Draco sin venir a cuento... ¡y hasta había empezado a llamarlo mentalmente por su nombre!  
Finalmente llegó a la última fase: aceptación. O lo que es lo mismo¿cómo demonios había podido ir a enamorarse precisamente del maldito hurón?  
El Gryffindor se habría sorprendido si alguien le hubiera dicho que su enemigo Draco Malfoy compartía con él ese mismo tipo de preocupaciones y problemas. Y si alguien se lo hubiera dicho, le habría prestado la misma credibilidad que le otorgaba a la profesora Trelawney cuando pronosticaba la muerte de Harry en los posos de té.

- Y dime¿qué piensas hacer?  
- ¿Eh? –balbuceó Harry, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  
- Que qué vas a hacer. Ya sabes. Con él –dijo Hermione, acentuando con especial énfasis el pronombre.  
Harry alzó las cejas.  
- Hermione¿acaso crees que tengo algún tipo de posibilidad? Y aunque la tuviera¿crees que saldría con alguien que dentro de dos años será mi enemigo?  
- Ejem... ¿interrumpo algo? –les interrumpió una voz irritada.  
Ambos dieron un respingo, sobresaltados, y descubrieron que aún estaban abrazados. Apresurada y torpemente, se separaron. Acto seguido, Harry miró al frente, y enrojeció.  
Procedente a todas luces del pasillo que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor, les miraba Cho Chang, con el entrecejo fruncido.  
La Ravenclaw abrió la boca para iniciar una larga ristra de reproches. Hermione cerró los ojos, preparándose para soportar el chaparrón, pero Harry se plantó ante ella en dos zancadas, anticipándose a su "novia".  
- Cho, tenemos que hablar.  
- ¿No me digas? –ironizó la chica.  
Harry la cogió del brazo, hizo un gesto a Hermione para que lo esperara y se la llevó al pasillo contiguo.  
La Gryffindor se apoyó en la pared y suspiró. Amortiguadas aunque perfectamente audibles, le llegaban las voces de Harry y Cho.  
Entonces, otro sonido se impuso sobre las voces. Pasos. Pasos que acababan de iniciarse a pocos metros de allí.  
Hermione levantó la cabeza, y vio a Draco Malfoy que, titubeante, se dirigía hacia ella.  
Sorprendida, examinó al chico como si lo viera por primera vez. De su cabellera rubia, normalmente pulcramente alisada, escapaban un par de mechones. Su forma de caminar, normalmente elegante y algo pretenciosa, también había cambiado. Ahora se desplazaba torpemente, y parecía continuamente desorientado.  
Pero lo más característico era su rostro. Si antiguamente rebosaba de seguridad en sí mismo y desprecio hacia los demás, ahora sólo mostraba confusión. Y miedo.  
- Hola Malfoy –saludó Hermione con curiosidad- ¿buscando algo?  
Malfoy la miró. Y, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Hermione no vio la palabra "sangre sucia" reflejada en sus ojos.  
- Sí, Granger. Busco a... busco a Potter –balbuceó.  
- ¿Buscas a Harry?  
- Sí...  
Hermione miró sorprendida a Malfoy, observando que su antigua arrogancia había desaparecido por completo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Draco para que se comportara así?  
En aquél momento, les llegó claramente un sollozo de Cho, a lo que siguió una frase de Harry pronunciada en un tono más alto de lo normal. Malfoy y Hermione se miraron.  
- Como ves, Harry está algo ocupado... –suspiró Hermione.  
- Ya veo... –murmuró Draco consultando su reloj.  
Debía darse prisa. Había tenido que recurrir a todo su ingenio para quitarse de encima a Crabbe y a Goyle, pero pronto irían a buscarle... y entonces ellos descubrirían que, en realidad, él había ido a buscar a Potter.  
- Escucha, Granger... –murmuró Draco, nervioso- ¿podrías decirle algo a Potter de mi parte?  
Hermione apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa. ¿Draco pidiéndole un favor a ella¿Y de forma amable¡Sin lugar a dudas, el fin del mundo se acercaba!  
Malfoy interpretó mal el gesto de sorpresa de Hermione. Acercándose a ella, bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro suplicante.  
- Sé que me he portado mal contigo... y te pido perdón por ello. Pero es importante. Tengo que hablar con Potter. Su vida está en peligro¿entiendes?  
- Me... ¿me has pedido perdón o me lo acabo de imaginar, Malfoy? –no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione.  
Draco sonrió. Una sonrisa amable y sincera. La primera que Hermione le había visto en sus cinco años en Hogwarts.  
- ¿Le dirás eso a Potter? –preguntó mientras daba un paso atrás.  
Hermione asintió, demasiado sorprendida para hablar.  
- Tengo entrenamiento, he de irme. Esta noche, a las diez, lo esperaré frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda. Que traiga la capa¿de acuerdo?  
Hermione asintió. Draco pareció sumamente aliviado, y se dio la vuelta.  
- ¡Hasta luego, Granger! –saludó, como si él no fuera Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortífago, y ella no fuera Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, y él no hubiera insinuado en segundo curso que ella estaría mejor muerta.  
Paralizada, Hermione vio cómo Malfoy doblaba la esquina, y después escuchó sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.  
Entonces, frunció el ceño al caer en la cuenta de que, cuando Malfoy había aparecido minutos antes, sólo había escuchado sus pasos durante unos segundos... O se había aparecido (y en _Historia de Hogwarts_ decía claramente que nadie podía aparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts; Hermione adoraba ese libro), o es que, cuando se decidió a ir al encuentro de Hermione, llevaba un largo rato escuchándolos a ella y a Harry.  
¿Y si él había escuchado que Harry...?  
Pero no, habían hablado en susurros, y ni siquiera habían dicho su nombre.  
Puede que Malfoy simplemente les hubiera seguido esperando la ocasión propicia para hablar con Harry...  
En ese momento, Harry apareció. Los sonidos de Cho Chang alejándose les acompañaron, amortiguados por la distancia, durante unos segundos. Harry parecía demasiado apurado para hablar, y eso dio a Hermione tiempo para pensar.  
Finalmente, decidió que transmitiría su mensaje a Harry, pero sin decirle que Malfoy les había estado escuchando. Sabía que a Harry no le ocurriría nada mientras estuviese dentro del colegio.  
Y también, por qué no negarlo, el ver a Malfoy así le había suscitado un sentimiento que ella jamás habría creído poder abrigar hacia el rubio Slytherin.  
Compasión.

* * *

**Nota:** Muchas gracias por las reviews, por leer y por todo en general . Lo siento mucho pero no sabréis qué ha pasado con Draco hasta el final del fic... me explico, digamos que el _Prólogo_ no es más que un extracto de lo que será uno de los capítulos finales. A partir del capítulo tres os prometo más acción y veréis qué ha pasado entre Harry y Draco para que llegasen a esa situación. ¡Gracias de nuevo! 


	4. Cita en la Sala de los Menesteres

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Cita en la Sala de los Menesteres**

- ¿Que Malfoy ha hecho qué? –repitió Ron, incrédulo.  
Estaban en un rincón apartado de la biblioteca, inclinados sobre sus pergaminos, aunque en realidad ninguno de los tres (ni siquiera Hermione) prestaba mucha atención a sus deberes. La Gryffindor les estaba contando su encuentro con Malfoy y el mensaje que el Slytherin le había transmitido.  
- Pedirme perdón –repitió Hermione con expresión de extrañeza- Lo sé, yo tampoco daba crédito a mis oídos, Ron...  
- ¡Es una trampa! –exclamó el pelirrojo con aspereza. Unas mesas más allá, un grupo de estudiantes levantaron la cabeza y le lanzaron una severa mirada. Ron prosiguió, en un susurro, mientras se giraba hacia su derecha- No pensarás acudir¿verdad, Harry?  
Harry no contestó. Pensativo, observaba con determinación la punta de su pluma. Ron miró a Hermione, entre enfadado e incrédulo.  
- ¡Piensa ir, Hermione! –susurró en tono urgente, como si Harry acabase de declarar su más firme intención de ir a tirarse por la ventana de la Torre de Gryffindor.  
- Y quizá debería hacerlo –contestó impertérrita su amiga, intentando contener las ganas de cruzar una mirada con Harry.  
Ron abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolos alternativamente a ambos. Evidentemente pensaba que se habían vuelto locos, completamente locos.  
- ¡Hermione, estamos hablando de Malfoy¡Draco Malfoy¿Para qué querría él ver a Harry, a solas y a esas horas de la noche¡No puede tramar nada bueno!  
- Pero Malfoy no puede hacerle nada a Harry, Ron –explicó pacientemente Hermione- No mientras esté dentro de Hogwarts.  
- ¿Ah, no? –replicó Ron, mientras su rostro adoptaba paulatinamente un color granate que hacía juego con su pelo- ¿Acaso Quirrell no estaba dentro de Hogwarts¿Y el basilisco?  
- No es lo mismo, Ron. No estamos hablando de Vo... Voldemort –Ron hizo una mueca de dolor, pero Hermione le ignoró- sino de Draco Malfoy, que, al fin y al cabo, no deja de ser un estudiante de quinto curso.  
- Sí, un estudiante de quinto curso muy bien relacionado con Quien-tú-ya-sabes –ironizó Ron.  
- Eso aún no lo sabemos –replicó Hermione.  
- Ah, no, por supuesto que no –continuó Ron en tono sarcástico-. Es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange, perteneciente a la familia Malfoy y emparentado con los Black... _Toujours pur_, ya sabes... pero probablemente el día de mañana será auror. Sí, Hermione, muy razonable...  
Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. A su lado, Harry seguía concentrado en su pergamino, aunque el hecho de que no hubiese escrito una sola línea indicaba que no se perdía una palabra del enfrentamiento entre sus dos amigos.  
- Escucha, Ron... –murmuró Hermione en tono confidente- ya sé que Malfoy no nos merece mucha confianza... Pero sabes que lleva un tiempo comportándose de manera extraña, tú mismo lo has notado.  
Ron se limitó a gruñir.  
- Ya no se mete con nosotros... ni siquiera se aprovecha de su insignia de Prefecto...  
- Estará esperando mejor ocasión... –murmuró Ron, no muy convencido.  
- Esta mañana estaba realmente... amable –dijo Hermione, quien parecía tan sorprendida como Ron-. Parecía sincero. Puede que le haya sucedido algo... algo que le haya hecho cambiar.  
Ron le dirigió una mirada severa.  
- Las serpientes nunca cambian –se limitó a contestar fríamente.  
En ese momento, Harry levantó la cabeza y les miró.  
- Dejadlo ya¿vale? –les cortó con aire fastidiado-. No me va a pasar nada, Ron. Si me he enfrentado cara a cara con Voldemort, no creo que el hurón vaya a conseguir hacerme daño justo aquí, dentro de Hogwarts. Además, quiero ver qué es lo que se trae entre manos.  
Ron le respondió con un gruñido, pero no volvió a intentar hacer cambiar a Harry de opinión. Éste cruzó una rápida mirada cómplice con Hermione. Ambos sabían que Harry tenía una poderosísima razón para querer ayudar a Malfoy.

Nervioso, frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, que no miraba al Slytherin con muy buenos ojos, Draco esperaba con impaciencia. Cada minuto que pasaba, la idea de que Harry no iba a acudir a la cita, bien porque lo consideraba peligroso, bien porque Granger no le había dado el recado, se abría paso en su mente, haciendo crecer la angustia en el joven Malfoy. Porque, al fin y al cabo, su salvación dependía de Harry. O, al menos, eso era lo que él esperaba.  
Al fin, escuchó cómo el retrato se abría y Harry Potter salía al exterior. Draco contuvo un suspiro de alivio, pensando que jamás se había sentido tan contento de ver a Potter. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor no parecía precisamente feliz.  
- Malfoy –le saludó fríamente.  
- Potter... –contestó el Slytherin en el mismo tono-. Ponte eso y acompáñame.  
- No hasta que no me digas adónde me llevas –se negó Harry, dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a Draco.  
Éste maldijo mentalmente la desconfianza del joven león.  
- Necesito hablar contigo Potter... pero aquí no. En un lugar donde nadie pueda escucharnos –susurró Malfoy dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo a la infinidad de cuadros que les rodeaban.  
La Señora Gorda, ofendida, cerró los ojos y fingió que dormía.  
Harry asintió, para gran alivio de Malfoy. No comprendía el miedo de Ron, pues él se sabía capaz de derrotar a Draco Malfoy con los ojos cerrados. Se echó la capa por encima, y siguió a Malfoy por una serie de pasillos que, ensimismado como estaba por la cercanía de su ansiado Slytherin y por la intriga de no saber para qué le querría éste, no reconoció.   
Al fin, llegaron a un lugar. Harry se preguntó por qué habrían parado allí, hasta que vio a Malfoy pasar tres veces por delante de cierta zona. Entonces, apareció de la nada una puerta, y Harry comprendió hacia dónde le llevaba Draco.  
Malfoy abrió la puerta, y franqueó el paso a Harry. Éste entró en la habitación y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio que se encontraba en un dormitorio de aspecto acogedor presidido por una inmensa cama de matrimonio.  
Cuando se giró hacia Malfoy, su rostro pálido había enrojecido tanto que parecía irreconocible. Harry también se ruborizó, pensando si era posible que la sala hubiera respondido a sus propios deseos.  
- Es... es la Sala de los Menesteres... –balbuceó Malfoy, cerrando la puerta.  
- Ya... –replicó Harry, igualmente incómodo.  
Al fin, Draco reaccionó. Intentando recobrar el autodominio, miró a Harry, quien a su vez le observaba con curiosidad. Los dos intentaron no desviar la mirada hacia la gran cama que presidía la estancia, al tiempo que sus rostros recobraban su tonalidad habitual.  
- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry, deseando dar por acabada aquella escenita.  
Entonces, Draco echó mano al bolsillo de su túnica y extrajo su varita.  
Harry reaccionó rápido. Sacó la suya en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, mientras intentaba adivinar cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Malfoy. ¿Quizá iba a petrificarlo para cubrirlo con la capa y dejarlo encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres¿Quería simplemente enfrentarse en duelo con él¿O quizá una de las maldiciones imperdonables?  
Harry se esperaba muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy. Pero lo que no esperaba fue, precisamente, lo que vino a continuación.  
Draco no atacó, ni intentó escabullirse al ver que Harry estaba preparado para defenderse. Simplemente tendió su varita a Harry.  
Harry parpadeó, creyendo ser víctima de una ilusión óptica.  
Draco Malfoy no había sacado su varita para atacarle. La había sacado para dársela a él.  
- Malfoy... ¿qué...?  
- Cógela, Potter –ordenó Malfoy. Su tono parecía cansado, pero seguro de lo que hacía.  
Harry obedeció sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Draco le observó, y Harry se dio cuenta de que su enemigo estaba ahora completamente indefenso.  
- ¿Por qué me la das? –preguntó un desconfiado Gryffindor.  
Draco esbozó una tenue sonrisa cansada.  
- Tengo que decirte algo, Potter, algo importante. Pero antes necesitaba darte mi varita. Para que no creas que te estoy tendiendo una trampa. Para que... –Malfoy parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse- para que sepas que a partir de este momento estoy completamente sujeto a tu voluntad.  
Por alguna razón, Harry sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esas palabras. Sujetando una varita en cada mano, intentó ocultar su nerviosismo asintiendo con la cabeza.  
Pero Draco Malfoy parecía tan nervioso como él. Harry pudo ver cómo inspiraba profundamente, intentando armarse de valor. Después, levantó la cabeza y sus ojos grises le miraron con determinación.  
- Ahora, Potter, déjame que te enseñe algo.  
Y con brusquedad, casi con violencia, Malfoy sujetó su antebrazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, y, con un sólo movimiento, se subió la manga de la túnica.  
Harry contuvo un grito de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás sin poder evitarlo- Algo destacaba, un poco difuminado pero perfectamente reconocible, en el brazo de Draco Malfoy. Algo que él había visto antes, en el cielo, hacía un año, y que despertaba sus más desagradables recuerdos... recuerdos que se mezclaban con el resplandor del fuego y los gritos de unos muggles inocentes...

_El cuarto año pasó tras muchas noches de insomnio y angustia a causa de sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Por primera vez, Draco supo lo que eran los celos, y procuró persuadir a Pansy para que echara unos cuantos maleficios a Cho Chang._  
_Y, también por primera vez, Draco supo lo que era el preocuparse por la persona amada. Cada vez que Harry se enfrentaba a una prueba, fingía reírse de él junto con Crabbe y Goyle, cuando la realidad era que tenía el estómago encogido y el corazón en un puño._  
_Entonces, apareció una nueva preocupación, más concretamente a final de curso, cuando Dumbledore anunció que Voldemort había vuelto. A pesar de que la mitad de sus compañeros de Slytherin sonreían, Draco Malfoy sintió el terror en cada fibra de su cuerpo._  
_Una cosa era defenderlo cuando Voldemort era algo intangible, irreal... y otra cosa era declararse vasallo suyo cuando sabía que estaba vivo y conocía las atrocidades que era capaz de realizar. Draco sabía que, en su interior, y pese a todas sus bravuconadas, jamás había dejado de temer el día en el que Voldemort volviera con todo su esplendor._  
_Ese verano, cuando regresó a casa, supo que algo iba a cambiar._  
_Su padre le sonrió a los pies del expreso de Hogwarts. Abrazó a su hijo con ternura, y éste comprendió que, por primera vez, su padre era realmente feliz._  
_- Draco... tenemos tanto de qué hablar._  
_Dócilmente, siguió a su padre, sintiéndose como el chiquillo que había sido seis años antes. _  
_En casa, Narcissa Malfoy le recibió con la misma frialdad con la que lo trataba desde que se había convertido en un auténtico Slytherin. Mas su padre no le hizo ni caso. Con los ojos brillantes de un niño ilusionado, lo hizo pasar a su despacho y cerró la puerta._  
_- El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, hijo –anunció con una enorme sonrisa._  
_A Draco se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Pero se esforzó por sonreír para no contrariar a su padre._  
_- Yo estuve allí... yo le vi... –declaró Lucius, paseando nervioso por el despacho. A pesar de todo, Draco no pudo evitar mirarle con curiosidad, pues jamás le había visto tan excitado. El brillo de sus ojos delataba a un auténtico fanático-. Tiene un cuerpo... tiene sus poderes... ha regresado... ¡y más temible que nunca, Draco!_  
_Lucius se arrodilló frente a la butaca que ocupaba su hijo._  
_- ¿Sabes lo que espero de ti, hijo mío? –preguntó suavemente, aunque el joven Malfoy adivinó la amenaza implícita en la voz de su padre._  
_- Sí, papá –musitó Draco._  
_- Eres mi único hijo... y, por lo que me cuenta Severus, un digno hijo. Antes eras débil, compasivo... culpa de tu madre, sin duda. Pero, tras cuatro años en Hogwarts, me complace saber que Dumbledore no ha conseguido pervertirte, y que eres un verdadero Slytherin... y un futuro gran mortífago._  
_Draco sintió que el desasosiego se apoderaba de él._  
_- Me enorgullece decirte... que el propio Señor Tenebroso ha escuchado hablar de ti._  
_El joven contuvo la respiración._  
_- El Señor Tenebroso... ¿sabe quién soy?_  
_- Sí –corroboró Lucius con el rostro henchido de orgullo paternal- Y quiere que pases a su servicio inmediatamente._  
_Las palabras de Lucius cayeron como una losa sobre su hijo. Draco palideció. Abrió la boca, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido._  
_Malfoy padre sonrió, pensando que el joven estaba tan emocionado que se había quedado sin palabras._  
_- Sí, es sorprendente... pero yo siempre supe que tú valías mucho, Draco. Serás mi digno sucesor, y ayudarás al Señor Tenebroso a alcanzar de nuevo todo su poder..._  
_- Pero... apenas voy a empezar quinto curso..._  
_- ¡Sí! –exclamó Lucius con regocijo- ¡apenas estás en quinto, y ya vas a ser nombrado mortífago de pleno derecho! Eso dice mucho de ti, Draco._  
_- ¿Qué quiere el... Señor Oscuro que haga por él?_  
_Lucius sonrió y volvió a inclinarse sobre la butaca de Draco._  
_- No lo sé, hijo, eso es algo que quedará entre tú y él. Por lo pronto, mañana mismo nos iremos de aquí, y te llevaré a su presencia. Recibirás la Marca Tenebrosa... –murmuró Lucius observando el antebrazo izquierdo de su hijo- y pasarás a ser uno de nosotros._

- ¡La Marca Tenebrosa! –musitó Harry mirando a Draco con los ojos como platos.  
Éste volvió a sonreír con tristeza mientras dejaba que la amplia manga volviera a ocultar la marca. Tal y como había previsto, Harry le observaba, asustado. Si no le había atacado ya, era porque él previamente le había dado su varita.  
Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Draco parecía infinitamente triste; Harry, entre horrorizado y curioso. El silencio, tenso, no duró mucho.  
- Soy un mortífago, Harry –declaró Malfoy en tono apesadumbrado.  
Y una punzada de angustia inundó el pecho del joven Gryffindor. Desde el momento en el que Harry había comenzado a amar secretamente a Draco, había temido el inevitable momento en el que le vería convertido en un auténtico seguidor de Voldemort. Porque era algo que les separaría completamente, y para siempre.  
Y ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, enseñándole la Marca y declarándole sin pudor alguno su filiación tenebrosa. Harry disimuló como mejor pudo, intentando que la voz no le temblara.  
- ¿A tu edad? –preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
- El mortífago más joven de todos. Y según el Señor Tenebroso, el más prometedor.  
Draco hizo una pausa. Pese a lo que había dicho, no parecía en absoluto orgulloso de sí mismo (lo cual, viniendo de Malfoy, era toda una novedad). Harry iba a preguntarle por qué le contaba todo aquello a él, cuando Malfoy siguió hablando.  
- Adivina, Harry, cuál ha sido la misión que el Señor Tenebroso me ha encargado.  
Harry no tuvo que pensar mucho. Los ojos de Draco se lo decían todo.  
- Matarme a mí –dijo, con una frialdad que los sorprendió a ambos.  
Draco asintió en silencio. Con los brazos caídos a ambos costados del cuerpo, Harry supo que no tenía nada que temer de él. Ahora comprendía por qué Malfoy le había dado su varita.  
Pero era lo único que comprendía.  
- ¿Para qué me cuentas todo esto, Malfoy? –preguntó, cansado de tanto misterio. Quería que Draco pusiera las cartas boca arriba y se decidiera a confiarle el por qué de su presencia allí.  
El aludido suspiró. Miró a Harry, y por primera vez éste vio cómo era Draco Malfoy en realidad: solitario, retraído y... vulnerable. Muy vulnerable.  
- ¿Francamente, Potter? Ni yo mismo lo sé muy bien.  
- No voy a dejarme matar para que ganes puntos ante Voldemort, si es eso lo que buscas, Malfoy –ironizó Harry.  
Sin embargo, Draco movió la cabeza desdeñosamente.  
- Tú eres la única persona que ha vencido al Señor Tenebroso...  
- Sí –corroboró secamente Harry. No le apetecía pensar en ello.  
En ese momento, Draco dio un paso hacia él. Harry se sorprendió al ver la angustia que dejaba traslucir su rostro.  
- Me han encargado que te mate, Harry, pero no voy a hacerlo. Sí, lo sé, probablemente no podría hacerlo aunque lo intentara, pero es que ni siquiera quiero intentarlo.  
Vio la expresión de sorpresa de Harry, y se obligó a seguir hablando.  
- Sí, soy mortífago, pero créeme si te digo que yo no pedí serlo. Es una tradición familiar de la que me ha resultado imposible escapar, algo así como el pelo rojo de los Weasley –aclaró con una mueca irónica- . Y por eso estoy hoy aquí, por eso recurro a ti –musitó, taladrando al Gryffindor con sus hermosos ojos grises-. De ti depende mi destino a partir de ahora. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarme, ése eres tú. Una vez que me he decidido a no cumplir mi misión, entre los míos sólo hallaré la muerte. Eso si no me descubren antes en Hogwarts... o si tú no me entregas antes, y me envían a Azkaban.  
Draco hizo una pausa, y bajó la cabeza.  
Harry no sabía de qué sorprenderse más: si de que Malfoy le hubiera llamado por su nombre, o de que Malfoy le estuviera pidiendo ayuda.  
- De ti dependo a partir de ahora... –susurró el Slytherin.  
Entonces, su voz se quebró. Y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar incontroladamente de los ojos de su enemigo.  
Mortificado, Draco se secó los ojos con la túnica, intentando controlar el llanto. No pudo evitar pensar que su padre le mataría si pudiese verlo: un Malfoy nunca lloraba. Pero, por muy Malfoy que fuera, en el fondo no era más que un adolescente. Y la idea de acabar muerto a manos de Voldemort, o recibiendo un beso de un dementor, le aterraba y le hacía perder su logrado autodominio.  
Levantó la cabeza con temor, esperando encontrar la mirada de desprecio de Harry...  
Pero vio algo muy distinto. Sigilosamente, Harry había avanzado hasta colocarse frente a él. Y, justo en el momento en el que Malfoy le miró, extendió los brazos y abrazó al rubio.  
Malfoy se quedó rígido de la impresión. Se sentía incómodo por estar siendo consolado por su peor enemigo, pero, a la vez, el calor de Harry le envolvía de forma agradable, haciéndole perder la razón...  
- Lo siento, Harry... –balbuceó.  
- Llora cuanto quieras... Draco. Lo necesitas –murmuró la voz comprensiva de Harry.  
El Slytherin se relajó en sus brazos, devolviendo el abrazo generoso del joven león. Y así fue cómo Draco Malfoy aprendió que, frente a Harry, no necesitaba aparentar ser un poderoso estudiante de Slytherin, un gran mortífago. Le bastaba con ser él.

_¿En qué momento se dio cuenta de que la única salida que le quedaba era acudir a Harry? Jamás lo supo._  
_Tal vez cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía matar, precisamente, a la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo._  
_Tal vez cuando su padre, presionado por Voldemort, empezó a apremiarle para que cumpliera urgentemente su misión._  
_Aunque, en el fondo de su ser, Draco pensaba que la idea de acudir a su archienemigo había cruzado su cabeza desde el mismo instante en el que, temblando de puro miedo, se arrodilló ante el ser deforme al que todos adoraban como el Señor Tenebroso para que éste lo marcara como a uno de sus seguidores._

Permanecieron así unos momentos. Harry abrazaba con delicadeza a Draco, sintiendo cómo su corazón golpeaba furiosamente su pecho. Aún no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: que Draco hubiera confiado en él, que le hubiera dicho que no quería ser mortífago... que le hubiera permitido abrazarle...  
Inspiró profundamente. Pese al hecho de haber llegado con Malfoy más lejos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, no podía olvidar las circunstancias que rodeaban a su encuentro. Y el ver a su amado Slytherin tan triste, definitivamente le partía el corazón.  
- Perdóname, Harry... estoy... estoy asustado... –murmuró de repente Draco, levantando la cabeza al tiempo que se enjugaba las lágrimas con el borde de la túnica.  
- Lo comprendo... –murmuró Harry- yo también lo estaría si estuviera en tu lugar.  
Malfoy miró a los ojos a Harry, y éste no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que lo ojos grises del Slytherin, generalmente fríos y malévolos cuando le miraban, reflejaban ahora tal gratitud que casi le hacían sentir incómodo.  
De repente, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que el moreno aún lo estaba abrazando, con sus rostros a apenas unos centímetros. Al advertirlo, se sonrojó e intentó separarse.  
- Perdona, yo... –musitó, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
Pero no pudo separarse del Gryffindor. Porque éste se negó en redondo a desprender sus brazos del cuerpo de Draco.  
- No, Draco, está bien. He sido yo quien te ha abrazado.  
Draco no insistió. En realidad, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien, con los brazos de Harry alrededor de su torso... ni siquiera se preguntó el por qué su más enconado enemigo lo estaba abrazando, simplemente se relajó y se abandonó a la extraña pero maravillosa sensación de sentirse protegido por él.  
Harry, sin embargo, empezaba a sentirse inquieto. La Sala de los Menesteres... ¿había respondido a su propio deseo o al de Malfoy? Pero él se había sonrojado al verla...   
Examinó a Draco: su cabello rubio, que siempre llevaba pulcramente engominado, le caía revuelto sobre la frente; su ropa, siempre perfecta e inmaculada, parecía algo arrugada... e incluso llevaba mal hecho el nudo de la corbata.  
Draco tenía que estar muy asustado, mucho, para descuidar su aspecto de tal forma. El Draco Malfoy al que él conocía iba siempre de punta en blanco.  
Claro que aquél Draco Malfoy que él sostenía entre sus brazos no era el Draco que él conocía: Malfoy, el presuntuoso buscador de Slytherin, orgulloso, hiriente e irritante. No se parecía en nada a la persona que tenía delante: asustada, sensible, amable...y, por qué no decirlo, irresistiblemente adorable.  
Harry dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que Draco había levantado la cabeza y sus ojos claros le miraban con tristeza.  
- Me odias¿verdad?  
El Gryffindor parpadeó, intentando procesar la pregunta.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Me odias –repitió Malfoy, esta vez como afirmación, y bajó la cabeza- es evidente que me odias... y no puedo culparte por ello.  
- Yo no te odio, Draco –se apresuró a responder Harry.  
Creyó que Malfoy le creería, pero el rubio se limitó a obsequiarle con una sonrisa triste.  
- Claro que me odias, Potter –Harry sintió una punzada de dolor cuando, de nuevo, Malfoy empezó a llamarle por su apellido, aunque sin que rencor alguno se dejara traslucir en su voz-. Eres demasiado noble para decírmelo... Pero sé exactamente lo que estás pensando.  
- Lo dudo –replicó Harry en tono frío.  
- Piensas que llevo cinco años burlándome de ti... de tus amigos... diciendo tantas cosas horribles... y que sólo el miedo me ha llevado a recurrir a ti...  
Ante eso, Harry no pudo contestar. El silencio le dio a Malfoy la confirmación que necesitaba. Suavemente, se separó de Harry, y éste se limitó a dejar caer los brazos, laxos, a ambos costados del cuerpo... echando de menos el contacto con Draco, su calor.  
El rubio le miró, extrañamente sereno.  
- ¿Vas a entregarme a los dementores? –preguntó, sin poder evitar que una nota de pánico se dejara traslucir en su voz.  
Harry abrió la boca. Un torrente de palabras inundó su mente, y, durante unos segundos, pensó que sus labios las pronunciarían. Se vio a sí mismo diciéndole a Draco que no iría a Azkaban aunque él solo tuviera que enfrentarse con todos los dementores para impedirlo. Que mataría hasta al último de los mortífagos, y a Voldemort mismo si era preciso, antes de que pudieran soñar con tocarle un solo pelo. Que daría su vida por protegerle, por ayudarle...   
Pero las palabras se quebraron en su garganta. El Malfoy que hacía unos segundos había llorado en su hombro ahora parecía tan distante y lejano como si estuviera hablando con su retrato.  
En su lugar, dijo otra cosa.  
- ¿Por qué no quieres matarme, Malfoy? Se supone que eres tú quien me odia a mí.  
Malfoy no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, ni siquiera por el hecho de que Harry volviese a llamarle por su apellido. Exhaló lo que parecía un suspiro de resignación, y el Gryffindor notó que aún tenía las mejillas húmedas.  
- Tenía la esperanza de que no me hicieras esa pregunta.  
- ¿En serio¿Acaso para no tener que contestarla? –replicó Harry en un tono más brusco del que pretendía.  
- Exactamente –asintió Draco, sin alterarse-. Hay cosas que tú no sabes... Soy un estúpido, Potter... un verdadero estúpido...  
Harry sintió una punzada de desasosiego cuando, nuevamente, los ojos de Draco se humedecieron. El Gryffindor dio un paso hacia él, dispuesto a consolarle nuevamente, pero Malfoy le detuvo con una mirada que no admitía réplicas.  
Harry miró a Draco mientras por las suaves mejillas del Slytherin empezaban a derramarse de nuevo las lágrimas... Cada vez más confuso, y con unas ganas terribles de ir hacia él y volver a abrazarle, esperó una explicación. Por primera vez (aunque no sería la última) maldijo el maldito orgullo de Malfoy, que le condenaba a observar impotente cómo aquel a quien tanto amaba sufría en la más absoluta de las soledades.  
- Draco¿qué...? –preguntó, angustiado.  
- Potter –le interrumpió Malfoy. A pesar de que seguía llorando, su tono de voz era frío e impersonal-. Hace cinco años, subí al expreso de Hogwarts con una sola idea en mente.  
Sorprendido por el brusco cambio de tema, Harry aguardó. Malfoy inspiró profundamente antes de seguir.  
- Quería conocer al famoso Harry Potter. Quería hablar con el que había derrotado al Señor Tenebroso... pedirle que me librara de mi terrible destino...  
Perplejo, Harry le observó con los ojos como platos.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó, incrédulo.  
- Lo que has oído. Yo ya sabía quién era el Señor Tenebroso... ya sabía que iba a ser uno de sus sirvientes... incluso sabía que me pondrían en Slytherin. Lo sabía, pero tenía la esperanza de librarme de serlo.  
- ¿Cómo querías escapar de Slytherin? –preguntó Harry sin poderse contener-. Prácticamente antes de que el sombrero tocara tu cabeza...  
Malfoy volvió a sonreír tristemente.  
- Soy demasiado cobarde para Gryffindor, lo sabía y lo sé. Pero tenía la esperanza de ser lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a Ravenclaw... Mas supongo que el sombrero leyó el resentimiento y el odio que acababa de engendrar pocas horas antes.  
- ¿Odio¿Resentimiento¿Contra quién?  
Malfoy le dirigió una mirada penetrante.  
- Contra ti.  
Durante unos segundos, nadie habló. Después, Draco volvió a bajar la cabeza.  
- Cuando después de tantos años te tendí la mano y tú la rechazaste... yo...  
- No fue mi intención –se apresuró a aclarar Harry-. Pero, Draco... insultaste a Ron¿qué querías que hiciera?  
- Lo sé, lo sé. Me porté como un estúpido, como ya te he dicho. Me sentí celoso de ver que habías hecho amistad con otro... –añadió en tono más bajo-. Sé que mi acercamiento a ti fue torpe e indebido... y después no pude... no quise arreglarlo, pues un infinito rencor empezó a consumirme, te odié y me propuse ser mejor que tú en todo. Por supuesto, no lo conseguí.  
- Eso no es...  
- Eso es cierto –le interrumpió Draco en tono neutro-. Probablemente ahora no entiendas la actitud que tuve... ni yo mismo la entendí en su momento... no sabía por qué actuaba así, por qué estaba tan celoso... No me entendía a mí mismo.  
Malfoy volvió a hacer otra pausa. Parecía más nervioso, y se arregló distraídamente la túnica.  
El corazón de Harry volvió a bombear furiosamente al darse cuenta de que el rubio Slytherin estaba a punto de decirle algo importante. Algo crucial.  
Entonces, Draco dejó escapar un sollozo. Levantó la cabeza de nuevo, y Harry vio tanto sufrimiento en su rostro que sintió que el corazón se le encogía.  
- Lo comprendí años más tarde... comprendí por qué sentía tanto resentimiento, por qué te odiaba pero no podía dejar de pensar en ti... ¡Comprendí que estaba enamorado de ti desde que era un crío, Harry James Potter!  
Draco Malfoy pronunció aquellas palabras con rabia y tristeza, y al hacerlo volvió a enrojecer. Después, ocultó su rostro congestionado tras las manos y, muerto de vergüenza y dolor, siguió llorando sin poder evitarlo.  
Harry, atónito, lo contempló. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de pensar. Las palabras de Malfoy resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. "Enamorado de ti, enamorado de ti, Harry James Potter..."  
Le costó unos instantes procesar la información. Y aceptar que Draco acababa de declarar, inequívocamente, que le amaba.  
Harry contuvo la respiración. Malfoy aún lloraba débilmente, aún sin atreverse a mirar a Harry, aún deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Harry volvió a sentir aquellas ganas irremediables de consolarlo, de hacerle feliz...  
Y esta vez, ni siquiera aquél estúpido orgullo iba a interponerse entre ambos.  
Avanzó hacia él.  
- Draco... –murmuró, sintiendo que la lengua se le trababa al hablar.  
- ¡Déjame! –le llegó la débil respuesta del Slytherin- ¡No quiero tu compasión!  
- No voy a ofrecerte mi compasión.  
Draco bajó las manos. Harry vio sus ojos enrojecidos mirándole con sorpresa.  
- ¿Entonces¿Vas a reírte de mí¿Correrás a decírselo a Granger y a Weasley, muerto de risa? –murmuró con la voz cargada de veneno- ¿Dirás a todos los leoncitos de Gryffindor que Draco Malfoy se te ha declarado?  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Entonces, él también respiró hondo y dio otro paso hacia Malfoy.  
El Slytherin casi gritó de sorpresa al volver a sentir los brazos de Harry, esta vez rodeando su cintura. Aquello era lo último que esperaba.  
- Potter¿qué?  
Harry le colocó rápidamente un dedo en los labios. Malfoy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido.  
- Harry –corrigió suavemente el Gryffindor-. Harry –repitió en un susurró.  
Draco dio un paso atrás, y su espalda chocó contra la pared. Sin darse cuenta, se habían ido acercando paulatinamente hacia uno de los extremos de la habitación.  
Harry sonrió al advertirlo. Abrazó con más firmeza aún al Slytherin y pegó su cuerpo al de él.  
- Harry... ¿qué? –murmuró Malfoy, intentando no rendirse a las sensaciones que el contacto con Harry le provocaba.  
- No llores, Draco –le respondió Harry-. Al menos, no por mí.   
Después, para sorpresa del rubio, desprendió una de sus manos de su cintura y la dirigió a su mejilla.  
Draco contuvo la respiración mientras Harry, con infinita delicadeza, acariciaba su piel pálida y enjugaba sus lágrimas. Después, su mano subió hasta enredarse en su rubio cabello, fino y suave.  
- ¿Qué haces¡Harry! –protestó débilmente. Era demasiado bueno... pero, por otro lado, no podía librarse de la molesta sensación de que Harry hacía todo aquello por compasión.  
Harry se detuvo por un instante y miró a Malfoy. Se sentía ansioso por abrazarle, por besarle y por demostrarle cuánto le amaba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que tenía que ser cauto y no precipitar las cosas.  
- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Draco. No desde que era un crío, pero sí desde hace mucho tiempo –se sinceró, sintiendo una extraña sensación al tiempo que abría su corazón al que hasta hace unas horas era su enemigo.  
Draco se limitó a devolverle la mirada durante unos segundos, incrédulo. Demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para ser verdad... movió la cabeza. Si de algo estaba seguro en el mundo, era de que Potter tenía muy buenas razones para odiarle.  
- Eso es mentira, Potter... –espetó con violencia.  
- Harry –corrigió.  
- No juegues con mis sentimientos, Harry... –continuó Malfoy-. Sólo porque te de pena, no tienes derecho a hacerlo.  
Harry suspiró, deseando demostrarle a Draco lo que sentía por él. Su mano siguió acariciando su pelo, bajando después hasta acariciar con verdadera devoción la piel suave y tersa de su rostro.  
- Sepárate de mí... por favor... Harry... –casi jadeó el rubio, sintiendo cómo sus manos quemaban al posarse sobre su piel. Fue entonces terriblemente consciente del cuerpo de Harry, apretado contra el suyo, otorgándole su calor. Impotente, sintió su orgullo decaer, rendirse ante las sensaciones que le inundaban y que amenazaban con hacerle perder la razón y la compostura.  
Harry adelantó la cabeza. Por un segundo, Draco pensó que iba a besarle... pero el moreno se limitó apoyar la barbilla en su hombro.  
- No puedo –confesó Harry con serenidad, susurrando en la oreja de Draco, haciendo estremecer al rubio-. No puedo separarme de ti. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando... soñando con tenerte... Ahora que estás aquí no podría dejarte marchar.  
Harry hizo una pausa. El silencio sólo era roto por la respiración agitada de Draco. Con gran esfuerzo, empezó a hablar, sintiendo que lo que estaba diciendo podía arruinar su vida para siempre.  
- Pero si tú puedes... Si tú eres capaz de olvidar lo que sientes y alejarte... Adelante, Draco, empújame y apártame de ti. Te juro que no volveré a intentar nada contigo si lo haces. Respetaré tu decisión.   
Harry cerró los ojos al decir eso. Ya está, acababa de lanzarse a la piscina. Y no quería ver en qué acababa el salto.  
Durante un segundo, no sintió nada.  
En el interior del cuerpo de Draco, su corazón y su mente libraban una cruenta batalla. Deseaba entregarse a Harry, besarlo... Pero, por otra parte, tenía miedo de que el Gryffindor le estuviera engañando.  
Una cosa era confiarle su vida, a sabiendas de que podía acabar muerto o en manos de los dementores.  
Y otra cosa era confiarle su corazón. Porque existía la posibilidad de que él, la persona a quien más amaba, lo hiciera añicos. Y era una posibilidad que le aterraba más que la propia muerte.  
El orgullo y el miedo se aliaron, y ganaron la batalla. Y las manos de Malfoy se cerraron sobre sus hombros y empujaron débilmente. Apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad, se dispuso a apartar a Harry de él, convencido de que su amor no era correspondido.  
Entonces, sintió que un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo de Harry Potter.  
- ¿Harry? –murmuró, dejando de empujar.  
Le obligó a separarse un poco para poder ver su rostro. Y se quedó atónito cuando vio que los ojos verdes de Harry habían empezado a humedecerse, y que éste se mordía los labios para ahogar un sollozo.  
Se miraron. Y, por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, ambos comprendieron mutua y plenamente sus sentimientos.  
- Harry... –repitió Malfoy, aún sin poder creérselo.  
- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó Harry en tono desolado. No se había dado cuenta del cambio que el verle llorar había producido en Draco.  
Malfoy negó con la cabeza. Se sentía nervioso, y a la vez extrañamente feliz. Sabía exactamente lo que quería, y no era precisamente que se fuera.  
- Quiero que me beses.  
Una oleada de súbito calor pareció recorrer el cuerpo del joven Gryffindor. Con un ímpetu que le sorprendió a sí mismo, volvió a echar todo su peso sobre Draco, aprisionó sus manos contra la pared y, lentamente, para que ambos pudieran disfrutar por completo de aquél momento, buscó sus labios.  
Al sentir el contacto del otro, ambos se estremecieron. Tímidamente al principio, tiernamente después, sus labios se unieron, transmitiéndose el uno al otro todo su amor como ni siquiera las palabras podían hacerlo.  
Harry separó su cabeza unos centímetros y abrió los ojos. Draco le devolvió la mirada. Por primera vez en toda la noche, el Slytherin parecía contento y relajado. Harry se alegró al verle esbozar su típica sonrisa burlona.  
- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer, leoncito? –le provocó, aunque el rubor de sus mejillas indicaba que había disfrutado tanto de aquél primer beso como Harry.  
- Calla, dragón –repuso Harry en el mismo tono, devolviéndole la sonrisa, antes de volver a besarle.  
Esta vez no se limitó a presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Draco, obediente, cedió a la presión de su lengua, dándole pleno acceso. Gimió cuando sintió cómo el Gryffindor exploraba su boca, lentamente, recreándose en aquello que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Apoderándose de él, reclamando lo que legítimamente era suyo. Besándole una y otra vez, cada vez con más pasión.  
Se separaron sin aliento, mirándose a los ojos mientras respiraban entrecortadamente...  
- Harry... ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó de repente Draco.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ya sabes... En cuanto vuelva a casa, el Señor Tenebroso me matará.  
- No vas a morir –replicó Harry con voz extrañamente ronca.  
- No me asusta morir. Pero no quiero separarme de ti –musitó Draco tímidamente-. No tan pronto, Harry...  
- Draco –le interrumpió Harry-. Te quiero, Draco...  
- ¿Incluso sabiendo que soy un mortífago? –le interrumpió Draco.  
Harry le observó durante unos segundos con aire pensativo.  
- ¿Sabes? Siempre temí que lo fueras. No quería verte convertido en lo que tanto odiaba... Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que tú eres una víctima como yo. Una víctima de Voldemort –sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría la columna vertebral de Draco al escuchar el nombre-. Y me da igual lo que seas, porque sé que tú no quieres serlo.  
De repente, la mano de Harry bajó y apretó el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco.  
- No voy a delatarte, ni voy a dejar que él te mate. Y te juro por la memoria de mis padres que no descansaré hasta que llegue el día en el que puedas verte libre de esa maldita marca.  
Esta vez fue el Slytherin quien le besó. Un beso suave, tierno, que hizo que Harry sintiera una sensación extraña en el estómago.  
Después, se quedó mirándolo intensamente. Y, por enésima vez en todo el día, Draco Malfoy dijo algo que Harry jamás esperaba escucharle decir.  
- Gracias.

* * *

**Nota:** Pues nada, lo que digo siempre, gracias a todos ya que me animáis a escribir. Como veis la cosa se anima entre Harry y Draco U. Por cierto, por si alguien se lo pregunta, NO, no se han acostado (entre otras cosas porque el lemon se me da fatal xD). Un saludo a todos y hasta el próximo capítulo, a partir de ahora no podré actualizar tan a menudo porque se me acaban las vacaciones, pero aún así espero que me sigáis leyendo . 


	5. Sangre de dragón

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Sangre de dragón **

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó de un extraordinario buen humor. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Ron le hubiera zarandeado suavemente para conseguir que se levantara consiguió estropearlo. En lugar de enfadarse o protestar, como habitualmente hacía, Harry obsequió al desconcertado Weasley con una sonrisa soñadora.  
Draco le correspondía. El rubio, inteligente, guapo, atractivo, irresistible Slytherin le quería. El chico más deseado del colegio (al menos, según la opinión del propio Harry) le amaba. ¿Se podía ser más feliz?  
Se duchó, vistió y bajó las escaleras sin apenas ser consciente de lo que hacía. Se sentía como en una nube. Respondió con monosílabos a las preguntas de Ron, insertando un "ya hablaremos luego" cuando su mejor amigo le preguntó que qué quería Draco de él. Le parecía mucho más interesante seguir pensando en Malfoy que hablar con Ron. Al fin y al cabo, estaba en plena edad del pavo, lo que le otorgaba el innegable derecho a sonreír como un idiota mientras soñaba despierto con su novio. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de Voldemort y la amenaza que pendía sobre le cuello de Draco empañaban su felicidad. Nunca se había sentido más seguro de poder derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.  
Ron no consiguió sacarle una palabra. Y, francamente, la expresión de Harry (el pequeño de los Weasley no le había visto poner una igual desde que Sirius le regalara aquella Saeta de Fuego) le daba muy mala espina, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo último que había hecho antes de acostarse había sido hablar con Malfoy.  
Harry entró en el comedor, y sus ojos buscaron instintivamente una cabeza rubia entre la masa de alumnos de Slytherin. Y, para su sorpresa, cuando la encontró, descubrió que Draco también le estaba mirando a él.  
Su corazón se aceleró al tiempo que ambos compartían una sonrisa fugaz, muy fugaz. Después, Draco se inclinó hacia Parkinson, simulando estar repentinamente interesado en la cháchara que ella y Millicent Bulstrode mantenían. Harry giró la cabeza y descubrió que Hermione les esperaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, observándole atentamente.  
Cuando se sentó a su lado, casi podría jurar que la joven estaba ocultando una sonrisa. Ron, en cambio, parecía malhumorado mientras se dejaba caer al otro lado de Hermione.  
- ¿Y bien? –preguntó, mirándole desafiante- ¿Vas a contarnos ya qué pasó ayer¿Para qué te quería el hurón?  
La expresión de Harry se endureció repentinamente, y abrió la boca con la intención de advertir a Ron que no volviese a referirse a Draco en esos términos... Afortunadamente, algo les interrumpió antes de que Harry pudiera ponerse en evidencia delante de toda la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- ¡Vaya vaya, el trío maravilla aparece por fin¿Qué os pasa, se os han pegado las sábanas?  
Instantáneamente la expresión curiosa de Ron cambió por otra de odio. El corazón de Harry, sin embargo, empezó a latir aceleradamente al reconocer aquella voz, la voz con la que llevaba toda la noche soñando. Los tres se dieron la vuelta en sus bancos.  
Draco Malfoy estaba allí, flanqueado por sus guardaespaldas particulares, Crabbe y Goyle.  
Cruzaron las miradas. ¿Era su imaginación, o algo más que la burla brillaba en los ojos grises de Malfoy? Y su sonrisa¿era menos desagradable que de costumbre?  
- Piérdete, Malfoy –replicó Harry en el mismo tono.  
Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos.  
- Prefiero no hacerlo, Potter. Me privaría del tremendo placer de verte cada día y... –Draco hizo una pausa muy significativa- seguir atormentándote.  
Crabbe y Goyle soltaron una risilla. Harry se sintió internamente complacido, pues él era el único que había comprendido el verdadero significado de las palabras de Draco. Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron peligrosamente.  
- Pensándolo bien, tienes razón –replicó Harry, imperturbable-. Los partidos de quidditch contra Slytherin no serían tan satisfactorios si no pudiera arrebatarte la snitch delante de tus narices.  
La mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor subrayó las palabras de su buscador con enormes risotadas. Draco simuló estar enfadado, apretando los puños.  
- Eso me lo dirás en el próximo partido, Potter. ¿Has superado ya tu miedo a los dementores o Angelina Johnson ha tenido que incluir en las sesiones de entrenamiento el encantamiento _patronus_?  
Harry hizo una mueca. _Touché_. Sin embargo, estaba más bien divertido por la situación.  
Pero no era ése el caso de Ron. Hizo amago de ponerse de pie, y sólo Hermione pudo detenerlo.  
- ¡Deja ya en paz a Harry! –exclamó, furioso- ¿También le estuviste insultando ayer por la...¡Ay!  
Ron gritó cuando Hermione le propinó un pisotón en el pie. Una mirada de la chica fue suficiente para advertir al pelirrojo de que no siguiera por ahí.  
Draco tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para seguir manteniendo su máscara de desprecio. Decidió que ya era hora de irse: Fred y George le observaban de forma nada amistosa, y sus dos perros guardianes, Crabbe y Goyle, parecían a punto de morderles.  
- Nos veremos, Potter –amenazó Malfoy, iniciando la retirada-. Y será mejor para ti que no te pille haciendo nada malo, porque si no...  
- ¿Si no qué, Malfoy? –le provocó Harry, riendo en su fuero interno- ¿Me castigarás?  
Esta vez, Draco no pudo contener una sonrisa. Afortunadamente, Crabbe y Goyle quedaban a sus espaldas, y la mayoría de alumnos de Gryffindor, acostumbrados a las continuas disputas _Malfoy vs. Potter_, seguían desayunando tranquilamente.  
- Puedes apostar por ello, Potter –replicó Draco antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse hacia el vestíbulo.  
Harry volvió a girarse en su banco. Ron miró a Hermione, furioso.  
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?  
- Te lo explicaré más tarde –respondió tranquilamente su amiga, untando de mantequilla una tostada.  
- ¿Qué¿Harry? –miró a su mejor amigo, buscando una explicación.  
- Más tarde, Ron –repitió Harry.  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- Esta noche. En la Sala Común –decidió Harry, mirando a Hermione para asegurarse su conformidad.  
Hermione sintió una punzada de decepción. La curiosidad la mataba, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad y la preocupación que sentía hacia su amigo se impusieron. Asintió.  
- No entiendo qué te dijo el hurón para que vayas con tanto secretismo –gruñó Ron entre sorbo y sorbo de zumo de calabaza.  
A su lado, Hermione le dirigió una mirada de reproche, pero el pelirrojo no lo advirtió. Fulminaba a Harry con sus ojos azules. Era evidente que sospechaba algo.  
- Escucha... –murmuró Harry, inclinándose sobre su mejor amigo-. Tengo que contaros algo muy importante... algo que ninguno de los dos podríais imaginar siquiera –remarcó el "ninguno de los dos", y Hermione levantó las cejas, dirigiéndole una discreta mirada de sorpresa-. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. Podrían oírnos... tenemos que estar los tres a solas... ¿Entendéis?  
- Claro que sí, Harry –se apresuró a contestar Hermione.  
Tras un momento de silencio, dio un codazo a Ron, quien a punto estuvo de atragantarse.  
- Sí, supongo que sí, Harry –admitió, al fin-. Pero de esta noche no pasa¿de acuerdo?  
Harry asintió, satisfecho. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera Hermione podría imaginar lo que Harry iba a contarle... y él prefería no imaginar la reacción que iban a tener sus mejores amigos cuando supieran que él, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, estaba saliendo con un mortífago.

Por la tarde tuvo entrenamiento de quidditch. Todos se sorprendieron cuando Harry, sin ni siquiera cambiarse de túnica, declaró que prefería ducharse en la Torre de Gryffindor. Ron estaba ya medio desvestido así que no pudo seguirlo. Rápidamente, Harry se dirigió al castillo.  
Caminó rápidamente hasta que llegó a un pasillo estrecho y oscuro. Era un corredor normal y corriente que sólo tenía una cosa de especial: no tenía ningún cuadro, ningún retrato, ninguna estatua. Libre de miradas indiscretas.  
Tal y como esperaba, Draco Malfoy estaba caminando por el pasillo con expresión ausente. Así como el Gryffindor aún llevaba la túnica escarlata manchada de barro, el Slytherin iba embutido en su uniforme verde y sujetaba su escoba con una mano.  
¿Quién hubiera imaginado la cantidad de tiempo que se podían ahorrar con el simple gesto de cambiarse de túnica en sus respectivas habitaciones?  
Draco levantó la cabeza y sonrió.  
- Y aquí viene mi príncipe azul, limpito y aseado –se burló al tiempo que Harry se acercaba a él.  
Sin embargo, cuando Harry, sin mediar palabra, le cogió por los hombros y le besó apasionadamente, Draco no opuso resistencia.   
- Veo que te alegras de verme –observó el Slytherin, apartando el pelo revuelto y húmedo del otro buscador de su frente.  
- Bastante –corroboró Harry, abrazando con fuerza a Draco.  
- Harry, vas a mancharme de barro –comentó divertido el Slytherin, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
- ¿Y?  
- Pues que tendré que explicarle a Montague cómo he podido ensuciarme incluso antes de saltar al campo de quidditch.  
- Estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo –repuso Harry con tranquilidad.  
- Hum... probablemente sí.  
Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. El cariño que se transmitían con un simple abrazo ejerció un efecto balsámico sobre ambos, después de haber tenido que fingir, un día más, que se odiaban a muerte.  
- ¿Qué tal Weasley y Granger? –preguntó Draco, sin poder contener su curiosidad.  
- Hermione se lo imagina. Ron... no quiero ni pensar qué dirá cuando se lo cuente.  
- ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo? –preguntó Draco, adivinando los pensamientos de su pareja.  
- Esta noche.  
Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, leyéndose la mente.  
- ¿También vas a decirles que yo...?  
Harry asintió. Draco suspiró, resignado.  
- Draco, necesitaré su ayuda. Aún no sé cómo voy a librarte de esta...  
- Si tú confías en ellos... –repuso Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Confío en ellos plenamente –aseguró Harry con vehemencia.  
- Y yo confío en tú –añadió Draco en el mismo tono.  
Harry volvió a besarle, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por la cintura de Draco. Después de unos momentos, ambos buscadores se separaron.  
Draco consultó su reloj. El entrenamiento de quidditch de Slytherin empezaba unos diez minutos después de que acabara el de Gryffindor. Aunque habían ahorrado tiempo evitando cambiarse en los vestuarios, Draco tenía que apresurarse para llegar temprano al entrenamiento.  
Habían acordado verse en aquél pasillo, punto intermedio entre las mazmorras de Slytherin y la Torre de Gryffindor. Si alguien les pillaba, podían fingir que se habían encontrado casualmente y que estaban discutiendo. Cualquier cosa, incluso un castigo de Snape o McGonagall, era preferible a que los compañeros Slytherins de Draco (muchos de ellos hijos de mortífagos) supieran que su adorado líder mantenía una relación con el archifamoso Harry Potter.  
Haciendo gala de su autocontrol, Malfoy murmuró unas palabras de despedida, se separó de Harry y se fue rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo.  
El joven Potter contempló cómo Draco se alejaba. Después, con un suspiro de tristeza, tomó la dirección contraria, directo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Durante todo el día, Hermione había reprimido las ganas de hablar con Harry. El brillo especial en los ojos verdes de su mejor amigo le indicaba que las cosas no le habían ido del todo mal con Malfoy, pero quería escucharlo de su viva voz. No obstante, la presencia de Ron, y el hecho de que no tuvieran ni un minuto de descanso, la obligaron a esperar hasta la noche para hablar con él.  
Ron, sin embargo, aunque no sospechaba el interés especial que Harry tenía en Draco, aprovechaba cualquier momento libre para atosigar al primero e interrogarle sobre todos los detalles de lo ocurrido el día anterior.  
Ahora, por fin, estaban a solas en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en su rincón favorito. El hecho de que Hermione y Ron fueran prefectos les garantizaba cierta privacidad, pues la mayoría de alumnos de cursos inferiores prefería salir discretamente de su campo de visión.  
- ¿Y bien, Harry? –preguntó Ron- ¿Vas a contarnos por fin qué hiciste ayer con Malfoy?  
- Bueno, no es fácil –reconoció Harry, mirándolos alternativamente a ambos- pero lo intentaré. Gracias a Merlín, estáis los dos sentados –murmuró entre dientes.  
Ron frunció el ceño.  
- Habla ya, Harry –apremió-. Me estás poniendo nervioso.  
Harry sonrió.  
- Bien. Ayer Draco y yo mantuvimos una interesante charla...  
- ¿Draco! –le interrumpió Ron, con los ojos como platos- ¿Desde cuándo le llamas Draco?  
Harry le miró por debajo de su flequillo negro, evaluando la actitud de su amigo. Al fin, decidió que el momento había llegado.  
- Desde que es mi novio, Ron.  
Durante un momento, pensó que Ron Weasley no le había entendido. El pelirrojo se limitó a mirarle desde su mullido sillón, con expresión absolutamente indescifrable.  
- ¿Qué has dicho, Harry? –preguntó al fin, en tono sorprendentemente suave, ausente, parecido al que utilizaba para hablar Luna Lovegood.  
- Que soy homosexual, Ron –repitió Harry pausadamente- y estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.  
Esta vez sí, Harry deseó tener una cámara a mano para hacer una foto a Ron. El pelirrojo abrió la boca, observando a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez.  
Miró a Hermione, como intentando compartir su sorpresa con ella. Pero Hermione mostraba una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro.  
- Así que él te corresponde¿eh, Harry? –observó Hermione en tono no demasiado inocente.  
- Bueno... sí... –respondió Harry sonrojándose ligeramente.  
- ¿Tú lo sabías! –exclamó Ron, mirando a Hermione. Después, dirigió una mirada de reproche a Harry- ¿Se lo contaste a ella y a mí no?  
- Incorrecto, Ronald, Harry no me lo contó –replicó Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
- ¿Entonces?  
- Soy una chica, Ron. Eso significa que mi cerebro aún no ha sido totalmente absorbido por el quidditch, lo que me deja tiempo para observar, escuchar y razonar.  
Ron frunció el ceño pero su expresión se suavizó ligeramente.  
- Harry¿no has pensado que podría estar jugando contigo¿estás totalmente seguro acerca de lo que el hur... perdón, Malfoy, siente por ti?  
Harry le dirigió una penetrante mirada.  
- Totalmente seguro, Ron.  
El pelirrojo soltó un bufido.  
- ¡Lo que me faltaba, mi mejor amigo saliendo con Malfoy! En serio, no me importa que seas gay, Harry¿pero no había otro chico en Hogwarts merecedor de tu atención? –preguntó Ron con expresión resignada- ¿tuviste que ir a fijarte precisamente en ese maldito Slytherin?  
Ron dibujó una mueca de exasperación en su rostro, pero ya no parecía enfadado. Compartió una mirada llena de curiosidad con Hermione, y la joven se encogió de hombros.  
- ¿Significa eso que me aceptas? –preguntó Harry tras observar a sus amigos durante unos segundos.  
Ron le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.  
- ¿Aceptarte¿Acaso yo tengo que aceptar algo¿No eres tú su novio, Harry? –se inclinó hacia el frente, taladrando a Harry con sus ojos azules- ¿O creías que iba a denegarte el saludo sólo porque estuvieras saliendo con Malfoy?  
Harry asintió, incómodo.  
- Reconozco que tuve mis miedos.  
Ron esbozó su habitual sonrisa franca.  
- Pues no tengas tanto miedo. Te apoyaré en lo que haga falta... pero si Draco te hace daño, tan sólo dímelo y yo le ajustaré las cuentas al hurón –dijo, muy serio.  
Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Gracias, Ron. Para mí es muy importante... os agradezco que lo hayáis tomado tan bien, porque...  
Harry hizo una pausa. Hermione y Ron volvieron a mirarse con complicidad.  
- ...porque hay algo más que debéis saber –completó, esta vez en tono inseguro.  
- No sé de qué te preocupas, Harry. Francamente, no creo que nada me sorprenda más que esto –observó Ron.  
- Créeme, te sorprenderá –repuso Harry con tranquilidad.  
Hermione había abandonado su actitud risueña y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia delante, ansiosa. La actitud de Harry le daba mala espina.  
Ron alzó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos, desafiando a su amigo.  
- Está bien, Harry. Sorpréndeme.  
Harry tomó aire.  
- Draco Malfoy es un mortífago.

Draco despertó al día siguiente con una sonrisa en los labios. Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva cuando entró en la Sala Común, pero él los ignoró.  
Tenía razones para ser feliz. El miedo que le había dominado desde que su padre le obligara a tomar la Marca Tenebrosa se había evaporado, nunca mejor dicho, como por arte de magia.  
Harry Potter había jurado protegerle. Harry, _su_ Harry. Pensar así del Gryffindor le producía una secreta satisfacción. Saber que Harry daría su vida por él sin dudarlo le llenaba de orgullo. Y recordar el cálido tacto de su piel, la tierna humedad de sus labios, el amor que sentían el uno por el otro circulando por sus cuerpos como una benigna corriente eléctrica, le hacía estremecerse hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo.  
No, ya no temía a Voldemort. Porque Harry le había jurado que algún día le libraría de la Marca. Y, a ojos de Draco, Harry era el mejor mago que jamás vería su generación. Para él, la palabra de Harry era la ley, y sus promesas eran inquebrantables.  
Intercambió algunas palabras con Blaise mientras esperaban a Pansy para dirigirse al Gran Comedor. Oyeron unas alegres carcajadas provenientes de los dormitorios, y Montague y Pucey aparecieron, bromeando alegremente sobre la derrota que inflingirían a Gryffindor en el próximo partido de quidditch.  
- ¡Ahí está nuestro buscador! –exclamó el robusto Montague, palmeando alegremente la espalda de Draco. Éste contuvo una mueca de dolor, ante un divertido Blaise- ¡Ayer volaste estupendamente, Draco!  
- Gracias, Graham –contestó Draco con una débil sonrisa.  
Montague y Pucey salieron de la Sala Común rumbo al Gran Comedor. Blaise observó a su rubio amigo.  
- ¿Así que volaste especialmente bien ayer, eh Draco?  
Por alguna razón, Draco se sintió incómodo bajo la mirada de Zabini.  
- Sí... bueno, desde que comenzó el curso he tenido algunos...eh... problemas.  
- ¿Problemas con la escoba? –inquirió Zabini en tono escéptico. Draco era especialmente bueno volando.  
- No. Problemas de otro tipo... que afectaban mi forma de volar... –murmuró Draco en tono evasivo.  
- Ya. ¿Y esos problemas milagrosamente se solucionaron ayer?  
Algo en el tono de Blaise hizo que Draco se girara bruscamente para mirarlo. Afortunadamente, en aquel momento hizo acto de presencia Pansy. La vivaracha Slytherin a punto estuvo de tirar al suelo a sus dos amigos con su efusivo abrazo de buenos días.  
- ¡Blaise, Draco¿Qué hacemos todavía aquí¡Es hora de desayunar!  
- ¡Te esperábamos a ti! –exclamó Draco.  
- ¡Llegaremos tarde a clase de Herbología si no os dais prisa! –continuó Pansy, al parecer sin escuchar las protestas de Draco-. Y ya sabéis que la profesora Sprout no tiene mucho aprecio a los Slytherin.  
Pansy vio a Millicent y se separó de ambos chicos para sumergirse en una animada charla acerca del último ligue de una chica de Ravenclaw a quien Draco no conocía.  
Blaise le miró con una extraña sonrisa.  
- ¡Mujeres¿Eh, Draco? Dentro de unos años no habrá quien las aguante... claro que tú no tendrás ese problema.  
La sonrisa de Draco se congeló en su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían desorbitadamente.  
Blaise, que había observado atentamente la reacción de su amigo, soltó una carcajada. Después, se alejó del rubio y se plantó en dos zancadas junto a Pansy y Millicent.  
- ¡Zabini! –aulló Draco cuando se recuperó de la conmoción, llegando junto a él. Pero Parkinson y Bulstrode le miraban con curiosidad, así que se mordió la lengua.  
- No te preocupes, Draco –Blaise le habló en tono tranquilizador, pero sus ojos chispeaban, divertidos-. Somos muy discretos... al menos más discretos que tú, que ya es algo.  
Más pálido de lo normal, Draco miró a las chicas. El duro rostro de Millicent estaba tan confuso y perplejo como el suyo, pero Parkinson sonreía de la misma manera que Blaise.  
- ¿Cómo? –susurró Draco, mirando de reojo a Millicent.  
Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.  
- Hablas en sueños, Draco.  
- Oh... –Draco encajó el golpe, sonrojándose ligeramente. Después lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Parkinson-. Ya hablaremos luego. Tengo que ir a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle.  
- Nos vemos, Draco –se despidió Pansy.  
Draco adelantó rápidamente a sus compañeros y se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Así que hablaba en sueños... Bien, menos mal que las habitaciones de Slytherin eran dobles, y él compartía la suya con Zabini.  
No quería ni pensar qué hubiera pasado si su compañero de habitación hubiera sido Goyle o Crabbe...  
Al fin, llegó al Gran Comedor, y traspasó las puertas. Sus ojos se dirigieron inmediatamente a la mesa de Gryffindor... pero Harry no estaba allí. Tampoco Weasley o Granger. Era evidente que el trío maravilla aún no había bajado.  
Crabbe y Goyle sí estaban en la mesa de Slytherin, y le miraban. Draco se apresuró a sentarse entre ambos.  
Se sirvió zumo de calabaza y empezó a comer, aparentemente pendiente de la conversación que mantenían Crabbe y Goyle (algo sobre cómo golpear una bludger para que alcanzara de lleno a Potter), pero sin dejar de observar la puerta del Gran Comedor con el rabillo del ojo.  
Hasta que al fin, le vio. Sus manos, que estaban cortando un trozo de pan, se quedaron quietas.  
Harry entró en el comedor, acompañado por Ron y Hermione.  
Malfoy se dispuso a dirigirle una de sus disimuladas sonrisas, pero de inmediato advirtió que algo iba mal.  
Porque el trío no se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor, sino que iban derechos a la de Slytherin. Y le miraban a él, Draco Malfoy, con no muy buenos ojos.  
Draco se encogió en su asiento. ¿Estaría Harry representando otra pantomina para hacer creer a los demás que su odio por él seguía aún vigente? Pero¿a santo de qué se acercaba a su mesa? Normalmente eran los Slytherin los que se acercaban a provocar a los leones, no al revés.  
Además, la mirada de odio de Harry parecía real, absolutamente real. Y en ella, Draco captó algo que no esperaba.  
Dolor.  
El Slytherin empezó a sudar en frío cuando se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado entre él y Harry, algo de lo que él no tenía ni la más remota idea.

- ¡Harry¿Qué vas a hacer? –le había preguntado Hermione, asustada por la ira que reflejaba el rostro de su amigo.  
- ¿Que qué voy a hacer? –repitió Harry, en tono decidido-. ¡Voy a matarle! Cuando termine con él, no hará falta que Voldemort se preocupe por Draco Malfoy...  
A su lado, Ron subrayó sus palabras con un ronco gruñido.  
Había dicho todo eso, sí, pero ahora que estaba frente a Draco, ahora que había sacado su varita y le apuntaba con ella (muy convenientemente, los profesores ya habían desayunado), ahora que todo el Gran Comedor les miraba con la boca abierta, sintió su decisión evaporarse. Miró a Draco, miró esos ojos grises en los que alguna vez había creído ver amor, y comprendió que le quería demasiado para hacerle daño... aunque él le hubiera engañado.

_Hermione y Ron dieron un salto en sus sillones al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Inmediatamente, Ron abrió la boca para quejarse, pero, para sorpresa de los tres, Hermione se adelantó. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a la butaca de Harry._  
_- Harry, tienes que dejar de ver a Malfoy inmediatamente. Es peligroso –dijo, con el tono lleno de urgencia._  
_Harry suspiró. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar._  
_- Hermione, Draco me..._  
_En ese momento, se escuchó un bullicio al otro lado de la puerta. George y Fred aparecieron en la sala común, rodeados de varios amigos suyos._  
_- ¡Hola, hermanito! –saludó George (¿o era Fred?) entre risas._  
_- Mirad el nuevo caramelo que hemos inventado –dijo su hermano señalando a uno de sus amigos._  
_Lee Jordan se destacó de entre el grupo. Su cabello oscuro y con rastas aparecía ahora rubio platino e increíblemente lacio. Sus amigos rieron._  
_Hermione se sentó, contrariada por la interrupción, pero ni siquiera eso iba a impedir que advirtiera a Harry del peligro.  
- Harry... –empezó, en un susurro._  
_- Escucha, Hermione, tú sabías lo que yo sentía y no me dijiste nada... –le cortó su amigo- así que, si ahora tienes alguna pega..._  
_- Pero Harry¡yo no sabía que Malfoy era un mortífago!_  
_- ¡Baja la voz! –le espetó Harry, mirando por encima de su hombro. Afortunadamente, el jaleo que armaban los gemelos Weasley era suficiente para eclipsar todas las demás conversaciones- ¿y qué tiene que ver eso? Ya te he dicho que él no quiere..._  
_- Harry, hay algo que tú no sabes y a lo que yo no le di suficiente importancia en su momento... –se apresuró a explicar Hermione, autoflagelándose mentalmente. ¡Qué estúpida había sido!_  
_Harry levantó las cejas._  
_- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó con incredulidad._  
_- Sí –replicó Hermione sin amedrentarse. A su lado, Ron se bebía sus palabras, tan preocupado como ella- Escucha... cuando Malfoy me abordó... creo que nos estuvo siguiendo durante un buen rato... escuchó parte de nuestra conversación, como mínimo._  
_- ¿Y?_  
_- ¿Y! –exclamó Hermione, para sorpresa de ambos, horrorizada- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa, Harry¿No te acuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando?_  
_- Me dijiste que sabías que yo era... –miró de reojo a los de sexto- ya-sabes-qué._  
_Hermione asintió enérgicamente._  
_- Cuando fuiste a hablar con Cho, apareció Draco. Sin saber que era mortífago, simplemente pensé que Malfoy habría escuchado mi conversación contigo... y se había decidido a intentarlo. _  
_Harry la miró. Sabía lo que Hermione iba a decirle... y no le gustaba en absoluto._  
_- Pero ahora que sé lo que es... –continuó la chica- pienso otra cosa._  
_- Que Malfoy, al ser mortífago... nos escuchó, y decidió que la forma más fácil de atraparme era fingir para estar cerca de mí y tener la ocasión de matarme._  
_Hermione y Ron se miraron y asintieron._  
_- Así es._  
_Harry meditó durante unos segundos, perplejo. Entonces, sintió que se le nublaba la vista al comprender que todo encajaba. El corazón se le encogió en su pecho... Las palabras de Draco¿habían sido un engaño? Sus besos¿habían sido una farsa? La forma en la que le miraba... ¿se podía fingir tan bien?_  
_De repente comprendió que Draco era un Slytherin. Aquello formaba parte de su naturaleza. El fin justificaba los medios._  
_Apartó una lágrima que se deslizaba por su rostro. Hermione le abrazó, mientras que Ron se quedó mirándole, violento e incómodo. Pero Harry no lo advirtió._  
_Malfoy iba a pagarlo caro. Oh, sí, muy caro._

- Sabía que eras un mentiroso despreciable, pero jamás pensé que llegarías a esos extremos, Malfoy.  
Draco sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para mantener su expresión imperturbable. A su lado, Crabbe y Goyle parecían tan atónitos por el atrevimiento de los Gryffindor que ni siquiera reaccionaron. Blaise y Pansy se miraron.  
- ¿Qué problema tienes, Potter? –consiguió decir, intentando trasmitir a Harry con la mirada lo que no podía hacer con las palabras.  
- Lo del otro día... nunca creí que fueras capaz de utilizarme de ese modo... –replicó Harry en tono brusco.  
¿Utilizarle?   
- No sé de qué me hablas –respondió, y la voz le tembló. No le importó, a pesar de que Crabbe y Goyle le dirigieron una mirada sorprendida.  
- Lo sabes perfectamente, Malfoy –replicó Harry, pronunciando pausadamente las palabras, y subrayando su apellido con retintín.- Eres un ser despreciable, un digno sucesor de tu padre... Voldemort estará muy orgulloso de ti.  
La mitad del colegio parpadeó. ¿Harry estaba insinuando que Draco...?  
Harry dejó de apuntarle con la varita y dio media vuelta. Cuando llegó junto a Ron y Hermione, que se mantenían a una prudente distancia, volvió a girarse parcialmente.  
- Por cierto, Malfoy, algún día me las pagarás... ¡aunque sea lo último que haga, acabaré contigo, maldito mortífago!  
A su alrededor, surgieron las exclamaciones de sorpresa. Unas mesas más allá, Draco escuchó romperse un plato, y comprendió que todo el comedor debía de haberlos escuchado... Varios estudiantes se pusieron de pie... Algunos alumnos de primero gritaron aterrados... pero no le importó.  
Todo lo que le importaba era Harry, que se alejaba rápidamente con Ron y Hermione. Con el rostro desencajado, Draco se puso en pie y le siguió, aparentemente sin advertir que los alumnos de las otras casas se apartaban de él a su paso, como si el contacto con el Slytherin fuera a acarrearles una muerte instantánea.  
Salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor, y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Quedó a solas con Harry, Ron y Hermione en el vestíbulo.  
- ¡Harry! –exclamó, angustiado- ¿Qué te he hecho?  
Harry giró en redondo y se acercó a él, mirándole con furia.  
- No disimules, Malfoy. Nos seguiste, escuchaste nuestra conversación, averiguaste mis sentimientos y... te aprovechaste de ellos...  
- No... –murmuró Draco, moviendo la cabeza-. No fue así, Harry. Tienes que creerme...  
- No mientas, Malfoy. En el fondo, la culpa fue mía. Debí haberlo esperado de ti.  
Bruscamente, Harry le cogió del brazo y le subió la manga de la túnica, dejando a la vista la Marca Tenebrosa.   
A pesar de que ya lo sabían, Ron y Hermione no pudieron evitar dar un paso hacia atrás con aprensión. Mas Harry no mostró ningún miedo.  
- Al fin y al cabo –continuó Harry en voz baja- ¿qué se puede esperar de un mortífago?  
Draco se quedó paralizado. Dando media vuelta, Harry se perdió rápidamente escaleras arriba.   
Furiosos, se encararon con el rubio Slytherin, que seguía con la mirada a Harry.  
- Tú, Malfoy... –empezó a decir Ron.  
Pero se detuvo.  
Incrédulo, miró a Hermione, quien también parecía sorprendida.  
Porque Draco Malfoy parecía la viva imagen de la desdicha. El dolor más profundo consumía su rostro. Su cuerpo temblaba incontroladamente. La angustia se reflejaba en sus ojos, mientras apretaba con su mano derecha el lugar donde estaba la Marca Tenebrosa. Ron y Hermione advirtieron, alarmados, que en la mano izquierda aún sostenía el afilado cuchillo con el que había estado desayunando.  
Se enjugó torpemente una atrevida lágrima, mientras un profundo suspiro de tristeza escapaba de sus labios.  
Entonces, los miró. Y ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron evitar retroceder, asustados.  
- ¿Por qué, Granger? –murmuró. Hermione se preguntó si la atacaría, pero el Slytherin no parecía violento, sólo inmensamente triste- ¿por qué no me dijiste que sabías que os había seguido? Te habría explicado que simplemente buscaba la ocasión para hablar con él a solas...  
- Malfoy... –murmuró Hermione.  
- No escuché apenas nada, Granger, lo juro –siguió Draco en tono monocorde-. Tan sólo que él estaba fingiendo lo suyo con Chang y algunas palabras sueltas. Estabais hablando en susurros...  
De repente, Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón. Harry y ella habían estado hablando en voz baja todo el rato. Miró a Ron, y comprendió que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. O Draco decía la verdad, o era el mejor actor que jamás habían visto.  
- Él cree que quiero matarle...pero yo nunca haría eso –murmuró- antes me mataría a mí mismo.  
Entonces, escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.  
- ¡Harry tenía razón¡Malfoy es un mortífago!  
Un grupo de Ravenclaws había salido del gran comedor y, a pesar de que Malfoy estaba de espaldas, habían visto su antebrazo desnudo y... la Marca Tenebrosa.  
Draco tembló. Ahora, no sólo Harry le odiaba, sino que el colegio entero se enteraría en pocos minutos de que él era un mortífago... con las predecibles consecuencias que ello supondría.  
Cerró los ojos. En pocos minutos, Dumbledore se presentaría, y le entregaría a Fudge, quien a su vez lo arrojaría ante los dementores de Azkaban...  
Y éstos le darían el beso instantáneamente, pues seguían siendo leales a Voldemort, y sin duda el Señor Tenebroso estaría furioso al escuchar cómo Draco casi se había autodescubierto.  
Rodeado de gente, pero sintiéndose más solo que nunca, Draco Malfoy comprendió que estaba acabado.  
De repente, una idea cruzó su cabeza y la atrapó al vuelo, con desesperación. Ya que iba a morir, mejor hacerlo sin sufrir demasiado.  
Sin pensarlo mucho, echó a correr. Casi derribó a Weasley y a Granger, subió las escaleras, y se dirigió al baño de las chicas. Escuchó algunos gritos en el piso de abajo, pero afortunadamente nadie le siguió.  
Por supuesto, el baño estaba vacío. Draco se metió en un cubículo, y se sentó en la tapadera del inodoro.  
No escuchó los sollozos de Myrtle la Llorona, ni cómo ésta se interrumpía al escuchar pasos en el normalmente desierto cuarto de baño. Tampoco la vio flotar por encima de su cabeza.  
Curiosa, Myrtle vio cómo Draco miraba su antebrazo. Contuvo un grito al ver la Marca Tenebrosa.  
Entonces, vio que en la otra mano del chico Slytherin resplandecía algo plateado.  
Un cuchillo.  
Cuando comprendió lo que Draco Malfoy iba a hacer, ya era tarde.  
Gritó, casi al mismo tiempo que el cuchillo descendía y se hendía con facilidad en la suave piel del antebrazo de Malfoy, justo en el lugar donde estaba grabada la Marca Tenebrosa.

* * *

**Nota:** Sí, soy consciente de que soy muy cruel con el pobre Draco, pero el argumento lo requiere. Admiradoras de nuestro Slytherin preferido, no me matéis xD Sailor Earth, muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento y te consultaré si finalmente decido hacer alguna parte lemon, pero la verdad es que de momento no me apetece demasiado incluir lemon en este fic, si eso alguna insinuación :P Gracias a ti y a todos los que me habéis dejado una review, me encanta leerlas. 

Ah, a partir de este capítulo ya habréis notado como algunos acontecimientos cambian de orden, entre otras cosas voy a retrasar el partido de Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Por cierto, el nombre de Montague (Graham) que no se menciona (creo) en ninguno de los libros, lo he sacado del videojuego _Quidditch World Cup_, por si a alguien le interesa :P

Nos leemos y gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios.


	6. Cicatrices que nos unen

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Cicatrices que nos unen**

Despertó, y, al mismo tiempo, un agudo dolor en el brazo le hizo comprender algo.  
Seguía vivo.  
Confuso, abrió los ojos.  
Enfocó la mirada con dificultad, pero no tuvo ningún problema en reconocer las paredes de la enfermería. Como buscador de quidditch, había estado allí más veces de las que podía recordar.   
Volvió a sentir el dolor, y bajó la mirada. Su antebrazo estaba pulcramente vendado, pero él aún podía sentir los cortes producidos por el cuchillo. Tres cortes paralelos, profundos, lacerantes.  
Había sobrevivido. No sabía cómo, pero había sobrevivido.  
Entonces, levantó la cabeza. Y le vio.  
Harry.  
Estaba sentado en un sillón junto a su cama, y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en él. Draco contuvo la respiración, incapaz de romper el incómodo silencio. Examinó a Harry, quien ciertamente no tenía muy buen aspecto: su cabello oscuro estaba aún más revuelto de lo normal, su rostro parecía algo demacrado y las gafas no conseguían disimular sus enormes ojeras.  
Draco giró la cabeza y vio que, tras el cristal de una de las ventanas se vislumbraba el cielo azul eléctrico.  
- ¿Qué día es? –preguntó, deseando acabar con el silencio del Gryffindor.  
Éste siguió la dirección de su mirada. Draco le observaba, ansioso, pero la expresión en el rostro de Harry era indescifrable.  
- Han pasado más de veinticuatro horas desde que...-se interrumpió a sí mismo, y sus ojos se posaron en Draco-. Llevas un día entero durmiendo.  
Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido.  
- ¿Un día? –balbuceó- Y tú... ¿tú has estado aquí?  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, bajando la vista hasta el suelo.  
- ¿Has estado aquí desde que me ingresaron?  
Harry repitió el gesto.  
Draco se incorporó a medias, apoyándose sobre el brazo sano.  
- ¿Por qué? –se atrevió a preguntar, al fin.  
Harry no respondió. Draco lo vio quitarse las gafas brevemente para frotarse los ojos en un evidente gesto de cansancio. Después, volvió a mirar al rubio.  
- Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien –empezó, su voz convertida en un ronco susurro-. Quería velar tu sueño y cerciorarme de que no te pasaba nada... Quería convencerme a mí mismo de que estabas vivo. Y quería estar a tu lado cuando despertaras.  
Draco no dijo nada, pues no sabía muy bien qué decir. Recordaba demasiado bien las palabras que Harry le había dicho el día anterior... El dolor aún estaba presente, tangible, separándolos a ambos como si de una barrera invisible se tratara.  
Harry suspiró. Sin atreverse a mirar a Draco a la cara, comenzó a hablar. Su voz temblaba ligeramente y se sumaba a su aspecto agotado para darle una apariencia lamentable. Malfoy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, por primera vez, sentía lástima por Harry Potter.  
- Draco, cuando ayer tus amigos vinieron a buscarme para decirme que... que habías intentado matarte... yo... –tomó aire- comprendí que no puedo vivir sin ti. No quiero vivir sin ti. Te quiero más de lo que jamás pensé que querría a alguien. Sé que ayer te hice más daño del que puedo imaginarme... Tú me abriste el corazón, Draco, y yo te lo hice pedazos... Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte que me des otra oportunidad, y si me atrevo a hacerlo es sólo porque la idea de seguir viviendo sin tenerte a mi lado me resulta insoportable. Pero si me perdonas, Draco... –concluyó en tono débil e inseguro- te juro que jamás volveré a desconfiar de ti. Y te prometo que nadie, jamás, te amará con la misma intensidad que yo.  
Draco sintió que el alivio hacía presa en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, mientras un sólo pensamiento llenaba su mente: Harry no le odiaba. Cuando los volvió a abrir, descubrió que el moreno seguía mirando tercamente al suelo.  
- Harry, ven aquí –ordenó.  
- ¿Adónde?  
- Lo sabrías si me mirases a la cara –repuso Draco con tranquilidad. Al fin, Harry levantó la cabeza, y los ojos verdes se encontraron con los grises, produciendo un agradable cosquilleo en el estómago de Draco. Dio una palmada en la superficie de la cama-. Ven aquí conmigo, Harry.  
Harry no se atrevió a desobedecerle. Tímidamente, se sentó en el borde de la cama. E inmediatamente, Draco Malfoy le abrazó.  
La barrera invisible que les había separado hasta entonces desapareció, y ambos se acomodaron en los brazos del otro, sintiendo la perfecta complementariedad de sus cuerpos. Harry enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, apremiado por la necesidad del contacto con el rubio, aún sin poder creerse que él estuviera allí, sano y salvo, y que le hubiese dado una segunda oportunidad.  
Draco adivinó sus pensamientos. Tiernamente, acarició su rebelde cabello negro.  
- No fue culpa tuya, Harry –susurró en su oído.  
- Sí que lo fue –le cortó Harry, levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos-. Fue culpa mía por no confiar en ti. Debí haberte preguntado antes de decirte todo eso... antes de revelar a todo el colegio que eras un mortífago...  
Draco sufrió un sobresalto. Acababa de recordar esa parte de la historia. Miró la puerta, esperando que de un momento a otro entrara un dementor y se abalanzara sobre él.  
- Yo tenía que haberte advertido antes –contestó, sin poder apartar sus ojos de la puerta- tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que Granger desconfiaría... al fin y al cabo, cinco años de odio dejan sus huellas¿no? –terminó con una débil sonrisa.  
Harry se mantuvo serio.  
- Draco, perdóname –suplicó.  
- Harry, ya te he dicho que no ha sido...  
- Draco... –le interrumpió Harry, alzando las cejas y dirigiéndole una significativa mirada.  
Draco comprendió que era la única forma de aliviar la culpabilidad de Harry.  
- Te perdono –concedió, al fin, observándole con seriedad- sólo si tú me perdonas a mí por haber intentado hacer algo tan estúpido.  
Parecía que era la señal que Harry estaba esperando para abrazar más estrechamente a Draco, hasta tal punto de cortar la respiración del rubio.  
- No vuelvas a hacerlo –susurró Harry-. No vuelvas a intentar dejarme. Porque si tú te vas, yo iré detrás de ti. Ahora que te he encontrado, no vas a dejarme solo, Draco Malfoy.  
Y al fin hizo lo que llevaba deseando desde que Draco despertara en aquella aséptica cama. Inclinándose sobre él, lo besó.  
Si alguna vez Draco hubiera albergado dudas respecto a los sentimientos de Harry, aquél beso habría bastado para disiparlas. Porque no era como los que el Gryffindor le había dado con anterioridad, besos cargados de sentimiento pero también del nerviosismo y la torpeza típica de todos los novatos en el juego del amor. No, en esa ocasión Harry Potter no se limitó a besarle; fue más bien un trasvase emocional. Sus labios transmitieron a Draco todo lo que su corazón sentía: su culpabilidad, su miedo, sus dudas y, cómo no, su amor. Exploró cada rincón de su boca mientras sus manos hacían otro tanto con su cuerpo. El hormigueo que ya sentía Draco se transformó en una punzada de deseo cuando Harry le hizo comprender lo mucho que le quería. Cuando al fin se separaron, Draco casi temblaba entre los brazos de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente.  
- Te quiero –jadeó, echándole los brazos al cuello a Harry.  
- Jamás volveré a dudarlo –replicó el Gryffindor.  
Draco se forzó a sí mismo a cambiar de tema. Recordó que estaban en la enfermería, y que, si seguían así, acabarían en una embarazosa escena delante de la señora Pomfrey. Decidió que había llegado el momento de satisfacer su curiosidad.  
- ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? –preguntó- ¿Cómo es que... estoy vivo?  
- Myrtle te vio y salió volando, literalmente, hacia la enfermería –explicó Harry-. Por el camino encontró a Ron y Hermione, que estaban junto a dos amigos tuyos en el vestíbulo. Los cuatro salieron disparados hacia los baños, ya que... –Harry enmudeció de repente, y miró cautelosamente a Draco.  
- Ya que nadie más quiso ir a ayudarme –adivinó Draco en tono indiferente, aunque se vislumbraba el dolor en sus ojos-. Un mortífago menos.  
Harry se enfadó consigo mismo por su metedura de pata, pero se obligó a seguir hablando.  
- Hermione consiguió disminuir la hemorragia con ayuda de los otros tres...  
- ¿Otros tres? –repitió Draco- ¿Weasley y quién más?  
- Parkinson y Zabini. Cuando te fuiste, salieron corriendo detrás de ti y tuvieron una bonita discusión con los Ravenclaws que estaban en el vestíbulo.  
Draco asintió con curiosidad.  
- Después, llegó la señora Pomfrey, y ella fue quien te puso fuera de peligro, te trajo aquí y te curó. Y fin de la historia.  
- Granger y sus vastos conocimientos acerca de todo... –murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa-. Nunca pensé que fuera a salvarme la vida...  
- A mí me la ha salvado cientos de veces –reconoció Harry.  
- ¿Y cómo es que te han dejado quedarte aquí?  
Harry sabía por qué Draco hacía esa pregunta. La encargada de la enfermería era enormemente estricta y no permitía a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, permanecer en el interior si creía que estaba molestando a los enfermos.  
- La señora Pomfrey no quería, por supuesto –contestó Harry con naturalidad-. Pero cuando vinieron a contármelo, salí corriendo, entré y me negué en redondo a irme.  
- ¿Te negaste? –repitió Malfoy, incrédulo, alzando sus rubias cejas.  
Harry sonrió.  
- Sí. Pomfrey acabó llamando a McGonagall, y a Dumbledore, pero ni siquiera ellos consiguieron echarme. Después vino Snape, y casi me mata. Pero les dije que de aquí sólo me sacarían a la fuerza. Y al final cedieron.  
Al escuchar el nombre del director de Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy miró hacia la puerta con inquietud. Una pregunta había aleteado en su mente durante todo ese tiempo... pero no se atrevía a formularla.  
Además, no quería perder el poco tiempo que aún le quedaba para estar a solas con Harry.  
- ¿Te enfrentaste a Severus? –preguntó con una extraña sonrisa.  
Harry alzó una ceja.  
- ¿Severus?  
Pero Draco no pareció escucharle.  
- Gracias por cuidarme, Harry –murmuró.  
Y esta vez fue él quien besó al Gryffindor con pasión, casi con ferocidad. Harry le correspondió, sorprendido. Poco sabía el joven Potter que Draco esperaba que, de un momento a otro, vinieran a detenerlo. No sabía que el rubio estaba demasiado asustado para preguntar si algún auror estaba ya en camino para enviarlo a Azkaban por mortífago.  
- Pensé que no volvería a tenerte entre mis brazos –susurró Draco-. Pensé que ya no me querrías... Y preferí la muerte a vivir sin ti. Por eso lo hice, Harry.  
Enternecido, Harry le acalló volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los del Slytherin.  
En aquél momento, la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.  
- Vaya... reconozco que esto sí es toda una sorpresa...  
Ambos se separaron al escuchar profunda voz de Albus Dumbledore. Draco se sonrojó, pero Harry se quedó firme contra su cama, apretando la mano del rubio, y observando al director con tranquilidad. Malfoy no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada de admiración; era, evidentemente, el legendario valor de los Gryffindor.  
Dumbledore traspasó la puerta de la enfermería. Harry y Draco se percataron de que la señora Pomfrey no iba con él, y comprendieron que seguramente había avisado a Dumbledore de que el chico Slytherin había despertado y, por petición del director, se había quitado de enmedio.  
Draco empezó a temblar. La perspectiva de entrar en Azkaban le aterraba. No se atrevió a mirar a la cara al director de Hogwarts, temeroso de ver la acusación reflejada en su rostro.  
Harry sí miró a Dumbledore, y se encontró con su expresión indescifrable. Apretó aún más fuerte la mano de Draco.  
- Señor Potter, le ordenaría que se fuera, pero sé que va a negarse usted en redondo y no quiero tener que expulsar a uno de mis mejores alumnos, así que, como medida extraordinaria, y en vista de que el señor Malfoy parece tener confianza en usted, voy a permitirle que se quede –empezó Dumbledore. Harry se sintió más relajado al ver que el director le guiñaba un ojo, pero Malfoy, que miraba fijamente las sábanas de su cama, no lo advirtió.  
- Señor Malfoy –continuó Dumbledore. Malfoy levantó la cabeza con temor-. Tiene usted en su brazo la Marca Tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort –Harry sintió como Malfoy se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza al escuchar el nombre- lo cual le identifica como a uno de sus mortífagos.  
A Draco le habría gustado explicarse, contarle a Dumbledore que él nunca quiso ser mortífago, que lo había hecho sólo por imposición de su padre... pero su lengua y sus cuerdas vocales parecían paralizadas. Así que miró al poderoso mago, aterrorizado.  
- Deberíamos, por tanto, enviarle a Azkaban –concluyó Dumbledore.  
- Enviarán a Draco a Azkaban por encima de mi cadáver –intervino Harry sin poderse contener.  
Advirtió que bajo la espesa barba de Dumbledore se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Draco volvió a mirar a Harry, sorprendido, pues sabía que su novio prácticamente idolatraba al director de Hogwarts.  
- Me temo que no hará falta, señor Potter –continuó Dumbledore-. Ayer usted nos contó cómo el señor Malfoy le confesó que no deseaba ser un mortífago... Y él mismo, al autolesionarse la Marca Tenebrosa, nos lo ha confirmado de forma incontestable.  
La sonrisa de Dumbledore se amplió.  
- Usted, señor Potter, es la persona menos sospechosa de simpatizar con el lado oscuro que yo podría imaginar. Si usted no tiene problema en relacionarse con el señor Malfoy, sin duda él también está libre de sospecha.  
- Entonces¿no voy a ir a Azkaban? –preguntó Draco, tan aliviado que creyó que iba a desmayarse.  
- No, señor Malfoy.  
- ¿Y mi padre? –preguntó, al recordar la figura de su progenitor- ¿Y Quien-usted-ya-sabe? Me matarán en cuanto salga de aquí.  
- No se preocupe por eso, señor Malfoy. En cuanto usted se recupere, hablaremos largo y tendido acerca de ello, en mi despacho... ¿Poppy?  
La encargada de la enfermería apareció tan rápidamente que nadie dudó de que había estado escuchando la conversación a escondidas. Pero a Dumbledore no pareció importarle.  
- ¿Sí, señor director?  
- ¿Cuándo cree que podrá dar el alta al señor Malfoy?  
La señora Pomfrey no contestó, sino que, adoptando su usual expresión diligente, se dirigió hacia Draco. Harry hizo ademán de apartarse, pero ella le indicó con un gesto que no era necesario.  
- Sólo quiero ver cómo está ese brazo... –murmuró, mientras desataba el vendaje.  
Draco bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, al ver el interés con el que Harry observaba su antebrazo, que pronto quedó al descubierto.  
Harry contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa, y palideció. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba totalmente irreconocible, surcada por tres profundos cortes que aún no habían cicatrizado del todo.  
Durante unos segundos, todos se limitaron a contemplar en silencio las heridas de Draco.  
- Debía estar usted realmente desesperado, señor Malfoy... –murmuró suavemente Dumbledore. Y, por primera vez, Draco percibió la compasión que anidaba en su voz.  
Se atrevió a levantar la mirada para mirar a Harry, pero los ojos del moreno estaban clavados en sus cicatrices. Resignado, prestó atención a las palabras de la señora Pomfrey.  
- Tardará bastante en cicatrizar... Incluso utilizando la magia –miró a Draco con severidad no exenta de preocupación-. Joven, si en vez de por sanadores hubiera usted sido tratado por médicos muggles, o si sus amigos no le hubieran encontrado tan rápidamente, ya estaría usted muerto.  
Draco no contestó. Harry seguía mirando su brazo como hipnotizado. La sanadora se giró hacia Albus Dumbledore.  
- Tan sólo tendrá que venir unos minutos al día para que le renueve el vendaje, pero ha recuperado la sangre que perdió y está listo para reincorporarse a la disciplina de Hogwarts, señor director.  
- Excelente –murmuró Dumbledore-. Poppy, le dará el alta esta tarde y se asegurará de que inmediatamente ambos vienen a verme a mi despacho por uno de los pasadizos secretos¿de acuerdo?  
- Por supuesto, señor director.  
- También le agradecería que nadie más supiera que Harry ha estado aquí con Draco...  
- Por descontado... –murmuró Pomfrey permitiéndose una sonrisa.  
Dumbledore se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería.  
- Por cierto, señor Malfoy, el señor Weasley, el señor Zabini, y las señoritas Granger y Parkinson han solicitado permiso para verle. ¿Le apetece...?  
- Por supuesto –aseguró Draco, tras cruzar una rápida mirada con Harry.  
Dumbledore asintió y abrió la puerta. Entonces, miró a Madame Pomfrey y sonrió.  
- Y no se preocupen, Poppy y yo mantendremos su pequeño secreto –aseguró antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta de la enfermería.  
La señora Pomfrey vendó rápidamente el antebrazo de Draco durante unos interminables minutos en los que nadie cruzó ni una palabra. Draco aún sentía la mano de Harry apretando la suya, y se preguntaba qué cruzaba por la mente del joven Gryffindor.  
Al fin, Pomfrey terminó y les miró con una sonrisa.  
- Os dejaré solos hasta que vengan vuestros amigos... Pobres muchachos, ellos no tienen la culpa de la época que les ha tocado vivir... –murmuró mientras se alejaba.  
Armándose de valor, Draco miró hacia arriba. Se sorprendió al encontrarse de lleno con los ojos esmeralda de Harry, que le observaban fijamente.  
- Harry...  
- Draco... ¿cómo pudiste hacerte eso tú solo? –preguntó Harry con expresión angustiada.  
- Tú ya sabías que...  
- Sí, pero una cosa es lo que te dicen, y otra es verlo con tus propios ojos. No imaginaba que eran tantos ni... tan profundos... debías de estar desesperado... –murmuró Harry, repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras de Dumbledore.  
Draco suspiró, asintiendo con la cabeza.  
- Porque te rechacé te convertiste en mortífago...  
- ¡Eso no es cierto!  
- ...y, aún sabiendo eso, vuelvo a rechazarte años más tarde y a punto estás de matarte...  
- ¡Harry! –protestó Draco- Sabes que no...  
Pero Harry no el hizo caso, y Draco enmudeció cuando el Gryffindor tomó su antebrazo y lo acarició con ternura por encima de las vendas.  
- Harry... –murmuró el Slytherin, sorprendido, pues había esperado que él sintiera repugnancia y evitara tocar el lugar donde tenía la Marca.  
- Draco, durante todos estos años he luchado contra Voldemort por muchas cosas. He luchado por mis padres, por mí mismo... por mis amigos, por la comunidad mágica... y si me apuras por el mundo entero.  
Draco sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos de Harry se clavaron en él, emanando tanta fuerza, tanta pasión, que durante un segundo Draco Malfoy no pudo dejar de felicitarse a sí mismo por haber dejado de tener a Harry Potter como enemigo.  
- A partir de ahora, lucharé por algo más... Lucharé por ti... Y el día en el que no lleves ya en tu cuerpo esa maldita marca, Draco, será el día más feliz de mi vida.  
- Y también el de la mía.  
Más tarde ninguno de los dos pudo asegurar quién se había lanzado primero hacia quién. Lo cierto es que, sin saber cómo, Draco se encontró de nuevo acostado sobre la cama, con Harry, que estaba casi arrodillado a su lado, besándole ferozmente. Por unos segundos, ambos olvidaron que se hallaban en la enfermería, que Madame Pomfrey estaba por allí y que sus amigos llegarían en breve. Olvidaron incluso a Voldemort, a los mortífagos, y la amenaza velada del padre de Draco. Olvidaron todo lo que no fuera sus propios cuerpos, sus labios unidos firmemente, sus corazones (aparentemente contrarios, en realidad tan parecidos) buscándose con desesperación el uno al otro...  
En ese momento, por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día, el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió. Esta vez, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en darse prisa en incorporarse.  
Hermione les observaba sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, que Draco le correspondió tímidamente. Ron parecía algo incómodo, pero igualmente feliz. Fueron Pansy y Blaise, no obstante, los primeros en acercarse a Draco y aprisionar a su amigo en un asfixiante abrazo.  
Harry se separó un poco, observando a los tres Slytherin. Inconscientemente, el trío Gryffindor también se agrupó. La fuerza de la costumbre.  
- ¡Draco! –exclamó Pansy, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Eres un idiota!  
- Lo sé –replicó Malfoy-. Harry no me lo ha dicho tan directamente, pero...  
Al mencionar a Potter, Zabini y Parkinson se giraron y miraron al Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione dieron un paso al frente, dispuestos a proteger a su amigo por encima de todo.  
Draco se sentó en la cama y cruzó una mirada con Harry, consciente de la incómoda situación.  
Pero, para estupefacción de todos, fue Hermione quien rompió el tenso silencio. Y lo hizo de manera francamente sorprendente.  
- Malfoy –dijo, acercándose a la cama- lo siento... lo siento mucho.  
Hermione titubeó durante un segundo, y después tendió los brazos hacia Draco. El Slytherin la miró sorprendido, pero pronto reaccionó y la abrazó a su vez.  
Boquiabiertos, Harry, Ron, Blaise y Pansy les observaron en silencio.  
- ¿Que lo sientes¿Sientes haberme salvado la vida? –bromeó ligeramente Draco, aún abrazando a Hermione.  
- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero –replicó seria la joven, con la culpabilidad dibujada en su rostro- yo le dije a Harry que...  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
- No merece la pena pensar en eso. Quizá le dijeras a Harry que yo estaba espiando, pero luego viniste corriendo y me salvaste la vida, a pesar de todas las veces que yo te he insultado... Y para mí eso es lo que cuenta, Granger.  
Hermione sonrió, sorprendida por la sinceridad del Slytherin.  
- Hermione –dijo.  
- ¿Qué? –replicó Draco, confuso.  
- Que mi nombre es Hermione. Si eres el novio de mi mejor amigo, y por lo que he visto yo diría que lo eres –dijo en tono ligeramente burlón, girando la cabeza para dirigir una sonrisa a Harry- mejor será que te acostumbres a llamarme por mi nombre, Draco.  
Draco Malfoy no fue el único que miró a Hermione con profunda admiración. Salvarle la vida había sido un acto casi involuntario, típicamente Gryffindor. Pero otra cosa era que Hermione Granger, la chica a la que más había atormentado Draco Malfoy desde que llegara al colegio, a la cuál había insultado y hasta insinuado su muerte en segundo curso, se plantara frente a él, le abrazara y, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, le pidiese que la llamase por su nombre.  
Harry miró a su mejor amiga con un renovado cariño. Evidentemente, no iba a ser fácil que olvidaran todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero Hermione, quizá la persona que más razones tenía para odiar a Malfoy en todo el mundo, se había decidido a ser la primera en dar el gran paso y marcar la pauta en cuanto a las relaciones con su ex-enemigo.  
Inmediatamente las miradas se volvieron a Ron, y Harry comprendió que Hermione, en parte, lo había hecho por él. Aún se adivinaba la desconfianza en los ojos azules de Ron, y puede que pensara decir algo desagradable antes de la intervención de Hermione... durante unos segundos todos pensaron que simplemente iba a quedarse allí parado.  
Entonces, Ron suspiró, y Harry casi pudo adivinar los pensamientos de su mejor amigo: "bueno, al fin y al cabo es el novio de Harry". Y se acercó.  
- ¿Estás bien, Malf... Draco? –preguntó, sintiéndose torpe.  
- Gracias a ti, Weas... Ron.  
Pansy soltó una risilla. Harry y Hermione se miraron con expresión resignada. Al menos, parecía un buen comienzo.  
- Bueno –intervino alegremente Blaise, acercándose a Harry- ya que estramos en materia, aprovecho para presentarme. Soy Blaise Zabini, creo que me conocéis bastante poco ya que a mí no me gusta tanto ir de chulo como a mi querido amigo Draco, y soy su compañero de habitación. Ah, Harry –prosiguió, inclinándose hacia él con ademán confidencial, aunque asegurándose de que todos oían lo que decía- y, por si te interesa, nuestro amigo el dragoncito sueña contigo todas las noches.  
- ¡Blaise! –gritó Draco, saltando de la cama al tiempo que se ponía tan rojo como el estandarte de Gryffindor.  
La carcajada fue general, y en parte contribuyó a aliviar la tensión que se respiraba en la sala. Draco dirigió una mirada de admiración a Blaise. Aunque discreto y callado, era sumamente inteligente y siempre parecía saber qué hacer en cada situación.  
- Ese cotilla es mi mejor amigo –dijo simulando estar ofendido-. Y ella es Pansy.  
- No necesita presentación –rió Blaise.  
- La verdad es que no –añadió Hermione. Ella y Pansy se habían tenido tanta enemistad como Malfoy y Harry... claro que, si ellos habían acabado como habían acabado¿por qué no iba ella a llevarse bien con Parkinson?  
Ésta pareció pensar lo mismo, porque les sonrió amistosamente.  
- Haya paz, leoncitos. Después de lo que hicisteis en el vestíbulo, os habéis ganado nuestros respetos –Pansy miró a Blaise, quien asintió.  
- ¿Cómo? –intervino Draco, confuso.  
- Los Ravenclaws querían seguirte para, según sus propias palabras, darte tu merecido, Draco. Pero Granger y Weasley nos ayudaron a detenerlos.  
- ¿Vosotros hicisteis eso? –preguntó Harry, girando la cabeza.  
Ron y Hermione se miraron, incómodos.  
- Hum... sí.  
Draco paseó la mirada por la sala. A pesar de la aparente relajación, había un tema subyacente, un tema que nadie se atrevía a sacar. Y sabía que debía ser él quien lo hiciera.  
- Supongo... –empezó, mirando a los cuatro recién llegados- que tengo mucho que explicaros.  
- En realidad no –repuso Ron con voz tranquila- Harry nos lo contó todo ayer.  
Draco miró a Harry, y éste se encogió de hombros.  
- No tuve otra opción...  
- No importa. Me ahorras una gran cantidad de trabajo.  
- No sabíamos que lo estuvieras pasando tan mal, Draco –intervino Hermione.  
- Nosotros tampoco –añadió Pansy.  
- Draco... –empezó Blaise, adoptando una actitud seria-. Creo que hablo por los cuatro si te pregunto... ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?  
Draco bajó la cabeza.  
- No lo sé, Blaise. La verdad, no lo sé.  
Harry se apresuró a llegar junto a él para apretarle con fuerza la mano.  
- Dumbledore quiere vernos en su despacho esta tarde. Él nos ayudará a salir de esta situación –afirmó, y en sus ojos se podía ver la fe ciega que profesaba al director de Hogwarts.  
Blaise asintió.  
- Sólo quería que supieras, Draco... que hasta ahora todos creíamos que eras el más fiel defensor del Señor Tenebroso, y por eso jamás te hemos dicho lo que pensábamos realmente.  
Draco observó a Blaise, perplejo, pero fue Pansy quien prosiguió.  
- No todos los de nuestra casa le apoyan, Draco. No todos nos resignamos a dejarnos atrapar por la maldición de los Slytherin –terminó con una mueca irónica.  
- Sólo por estar en la misma casa en la que estuvo Tom Ryddle no tenemos por qué seguirle ciegamente –añadió Blaise.  
Aunque hablaba con su amigo, la cara que puso Ron le hizo mirar al pelirrojo, divertido.  
- ¿Asombrado, Weasley?  
- Pues... un poco.  
- Lo imagino. Ya sé que los Slytherin somos los más odiados de Hogwarts, Weasley, pero tienes que comprender que no todo es blanco o negro. También hay grises. Y no todos los alumnos de Slytherin tenemos por qué ser futuros mortífagos.  
- En realidad, te sorprenderías si te dijéramos cuántos de nosotros sólo queremos estudiar y tener una vida normal –concluyó Pansy.  
Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron. En aquél momento, su visión de la casa de Slytherin cambió radicalmente... Nunca habían pensado que sus odiados enemigos pudieran parecerse tanto a ellos.  
- Es lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador a principio de curso... –meditó Hermione en voz alta-. La unión de las casas...  
Blaise asintió.  
- Y quizá vosotros dos hayáis dado el primer paso para esa unión –dijo, mirando a Harry y Draco-. Tú eres un líder para nosotros, Draco. Si tú te desmarcas del Señor Tenebroso, muchos otros lo harán. Y, Harry... –miró al Gryffindor- no dudes en contar con un buen puñado de Slytherin en tu lucha contra él.  
Harry abrió la boca para agradecer su apoyo a Zabini. Pero, en aquel momento, la señora Pomfrey apareció en escena.  
- Bueno, jóvenes, creo que la visita de hoy ha acabado –declaró con ademán inflexible.  
- Pero si esta tarde van a darme el alta... –empezó a protestar Draco.  
La señora Pomfrey le fulminó con la mirada.  
- Primero, vuelve a la cama, Draco –ordenó Pomfrey olvidándose de todas las formalidades-. Segundo, por eso mismo tienes que descansar. Esta tarde tendrás que tomar importantes decisiones, y deberías tener la cabeza despejada.  
Draco protestó inaudiblemente, pero volvió a la cama. Pomfrey le observó con una aprobadora sonrisa. No le importaba si Draco Malfoy era Slytherin o Gryffindor, futuro auror o mortífago. Ella, que había curado alguna vez a casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, tenía muy claro que, en el fondo, no dejaban de ser más que niños. Además, no podía evitar sentir un cariño especial por los jóvenes que más habían pasado por su enfermería. Y en este grupo se encontraban, por supuesto, los jugadores de quidditch, a los que, después de sus interminables series de caídas de la escoba, golpes de bludger, torceduras de tobillo y roturas de muñeca, conocía tan bien como si fueran sus propios hijos.  
Bajo la severa mirada de la encargada de la enfermería, Hermione, Pansy, Ron y Blaise se despidieron de Harry y Draco. El Gryffindor no permitió que nadie le sustituyera, y desoyó las advertencias de Pomfrey acerca de que él también debería dormir un poco. Sentado en su butaca junto a la cama, tomó la mano de Draco entre las suyas cuando por fin se quedaron a solas.  
Tras la visita, Malfoy se había quedado pensativo, observando con fijeza el techo de la enfermería.  
- ¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Harry.  
Draco le miró.  
- ¿Cómo crees que será? –susurró.  
- ¿El qué? –replicó Harry, extrañado.  
Draco volvió a mirar al techo.  
- La lucha contra ya-sabes-quién. ¿Crees que de verdad tenemos posibilidades de ganar?  
Harry meditó durante unos segundos, aún apretando la mano de Draco. Era una pregunta que él mismo se había hecho docenas de veces, y escucharla de labios de otro le provocaba una extraña sensación de desasosiego.  
- Creo que sí, Draco –respondió-. Creo –subrayó.  
Draco se incorporó un poco para mirar a Harry a los ojos.  
- Pase lo que pase, Harry, quiero que sepas una cosa –dijo con el semblante lleno de decisión-. Ganamos o perdamos, yo estaré siempre contigo. Lucharé a tu lado, Harry. Hasta el final.  
Harry sonrió. Inclinándose sobre Draco, acarició suavemente su sedoso cabello rubio.  
- En tal caso, mi dragón, no me cabe duda alguna de que ganaremos.

* * *

**Nota:** Pues nada, aquí tenéis la reconciliación como muchos habéis pedido xD Siento que os haya parecido que Harry y Hermione eran muy crueles, pero hay que entender que, como dice Hermione en este capítulo, cinco años de odio son muchos años :P Gracias por vuestros comentarios y os espero en el siguiente capítulo, en donde Dumbledore mantendrá una interesante charla con nuestros dos chicos favoritos. ¡Hasta pronto! 


	7. Sacrificio por amor

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sacrificio por amor**

Rigurosamente escoltados por la encargada de la enfermería, Draco y Harry acabaron en el despacho de Dumbledore. Allí, para su sorpresa, no sólo les esperaba el director del colegio. Sentado a pocos metros, el rostro afilado de Severus Snape parecía más contrariado que nunca.  
- ¡Draco! –exclamó, poniéndose en pie, cuando el Slytherin entró en el despacho.  
Se acercó a ellos en un par de fluidas y sigilosas zancadas. Harry, sorprendido, vio que Snape lo ignoraba, dirigiéndose a Draco; en realidad, había esperado que la furia del jefe de Slytherin recayera sobre él, que al fin y al cabo era el alumno al que más odiaba.  
Draco agachó la cabeza. Snape le examinó intensamente con sus ojos pequeños y oscuros. Harry quiso intervenir, pero una mirada de Dumbledore le disuadió.  
- Dime que no es verdad... –rompió el silencio Snape, susurrando en un tono tan bajo que Harry, que estaba a su lado, tuvo que contener la respiración para escucharle.  
Draco miró al jefe de su casa, y Harry pensó que jamás le había visto mostrar tanto respeto por nadie.  
- Es verdad, Severus. La tengo.  
Severus Snape exhaló de golpe todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Y se transformó. La máscara hierática de su rostro dejó paso a la preocupación. Y, cuando se inclinó ligeramente para mirar a los ojos de Draco, Harry hubiera jurado incluso que en su mirada brillaba una chispa de cariño.  
- ¿Cuándo, Draco? –preguntó suavemente.  
- Este verano.  
Entonces, atónito, Harry contempló cómo Severus Snape abrazaba a Draco Malfoy. Fue un contacto algo superficial, quizá apenas se limitó a rodear con sus brazos los hombros de su alumno, pero era la primera vez que Harry le veía prodigar semejante muestra de cariño, por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse mirando al dúo Slytherin con la boca abierta.  
Además, Draco no sólo aceptó el abrazo, sino que lo correspondió con más fuerza que su profesor. Cuando se separaron, segundos después, los ojos negros se posaron en Harry.  
- ¿Qué es lo que mira, señor Potter? –espetó Snape, adoptando de nuevo su habitual tono gélido.  
- Eh... –la mirada de Harry iba de Draco a Snape, y de Snape a Draco- este... yo...  
Los dos Slytherin se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa irónica.  
- Veo que vuestra relación aún no ha progresado lo suficiente como para que hayas decidido presentarle a la familia, Draco –comentó Snape en tono burlón mientras volvía a tomar asiento.  
- ¿La familia? –repitió Harry, mirando a Snape con los ojos muy abiertos.  
Pero no fue su profesor de Pociones, sino la profunda voz de Dumbledore, la que aclaró sus dudas.  
- Severus Snape no sólo es un viejo amigo de la familia Malfoy, Harry. También es, además, el padrino de Draco.  
- ¿Qué! –exclamó Harry, mirando atónito al rubio- ¿Es eso cierto?  
Draco abrió la boca, pero Snape les interrumpió, mirando a Dumbledore.  
- Permíteme puntualizar, Albus, que soy un viejo amigo de Narcissa Black. No quiero tener nada que ver con el cerdo de su marido –miró a Draco- y más después de lo que el muy canalla ha sido capaz de hacer eso con su hijo.  
Draco miró hacia otro lado, ligeramente incómodo, pero Snape no pareció advertirlo.  
- Su único hijo –masculló, con la voz cargada de desprecio-. Su único hijo, y no se le ocurre otra cosa que entregárselo a Voldemort.  
- Para él es un honor –replicó Draco.  
- ¡Por supuesto que es un honor! –exclamó Snape, mordaz- ¿Y para ti, Draco¿Alguien te preguntó si deseabas ostentar tal honor¡Porque él y yo entramos voluntariamente a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, Draco, pero nadie se paró a pensar jamás si tú querrías seguir nuestros pasos!  
Algo amedrentado por la furia de su padrino, Draco se acercó inconscientemente a Harry. Éste cogió su mano, y Snape levantó una ceja y los miró con expresión indescifrable.  
- Severus –volvió a interrumpir Dumbledore, mirando al jefe de Slytherin por encima de sus gafas de media luna- si no te importa, tenemos poco tiempo.  
- Lo siento, Albus –murmuró.  
Dumbledore miró a los dos jóvenes.  
- Sentaos –invitó amablemente, haciendo aparecer otro par de cómodas butacas frente a su escritorio.  
Sin romper el contacto ni durante un segundo, Draco y Harry tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro. Dumbledore y Snape les contemplaron en silencio, ante el desasosiego de ambos. ¿La compasión se reflejaba en los dos serios semblantes, o era su imaginación?  
- Bien, Draco, Harry –empezó Dumbledore, reclinándose en su sillón de director. Con alivio ambos se dieron cuenta de que poderoso mago había decidido prescindir de formalismos-. Siento haberos tenido que llamar tan urgentemente, cuando ni siquiera habéis podido descansar, pero coincidiréis conmigo en que éste es un asunto que requiere la máxima urgencia... y la máxima discreción.  
Fawkes emitió un ligero graznido, como queriendo subrayar las palabras de su amo.  
- Desde lo que ocurrió en el Gran Comedor, han pasado por mi despacho una media docena de estudiantes que afirman que vieron la Marca Tenebrosa grabada en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco. Y más de la mitad del colegio escuchó cómo Harry le gritaba que era un mortífago.  
Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada colérica, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Dumbledore se inclinó sobre su mesa, mirando directamente a Draco.  
- En este momento, mi querido niño, me planteo seriamente qué hacer contigo.  
Draco se encogió en su asiento.  
- Pero, señor director, usted dijo que no me entregaría a los dementores.  
- ¡Y no te entregará a los dementores! –interrumpieron Snape y Harry al unísono.  
Asombrados, se miraron. Por primera vez, sintieron que una ligera corriente de simpatía les unía... Dumbledore contuvo una sonrisa y siguió hablando.  
- Con semejantes guardianes, me costaría bastante hacerlo, la verdad. Pero no es ésa mi intención, Draco. Harry y Severus creen en ti, así que el dilema no está en si confiar o no en tu palabra... sino en qué hacer para protegerte de Lord Voldemort.  
Snape y Draco esbozaron una mueca de disgusto al escuchar el nombre. Dumbledore no pareció advertirlo.  
- ¿Quiere decir que no sabe cómo protegerme de él? –preguntó Draco- Creí que usted era el único a quien el Señor Tenebroso temía.  
- Exacto –replicó tranquilamente Dumbledore-. Yo podría protegerte. En realidad, sería bastante sencillo: tan sólo me bastaría con retenerte en Hogwarts hasta que Lord Voldemort cayera. Aquí estarías seguro. Por supuesto, habría que alejarte de tus compañeros de Slytherin, que sin duda intentarían tomar represalias por orden de sus padres, y tener cuidado con Lucius. También tendríamos que convencer al resto de alumnos y padres de que eres un mortífago renegado, pero con tomar _veritaserum_ en público bastaría. En realidad, Draco, ésa es la opción fácil.  
Por un momento, Draco visualizó las palabras de su director. Se vio tranquilo y seguro en Hogwarts, a la sombra de Dumbledore...  
... y también vio a Harry, que mientras estaría luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el Señor Tenebroso. Se imaginó a sí mismo leyendo tranquilamente en su mazmorra, mientras Harry dirigía la lucha contra Voldemort. Pudo sentir su impotencia, su rabia, su frustración.  
Movió la cabeza.  
- Lo siento, señor director, pero me temo que yo no podría hacer eso. Pero, por lo que usted dice, parece que hay otra opción.  
Una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Snape. Una sonrisa que mostraba el orgullo que sentía por su ahijado Draco.  
Dumbledore asintió gravemente.  
- Y en efecto la hay, Draco. Debes saber que no eres el primer mortífago que se revuelve contra Voldemort. Tenéis que recordar que, al principio, Lord Voldemort no parecía tan peligroso. Muchas familias de sangre limpia se adhirieron a su causa, pensando que era un extremista, sí, quizá un poco violento, pero sin poder siquiera imaginar el demonio en el que se convertiría.  
Harry observó que Snape se revolvía inquieto en su asiento.  
- Cuando el reinado de terror de Voldemort alcanzó su apogeo, muchos magos, horrorizados, abandonaron su causa. He de decir... –hizo una pequeña pausa- que la mayoría murieron a manos de los mortífagos.  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del joven Malfoy.  
- Pero otros sobrevivieron –continuó rápidamente Dumbledore- y algunos de ellos decidieron no quedarse con las manos cruzadas, y luchar activamente contra Voldemort.  
- Pero¿qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Draco, impaciente-. En cuanto reniegue de Quien-usted-ya-sabe, seré presa fácil de cualquiera en cuanto salga de Hogwarts.  
- Bueno, Draco, eso mismo me planteé yo hace muchos años –reconoció Dumbledore-. Pero uno de los mortífagos renegados encontró la solución. Se trataba de un estudiante ejemplar, pero que había sido seducido por las artes oscuras. No era malvado. Simplemente, se equivocó de camino.  
Harry giró el cuello bruscamente para mirar a Snape. El profesor de Pociones le devolvió la mirada.  
- Efectivamente, Harry, estoy hablando de Severus Snape.  
Draco imitó a Harry y miró a su padrino, sorprendido.  
- En efecto –admitió éste tras unos segundos- yo fui el creador y el cabecilla de un grupo de mortífagos que sirvieron a la buena causa sin dejar de aparentar que eran fieles al Señor Tenebroso. Los infiltrados.  
- ¿Infiltrados?  
- Un infiltrado, Harry, es un mortífago renegado que aprovecha su filiación tenebrosa para pasar información a la Orden del Fénix –explicó Dumbledore.  
- ¿Y usted...? –preguntó Harry, mirando a Snape.  
- Efectivamente, señor Potter –replicó Snape, cruzándose de brazos-. Actualmente me encuentro dentro del círculo más allegado al Señor Tenebroso.  
- Pero usted trabaja en Hogwarts...  
- Oh, sí –sonrió Snape- y quizá por ello le resulto tan útil. Él cree que espío a Dumbledore. Además, favorezco a los alumnos hijos de mortífagos de la casa de Slytherin.  
Harry frunció el ceño y miró a Snape con profunda desconfianza.  
- Y lo que te estás preguntando ahora, Harry –intervino agudamente Dumbledore- es cómo sé que Severus Snape me es fiel a mí y no a Lord Voldemort.  
Harry no contestó, y aguantó impertérrito la mirada de reproche de Draco.  
- Muchas veces me han advertido, y yo me he limitado a decir lo siguiente...  
- Confío plenamente en Severus Snape –parafraseó Harry, quien había escuchado esas palabras decenas de veces.  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
- Efectivamente, Harry. Confío plenamente en Severus Snape. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque alguien que dio su sangre por nuestra causa también confió en él. Alguien le respaldó y le permitió ser uno más en la Orden. Alguien le avaló con su propia vida. Por eso sé, Harry, que Severus nos es completamente fiel. Y que, cuando llegue la lucha final, se pondrá de nuestro lado.  
Draco arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo. Empezaba a comprender adónde quería ir a parar Dumbledore...  
- Es imposible imaginar la esencia de un agente infiltrado sin alguien que le otorgue su más absoluta confianza. Alguien con quien mantenga un estrecho vínculo afectivo, y en quien confíe con su propia vida. No sólo por nuestro bien, sino por el suyo propio. El trabajo de un mortífago renegado es duro, muy duro. No sólo tiene que fingir seguir creyendo fervientemente en Voldemort... también tiene que demostrarlo de forma fehaciente. Con todas las consecuencias que ello supone.  
Harry se estremeció. Sin duda, Snape habría tenido que torturar y matar junto a los otros mortífagos para satisfacer la confianza de Voldemort...  
- Sin la presencia y la ayuda de una mano amiga en el otro bando, en nuestro bando, que le recuerde por qué lucha y cuánto valen sus esfuerzos, el infiltrado podría abandonar, regresar a los brazos de Voldemort o volverse completamente loco. No es fácil ser un mortífago, especialmente cuando ya no te sientes como tal.  
Draco suspiró, impaciente, interrumpiendo al director.  
- Usted quiere que me convierta en uno de sus infiltrados –dijo, observándole tranquilamente desde su butaca.  
Dumbledore mantuvo la mirada gris del Slytherin.  
- Sólo si tú quieres, Draco.  
- ¿Querer? Yo lo que realmente quiero es decirle a todo el mundo que abomino del Señor Tenebroso. Quiero decirles a todos que sus ideas son despreciables y sus métodos aún más... Luchar delante de todo el mundo, junto a Harry –bajó la voz-. Pero sé que eso es imposible, así que, si quiero aportar mi granito de arena para vencer a Quien-usted-ya-sabe, supongo que no me queda más remedio que hacer lo que usted dice.  
- ¿Qué? –le interrumpió Harry-. Pero... ¡pero eso significa que...!  
- Significa que Draco tendría que seguir haciendo lo que ha hecho durante toda su vida –replicó fríamente Snape-. Fingir que apoya al Señor Tenebroso.  
- ¡No sólo eso! –explotó Harry, mirando a Snape- ¡Voldemort ya le ha encargado una misión!  
- ¿En serio? –se sorprendió el jefe de Slytherin, mirando a Draco.  
El rubio asintió, algo cohibido.  
- Me ha encargado que... que mate a Harry.  
Durante unos segundos nadie habló. Dumbledore se mesaba pensativamente la barba. Snape observaba con detenimiento a los dos chicos. A pesar del encargo de Voldemort a Draco, parecían confiar plenamente el uno en el otro.  
- Por supuesto no pienso hacerlo –añadió bruscamente segundos más tarde, como si pensase que alguien pudiese ponerlo en duda.  
- Eso es evidente –susurró Harry.  
Draco le miró. Y Dumbledore se sorprendió al ver el intenso cariño que desprendían los ojos grises, habitualmente burlones, de Malfoy al mirar al Gryffindor...  
¿Sería realmente él de quien hablaba la profecía¿El verdadero amor de Harry Potter, que sería fundamental en la derrota de Voldemort?  
- Draco –retomó la conversación Dumbledore- antes de pedirte que decidas, te explicaré lo que haremos contigo.  
Draco asintió enérgicamente.  
- Mi plan es el siguiente. Primero, modificaré la memoria de los Ravenclaws que vieron la Marca en tu brazo. Después, les daré veritaserum. Confirmarán ante todo el mundo que no vieron la Marca Tenebrosa.  
- Y eso¿para qué?  
- Para minar su credibilidad. Entonces, yo intentaré echarte del colegio.  
- ¿Qué! –exclamó Harry.  
- Cállese, Potter –gruñó Snape.  
- Harry –dijo el director, dirigiéndose a su alumno predilecto- si algo debe de haberte quedado claro este año es la tremenda fuerza que medios como _El Profeta_ tienen en las convicciones de la gente.  
Harry asintió a regañadientes.  
- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Draco?  
- Muy fácil. A estas horas, cientos de padres tienen que estar enterados de que acusaste a Draco de ser un mortífago. La historia es tan confusa que todavía no he recibido ninguna lechuza, pero pronto el Ministerio querrá tomar cartas en el asunto...  
Draco palideció. No había pensado en eso, y la imagen de Fudge presentándose en en Hogwarts para adivinar si él era o no un mortífago se le antojó espantosamente real.  
- Tenemos que conseguir que crean que tú le acusaste tan sólo para desacreditarlo, Draco. Y la forma más fácil de hacerlo es, precisamente, que tú reiteres tu convicción de que Draco Malfoy es un mortífago, y que yo, simulando creerte, intente expulsarle de Hogwarts.  
- Pero no me expulsará¿verdad?  
- No, Draco. Tu padre irá a ver a Fudge, y éste hablará con Umbrigde... Después miraremos tu brazo, y te daremos _veritaserum_.  
- Pero... ¡pero descubrirán la Marca¡Y el _veritaserum_...!  
Snape soltó una carcajada. Su ahijado le miró.  
- Draco, en el fondo eres tan inocente como Narcissa. ¿Cuántas veces crees que el Señor Tenebroso me ha sometido a mí a la prueba del _veritaserum_¿Crees que ahora estaría vivo si no hubiera podido burlarla?  
Draco se quedó mirando a su padrino con la boca abierta de la impresión.  
- En cuanto a la Marca, los mortífagos tenemos... tienen un método para esconderla temporalmente –continuó Snape- será suficiente para demostrar tu supuesta inocencia.  
- Después, Fudge se irá tranquilo, Umbridge se sentirá satisfecha, _El Profeta_ publicará una historia en la que hablará del trastorno mental de Albus Dumbledore y del deseo de Harry Potter de ser protagonista a toda costa, incluso acusando a sus propios compañeros de colegio... –continuó Dumbledore con una sonrisa- y miles de padres respirarán aliviados.  
- ¿Y los alumnos¿Y los mortífagos? –preguntó Draco, ansioso.  
- Los alumnos creerán lo que crean sus padres, excepto el pequeño grupo que siempre es leal a Harry... e, incluso éste, lo hará con reservas, dada la enorme rivalidad que siempre ha habido entre ambos. En cuanto a los mortífagos, te verán como a un héroe por haber conseguido engañarme.  
- Tu padre estará más orgulloso que nunca –masculló entre dientes Snape.  
Dumbledore asintió.  
- Pero ahora viene la parte más dura, Draco. Tendrás que simular que odias a Harry...  
Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una sonrisa.  
- Llevo años haciéndolo...  
- No trivialices lo que Albus te está diciendo, Draco –le cortó bruscamente Snape, poniéndose en pie.  
Sorprendidos, los dos alumnos miraron al jefe de Slytherin. Por alguna razón, éste parecía particularmente molesto.  
- ¿Creéis que será divertido, verdad? Fingir que os odiáis y después desahogaros en algún rincón oscuro... Bien, pues dejadme deciros una cosa: no será en absoluto divertido.  
La sonrisa se borró de los rostros de Draco y Harry mientras Snape se cruzaba de brazos y seguía hablando.  
- Draco, seguirás estando en el punto de mira a pesar de aparentar haber engañado a Dumbledore. Los mortífagos ordenarán a sus hijos que te vigilen, y no me sorprendería que a estas alturas Crabbe y Goyle hubieran recibido alguna lechuza al respecto... Por lo que no tendrás que conformarte con atosigar a Potter como lo has hecho hasta ahora...  
Snape se inclinó hasta que su nariz ganchuda estuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de su ahijado. Éste pudo ver la amargura que anidaba en sus ojos.  
- Tendrás que hacerle la vida imposible, Draco. Tendrás que ser despreciable, ruin, insoportablemente molesto. Después del episodio que Albus ha planeado, fingirás odiar a Harry Potter todo lo que un humano puede odiar a otro. Piensa que él ha estado a punto de desenmascarar tu verdadero rostro, a punto de hacer que te enviaran a Azkaban. Cualquiera tendrá que comprender eso y pensar de ti que serías capaz de matarle a la más mínima oportunidad.  
- Estoy dispuesto a soportarlo –intervino Harry, dirigiendo una mirada feroz a su profesor de Pociones.  
Snape se enderezó, clavando su mirada en Potter.  
- Eso espero. Porque, créeme, después de todo lo que Draco tendrá que hacerte, desearás odiarle, Potter. Te cuestionarás el amor que mi ahijado siente por ti. Llegarás a dudar de él, eso te lo aseguro.  
Harry le mantuvo la mirada.  
- Se equivoca, señor –dijo tranquilamente-. Porque, en ese caso, sólo tendría que recordar las cicatrices que Draco tiene en su brazo izquierdo para despejar toda duda que pudiera sentir hacia él.  
Snape soltó un bufido. Pero, cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, a éste le pareció que su expresión se había suavizado.  
- Eso espero, señor Potter. Espero que recuerde que muchos de los que decimos odiarle en realidad lo hacemos por su propio bien.  
Esta vez sí logró sorprenderle, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente al comprender las implicaciones de las palabras de Snape. Éste contuvo una sonrisa, dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse.  
- Draco –continuó Dumbledore- además de eso tendrás que hacer varias cosas. Severus te enseñará a burlar el _veritaserum_, pero hay más formas de saber lo que piensa verdaderamente alguien.  
- Legeremancia.  
- Exacto. Tendrás que aprender Oclumancia, al igual que Harry. Y tendrás que aprenderlo rápido, porque, cuando acabe el curso, probablemente tendrás que rendir cuentas ante Lord Voldemort.  
Draco asintió, casi temblando ante la perspectiva. Pero se sobrepuso.  
- ¿Y qué hay de la misión que Voldemort me ha encargado, señor?  
- Bueno, cuando Harry empiece a acusarte y yo intente echarte, podrás justificarte diciendo a Voldemort que te está resultando del todo imposible acercarte a Harry ahora que las sospechas recaen sobre ti. Incluso puedes inventarte una historia cerca de cómo le atacaste, y hacerle creer que las marcas de tu brazo de las hizo él al defenderse. Después de que te conviertas en el orgullo de los mortífagos al salir airoso frente a Harry y frente a mí, no creo que tome represalias contra ti.  
Draco asintió. Miró de reojo a Harry; el Gryffindor parecía enormemente preocupado.  
Dumbledore compartió una larga mirada con Snape. Después, se inclinó hacia delante para volver a mirar a los ojos a Malfoy.  
- Y ahora, Draco, es hora de saber qué camino escoges.  
Todas las miradas se clavaron en el Slytherin. Se hizo un breve silencio, roto por las respiraciones de los cuatro.  
- Evidentemente, me pondré a sus órdenes –dijo lentamente Draco, mirando a Dumbledore-. Si Harry acepta, claro está.  
- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –replicó el Gryffindor con aspereza.  
Snape soltó un bufido de impaciencia.  
- Draco¿no podías haberte enamorado de otro? –masculló- Incluso un Hufflepuff sería más inteligente...  
Harry enrojeció y abrió la boca para contestar al ofensivo comentario de Snape. Pero Draco se le adelantó. Dirigiendo una breve mirada de reproche a su padrino, colocó una mano en el hombro de Harry, quien le miró, sorprendido.  
- Harry¿no te das cuenta? Si yo me convierto en un infiltrado, tú tienes que ser quien me avale.  
Harry parpadeó, sorprendido.  
- ¿Yo?  
- ¿Quién puede tener más credibilidad que tú, Harry? –sonrió Draco- ¿Quién puede confiar en mí más que tú?  
Harry desvió la mirada. Aún así, Draco vio que la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes.  
- Pero será peligroso, Draco... –protestó.  
- ¡Mira quién habla! –replicó el Slytherin, imperturbable- ¿Crees que lo que voy a hacer yo será más peligroso que lo que vas a hacer tú?  
Harry soltó un gruñido. Draco suspiró.  
- Harry –le llamó, cogiéndole de los hombros y obligando al Gryffindor a mirarle-. No sé cuándo conseguirás derrotar a Quien-tú-ya-sabes, pero, hasta entonces, no quiero tener que pasarme los años encerrado en Hogwarts sin poder apartarme de Dumbledore. Me resultará duro volver con los mortífagos... Pero lo haré por una buena causa. Esta mañana te dije que lucharía junto a ti, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer. Por favor, Harry –suplicó Draco- déjame ayudarte a acabar con Voldemort.  
Harry no supo que le había impresionado más, si el hecho de que Draco pronunciara por primera vez el nombre de Voldemort, o el ansia de luchar que se vislumbraba en sus ojos. Le miró, y fue incapaz de decirle que no.  
- ¿Y bien, Harry? –interrumpió Dumbledore- ¿qué me dices?  
Harry suspiró y miró al director.  
- Le digo que confío plenamente en Draco Malfoy, señor.

Cinco minutos después, Harry y Draco salieron discretamente del despacho de Dumbledore. El director y Snape les siguieron con la mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.  
En cuanto su ahijado hubo traspasado el umbral del despacho y desaparecido, junto con el Gryffindor, rumbo a las entrañas de Hogwarts, Snape se derrumbó en su silla, tapándose la cara con las manos.  
Albus Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sigilosamente, llegó junto a Snape y apoyó una huesuda mano en su hombro.  
- Severus...  
- Albus. ¿Por qué él¿Por qué Draco?  
Dumbledore no contestó.  
- Es un buen chico, Albus...  
- Lo sé, Severus.  
- ...tenía la esperanza de que su padre esperara un poco más... ¡Oh, si sólo me hubiera enterado antes...!  
- Tú no podías hacer nada, Severus. Desde el instante en el que Lucius se lo entregó a Voldemort, nadie podía hacer nada sin correr un riesgo mortal.  
Severus se apartó el pelo negro de la cara y miró al director de Hogwarts.  
- Tú también crees que esa maldita profecía se refiere a Draco¿verdad? –preguntó con el rostro lleno de temor.  
Albus Dumbledore no contestó, pero sus ojos le dieron la respuesta que buscaba.  
Severus Snape suspiró, los hombros hundidos en un gesto de infinita tristeza. Dumbledore se separó de él y se acercó a uno de los armarios que se levantaban en su despacho.  
Lo abrió. Y sacó un objeto parecido a una vasija, en el que flotaba una sustancia que no era ni líquida ni gaseosa.  
El pensadero.  
Snape le contempló en silencio, mientras Dumbledore tocaba con su varita la superficie del pensadero. La extraña sustancia empezó a girar, cada vez más rápido, más rápido...  
Entonces, una pequeña figura surgió de la superficie, girando sobre sí misma. Snape la reconoció al instante, aunque Albus jamás le había mostrado directamente aquella profecía.  
Era la profesora Trelawney.  
De repente, empezó a hablar.  
- Aquél que debe derrotar al Señor Tenebroso acabará con él cuando apenas haya alcanzado la plenitud de sus poderes. Si su madre murió para permitirle seguir con vida, otro sacrificio por amor le hará más fuerte que el mismísimo Merlín. Los poderes del Señor Tenebroso palidecerán comparados con los suyos, y el brujo que un día fue conocido como Tom Ryddle será erradicado para siempre de la faz de la tierra.  
Dumbledore tocó suavemente con su varita la figura de la profesora Trelawney, y ésta desapareció en la masa de pensamientos. Después, miró a Snape.  
- Un sacrificio por amor... –masculló Snape.  
- ¿Crees que será Draco, Severus? –preguntó Dumbledore.  
El jefe de Slytherin le miró, contrariado.  
- Por raro que me resulte, Albus, parece que mi ahijado está enamorado de Potter. Si hizo lo que hizo por él... ¿qué más no será capaz de hacer en un futuro?  
Dumbledore asintió, pensativamente.  
- Aún así, Severus...  
- Ya lo sé, Albus –le cortó bruscamente Snape poniéndose en pie-. Yo acepté la profecía cuando imaginaba que sería alguna chica Gryffindor, o quizá esa tal Cho Chang, la que daría alegremente su vida por Potter y salvaría al mundo. Ahora parece que ese honor lo ocupará mi ahijado –masculló en tono irónico-. Pero no me interpondré en su camino.  
Albus Dumbledore no dijo nada. En silencio, observó a su viejo amigo, su viejo protegido, quien apenas conseguía disimular su preocupación. Era lógico: Draco Malfoy era como un hijo para Severus Snape, quien siempre había repudiado en secreto a su padre, Lucius, por reservar tan tenebroso destino a su único hijo.  
- Tú estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por esta causa –continuó, al fin, Snape tras unos segundos de silencio-. Potter también. No voy a ser tan egoísta como para querer guardar a Draco bien protegido en Hogwarts mientras todos luchan contra el Señor Tenebroso. Si su sacrificio nos librará a todos de esta carga –suspiró- que así sea, Albus.  
Tras esto, el acongojado padrino abandonó el despacho de Dumbledore. El director de Hogwarts se giró hacia su pensadero. Meditabundo, volvió a hacer aparecer la figura de la profesora Trelawney.   
Y, hasta bien tarde, las palabras de la profesora de Adivinación resonaron, no sólo en el estrambótico despacho, sino también en la mente de Albus Dumbledore.

"...otro sacrificio por amor le hará más fuerte que el mismísimo Merlín"

* * *

**Nota:** Bien, lo primero me gustaría pediros perdón por no haber actualizado antes, he querido dejar pasar unos cuántos días para "reposar" un poco las ideas. Bueno, una cosa que quería aclarar es que el hecho de haber introducido otra profecía no anula la otra profecía que se escucha al final del quinto libro. Son complementarias, por así decirlo. 

Ahora voy a contestar a un par de reviews (generalmente no lo hago por pura pereza, para qué nos vamos a engañar xD) ya que tengo que aclarar unos cuántos puntos.

_Michelle_: gracias por tus palabras y por publicar mi fic. También me gustaría que me dieras la url de ese grupo, me hace ilusión verlo publicado en otro sitio xDDD ¡Un saludo y gracias!

_Alguien_ (?): ya había escuchado hablar de esos masoquistas que se meten en fics yaoi sin gustarles el género, pero es la primera vez que tengo el dudoso honor de recibir review de uno. Así que esto va por ti y por todos los masocas que puedan pulular por aquí. A ver, si mi fic está en la categoría Romance, Harry/Draco, y tiene una advertencia bien explícita al inicio de cada capítulo... ¿tardaste cuatro capítulos en darte cuenta de que Harry y Draco son gays? Tampoco pareces comprender qué es un fanfiction. Te explico: fanfiction ficción de fans. NO tengo por qué seguir la historia de Rowling y NO pienso hacerlo, porque para eso ya están los libros que escribe ella, que por cierto lo hace muchísimo mejor que yo :) Ah, y el fin de cualquier escritor es crear y entretener, así que mientras yo haya conseguido entretener a una sola persona con mi fic, el tiempo que le he dedicado no habrá sido en vano. Si pierdes el tiempo leyendo algo que sabes que no te va a gustar, no es mi problema :P

Y cómo no, gracias por vuestros comentarios a los que lleváis escribiendo desde el primer día: _Sailor Earth, Sara, Samsahara-chan y Zepphi-kun, Tamy-Chan, Haruko FLCL, Silvia, DN Angel Girl, belial16_ (gracias por no matarme xD), _Unika Olimpia, gata89_... y espero no haberme dejado a nadie.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: _Enemigos íntimos._

Fdo: Wakatta (wakarimasenga(arroba)gmail(punto)com)


	8. Enemigos íntimos

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Capítulo 7: Enemigos íntimos**

Harry caminaba por el pasillo, cabizbajo, sintiendo apenas el cansancio que siempre invadía su cuerpo tras un duro partido de quidditch. A su lado marchaba Ron, cuyas orejas aún estaban furiosamente enrojecidas. Ambos vestían todavía sus túnicas del equipo de Gryffindor, y no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Estaban demasiado ocupados para hablar, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.  
A regañadientes, Harry pensó en Severus Snape, y aceptó que éste tenía razón. Apretó los puños inconscientemente, furioso, y, casi al instante, sintió un repentino escozor en la mano derecha.  
La levantó, mirando con disgusto sus nudillos, enrojecidos, despellejados y aún con restos de una sangre que no era suya. Asqueado, pensó que le recordaba demasiado a la mano de su querido primito Dudley después de que éste propinara una de sus habituales palizas al primer chico del barrio que se le cruzara mientras patrullaba las calles con su pandilla.  
Snape tenía razón: al principio les había parecido divertido. Muy divertido.  
Ron dirigió una breve mirada de reojo a Harry. Sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando. Incluso él tardaría tiempo en olvidar aquella escalofriante escena: Harry golpeando una y otra vez a Draco, la sangre en el rostro de éste, y el brillo demoníaco en los ojos de su mejor amigo.  
Le pasó el brazo por los hombros, haciendo reaccionar al ensimismado buscador.  
- Vamos, Harry. No te tortures. Sólo te has limitado a hacer lo correcto. A fingir.  
Harry no contestó, aunque sabía que Ron llevaba razón. El problema es que hacía tiempo que fingir le resultaba, más que un juego, una auténtica tortura.

_Harry observaba aburrido a Draco, mientras éste, por enésima vez, intentaba oponerse al efecto del _veritaserum  
_Estaban en el despacho de Snape: el Gryffindor, apoyado despreocupadamente en una estantería atiborrada de frascos de contenido desagradable. En Slytherin, sentado en una silla, frente a su cada vez más crispado padrino._  
_- ¡No lo estás intentando con toda tu voluntad, Draco! –le regañó Snape, paseando nerviosamente frente a su ahijado. Muy probablemente, aquél mismo día Draco tendría que rendir cuentas ante Fudge y Umbridge._  
_- La verdad es que no –dijo Draco, aún bajo el impulso incontrolable que le inducía a contestar sinceramente._  
_Snape soltó un bufido._  
_- ¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo piensas engañar a Fudge, Draco? ¿Cómo piensas engañar al Señor Tenebroso cuando tengas que estar cara a cara con él?_  
_Draco desvió los ojos de Snape para compartir una mirada de entendimiento con Harry. Éste, que odiaba la forma de enseñar de Severus Snape, no podía menos que sentirse en solidaridad con Draco._  
_Snape descubrió la muda comunicación entre los dos jóvenes. Apretando los dientes, se giró bruscamente hacia Draco._  
_- Draco Malfoy, ¿a quien eres leal? –preguntó de sopetón, maliciosamente._  
_Draco taladró a su padrino con la mirada._  
_- Yo soy leal a Harry Potter –contestó en tono rotundo, alto y claro._  
_Harry sintió un escalofrío. Snape le miró, el disgusto patente en su afilado rostro._  
_- Potter, fuera de aquí –ordenó._  
_- ¿Por qué? _  
_- Al parecer mi ahijado no puede separar sus hormonas del deber –murmuró con resignación-. Y, como estoy seguro de que ambos queremos evitar que acabe en Azkaban, lo mejor será que te vayas._  
_Harry asintió. Correspondiendo a la breve sonrisa de disculpa de Draco, salió del despacho de Snape y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas._

Sí, les había parecido divertido. Incluso el hecho de denunciar públicamente a Draco no le resultó tan desagradable como había pensado. A ninguno de los dos les costó fingir que se odiaban a muerte, ni siquiera cuando medio colegio empezó a dudar de la salud mental de Harry y de Dumbledore.  
No, el infierno vino después.  
Porque Harry estaba acostumbrado a que todos los alumnos que no eran de Gryffindor le miraran por los pasillos y se rieran de él, era lo que le había ocurrido en cuarto curso. Estaba acostumbrado a que _El Profeta_ lo vilipendiara, a que sus propios compañeros le miraran con desconfianza.  
Pero llegó un momento en el que fingir que odiaba a Draco dejó de divertirle, y a eso sí que no estaba acostumbrado.  
Snape no sabía lo cerca que había estado de acertar en pleno: a veces Harry pensaba que, si no hubiera sido por las cicatrices que Draco tenía en su brazo, ya habría dudado en más de una ocasión de las intenciones del Slytherin, de su amor hacia él.  
Porque si antes Draco le molestaba ocasionalmente, ahora se había convertido en algo constante. El rubio le perseguía, protegido tras su enseña de prefecto, y le castigaba a la más mínima oportunidad.   
Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era mirar esos ojos grises y no ver en ellos nada más que burla y desprecio. Lo peor era escuchar los peores insultos de la misma voz que días antes le había prometido amor eterno, de la misma boca que había besado con pasión. Lo peor era que Draco Malfoy había resultado ser un rematadamente buen actor. A veces Harry jugaba a imaginar que lo sucedido con Draco hacía unos días había sido sólo un sueño, una alucinación, y que el prefecto de Slytherin que en ese momento le quitaba puntos a su casa con una sonrisa de desprecio en el rostro le odiaba realmente y no estaba fingiendo en absoluto.  
En aquellas ocasiones Harry, que no tenía ni mucho menos las dotes de Draco para la interpretación, se esforzaba por convertir su rostro en una máscara de odio. Se repetía a sí mismo que aquello no era más que un teatro, una pantomina. Pero a veces se sorprendía pensando en Draco Malfoy como antes de aquella noche en la Sala de los Menesteres... odiándole realmente.  
Y aquél era uno de esos días. Harry no sabía qué mente perversa había ideado la infame campaña _A Weasley vamos a coronar_. ¿Snape? ¿El propio Draco? Lo único que sabía era que Severus Snape le había comunicado un par de días antes, al castigarlo intencionadamente en clase de Pociones, que en el partido _Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_ que tendría lugar el mismo sábado debería enzarzarse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el buscador del equipo verde y plata.

_- ¿Pegar a Draco? –se sorprendió Harry- ¿yo?_  
_Snape se cruzó de brazos, imperturbable._  
_- Sí, Potter, tú._  
_- ¿Por qué?_  
_El jefe de Slytherin se inclinó ligeramente sobre su joven alumno, bajando la voz._  
_- Porque los mortífagos sospechan aún de nuestra historia. Hasta ahora os habéis limitado a un cruce verbal e inofensivo de acusaciones, Potter. Pero el sábado... todo el mundo espera que suceda algo después de todas las disputas que habéis tenido Draco y tú. Ya sabes, el quidditch, en ansia por ganar, la adrenalina... el hecho de que seguramente tú atraparás la snitch –añadió con un deje de amargura-. Todo el mundo espera que Draco y tú intentéis mataros el uno al otro durante el partido. Y, por Merlín que les daremos lo que esperan._  
_Snape se enderezó y le dirigió su habitual mirada altiva. Harry frunció el ceño._  
_- No sé si seré capaz de pegarle –confesó, bajando la cabeza._  
_El profesor esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Una sonrisa misteriosa, y, por qué no decirlo, un poco maligna._  
_- Creo que serás capaz –murmuró en tono malicioso, dando la espalda a su alumno-. Los ánimos están muy caldeados... y más que se van a caldear cuando llegue el día del partido. Y ahora, señor Potter –concluyó, levantando la voz- le voy a levantar el castigo para no tener que perder toda la tarde con usted. Pero si vuelvo a pillarle haciendo burla a los alumnos de Slytherin, le aseguro que no volverá a saber lo que significa la expresión "tiempo libre", al menos en lo que queda de curso._

Al principio no había entendido el sarcasmo de Snape. Empezó a darse cuenta de lo que sucedería el sábado cuando, esa misma mañana, vio la insignia que adornaba el pecho de la persona a la que amaba.  
Durante un segundo se quedó paralizado por la impresión. Abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba mudo, completamente mudo.  
Miró a Draco. El rubio le sonreía con desprecio. Rápidamente, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron a su lado, dirigiendo una mirada intimidatoria al Gryffindor.  
- ¿Qué miras, Potter? –escupió Draco- ¿Te gusta mi insignia? ¿Quieres que te regale una?  
Un coro de risas proveniente de la mesa de Slytherin subrayó las palabras de Draco. Harry hizo todo lo posible por dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio, y después dio media vuelta y se fue.  
El tiempo que pasó desde que desayunó hasta que se encontró en el vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor poniéndose la túnica se le antojó interminable. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso antes de un partido de quidditch, ni siquiera en su primer año. Claro, que peor era lo de Ron: el pelirrojo estaba tan verde como las plantas de la profesora Sprout.  
Pero lo peor vino después. Snape tenía razón (una vez más): a nadie le extrañaría que Harry acabara golpeando a Draco Malfoy después de aquel partido. El equipo de Slytherin jugó más sucio que nunca, las bludgers de Crabbe y Goyle le perseguían por todo el campo...  
...por no hablar de aquella maldita canción, y del hecho de que su mejor amigo estuviera completando una actuación realmente patética.  
Entonces, cogió la snitch.   
Durante unas milésimas de segundo, mientras las alas de la dorada pelota se agitaban desesperadamente contra los dedos de su mano, los dos buscadores se miraron, no como los archienemigos que supuestamente eran, sino como los dos jóvenes que días antes se habían besado apasionadamente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Durante los escasos instantes en que ambos continuaron volando a velocidad de vértigo, haciendo sus rasgos borrosos para todo el mundo excepto para ellos mismos, dejaron de ser enemigos y volvieron a ser, simplemente, Draco y Harry.  
Entonces, Draco le dirigió una inquietante mirada de disculpa. Y sus labios emitieron una muda súplica.  
"Perdóname"  
La voz de Lee Jordan interrumpió el mágico momento sin que Harry pudiera siquiera preguntarse a sí mismo qué había querido decir Draco. ¿Perdonarle por qué?  
- ¡Y Harry Potter ha atrapado la snitch! ¡Gryffindor gana el partido!  
Draco giró bruscamente sobre su escoba, y su rostro sereno volvió a crisparse en una mueca de simulado odio. Frustrado, se reunió con su equipo. Volvía a ser Draco Malfoy, el buscador del equipo contrario.  
Harry levantó el puño dejando ver la snitch dorada, simulando sentirse más eufórico de lo que realmente estaba.  
Ambos equipos aterrizaron en el campo de quidditch: los leones, sonrientes; las serpientes, rumiando la derrota.  
Y entonces, Draco Malfoy se acercó temerariamente ellos, y, sorprendiendo al propio Harry, empezó a insultar a los Weasley con una crueldad que parecía fuera de lugar incluso en el príncipe de Slytherin.  
Atónito, Harry apenas alcanzó a sujetar a uno de los gemelos. Dirigió una mirada desesperada a Draco, que el rubio respondió arreciando sus insultos. El buscador de Gryffindor hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque el Slytherin se marchase antes de que George Weasley consiguiera escapar de su presa: si eso sucedía, Draco iba a salir muy mal parado.  
Entonces, Draco cambió de tercio y empezó a insultar a la propia familia de Harry. Y eso era algo que el moreno no esperaba.  
Casi no se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó escapar a George. En ese momento, mientras el furioso pelirrojo estaba a punto de saltar sobre Draco, y se vislumbraba el miedo en los ojos de éste, recordó las palabras de Snape y comprendió que él también tenía que actuar, aceptando el papel que se le había otorgado en aquella cuidadosa y detestable representación.  
La violencia con la que descargó su puño sobre el estómago del joven a quien amaba le sorprendió a sí mismo. Obligándose a concentrarse en las palabras que el rubio había pronunciado sobre su madre, obligándose a rescatar el antiguo odio, siguió golpeándole. Una y otra vez, su puño cerrado encontró la piel pálida de Draco, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos para que las lágrimas no se filtraran por sus párpados. Cada vez que le asestaba un golpe, su propio cuerpo se estremecía de dolor. Cada vez que los gritos de Draco llegaban a sus oídos, algo también gritaba en su pecho.  
Pasaron unos segundos, interminables para Harry, hasta que alguien tiró de su cuerpo, separándole del magullado cuerpo del Slytherin sin demasiado esfuerzo.  
Y, tirado en el sueño, con el rostro cubierto de sangre, Draco le sonrió. Una sonrisa difuminada tras el líquido rojo que manaba de su nariz, una sonrisa que cualquier otro había interpretado como de desprecio.  
Pero Harry Potter sabía la verdad. Draco le estaba dando las gracias. Con aquella breve y contundente paliza, el Gryffindor había afianzado como ningún otro podía hacerlo la historia inventada de Draco Malfoy ante los jóvenes mortífagos. Ahora, no tenía nada que temer. Ahora era, más que nunca, su líder y su héroe.  
No obstante, diez minutos después, Harry lloraba amargamente bajo el chorro de agua caliente, ya en su habitación de la Torre de Gryffindor. En aquél momento odiaba a Snape, a Dumbledore y al propio Draco por lo que le habían obligado a hacer. Se sentía sucio, vil, después de haber descargado su furia contra la persona a quien más quería en el mundo.  
En la habitación, Neville y Ron escuchaban a Harry en silencio, y compartieron una larga mirada de compasión.  
- Pobre –murmuró Longbottom- le encanta jugar al quidditch... ya no podrá hacerlo, gracias a ese maldito Malfoy...  
Ron asintió en silencio. Pero él sabía la verdad: el quidditch era de las cosas que menos le importaban a Harry en aquél momento.

- Ese maldito Potter... –gruñía Draco escupiendo sangre.  
La señora Pomfrey y Pansy Parkinson no pudieron evitar compartir una breve sonrisa. Afortunadamente, Montague estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose con Goyle como para advertirlo.  
- No hable, señor Malfoy, o no podré arreglar esa nariz –le regañó suavemente la señora Pomfrey.  
Draco suspiró y dejó trabajar a la sanadora. Un barullo ensordecedor empezó a filtrarse por la puerta cerrada del vestuario del equipo de Slytherin, amenazando con ensordecer las bravatas de Montague y los dos golpeadores.  
- ¿Qué pasará ahí fuera? –murmuró Crabbe.  
- Voy a ver –masculló Pansy, quitándose la escarapela verde y plata para dejar al descubierto su insignia de prefecta. Con autoridad, se adelantó hábilmente a Crabbe y abandonó el vestuario antes de que alguien pudiera ofrecerse a acompañarla.  
En el exterior, un grupo de pequeños Slytherin de primero y segundo cantaban a grito pelado _A Weasley vamos a coronar_.  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó ásperamente Pansy.  
- Una prefecta de Gryffindor no nos dejaba celebrar arriba la expulsión de Potter y los Weasley –explicó tímidamente un Slytherin.  
- Una prefecta de –mumuró Pansy, mientras una luz se encendía en su mente-... oh... comprendo...  
Pansy dio media vuelta y se encaminó al exterior del campo. A pesar de que el equipo de Gryffindor había ganado, ninguno de los leones se había quedado a celebrarlo. Con Potter y los dos Weasley expulsados, y con el inútil Ron como guardián, las esperanzas de ganar algún otro partido eran escasas.  
Sin embargo, quedaban unas cuantas personas diseminadas por el exterior. Y, cerca de la entrada a los vestuarios, una chica a la que Pansy conocía muy bien, y que parecía estar esperándola.  
- Granger –saludó Pansy hoscamente.  
- Parkinson –casi escupió Hermione.  
- ¿Por qué has echado de aquí a los Slytherin? ¡Ahora están molestándonos a nosotros!  
- Ah, ya veo –rió Hermione con sorna-. Esa estúpida canción os molesta incluso a vosotros...  
Después, Hermione miró por encima del hombro. La persona más cercana a ellas era Luna Lovegood, pero no había que preocuparse por ella: estaba intentando arreglar su sombrero de cabeza de león, que rugía sin cesar, y... bueno, era Luna Lovegood. Hermione se giró hacia Pansy y empezó a hablar en voz más baja, aunque sin mutar la expresión de desagrado de su rostro, por si alguien las estaba observando desde lejos.  
- Ya pensaba que no vendrías.  
- Reconozco que ha sido una buena táctica para llamarme.  
- ¿Cómo está Draco?  
- Se recuperará. ¿Y Harry?  
Hermione suspiró.  
- Destrozado.  
- Lo supongo... Francamente, lo ha hecho mejor de lo que todos esperábamos. Tendrías que ver la cara con la que Crabbe y Goyle miran ahora a Draco, antes desconfiaban un poco de él, ahora es de nuevo su héroe.  
- Sí, ha sido una buena escenificación... –admitió Hermione- muy Slytherin.  
Pansy ahogó una risa.  
- Gracias por el cumplido... si es que es un cumplido.  
- Lo es –replicó Hermione con sinceridad-. Escucha... había pensado que a Harry le iría bien ver a Draco esta noche.  
Pansy puso cara de circunstancias.  
- ¿Esta noche?  
Hermione asintió.  
- Veré lo que puedo hacer.  
- ¿Cuándo tendrás una respuesta?  
- Pues... Blaise inflingirá flagrantemente las normas en el vestíbulo poco antes de la cena. Asegúrate de que Ron o tú estéis allí para verlo. ¿De acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo.  
Pansy dio media vuelta. Para cualquier observador casual, las dos prefectas habían mantenido una agria discusión y ahora la Slytherin se dirigía de nuevo a comprobar el estado de salud de su adorado Draco. Y, cuando Pansy giró la cabeza levemente, a cualquiera le habría parecido que era para soltar su último insulto.  
- Por cierto, también sentimos lo de la canción. Pero era necesario.

A hurtadillas, Draco recorrió la distancia que separaba la mazmorra de Slytherin de la Sala de los Menesteres. En realidad, lo hacía por pura costumbre; desde comienzos de curso, Voldemort le había dado vía libre para campar a sus anchas por Hogwarts, siempre y cuando el objetivo fuera matar a Potter. Teniendo en cuenta que, si Filch le pillaba, iría a parar directamente al despacho de Snape, y que éste era otro supuesto gran mortífago, Draco Malfoy no tenía que temer ni por los puntos de su casa ni por una hipotética expulsión de Hogwarts.  
Al llegar a cierto pasillo en concreto, contempló la pared, aparentemente sólida, exenta de cualquier tipo de aberturas. Dio un paso en su dirección, cuando de repente se le ocurrió pararse a pensar qué esperaba encontrar dentro.  
Conteniendo una leve sonrisa, pasó tres veces por delante de la pared pensando: "Quiero encontrar a Harry Potter preguntándose si debe estar molesto conmigo o no".  
Una puerta apareció. Draco se acercó, aún con su sonrisa triunfal, y, después de acomodarse inconscientemente el pelo, la abrió.  
La mirada esmeralda de Harry le saludó en silencio. El Gryffindor le esperaba sentado en la cama que, inexplicablemente, había vuelto a aparecer.  
- Parece que nuestro lugar ideal para las citas será siempre un dormitorio... –comentó Draco, rompiendo el hielo.  
- Eso parece –replicó Harry en tono desganado.  
Contempló la espalda del rubio mientras éste cerraba la puerta, preguntándose si nuevamente sería testigo de la transformación del insolente Malfoy en el sensible y cariñoso Draco.  
Y, efectivamente, cuando en Slytherin volvió a girarse hacia él, Harry, aliviado, comprobó que volvía a ser el chico a quien había besado en esa misma habitación por primera vez. Todo rastro de ironía o burla había desaparecido de su rostro mientras se encaminaba hacia él. Distraídamente, arrancó de su pecho la insgnia de prefecto y de la Brigada Inquisitorial mientras Harry le abrazaba.  
- ¿Estás enfadado? –preguntó en un susurro, alzando una ceja.  
- No.  
Draco sonrió.  
- Mientes muy mal –reprochó suavemente- deberías practicar Oclumancia, Harry.  
- Oh, cállate –murmuró Harry con una mueca- con un Snape me basta.  
- ¿Me comparas con mi padrino? No sabía que vuestra relación hubiera progresado tanto...  
Harry le acalló con un beso, y Draco aceptó sumisamente la tregua, sin poder evitar que la mano que alborotaba el pelo negro de Harry temblara durante unos segundos. Llevaban demasiado tiempo sin estar a solas, demasiado tiempo sin que sus labios se unieran y entablaran una silenciosa pero encarnizada batalla por ver quién de los dos transmitía más sensaciones al otro con un solo beso. Demasiado tiempo sin sentir que no eran enemigos, sino más bien enemigos íntimos.  
Draco fue el primero en separarse, y, por la preocupación que se ocultaba en tras su mirada gris, Harry adivinó que tenía algo más que decirle.  
- Sé que estás molesto, Harry. Pero era necesario. Todo era necesario –empezó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.  
- Lo sé –murmuró Harry ahogando un suspiro.  
- Pero lo que ha pasado hoy... –tragó con fuerza- es sólo la punta del iceberg.  
La expresión de Harry Potter se endureció. Y su mirada de amarga sorpresa hizo bajar la cabeza al rubio.  
- ¿De qué hablas? Yo pensaba que, después de lo de hoy, nadie albergaría más sospechas sobre ti.  
- Sí, y así ha sido. Pero, a pesar de que ya no sospechen de mí, hay que seguir actuando. Tengo que afianzar mi posición.  
Harry soltó un bufido.  
- ¿Y qué diferencia habrá con lo que has estado haciendo hasta ahora?  
- La diferencia, Harry –contestó Draco lentamente, midiendo las palabras- es que el final del curso se acerca. Y no me cabe duda de que dentro de poco tendremos problemas.  
- ¿Problemas?  
- Voldemort –aclaró Draco, alzando las cejas- ¿crees que va a dejar escapar un nuevo año sin intentar hacer una de las suyas? ¿y más cuando ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo y ha recuperado sus antiguos poderes?  
- ¿Y?  
- ¿Y? –repitió el Slytherin, exasperado- ¡Pues que tú acabarás metido de por medio, como siempre!  
- No creas que me voy a poner en bandeja tan fácilmente –replicó Harry en tono frío.  
Pese a todo, una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco.  
- Oh, sí, lo harás. Desde que entraste a Hogwarts, apenas ha habido un año en el que no te hayas cruzado en su camino, intencionada o casualmente... es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti –terminó en un susurro, haciendo que Harry enrojeciera ligeramente-. Y este año no será la excepción, y menos ahora que está vivo.  
- Tendré cuidado –aseguró Harry, confortando a su pareja con un ligero abrazo.  
- Espero que lo tengas. Porque yo no podré ayudarte si te metes en líos.  
- ¿Alguna vez me has ayudado, acaso? –le provocó Harry con una ligera sonrisa.  
- No te lo tomes a broma –le reprendió Draco-. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Si Voldemort te atrapa y yo estoy allí, no tendría más remedio que hacerte daño o autodescubrirme como infiltrado para intentar ayudarte. Y, a pesar de lo que digan Dumbledore y Snape, yo jamás permitiría que los mortífagos te tocaran un solo pelo –aclaró el rubio, la determinación brillando en su mirada-. Así que, por el bien del maravilloso plan de Dumbledore, ándate con ojo, Harry. Y mientras tanto, hasta que llegue el día de la batalla final, no dudes de que yo seguiré comportándome como tu peor enemigo.

Pese a todo, Harry no valoró el alcance de las palabras de Draco hasta que llegó el angustioso día en el que, encerrado en el despacho de Umbridge con media Brigada Inquisitorial y un buen puñado de miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, pensó que le estaba reteniendo inútilmente mientras Voldemort torturaba a su padrino.  
- Mi peor enemigo... –masculló en voz baja.  
Draco se limitó a dirigirle una mirada burlona. Pero debajo había algo más, una clara advertencia: "no nos pongas en evidencia".  
"Es mi padrino el que está en peligro", estuvo a punto de soltar. Pero Draco aún no sabía nada de su misteriosa filiación con Sirius Black, por lo que no hubiera entendido ni media palabra. Y, además, Goyle, Crabbe y unos cuantos futuros mortífagos estaban delante. Y Harry quería salvar a Sirius, sí, pero jamás a costa de condenar a Draco.  
Al final pudo entregarle el mensaje a Snape. Pero eso no evitó el catastrófico, inevitable desenlace.  
Y un día después se encontró a sí mismo en el despacho de Dumbledore. Cansado, confuso, alterado, escuchó al fin la maldita profecía, la que había costado la vida de Sirius.  
- Uno de los dos deberá morir –subrayó Dumbledore sin poder ocultar su tristeza- tú o Voldemort, Harry.  
Aquella noche no pudo dormir. Se echó su capa invisible a los hombros, y deambuló por Hogwarts. Merlín sabe cómo logró esquivar a Filch y la Sra. Norris, ya que, ni había llevado su mapa del merodeador, ni puso el más mínimo interés en averiguar el paradero del conserje. Todo le daba igual.  
Se dirigió inconscientemente a la Sala de los Menesteres, posiblemente el único lugar donde había sido feliz aquél maldito curso. No sólo por los esporádicos encuentros que había tenido allí con Draco, sino por las satisfactorias reuniones del ED. Aún sin saberlo, cuando dobló la esquina para dirigirse a aquel pasillo, lo que ansiaba era ver, una vez más, el cuartel general del Ejército de Dumbledore.  
No esperaba encontrar a una delgada figura esperándole, apoyada indolentemente en la pared. Los tímidos rayos de luna que se filtraban por la ventana arrancaban débiles destellos plateados al escudo que llevaba en el pecho. No tuvo problemas en reconocerle.  
No esperaba encontrarle allí, pero, al verle, comprendió que llevaba todo el día esperándole.  
Se quitó la capa invisible y fue a su encuentro. Draco no pareció sorprendido al verle aparecer de repente. Simplemente, le acogió entre sus brazos. Sin decir una sola palabra, hizo entrar al Gryffindor en el lugar que ya se había convertido en el refugio secreto de ambos.  
- Ven –susurró, llevándole a la cama.  
Harry se limitó a seguirle, y, a pesar de que estaba hundido por la muerte de Sirius y que todo su campo emocional se había reducido a una honda y desgarradora tristeza, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando Draco le recostó en el mullido colchón de matrimonio que había presidido la estancia desde que ambos entraran allí juntos por primera vez.  
Sin embargo, ni por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que el Slytherin quisiera aprovecharse de la situación. Y Draco no le defraudó. Acostándose junto a Harry, se limitó a hacer que el moreno recostase la cabeza en su pecho, mientras, suavemente, acariciaba su rostro.  
Pese a que el deseo entre ambos era evidente desde el primer día, Draco era plenamente consciente de que su relación con Harry era todavía más espiritual que física. Y también sabía que debía dejarle llorar en paz, desahogar su pena sobre su hombro mientras él se limitaba a confortarle en silencio.  
- Draco... –interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Harry.  
- ¿Sí?  
El Gryffindor se incorporó un poco, lo justo para que sus rostros estuvieran frente a frente. El dolor nublaba los ojos verdes de Harry, y añadía un matiz de amargura a su rostro habitualmente sereno. Y algo más, algo que Draco no pudo identificar pero que le hizo mantenerse en guardia.  
- Júrame que tú no sabías nada de lo de Sirius.  
- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Draco, confuso.  
- Que tú no sabías que Sirius estaba sano y salvo. Júrame que no sabías que Voldemort iba a utilizarle para atraerme al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor...  
Con el semblante serio, Draco contempló durante unos segundos el rostro ansioso de Harry... y negó con la cabeza.  
- No puedo hacerlo.  
Una mueca de frustración apareció en el rostro de Harry.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque yo sabía que Voldemort intentaba utilizar a uno de tus amigos para atraerte hacia allí. En concreto, sabía que utilizaría la misteriosa conexión que hay entre vosotros dos para hacer que fueras al Ministerio de Magia.  
Harry se incorporó de golpe.  
- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Draco! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que Sirius muriera! –exclamó, fuera de sí.  
Draco le devolvió una gélida mirada, sin dejarse intimidar por la furia que irradiaba el Gryffindor.  
- Porque pareces no entender, Harry, que, hasta que llegue la hora de desenmascararme, seré tu enemigo. Salvo estos breves encuentros, seré tu enemigo en cada palabra y en cada acto. Y no creas que para mí es fácil luchar contra ti como si realmente te odiara–aclaró en tono amargo-, pero de eso depende el éxito de mi misión.  
- Tu misión... –repitió Harry en tono despectivo.  
- Y si la misión que estoy llevando a cabo –continuó Draco alzando la voz, incorporándose para quedar a la altura del moreno y dirigiéndole una penetrante mirada- puede algún día salvarte la vida, Harry James Potter, ten por seguro que yo la cumpliré a la perfección aunque tenga que dejar morir hasta al último miembro de la Orden del Fénix –observó a Harry, quien le miraba, completamente lívido, y añadió en tono más suave- incluso a mi propio padrino, Severus Snape.  
Durante unos segundos, Harry y Draco se miraron. El primero apretaba los puños inconscientemente, aún sin poder decidir si tenía que odiar o no al Slytherin por lo que le había dicho. El segundo observaba al Gryffindor, sereno, seguro de haber hecho lo correcto.  
- Sirius ha muerto... –murmuró Harry, al fin.  
La expresión en el rostro de Draco se suavizó. Su mano volvió a buscar la mejilla de Harry, y éste no se apartó, aunque parecía aún remiso a aceptar las caricias de su pareja.  
- Sí, Sirius ha muerto –respondió en un susurro-, y créeme que lo siento. Pero si tú no consigues derrotar a Voldemort dentro de uno, dos o tres años, Harry, todos moriremos. Tu padrino no es el único que se ha sacrificado por la causa. Tus padres ya lo hicieron, y el mantenerte con vida es el mejor tributo que podemos hacerles.  
Cualquier otro que hubiera pronunciado semejantes palabras ante Harry habría recibido una furibunda respuesta por parte del Gryffindor. Sin embargo, la voz querida de Draco pareció hacerle entrar en razón. Su odio se difuminó, al tiempo que empezaba a comprender... y a aceptar.  
Sirius no era el primero, ni sería el último, en sacrificarse. Habría más muertes, y ambos lo sabían. Y, al mirar a Draco, comprendió que no podía enfadarse con él cuando el propio Slytherin se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre la cuerda floja sólo para servir a la Orden del Fénix... sólo para servirle a él.  
Con un suspiro de aceptación, besó fugazmente a Draco. Éste también suspiró, pero de alivio, al darse cuenta de que Harry ya no estaba enfadado con él. Después, volvieron a tumbarse, descansando el uno en brazos del otro.  
Harry Potter no lloró esa noche la muerte de su padrino. Acababa de comprender una cosa: que Sirius estaba muerto y nada podría ya arreglarlo. Pero Draco estaba vivo, y, aunque su existencia transcurría entre turbulentas aguas, descansaba a su lado, sano y salvo.  
Comprendió que sería demasiado egoísta llorar por Sirius mientras estaba tumbado en la oscuridad junto a la persona a quien amaba. Ya habría más noches para desahogar su pena por la muerte de su padrino; de momento, al día siguiente se iría de Hogwarts rumbo a Privet Drive.  
Y no quería que ningún sentimiento enturbiara la cálida felicidad que sentía en esa última noche... al encontrarse allí, tumbado, protegido entre los brazos de Draco.

**Nota:** Bueno, siento haber tardado más en este capítulo, pero me ha costado más que los otros y aunque no estoy del todo satisfecha con el resultado, así va a quedarse :P A partir de ahora la historia va avanzar bastante en el tiempo y os aviso de que el final está ya cerca. La verdad es que me gustaría hacerlo más largo, pero dentro de poco tendré que estar cerca de un mes sin el ordenador, y quiero acabar el fic para entonces porque sería un error continuarlo en marzo cuando haya perdido completamente el hilo y los lectores estén cansados de esperar. También voy a dejar de seguir la historia de JK Rowling para no fastidiarle _El Príncipe Mestizo_ a quien no lo haya leído (sed cuidadosos en los comentarios con ya-sabéis-qué xD ). Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Privet Drive

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T. Ligeras insinuaciones sexuales en este capítulo (no sexo explícito). Violencia.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Privet Drive**

- ¡Escúchame bien, chico, sé que tú has estado detrás de esto, así que no intentes negarlo!  
Harry devolvió a su tío una imperturbable mirada tras sus gruesas gafas. A pesar del rostro congestionado, furioso y completamente colorado de su tío Vernon, el joven Potter no se sentía intimidado, ni siquiera nervioso. Estaba a punto de cumplir los diecisiete: hacía tiempo que Vernon Dursley no conseguía asustarle como antaño.  
- Tío Vernon, tú has estado presente otras veces que he hecho magia no autorizada –explicó Harry lentamente, recreándose en ver cómo los ojillos porcinos de su tío se entrecerraban más y más a medida que enfurecía- y sabes que inmediatamente hemos recibido una carta del Ministerio de Magia pidiéndome explicaciones por lo sucedido.  
La lógica aplastante de Harry era evidente incluso para su obtuso pariente. Pero Vernon no iba a olvidar el asunto tan fácilmente.  
- ¡Pues entonces habrá sido alguno de esos bichos raros amigos tuyos¡Alguno de esos tarados que también van a tu escuela de anormales!  
Harry contuvo una sonrisa, imaginando la cara que pondría su tío si supiera que uno de aquellos tarados anormales estaba a poco más de treinta centímetros de él. Y además no era un tarado anormal cualquiera, sino uno de los más peligrosos de todos. Y el que más le quería.  
- ¿De qué te ríes, maldito engendro! –exclamó Tío Vernon, su cara ya convertida en una máscara de ira, alzando el puño y avanzando un paso en dirección a Harry.  
El inconsciente Dursley jamás lo sabría, pero, si hubo un momento en su vida en el que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por un mago, fue precisamente ése.  
Horrorizado, Harry dirigió una rápida mirada de advertencia a espaldas de Tío Vernon. Una mirada desesperada que buscaba unos ojos invisibles, pero que surtió efecto, pues al cabo de unos segundos ninguna maldición imperdonable perforó el aire para impactar en el orondo cuerpo del marido de su tía.  
- ¿Qué miras! –volvió a aullar Venon Durlsey con su estridente voz.  
Harry posó sus ojos en él casi desdeñosamente. Después de sofocar la ira de un Malfoy, de un Malfoy invisible para más inri, enfrentarse con un rubicundo Dursley era poco menos que pan comido.  
- Te pediría que no adoptases una actitud tan agresiva cuando hables conmigo –dijo en tono aburrido pero amable-, sobre todo cuando ya te he dicho que yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a Dudley.  
Al mencionar a su querido retoño, que ahora estaba en el hospital recuperándose de la conmoción y con una pierna escayolada, Vernon a punto estuvo de descargar su enorme manaza sobre el rostro de su sobrino. Y gustosamente lo habría hecho, si no fuera porque aquél adolescente de dieciséis años fomentaba en él un miedo atroz, irracional.  
Al fin y al cabo, había sido él, de eso estaba seguro. Y lo había hecho desde la propia casa, y burlando las leyes de su gente... Lentamente, bajó el puño, avergonzado ante el poder que el pequeño mocoso tenía sobre él. Porque, aunque no hablaban mucho del tema, tanto Petunia como Vernon Dursley eran conscientes de que su sobrino era hijo de dos de los magos más poderosos de su tiempo, y de que el propio Harry era la esperanza de ese mundo tan extraño que ellos simplemente preferían ignorar y que se hacía llamar comunidad mágica.  
Así que, pese a que Harry estaba tranquilamente sentado en su cama, con la varita guardada a buen recaudo, y observándole con sus ojos verdes, impasibles, sin rastro de violencia en ellos, Vernon Dursley retrocedió, reconociéndose a sí mismo que el joven Harry Potter le inspiraba un miedo demencial.  
Afortunadamente, dentro de poco se iría. En cuanto cumpliera los diecisiete años. Fecha para la que faltaba poco... y sería el primer cumpleaños de Harry que los Dursley tenían pensado celebrar realmente.  
- Cuento los días para que te largues de esta casa... –masculló, secándose el sudor que le perlaba su sonrosada frente.  
- Yo también –replicó Harry, sereno.  
- Me voy al hospital a ver a Dudders –anunció Vernon, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Creyó rozar algo por el camino, algo suave y aterciopelado, pero al mirar no vio nada. Mascullando entre dientes, lo atribuyó al nerviosismo y no le dio mayor importancia: ya sólo faltaba que el pequeño demonio le volviera loco-. Sólo por eso te libras de que te de la tunda que te mereces.  
Harry se permitió una leve sonrisa, a pesar de que sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso.  
- No me cabe la menor duda.  
Una vena se hinchó peligrosamente en el cuello de su tío. Pero, pese a todo, Vernon dio media vuelta y, dando un portazo, desapareció. Harry le escuchó bajar apresuradamente las escaleras de la casa, y salir por la entrada principal.  
Inmediatamente, le llegó el rugido del coche familiar, seguido de un fuerte acelerón cuando el vehículo salió de su plaza y enfiló la calzada de Privet Drive.  
Harry, tras echar un rápido vistazo por la ventana, miró atentamente el espacio vacío que había entre él y la puerta de su habitación.  
- Creí que ibas a matarlo –dijo en tono aliviado.  
Se escuchó un tenue rumor de ropa, y, poco a poco, la figura de Draco Malfoy fue apareciendo en la habitación a medida que iba quitándose la capa de invisibilidad. El Slytherin parecía más pálido que de costumbre, y sostenía con tanta fuerza la varita que parecía que iba a partirla en dos. Harry casi oía sus dientes rechinar de pura furia.  
- Y si no llega a ser por ti lo habría hecho –replicó en tono áspero, dirigiendo una mirada de odio al lugar que hacía apenas un minuto ocupaba la abultada figura de Tío Vernon, como si el rubicundo hombre aún estuviera allí.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que Draco se sentaba a su lado. Besó al furioso Slytherin, y acarició su pelo rubio, casi blanco, en un gesto tranquilizador.  
- ¡Lo que me faltaba! –exclamó-. Draco, sé que me quieres, pero no puedes ir por ahí intentando matar a todos los Dursley. Seguro que hasta un Slytherin como tú es capaz de comprenderlo.  
Draco le dirigió una mirada avergonzada, a pesar de que el reproche había sido suave y más bien divertido.  
- No pude evitarlo. Me... –inspiró profundamente-. Me saca de mis casillas que te traten así... ¿acaso no saben quién eres¡Eres Harry Potter, maldita sea, no un niño muggle cualquiera!  
- ¡Para el carro, señor sangre-pura! –le interrumpió Harry, sin perder la sonrisa-. Los muggles no suelen tratar así a sus hijos.  
- Ya lo sé, Harry –respondió Draco, empezando a tranquilizarse-. Conviví con muggles hasta los nueve años. Y además –murmuró con malicia, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a la habitación de Dudley Dursley- he conocido a ese cerdito mimado que dices que es primo tuyo.  
Harry volvió a suspirar, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia. Pese a todo lo que odiaba a Dudley, no podía aprobar lo que Draco le había hecho a su primo.  
A pesar de la perspectiva del enfrentamiento con Voldemort que se perfilaba ya en el horizonte, el verano de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños iba a ser, sin duda, el mejor de su vida. No sólo por el hecho de librarse definitivamente de los Dursley en pocos días, sino porque Draco, que ya era mayor de edad desde el 5 de Junio, y por tanto podía hacer magia y aparecerse a placer, había aprovechado los extensos periodos de soledad estival de Harry para visitarlo en su habitación del número cuatro de Privet Drive.  
- Prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo –le pidió, haciendo gala de toda su nobleza Gryffindor.  
Draco alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, cien por cien Slytherin. Harry frunció el ceño, decidido a no ceder un milímetro. Finalmente, el rubio claudicó.  
- Está bien, está bien –cedió, levantando las manos en gesto de innegable derrota-. No lo volveré a hacer. Siempre y cuando él te tenga más respeto –añadió rápidamente.  
- Draco... –advirtió Harry con una mirada severa no exenta de cariño.  
- Vale, no lo volveré a hacer, sin excepciones –suspiró-. ¿Contento, estúpido y bondadoso Gryffindor?  
Esta vez sí, Harry dejó escapar una carcajada.  
- Contento, Draco. Aunque, pensándolo bien, el incidente les costará a Dudley y sus amiguitos un buen tratamiento de desintoxicación, así que a lo mejor les has hecho un favor.  
Draco siempre había tenido cuidado de ir a ver a Harry cuando éste estaba solo. Pero, el día anterior, mientras ambos estaban encerrados en la habitación del joven Potter, Dudley y su pandilla habían irrumpido en la casa aprovechando que Vernon y Petunia habían salido.  
Cómo no, y aunque Dudley sentía ya auténtico pavor a estar en presencia de su primo, sus amigos le habían convencido para subir a molestar a "ese delincuente". A regañadientes, Dudley los condujo a su habitación. Al escuchar los pasos en la escalera, Malfoy se cubrió rápidamente con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y rezó porque ninguno de esos muggles brutos se tropezase con él. Por su propio bien.  
Y Harry asistió divertido a otra representación de cómo Dudley intentaba hacerse el machito sin dejar traslucir su miedo. Aunque, cuando Harry insinuó que podría enseñarles a todos un objeto muy especial que guardaba en su baúl, un objeto alargado, casi puntiagudo y de madera, Dudley salió de allí despavorido ante la curiosidad de sus amigos.  
El incidente no había revestido de mayor importancia para Harry, que había llegado a encontrar divertidos los cada vez más espaciados encontronazos con su primo. Pero no fue ése el caso de Draco. El Slytherin tuvo que apelar a todo su autodominio marca Malfoy para no lanzar un _Avada Kedavra_ a todos y cada uno de los muggles que estaban en la habitación. Empezando por el cerdito rubio, claro.  
No obstante, Harry le tranquilizó. O eso creyó él.  
Porque, esa misma noche, Draco paseaba despreocupadamente por Privet Drive. Voldemort le había ordenado que vigilara el lugar, cercano ya el día en el que la protección de la sangre de Lily Potter dejaría de estar asociada con la casa de los Dursley. Y él había aceptado, encantado de estar cerca de su querido Harry.  
Caminando como un chico muggle cualquiera, embutido en cómodas ropas muggles, y con su varita en el bolsillo, observaba con curiosidad el barrio de clase media: los cuidados jardines de las casas, los coches impolutos, los buzones pintados del mismo tono crema, las calles idénticas entre sí... Bostezaba, pensando que , sin contar con los gusarajos, los muggles eran los seres más aburridos que podían existir sobre la faz de la tierra... cuando tropezó con un parque.  
Un parque que no estaba vacío.  
Cuando lo descubrió, era ya demasiado tarde. Un grupo de niños bien con pinta de matones, unos auténticos gamberros vestidos con ropa de marca, le rodeaban preguntándole quién era. Creían que acababa de llegar al barrio, y Draco adivinó que iban a darle su particular y no muy acogedora bienvenida.  
Draco Malfoy no sabía que acababa de pillar a la pandilla de Dudley Dursley _in fraganti_ mientras ejercían la actividad de moda ese verano: consumir drogas en el parque mientras destrozaban los bancos y los columpios de madera. Pero, cuando vio el rostro porcino y el enorme corpachón del chico que parecía ser el jefe, le reconoció de inmediato.  
Y sonrió con verdadero placer.  
Un segundo y un par de maldiciones después, Dudley se encontró encaramado al árbol más alto del parque, mientras su pandilla se desperdigaba entre chillidos y ataques de histeria. Pero la rama no pudo aguantar su enorme peso, y el joven Dursley cayó al suelo, rompiéndose la pierna.  
Cuando una veintena de jóvenes medio drogados llegó a su casa y contó lo que había pasado, sus padres les impusieron un castigo y les dieron una pequeña charla sobre las alucinaciones que provoca el consumo de estupefacientes. Nadie les creyó. Nadie, excepto Vernon Dursley, quien, a pesar de que Harry estaba frente a él cuando la policía fue a su casa para darle la noticia del incidente, supo inmediatamente que sólo un mago podría estar detrás de aquéllo.  
Pero no el mago que él pensaba.  
- ¿No tendrás problemas? –preguntó de repente Harry, mirando con preocupación a Draco.  
- ¿Problemas? –repitió confuso el rubio.  
- Has utilizado magia contra un muggle.  
El rostro de Draco se volvió cauteloso. Cauteloso, mas no preocupado.  
- Harry... eh... los seguidores de Voldemort llevan utilizando magia contra muggles desde hace años –explicó, incómodo y algo avergonzado- tenemos nuestra propia forma de burlar al Ministerio y sus controles.  
Harry miró a Draco, mientras un frío gélido se extendía por su estómago... Intentó imaginarse a Draco torturando a inocentes muggles, divirtiéndose a su costa, pero no lo consiguió. Sacudió la cabeza. Mejor no pensar en ello.  
- ¿Qué harás en tu cumpleaños? –preguntó nervioso Draco, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry y deseando cambiar de tema.  
- Fiesta por todo lo alto en casa de los Weasley –respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
Draco se alisó distraídamente el pelo rubio, apartándoselo de la frente. Harry tomó su mano tímidamente.  
- Por supuesto, estás invitado –añadió, no sin cierta ansiedad. Era el primer año que tendría una fiesta como Merlín manda, y el mejor regalo sería la presencia de Draco en él.  
- Te lo agradezco, pero no creo que a tus anfitriones les hiciera mucha gracia –repuso el Slytherin con tranquilidad.  
Harry no supo qué contestar. Pese a la buena relación que Draco mantenía desde hacía más de un año con Ron y Hermione, tampoco él se lo imaginaba en La Madriguera rodeado de cabezas pelirrojas. Al fin y al cabo, su padre había querido matar a Ginny, y él nunca hizo muy buenas migas con Fred y George cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts.  
Y, aunque la la familia Weasley, que pertenecía en su mayor parte a la Orden, sabía que Draco estaba fingiendo su lealtad a Voldemort, los insultos, no por fingidos, dejaban de escocer.  
- Podrías intentarlo –dijo, al fin-. Quizá te resulte menos desagradable que lo que piensas.  
- Créeme que me gustaría ir, Harry –respondió Draco, sin poder evitar que la ansiedad que sentía se dejara percibir en su voz-. Pero, como comprenderás, no puedo simplemente plantarme ante mi padre y pedirle permiso para ir a casa de los Weasley a celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry Potter.  
Harry soltó una risa nerviosa.  
- Aunque supongo que podría inventarme algo... –añadió Draco segundos después.  
- ¿Entonces?  
Draco se sintió conmovido al leer en los ojos de Harry que él estaba tan deseoso de ver a su novio en La Madriguera como el propio Slytherin de ir. Le sonrió, tranquilizándole.  
- Iré, Harry –aseguró, clavando intensamente sus ojos en los del Gryffindor-. Ya me inventaré algo... que me voy con Blaise a algún sitio, qué se yo.  
Al escuchar mencionar a Zabini, Harry no pudo evitar formular una pregunta que quemaba sus labios.  
- Blaise¿ya ha...?  
No terminó la frase, pero Draco entendió. Y, por el velo que descendió sobre los ojos grises del Slytherin, Harry adivinó la respuesta, aunque Draco contestó de todas formas segundos después.  
- Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott...  
- ¿Cuándo?  
- A principios del verano. Una ceremonia preciosa... –ironizó Draco, sin evitar que un deje de culpabilidad impregnara su voz.  
Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de su pareja, confortándole, imaginando lo que él sentiría si Ron y Hermione tomaran la Marca Tenebrosa.  
- No te preocupes. Sabes que Blaise y Pansy están de nuestro lado.  
- Eso es precisamente lo que me tortura –admitió Draco-. Sus familias no son mortífagas, ellos no tenían por qué servir a Voldemort. Lo han hecho por mí.  
- Tú no les has obligado, fueron ellos quienes se prestaron voluntariamente a ayudarte. Draco, son tus amigos –añadió Harry, a quien le desesperaba la autosuficiencia del Slytherin.  
- Lo sé –acabó reconociendo Draco con un suspiro de resignación-. Pero, si les sucede algo por mi culpa...  
- No les sucederá nada –aseguró Harry, con una mirada que no admitía discusiones.  
Draco sonrió, y su mano se dirigió inmediatamente a la cabeza de Harry. Enredó sus dedos en sus cabellos, haciendo que el Gryffindor soltara un exagerado suspiro de resignación. A Draco le encantaba alborotar su cada vez más domesticada cabellera negra, y, en el fondo a Harry le encantaba que lo hiciera.  
- Bueno, supongo que tengo una semana para pensar qué excusa voy a soltarle a mi padre –acabó diciendo Draco, volviendo al tema anterior.  
Harry asintió en silencio. Durante unos segundos, su novio le miró, examinándole atenta pero cariñosamente con sus analíticos ojos grises, a los cuáles ningún detalle escapaba inadvertido. El pensar en su cumpleaños le había hecho tomar conciencia de que el chico que, confuso, había llegado a Hogwarts casi 7 años antes sin apenas comprender lo que significaba ser un mago, estaba a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad a todos los efectos.  
Harry había cerrado los ojos, disfrutando simplemente de la sensación de tener a Draco allí en Privet Drive, en el mismo sitio donde había sido tan infeliz, y el Slytherin aprovechó para seguir analizándole, comparándole con aquél muchacho de aspecto desvalido que una vez no quiso estrecharle la mano en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry siempre había sido bajo y delgado para su edad, y, a pesar de que compensaba en Hogwarts los meses de escasa dieta en casa de sus tíos, seguía siéndolo. El largirucho Ron Weasley ya le sacaba una cabeza y todavía las túnicas seguían quedándole un poco anchas. No obstante, eso no era problema para Draco, pensó con un esbozo de sonrisa el rubio, quien por su propia constitución apenas era un par de centímetros más alto que él. Y, como el Slytherin bien sabía, bajo la delgadez de Harry se escondía un cuerpo fibroso, con músculos no muy abultados pero sí endurecidos tras siete años de constantes entrenamientos de quidditch.  
Sus ojos subieron, deleitándose en sus fuertes piernas, en su estómago plano y su tórax, enmarcado por los duros hombros, hasta llegar a su rostro. Quizá era de las cosas que más habían cambiado en Harry: su cara infantil, de formas suaves y redondas y expresión de perpetua inocencia, había afilado sus facciones a medida que crecía, marcando los pómulos de Potter, endureciendo la antaño suave piel, remarcando aún más sus ojos, esos ojos verdes cuya sola expresión era capaz de decir más que mil palabras juntas.  
Los mismos ojos que en ese instante se abrieron, clavándose inmediatamente en los suyos. Draco apartó la vista, pero lo hizo demasiado tarde. Harry se incorporó con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.  
- ¿Qué miras, Malfoy? –preguntó en tono falsamente inocente mientras sonreía juguetonamente. Una combinación que sabía que podía hacer enloquecer a Draco.  
El rubio sintió el repentino aguijón del deseo, pero contuvo el impulso de dejarse llevar y simplemente tirarse encima de Harry,  
La perpetua inocencia de Harry Potter era otra cosa que también había sufrido modificaciones notables. A ojos de los demás, seguía pareciendo inocente, cándido incluso, pero en momentos íntimos Draco había sorprendido en él algunas actitudes que le hacían comprender por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador había querido colocarle en Slytherin.  
Claro que, en materia de pensamientos perversos, Draco tenía todas las de ganar, y así se lo hizo ver a Harry cuando se limitó a corresponderle con otra sonrisa de falsa despreocupación, taladrándole intensamente con sus ojos grises.  
- Miraba al estúpido buscador de Gryffindor al que este año le voy a arrebar la Copa de Quidditch, por no hablar de la snitch dorada –respondió con tranquilidad.  
Harry contuvo una carcajada. Draco jamás había conseguido quitarle la snitch después de todas las veces que se habían enfrentado.  
- Me alegra que no pierdas la esperanza, a pesar de que sabes que es una causa perdida.  
Draco hizo una mueca.  
- Causas perdidas... algo se me tenía que haber pegado de ti¿no?  
Sus dedos abandonaron por fin su pelo, quizá lo que menos había cambiado en Harry, aunque ahora lo llevaba un poco más corto y a veces incluso conseguía domarlo con ayuda de un peine y muchísima paciencia. Y la suave mano del Slytherin bajó por sus mejillas y se detuvo en su cuello, tentadoramente, arrancando un suspiro a Harry.  
- ¿Draco? –murmuró. El jueguecito de las miraditas y las respuestas ingeniosas no dejaba de ser divertido, pero llegado un momento se imponía pasar a mayores. Al fin y al cabo, estaba a punto de cumplir diecisiete años, tenía las hormonas más desatadas que nunca, sus tíos se habían ido y estaba a solas con en su habitación con su novio, al que tendría que odiar públicamente durante el curso que empezaría en apenas un mes.  
- ¿Sí, Harry? –preguntó suavemente Draco con voz melosa, el triunfo brillando en sus ojos al ver que este vez iba a ser el moreno quien cediera.  
Los imperiosos ojos esmeralda le dirigieron una mirada ardiente, intensa. La mirada que, Draco lo sabía, estaba reservada única y exclusivamente a él.  
- Hazlo ya.  
El Gryffindor no lo sabía, pero un par de segundos más mirándole así, y Draco habría acabado por rendirse el primero. Con un suspiro de satisfacción, saltó encima de Harry, haciéndole caer de espaldas en la cama.   
Primera parada, sus labios. No importaba cuánto tiempo llevasen juntos, no importaba cuántos besos le hubiera dado desde aquél primero: Draco sentía que jamás se cansaría de aquellos dulces labios, de aquella boca que él invadía a voluntad, de aquella lengua que a veces se rebelaba y asaltaba a la suya propia. Cuando le besaba, más que nunca, Draco sentía que Harry era suyo, y sólo suyo. Y que así sería para siempre.  
Mientras tanto, las manos de Harry habían empezado a explorar el cuerpo de su amante, tan curiosas como la primera vez, y también algo tímidas. Al fin y al cabo, en realidad no lo habían hecho tantas veces. Quinto curso fue un año demasiado frustrante para que ninguno de los dos pensara siquiera en el sexo. Sexto curso, en cambio, había sido un año mejor que el anterior, aunque no demasiado. Harry había sobrellevado mejor los ataques públicos de Draco, y también el hecho de saber que su amado Slytherin estaba envuelto en actividades no muy gratificantes. Al fin y al cabo, lo hacía por él, sólo por él. Pero la sombra de Sirius Black aún pesaba como una losa sobre el chico, y la tristeza por la muerte de su padrino le acompañó durante buena parte del inicio del curso.  
Por otro lado, Draco había conseguido pasar con éxito las pruebas de confianza de Voldemort, que se había tragado completamente que el Slytherin apenas podía acercarse a un metro del Gryffindor sin que empezaran a surgir leoncitos por doquier dispuestos a proteger a su líder (el día en que Voldemort se enterara de lo realmente cerca que llegaban a estar ambos, pensaba Draco a menudo con satisfacción, a su oscuro corazón le daría un infarto). El Señor Tenebroso había cambiado de idea, y ahora prefería mandar al hijo de Lucius Malfoy a que vigilase a Potter en espera del día en el que pudiera ser él mismo quien pusiera sus tenebrosas garras sobre él.  
Siempre con la mediación de Pansy, Blaise, Ron y Hermione, empezaron a verse frecuentemente de nuevo en la Sala de los Menesteres, sin duda la habitación favorita para ambos de todo Hogwarts. Al principio, se limitaron a hacer lo que habían hecho durante el año anterior: besarse como desesperados, hablar de los últimos planes de Dumbledore y Voldemort respectivamente, y volver a besarse.  
Hasta que llegó el día en el que, tras casi dos meses sin poder verse a escondidas, se encontraron con que sus cuerpos reaccionaban más calurosamente que de costumbre. Draco aún recordaba el rostro de Harry, furiosamente rojo, y el rubor que tiñó sus propias mejillas, cuando, al abrazarse con desesperación, notaron un repentino abultamiento en la entrepierna, indicio inequívoco de que se habían alegrado demasiado de verse.  
Ambos recordaban con cariño aquella primera vez. A pesar del nerviosismo, a pesar de los movimientos algo torpes, a pesar del ocasional dolor, fruto de la inexperiencia... había sido una experiencia absolutamente maravillosa descubrir sus cuerpos en común, demostrarse físicamente su amor, y acabar durmiendo desnudos el uno en brazos del otro.  
Desde entonces había habido más encuentros subidos de tono, en esporádicas ocasiones y sólo cuando sus cuerpos no podían aguantar más la separación. La perspectiva de verse sorprendidos en pleno acto, por remota que fuera, les conminaba a no dejarse llevar muy a menudo por la fogosa pasión que sentían el uno por el otro. Por si fuera poco, los EXTASIS cada vez eran más duros, los entrenamientos cada vez más extenuantes, y en no pocas ocasiones el cansancio apenas les permitía estar juntos media hora, lo justo para intercambiar las últimas novedades y disfrutar de la mutua compañía, limitándose simplemente a permanecer abrazados mientras charlaban de cualquier tema.  
Harry gimió cuando la boca de Draco abandonó la suya para fijar un nuevo objetivo: su cuello. Murmuró el nombre del rubio mientras sus manos, inquietas, se introducían por debajo de la túnica del Slytherin.  
Uno de aquellos escasos ataques de lujuria incontenible le había sobrevenido la primera vez que Draco se apareció en su habitación de Privet Drive. Como ya hiciera la Orden del Fénix un año atrás, Draco había descubierto que era sorprendentemente sencillo engañar a los Dursley para que se quitaran de enmedio y le dejaran a solas con su ansiado Gryffindor. Estaban en pleno verano y, entre exámenes y demás, apenas se habían visto desde Mayo. Así que, cuando Draco pisó la habitación de Harry, apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por la fealdad del sitio en el que Harry se pasaba encerrado la mayor parte del verano (cuando se enteró de que antes vivía en una alacena, por poco le dio una apoplejía). Porque en cuanto se inclinó hacia Harry para saludarle con un beso, se vio arrastrado a la cama en la que cada noche dormía el objeto de sus deseos.  
Y, como aquella vez, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era irónico estar haciendo el amor con Draco precisamente allí, en la asfixiante habitación que llegaba a odiar durante los interminables meses del verano.  
Entonces, las hábiles manos de Draco, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, entraron en acción tocando un punto sensible de la anatomía del Gryffindor. Dejando escapar un grito en el que se adivinaba a duras penas el nombre del rubio, abandonó cualquier pensamiento coherente, entregándose completamente al único hombre que podía poseer su cuerpo además de su corazón.

30 de Julio. Harry se levantó temprano, intentando contener los nervios que se habían instalado en su estómago. No podía creer que aquél fuera su último día en casa de los Dursley, que ya nunca más tendría que volver a aquella prisión de revista de decoración.  
Después de escribir una rápida carta de felicitación a Neville, que cumplía años aquél mismo día (Harry no podía asistir a su celebración y Neville lo comprendía, pero ya vería a Longbottom el día siguiente), bajó apresuradamente las escaleras de la cocina, oteando con curiosidad el exterior de la casa.  
Nada. Privet Drive parecía tan silenciosa, tranquila y sosa que de costumbre. Se burló de sí mismo. ¿Qué esperaba, encontrar a Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos acampando en el césped de Tío Vernon, esperando a que llegaran las doce de la noche para abalanzarse sobre la casa?  
Pero Harry sabía, por el propio Draco, que el Señor Tenebroso le había puesto vigilancia. Sintió un repentino cosquilleo al pensar que su pareja podría perfectamente estar allí fuera, asumiendo su papel de joven mortífago, vigilando atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Privet Drive. Se apartó rápidamente de la ventana y entró en la cocina.  
Era un día como otro cualquiera: Petunia preparaba el desayuno de Tío Vernon, éste leía el periódico, y Dudley, aún con su pierna escayolada, devoraba enormes cantidades de cereales con un enorme cucharón. Al ver aparecer a Harry en la cocina, Dudley dejó escapar la cuchara, sobresaltado, y dio un respingo en la silla. Vernon se giró bruscamente y entornó sus ojillos con odio. Petunia le dirigió una rápida mirada y bajó la vista hacia la sartén.  
- Buenos días –saludó Harry, ya acostumbrado a ser el centro de las miradas asustadas de los Dursley.  
- ¿Cuándo te vas? –espetó Vernon Dursley sin más preámbulos.  
- Pronto –respondió Harry, y un doble suspiro de alivio se escuchó en la cocina.- En cuanto los miembros de la Orden... es decir, en cuanto mis amigos comprueben que Voldemort no está ahí fuera esperándome.  
- ¿Voldemort? –repitió Tío Vernon, y a Harry se le antojó surrealista el que su tío muggle pronunciara con tanto desparpajo aquél nombre que hacía estremecer a los más poderosos magos del mundo- ¿El que mató a tus padres?  
- Sí –replicó Harry apretando los dientes ante la falta de delicadeza de Vernon.  
- ¿Ahora quiere matarte a ti?  
- Sí.  
Vernon soltó un gruñido y volvió a fijar la vista en su periódico. Se guardó de decir nada (al fin y al cabo, todavía le tenía un miedo atroz a su sobrino) pero estaba bien claro que le importaba bien poco lo que le ocurriera a Harry, siempre y cuando le ocurriera fuera de su casa. Éste se mordió la lengua para evitar aclararle impetuosamente a su inconsciente tío que, si Voldemort llegaba a vencerle, los muggles bien podían ir rezando todo lo que supieran.  
Sin embargo, dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Tenía que recoger sus cosas... que no eran demasiadas, la verdad. Además no le apetecía soportar otro de los desayunos de Tía Petunia. Y había algo que le inquietaba.  
Miró por la ventana de su habitación. Un joven paseaba tranquilamente a un perro por la acera de enfrente. ¿Muggle, o mortífago?  
Le preocupaba no saber nada acerca de los planes de Voldemort. Pero, por más que había interrogado a Draco, éste había manifestado una total ignorancia al respecto. Recogió sus pertenencias y las guardó en su baúl, sin poder dejar de darle vueltas al tema. ¿Le dejaría el Señor Tenebroso salir de la casa de sus tíos, o le arrinconaría en su interior hasta que se cumpliera el plazo¿Qué estaría tramando la retorcida mente de Lord Voldemort en aquellos instantes¿Y dónde estaría Draco? El rubio todavía no le había hecho saber si iría finalmente a su cumpleaños o no. A Harry le asustaba preguntarle.  
Pasó el día caminando nerviosamente por su casa, como un león (nunca mejor dicho) enjaulado. Comió fugazmente y volvió a asomarse a la ventana. Afortunadamente, ni Dudley ni su padre le molestaron reprochándole tan extraña conducta. Su inquietud iba en aumento.  
Cuando empezó el ocaso, Harry empezó a sentirse angustiado. Casi esperaba ver una marea de mortífagos surgiendo de entre los monótonos setos que rodeaban cada una de las casas... la Orden no había dado señales de vida... y eso sólo podía significar que...  
Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Para sorpresa mayúscula de Harry, Petunia Dursley apareció en el umbral. Normalmente era su marido quien se encargaba de hacer lo que ambos conocían como "lidiar con el chico".  
- ¿Estás listo, Harry? –preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa.  
- ¿Han venido? –preguntó a su vez Harry, sus ojos brillando de pura excitación- ¡Han venido a por mí!  
- No –repuso tranquilamente Petunia-. Nadie va a venir a por ti, Harry.  
Una oleada de gélido terror llenó el pecho del joven mago.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, tía?  
- Nadie va a venir aquí. Porque yo soy la que tiene que sacarte de esta casa antes de que lleguen las doce de la noche, Harry.  
Harry no se habría sentido más sorprendido si Voldemort mismo hubiera aparecido en la puerta de su habitación ofreciéndole la firma de un tratado de paz.  
- ¿No me has oído, Harry? –preguntó Petunia después de unos segundos durante los cuáles su sobrino se limitó a mirarle con expresión embobada- ¡Vamos!  
El mago reaccionó. Cogió su baúl con una mano, y la jaula de Hedwig con la otra...  
- Dame ese pájaro a mí –le interrumpió Petunia, que siempre se había negado a acercarse a la lechuza- tú saca la varita y esa capa de invisibilidad que me han dicho que tienes. ¿Serás capaz de tapar con la capa el baúl y la jaula mientras te metes en el coche?  
- Eh... creo que sí.  
La situación era surrealista, pensó Harry mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Petunia no sólo le decía que sacase la varita, sino que también conocía la existencia de su capa...  
En el piso de abajo, Vernon y Dudley les miraban, furiosos e impotentes.  
- No más escenitas –advirtió Petunia, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a su marido, quien rumió algo por lo bajo, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ellos.- Échate la capa, Harry.  
Harry cogió la capa. Dudley Dursley se echó hacia atrás en su silla cuando vio que las manos de su primo se hacían invisibles.  
El joven miró a su tío y a Dudley, los dos Dursley con los que había convivido durante once años, que le habían hecho la vida imposible...  
... y a los que, de algún modo, extrañaría. Lo descubrió en aquél momento, cuando afrontó la perspectiva de abandonar para siempre aquella casa. Estaba contento de irse, pero le desagradaba la idea de pensar que jamás volvería a saber nada de ellos.  
- Bueno, tío... gracias por todo.  
Vernon respondió con un gruñido. Los ojos de Harry se posaron en su primo, quien abrió la boca en un gesto de terror.  
- Dudley... cuídate.  
El joven Dursley no contestó.  
- Vamos, Harry –le apremió Petunia.  
Y Harry Potter se echó la capa de invisibilidad sobre los hombros, después de dirigir una última mirada a sus únicos parientes vivos.  
Fue la última vez que Dudley y Vernon Dursley vieron a Harry Potter.  
- Al menos ahora estarán seguros... –murmuró Harry.  
Difícilmente podía saber el joven mago que, precisamente, los Dursley estaban viviendo el último día de sus vidas.  
Montó en el coche familiar. Tía Petunia mascullaba algo sobre los tomates que le faltaban para la ensalada, mientras se aseguraba de que la bolsa de la compra que sostenía se mantuviera bien visible. Abrió la puerta delantera del coche mientras simulaba acomodar la bolsa en el asiento trasero.  
- Métete corriendo, chico.  
Harry saltó por encima del asiento del conductor y acabó en el del copiloto, cubriéndose a él, al baúl y a Hedwig con la capa, que, afortunadamente, era muy amplia.  
Petunia montó en el coche, cerró la puerta y arrancó.  
Durante días, Harry había imaginado que sus amigos se aparecerían en su casa, que el señor Weasley volvería a aparecer por la cegada chimenea, que el Ministerio autorizaría a conjurar un traslador... incluso en sus más delirantes fantasías, escapaban a escoba de una pandilla de furiosos mortífagos que les perseguían.  
Pero nunca, jamás, se había imaginado saliendo por última vez de Privet Drive montado en el coche familiar de los Dursley, sentado delante junto con Tía Petunia. Y, precisamente por eso, comprendió que era la mejor manera de escapar de allí; lo que Voldemort, que al fin y al cabo no sabía nada de su capa, jamás imaginaría.  
A pesar de que no podía ver a su sobrino, Petunia Dursley adivinó su mirada de asombro y se permitió una breve sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué pasa? Al fin y al cabo, soy la hermana de tu madre. Es mi sangre la que te protege, como bien se ha encargado de recordarme ese director tuyo.  
Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar.  
- ¿Adónde vamos?  
- Al supermercado.  
- ¿Qué? –exclamó Harry, pensando que no había escuchado bien.  
- Ya te lo he dicho: vamos al supermercado –insistió Petunia en tono misterioso.  
Harry miró a Tía Petunia con incredulidad. Pero, unas cuántas manzanas más adelante, el coche paró frente a una tienda de comestibles.  
- Tía... –murmuró Harry, pensando que la hermana de su madre había perdido la cabeza repentinamente.  
- Calla, Harry –le cortó rápidamente Petunia- ¿Ves ese coche frente a nosotros?  
Harry miró al frente. Un coche rojo de aspecto anodino estaba aparcado a pocos metros de ellos. Una mujer desconocida situada junto a él parecía buscar las llaves en su bolso mientras las bolsas de la compra esperaban depositadas desordenadamente a sus pies.  
- Sí.  
- Métete en él. Te están esperando.  
Petunia miró a su invisible sobrino con una mezcla de alivio y algo de cariño... no mucho, desde luego, pero sí era la mirada más afectuosa que jamás había posado sobre el hijo de su hermana. Mientras, su mano se deslizó en el bolsillo y sacó algo que dio disimuladamente a Harry. Un vulgar sobre muggle, blanco y sellado.  
- Ábrelo cuando estés seguro. Y ahora, vete.  
Harry asintió.  
- Gracias –murmuró, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Los Dursley no le habían tratado bien, pero era consciente de que, si seguía vivo, era en parte gracias a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.  
Petunia hizo un desdeñoso movimiento de cabeza.  
- Vete, Harry.  
Después, abrió la puerta y salió del coche, y Harry se deslizó tras ella. En ese mismo instante, la mujer que estaba frente al otro coche encontró sus llaves, abrió la puerta trasera y se agachó para coger sus bolsas. Harry se precipitó al interior, y sólo entonces la desconocida se levantó y arrojó de mala manera las bolsas de la compra sobre el asiento trasero, desparramando su contenido.  
- Ah, ya estás aquí –murmuró la chica al sentir el rumor de la ropa.  
Y Harry sonrió, aliviado, al reconocer, no sólo la voz, sino su particular y descuidada torpeza.  
- ¡Tonks!  
- Exacto. Larguémonos de aquí, Harry. Te están esperando.

En el reloj del número 12 de Grimmauld Place dieron las doce de la noche.  
- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY! –gritaron más de media docena de gargantas al unísono, haciendo cerrar los ojos al chico.   
Rápidamente se vio estrujado por todos los que allí estaban, empezando por Ron y Hermione, que le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, seguido por otro más tímido de Ginny y una colleja cariñosa de parte de los gemelos. Molly Weasley le asfixió con uno de sus abrazos de mamá osa, y Arthur le palmeó alegremente la espalda. También recibió un abrazo de Remus Lupin y Tonks, e incluso el viejo Dumbledore rodeó el delgado cuerpo de Harry con sus cada vez más marchitos brazos.  
Cuando, mareado por tanto beso y tanto apretón, Harry se recuperó de semejante oleada de atenciones, miró a la única persona que no se le había tirado encima al entrar oficialmente en el día 31 de Julio. Severus Snape le obsequió con una mirada menos desagradable que de costumbre, y Harry dedujo que ésa era su forma de transmitirle que se alegraba porque hubiera alcanzado sano y salvo la mayoría de edad. Pensaba que todo iba a quedar ahí, cuando el profesor de Pociones se acercó a él decididamente y, tras un breve titubeo, le abrazó.  
Todos enmudecieron mientras veían la increíble escena, el primero de todos Harry. Snape se separó unos segundos después, dirigiendo una mirada de desafío al joven Potter enmedio de un silencio que se podía haber cortado con un cuchillo.  
- No pienses que semejante muestra de sentimentalismo forma parte de mí, Potter –advirtió-. Es de parte de mi ahijado Draco.  
Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó instantáneamente en el rostro de Harry al escuchar el nombre de su pareja. Snape dibujó una mueca desdeñosa en su afilado rostro.  
- Aunque en realidad mi ahijado no pretendía darte un abrazo, sino otra cosa –prosiguió en tono ligeramente irónico- pero yo siempre he dicho, y creo que coincidirás conmigo, Potter, en que los regalos es mejor darlos directamente.  
Un murmullo de risas burlonas surgió a espaldas de Harry mientras éste se ruborizaba.  
- ¿Cuándo podré verle, señor? –murmuró, alzando los ojos hacia Snape.  
- No lo sé, Potter, así que ahórrate esa mirada de cordero degollado. Y ahora, antes de que el sentimentalismo Gryffindor que impera aquí me afecte seriamente... –gruñó, mirando al grupo de gente que charlaba junto a la chimenea- me retiro. Nos vemos mañana, Potter. Que pases un buen cumpleaños.  
Tras una ligera inclinación de cabeza a Dumbledore, Severus Snape desapareció.  
Cuando volvió a aparecerse, el ambiente era radicalmente distinto. La cálida y agradable paz que se vivía en Grimmauld Place dio paso a una tenue oscuridad, rota apenas por el resplandor de la luna llena. Las conversaciones distendidas que hasta entonces llenaban sus oídos se tornaron en una serie de murmullos nerviosos, de órdenes e imprecaciones en voz baja.  
- Has tardado, Severus.  
Severus Snape endureció la expresión, convirtiéndola en una máscara impenetrable, y dobló rápidamente en espinazo en dirección a aquella metálica y fría voz.  
Voldemort le miraba con aquellos ojos que no eran humanos, aquellos ojos que a veces le saludaban en sus peores pesadillas. Unos segundos después, el mortífago se enderezó.  
- Mil perdones, mi señor. En Hogwarts estamos preparando la vuelta de los alumnos, y Dumbledore me ha entretenido con una de sus idioteces –murmuró en tono de desprecio, arrastrando las palabras-. He tenido que seguirle el juego para que no sospechara de mí, y por eso he tardado más de lo previsto.  
Inmediatamente sintió la mente de Voldemort intentando penetrar la suya. Snape le ofreció la imagen que quería, una imagen que era totalmente falsa pero que en su mente (y en la de Voldemort) parecía real, y el Señor Tenebroso se sintió satisfecho.  
- Lucius –silbó como una serpiente, dando media vuelta- Severus ya está aquí.  
Un mortífago alto y delgado apareció poco después, bajándose la máscara para dejar a la vista el rostro de Lucius Malfoy, que le sonrió encantado. A su lado, le acompañaba su único hijo, Draco, aún descubierto.  
- ¡Ya era hora, Severus¡Vamos a sacar a Potter de ahí dentro! –exclamó, excitado por la proximidad de la sangre.  
- ¿Potter aún está ahí dentro? –preguntó Snape, mirando a Voldemort.  
- Me extrañaría, pero no he visto a ningún miembro del maldito grupito de Dumbledore acercándose a la casa –respondió el Señor Tenebroso en su habitual tono de voz, un murmullo monótono y silbilante  
- Ojalá esté todavía ahí... –masculló Lucius.  
Nadie habló. Snape aprovechó para dirigir una disimulada mirada a Draco, y mentalmente le aprobó, satisfecho. Draco Malfoy era un gran actor, al igual que su padrino. En ese momento cualquiera que le mirase (Voldemort inclusive) sólo vería a un joven mortífago, intentando dominar su excitación como buen Malfoy que era, pero deseoso de entrar en aquella casa y probar la sangre de sus enemigos.  
- ¿Es tu primer ataque, Draco? –preguntó.  
- Sí, padrino –replicó Draco, y consiguió aportar a su voz el matiz justo de fanática ansiedad para conseguir una mirada aprobadora de Voldemort y otra orgullosa de Lucius.  
- Draco dirige a los jóvenes mortífagos –informó Voldemort.  
Snape volvió el rostro a un lado aparentando desinterés. Aunque ya llevaban puestas sus máscaras, había visto crecer a todos aquellos chicos, y no tuvo problemas en reconocerles: Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Nott, Zabini, Bulstrode...  
"Medio Slytherin está aquí" pensó con disgusto Snape, clavando en ellos sus ojos pequeños y negros.  
- Me alegra ver que ha escogido la senda correcta tras su paso por Hogwarts, señor Flint –dijo, dirigiéndose a uno de ellos.  
Su ex-capitán de quidditch le respondió con un deferente movimiento de cabeza.  
- Los has entrenado bien, Severus –comentó Voldemort-. La Casa de Slytherin se está convirtiendo en una verdadera cantera de mortífagos desde que tú eres su jefe.  
- Me limito a transmitirles lo que todo buen seguidor de Salazar debería saber, mi señor –replicó tranquilamente Snape.  
Voldemort se dirigió a otro mortífago.  
- ¡Avery!  
- ¿Amo?  
- Ahora que estamos todos, cuéntanos lo que has averiguado sobre los Dursley.  
- Definitivamente son tres, señor.  
- ¿Muggles?  
- Sí.  
- ¿Qué parentesco tienen con Potter? –preguntó, como si él mismo no lo supiera, como si ese parentesco no fuera en realidad lo que les había llevado a todos hacia allí aquella madrugada del 30 al 31 de Julio.  
- La mujer, Petunia, es hermana de Lily Potter. Lily Evans era de familia muggle.  
Los mortífagos expresaron discretamente su desprecio, y durante unos segundos la palabra "sangre sucia" fue casi escupida entre dientes por la mayoría de ellos.  
- ¿Tres, has dicho?  
- Sí. Petunia y Vernon Dursley, y su único hijo, Dudley. Un mocoso más o menos de la edad de Potter.  
- ¿Algo más a tener en cuenta sobre ellos?  
- No, señor. Ni siquiera tienen armas de fuego, señor.  
- De acuerdo, Avery. Buen trabajo.   
Voldemort se separó unos pasos del grupo. Las farolas de Privet Drive se habían aapagado minutos antes, y el propio Señor Tenebroso había conjurado un hechizo para que los muggles no pudieran verle. En ese momento, sin embargo, mientras pisaba con despreocupación los cuidados parterres de una de las casas que había frente al número cuatro, lo deshizo. Si les veían, mejor: más diversión para sus impacientes muchachos.  
- ¡Este es el plan! –gritó para hacerse oír, aunque ante las palabras de su señor todos contuvieron la respiración para escucharle mejor-. Entraremos en la casa y buscaremos a Potter. No espero encontrarle, pero hay que asegurarse. Quiero a los dos adultos vivos, al menos hasta que comprobemos si Potter está o no en el interior de la vivienda. ¿Alguna pregunta?  
- Por favor, señor –intervino un corpulento individuo-¿no podríamos chantajear a Potter con la vida de sus parientes?  
- ¿Te crees que yo mismo no lo he pensado, Macnair? –replicó Voldemort impasible- Potter es Gryffindor, pero no es tonto, y Dumbledore menos. Además, el vínculo afectivo es prácticamente inexistente.  
Macnair murmuró una disculpa, agachando la cabeza. Voldemort dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de los jóvenes mortífagos, capitaneado por un hierático Draco Malfoy.  
- Draco, al joven Dursley te lo dejo a ti y a tus amigos. Haced lo que queráis con él, pero no nos molestéis. ¿Entendido?  
- Sí, mi señor –replicó Draco. Afortunadamente, la máscara le ayudaba a ocultar su expresión. Sabía perfectamente lo que Voldemort le había ordenado... y había prometido a Harry que no haría daño a su primo Dudley hacía apenas una semana.  
El Señor Tenebroso se giró de nuevo hacia la casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, menos la de un dormitorio.  
- Recordad, si encontramos a Potter nos llevaremos una agradable sorpresa, pero, lo que yo pretendo es darle una lección –explicó con una sonrisa de satisfacción- y hacerle sentir culpable de estas muertes por haber huido. Ahora¡AL ATAQUE!  
Medio centenar de mortífagos se lanzaron de repente hacia el frente, provocando tal estruendo que en casi todas las ventanas de Privet Drive surgieron rostros somnolientos. Algunas maldiciones volaron hacia ellos, penetrando por las ventanas abiertas.  
Las primeras víctimas muggles empezaban a caer.  
Voldemort, seguido de cerca por Lucius Malfoy, los Lestrange, Avery y Macnair, derribó la puerta con una maldición. La tromba penetró en la cuidada casa muggle, derribándolo todo a su paso. Voldemort empezó a subir las escaleras, seguido por sus más leales y por los jóvenes, mientras otro grupo previamente seleccionado se desperdigaba por la planta baja.  
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí! –exclamó una voz carrasposa y profunda. Vernon Dursley enmudeció cuando, en pijama y con pantuflas, vio desde el rellano de la escalera la que se le venía encima.  
Sus ojos no se apartaban del rostro inhumano de Voldemort. Algunos mortífagos mascullaron indignados ante semejante falta de respeto.  
Voldemort le paralizó con un sólo movimiento de varita, mientras alcanzaba la parte superior de la escalera. A los pocos segundos, Petunia Dursley surgió de su habitación, sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas.  
- La habitación del chico es ésa –señalaba Avery en ese momento.  
- ¡NO, DUDLEY NO! –aulló Petunia. Snape la paralizó rápidamente con un hechizo.  
Draco se abrió paso, seguido por sus jóvenes subordinados, y se introdujo en la habitación del joven Dursley, intentando disimular el nudo que se había atado fuertemente en su estómago.  
El rosto porcino volvió a contraerse en una mueca de sorpresa. Estaba jugando a uno de esos videojuegos muggles de aspecto sofisticado, sentado cómodamente en un sofá, con la pierna escayolada sobre una silla.  
- Se acabó la partida, Dudley –anunció Draco, acercándose a él mientras Goyle cerraba la puerta de la habitación.  
- ¿Quién...¡MAMÁ¡PAPÁ! –aulló desesperadamente el adolescente, incapaz de moverse.  
- ¡Calla! –masculló ásperamente Draco, y con un movimiento de varita enmudeció a Dudley.  
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Draco? –preguntó cruelmente la voz de Nott- ¡Yo quiero escuchar sus gritos!  
- Los escucharás a su debido tiempo.  
- ¿Y cuándo será eso?  
- Cuando yo lo considere oportuno –replicó secamente el rubio, arrastrando las palabras más que nunca, mientras le miraba por detrás de su máscara-. A no ser que prefieras consultar a nuestro amo sobre ese punto.  
Nott dio un paso atrás. Draco, satisfecho, buscó dos enormes siluetas entre el grupo que le rodeaba.  
Nadie podía saberlo, pero se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de presenciar su primera tortura, y, para más inri, tendría que ser él quien la dirigiera.  
Pero lo haría. Por muy desagradable que le resultase, lo haría. Por Harry. Irónicamente, torturaría a su primo por él, por conservar su vida al servicio de aquél que un día le libraría de la maldita Marca.  
- Crabbe, Goyle –ordenó, señalando con la cabeza al aterrorizado muggle.  
Todos abrieron paso a los enormes matones. Draco se obligó a sí mismo a no cerrar los ojos, la única parte de su rostro que quedaba visible. Pero dio gracias mentalmente a Merlín por llevar máscara. Así no tuvo que disimular su expresión de asco y horror.  
Y, uno a uno, los jóvenes seguidores de Voldemort fueron probando su maldad sobre el cuerpo cada vez más maltrecho de Dudley Dursley. Lo que ocurrió aquella noche en el número cuatro de Privet Drive, Draco jamás lo olvidaría. La imagen de Pansy y Blaise lanzando un crucio tras otro al pobre Dudley, tampoco.  
Y el _Avada Kadavra_, que, tras dos horas de interminable tortura, pronunció casi misericordiosamente, cuando notó que los pulmones de Dudley empezaban a fallar, que todo su sistema se colapsaba, que su cuerpo se desangraba a través de su piel despellejada... aquella maldición de muerte, la primera que lanzaba sobre un humano, no sólo no la olvidaría nunca, sino que le acompañaría ya eternamente, asaltando sus más profundos sueños en las noches más oscuras de su vida.

* * *

**Nota:** Sí, acabo de hacer un salto en el tiempo de más de un año, y estamos a punto de empezar el séptimo curso de Harry :P Espero que os guste este capítulo, que no os traumaticéis mucho al ver el peor lado de Draco, y dentro de poco tendréis que siguiente ya que casi lo tengo escrito. Al final la historia va a tener unos cuántos capítulos más, porque me apetecía reflejar la escena de Harry y Draco en Privet Drive, y el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Harry que tendrá lugar en la siguiente entrega. Gracias por leer y hasta pronto :) 


	10. 31 de Julio I

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Capítulo 9: 31 de Julio (I)**

La mañana de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, Harry se levantó temprano después de una noche agitada en la que apenas había podido conciliar el sueño. Y no era para menos. La excitación de celebrar la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de toda su vida se mezclaba con la preocupación de saber que ya no estaba bajo la protección de la sangre de su madre. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron en la habitación que compartía con Ron, se apresuró a levantarse, vestirse y bajar las escaleras del lóbrego caserón.  
No esperaba encontrar a nadie despierto tan temprano, pero, para su sorpresa, el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley cuchicheaban en la cocina. Harry entró, intentando hacer tanto ruido como pudo, y los dos interrumpieron inmediatamente la conversación. Arthur Weasley se apresuró a esconder disimuladamente algo que bien podía ser un periódico, mientras que Molly dirigió una sonrisa tan amplia a Harry que éste con toda certeza que algo acababa de conmocionar profundamente a la matriarca de la familia.  
- ¡Buenos días, Harry! –saludó Arthur, palmeando el hombro del muchacho cuando éste se sentó a su lado- ¿qué tal has dormido?  
- No muy bien –respondió Harry con sinceridad.  
- Nervioso, ¿eh?  
- Un poco.  
Molly emitió una tosecilla, y miró a su marido. Arthur se colocó bien las gafas, y fingió acordarse de repente de algo.  
- Eh... Harry...  
- ¿Sí, Sr. Weasley?  
- Sé que hablamos de hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto en La Madriguera... –empezó Arthur, quien parecía incómodo- y te dijimos que invitaras a todos tus amigos. Ya sabes, Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan, Lovegood... –miró a su mujer en busca de apoyo.  
Molly suspiró y se apoyó en la mesa, quedando frente a Harry.  
- Harry, sé que jamás has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños como es debido. Y esperábamos resarcirte este año. Pero... –suspiró- sintiéndolo mucho, Harry, no va a ser posible.  
Harry sintió el desagradable peso de la desilusión extendiéndose por su estómago. Pese a ello, procuró sonreír.  
- No importa, Sra. Weasley, yo...  
- Verás, Harry, no podemos seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada. Hay alguien ahí fuera que quiere hacerte daño, y ahora va a por todas. La Madriguera no es un lugar seguro para ti, y evidentemente no podemos celebrar una fiesta en Grimmauld Place, porque tendríamos que confiarles el secreto de la orden a todos los invitados.  
- Lo comprendo –asintió Harry, con una voz más ronca de la que esperaba.  
- Espero no haberte desilusionado mucho –intervino el Sr. Weasley- el año que viene, cuando hayamos acabado con esa maldita sabandija, tendrás una fiesta como es debido, Harry. Te lo prometo.  
- No importa, Sr. Weasley –mintió Harry con una sonrisa forzada-. Tampoco es que me hiciera demasiada ilusión.  
- Arthur.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ya eres mayor de edad... ¿y cuánto tiempo hace que te conozco, Harry?  
- Ron lo trajo aquí antes de empezar segundo curso –apuntó Molly.  
- Has salvado la vida a la mitad de los miembros de mi familia... Creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos dejemos de formalidades. ¿No te parece?  
- Además –intervino Molly Weasley, pasando sus enormes brazos por el cuello de Harry- sabes que para Arthur y para mí eres como un hijo más.  
- Sí, y para nosotros eres como el hermano no pelirrojo que siempre quisimos tener –intervino una voz burlona desde el umbral de la cocina.  
Harry agradeció silenciosamente la intervención de Fred y George, pues un nudo se le había formado en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de Molly. Los revoltosos gemelos irrumpieron en el interior de la cocina, armando su habitual barullo mañanero.  
- Si tanto te gusta Harry, ¿podemos cambiarlo por Ron? –preguntó George, mirándola con inocente interés.  
- ¡George!  
- Mamá, ¡soy Fred! –exclamó el gemelo simulando estar ofendido.  
- Me gustaría saber lo que dirían vuestros compradores si supieran que lleváis casi dos décadas utilizando la misma broma –gruñó la Sra. Weasley.  
- Pero tú siempre picas –repuso George, esbozando una amplia sonrisa.  
En ese momento entró Ron en la cocina. A los pocos segundos bajaron Hermione y Ginny. Ésta última le hizo un imperceptible guiño a Harry, quien adivinó que Ron había retenido a su hermana allí arriba mientras él "daba los buenos días" a Hermione. Habría quedado muy sospechoso que los dos bajaran juntos, máxime desde que parecía que los gemelos empezaban a sospechar de su hermano y la joven bruja.  
Al ver a Harry, Hermione torció el gesto y miró a Ron.  
- Ron, ¿se lo has dicho ya? –preguntó, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
Ron, quien hasta entonces estaba riéndose de una broma de Fred, dirigió una mirada turbada a su novia.  
- Esperaba a que vinieras tú a recordármelo –masculló.  
Hermione, inflexible, no mudó la expresión severa de su rostro.  
- ¿Decirme qué? –intervino Harry, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otro.  
Ron exhaló un profundo suspiro, y se giró hacia él, bajando la cabeza en un inequívoco gesto avergonzado.  
- Verás, Harry... nosotros...  
- ¿Nosotros, Ronald? –le interrumpió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Yo –corrigió el pelirrojo rápidamente, apretando los dientes.  
- ¿Tú...? –preguntó Harry, invitándole a continuar.  
- Yo... yo era el encargado de traer tus regalos desde La Madriguera.  
- ¡¿Has olvidado los regalos de Harry! –exclamó su hermana Ginny, girándose en el asiento con tanta violencia que casi derramó el contenido de su taza.  
Ron enrojeció, sintiendo como sus parientes le miraban con disgusto. Harry se apresuró a intervenir, compadeciéndose de su mejor amigo.  
- No pasa nada, Ron. Ya me los daréis otro día.  
- ¡De eso nada! –exclamó Arthur Weasley, haciendo que todas las miradas se clavaran en él con curiosidad-. Vosotros no podéis ir a La Madriguera solos, pero esta tarde, en cuanto vuelva del Ministerio, iremos a por los regalos.  
- Señor Weas...  
- Arthur.  
- Arthur –corrigió Harry-, no se moleste, de verdad.  
- Iremos, y es mi última palabra –declaró Arthur, poniéndose en pie mientras cogía su maletín-. Ya que no tendrás una fiesta como Merlín manda, por lo menos podremos darte tus regalos a la hora de cenar. Estad preparados para cuando llegue la hora, chicos.  
- Sí, papá –respondió Ron, aliviado.  
Arthur Weasley besó a su mujer, miró con cariño a sus hijos y a Harry y Hermione, y desapareció en dirección al trabajo. Durante unos segundos, el tintineo de los cubiertos y el crujido de las tostadas al ser masticadas fue lo único que se escuchó en la cocina de los Black.  
- Mamá –dijo Fred, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Por qué no reconsideras lo de cambiar a Harry por Ron?

El día transcurrió lento, increíblemente lento para Harry, que había esperado algo especial por ser su cumpleaños. Claro que sabía que no habría fiesta, ni siquiera le darían sus regalos hasta que Arthur Weasley regresara por la tarde... pero al menos había esperado la visita de alguien: Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody... incluso Snape.  
Pero lo que más le dolía, sin duda alguna, era saber que no vería a Draco hasta dentro de un mes. Si La Madriguera no era segura, le obligarían a permanecer en Grimmauld Place. Y, aunque casi todos los miembros de la Orden parecían creer la increíble historia de amor que había surgido entre Harry y el mortífago, dudaba mucho de que Dumbledore permitiera a Draco Malfoy el acceso al cuartel general de la Orden. Al menos, de momento.  
Suspiró, tumbado en su cama tras la comida. A pesar de todo, había esperado ver a Draco aquél día... el rubio le había prometido que iría a su cumpleaños, sabía que era un día especial para Harry.  
Claro que, si no había fiesta, no había fiesta. Ni siquiera para Draco.  
Harry se tapó con la almohada, sintiéndose deprimido. Al final, su primer cumpleaños rodeado de amigos no era muy diferente de todos los que había vivido en Privet Drive... Salvo por el hecho de que no tenía que soportar a los Dursley.  
En ese momento, Ron irrumpió en la habitación. Mosqueado, Harry volvió a notar que su mejor amigo tenía las orejas más rojas de lo normal.  
- Harry, vamos, mi padre ya ha entrado en la red flu –dijo atropelladamente, instando a Harry a levantarse.  
- ¿Tu padre ya ha venido del Ministerio? –preguntó Harry, incorporándose en la cama, sorprendido.  
Ron le cogió del brazo. Sorprendido, Harry se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo parecía extraordinariamente nervioso.  
- Sí. Y no tenemos mucho tiempo. Ya sabes que es peligroso estar en La Madriguera, así que date prisa.  
El joven cumpleañero se apresuró a obedecer, preocupado por Arthur, quien ya debía de estar en la casa Weasley. Siguiendo a su amigo, bajó las escaleras del lóbrego caserón de la familia Black, y llegó a la chimenea.  
Durante el descenso, notó que el caserón parecía distinto... faltaba algo... algo que al principio no supo concretar.  
Entonces, cuando Ron cogió los polvos flu, su mente logró identificar qué era lo que echaba en falta en la enorme mansión Black. Un día conviviendo con los Weasley era suficiente para acostumbrarse a escuchar un murmullo constante de fondo, la algarabía de más de media docena de revoltosos pelirrojos haciendo de las suyas mientras su madre intentaba poner orden entre su prole a base de gritos.  
En cambio, Grimmauld Place estaba tan silenciosa como si...  
- ¡Ron! –exclamó Harry, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría- ¿Dónde han ido todos?  
Por toda respuesta, Ron le dirigió una enigmática sonrisa. Después, se introdujo en la chimenea y desapareció.  
Durante unos segundos, Harry quedó a solas en el inmenso caserón. Escuchó el crepitar de las llamas, el crujir de la vieja madera... y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Sonrió, metiéndose él también en la chimenea, con un puñado de polvos flu en la mano.  
- ¡A La Madriguera!  
Y, de repente, la oscura decoración de Grimmauld Place se vio sustituida por un torbellino de colores, decenas de velas que flotaban en el aire, globos que iban y venían a placer por toda la casa, y una enorme pancarta con la leyenda "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY" que presidía el salón de La Madriguera.  
- ¡¡Sorpresa! –gritaron más de veinte gargantas al unísono, y un coro de carcajadas surgió espontáneamente al ver su cara de estupefacción.  
- ¿De verdad pensaste que íbamos a dejarte sin fiesta? –preguntó Arthur, cogiendo a Harry por los hombros.  
- Pues... yo...  
- ¡Hemos tardado todo el día en decorarla! –exclamó Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa.  
Y pronto Harry entendió por qué. El salón de los Weasley parecía enorme: evidentemente, alguien había utilizado algún tipo de hechizo... sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando Dumbledore se destacó de entre la multitud, llevando en sus manos una copa de brandy. Si había alguien capaz de agrandar La Madriguera, ése era el poderoso director de Hogwarts.  
- ¿Te gusta, Harry? –preguntó con una sonrisa, señalando con un amplio ademán las paredes de la estancia.  
Harry no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, pues estaba tan sorprendido que apenas era capaz de articular palabra.  
El ahora enorme salón estaba presidido por una mesa alargada, parecida a las que se utilizaban en Hogwarts, aunque, lógicamente, mucho más pequeña. Decenas de velas flotaban por encima, arrojando una luz suave y agradable por toda la habitación. El reflejo de las velas en la pared atrajo la atención de Harry, y fue entonces cuando su boca se abrió desmesuradamente de pura sorpresa.  
Desde el suelo hasta el techo, las cuatro paredes estaban completamente decoradas con estandartes de Gryffindor, posters de quidditch, algunos recortes de periódico... había fotos ampliadas del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que había ganado la Copa en tercer año. En un lugar destacado, habían colocado réplicas de las copas de Harry había contribuido a ganar para su casa desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. Y una versión agrandada de su insignia de capitán.  
- Mamá quería empapelarlo todo de fotos tuyas –susurró Ron al oído de su mejor amigo-. Yo le dije que para el cumpleaños de Lockhart quizá fuera una buena idea, pero que tú preferías algo más modesto.  
Harry agradeció efusivamente el detalle a su amigo. Tan sólo de imaginar el enorme salón presidido por una foto suya, le hizo ruborizarse ligeramente de vergüenza.  
- Bueno, si Harry ha terminado de admirar la decoración, creo que podemos sentarnos todos –intervino Hagrid, quien, por sus especiales dimensiones, tenía reservado un sillón especial a un lado de la mesa.  
- Harry, preside el otro lado –le animó Lupin, quien para la ocasión se había puesto el menos raído de sus trajes.  
Harry miró la silla vacía, incómodo, y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Remus.  
- Si no os importa... preferiría sentarme en cualquier sitio, junto con Ron y Hermione.  
Los aludidos asintieron efusivamente. Conocían de sobra a Harry, y sabían que el hecho de estar en la cabecera de la mesa recibiendo las miradas de todos probablemente le aguaría la fiesta.  
Remus Lupin abrió la boca para protestar, pero otra voz se escuchó en su lugar. Una voz engañosamente suave, rebosante de sarcasmo.  
- No sé que me sorprende más, un Gryffindor humilde, o un Potter humilde.  
Harry se giró bruscamente. No había visto antes a Snape, y le sorprendió sobremanera encontrárselo de repente en el salón, mirándole por encima de su nariz ganchuda con su habitual expresión de hostilidad declarada.  
- ¡Profesor! –exclamó, sorprendido y alegre de verle allí.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi celebridad favorita? –preguntó Snape.  
Harry sonrió. Hacía tiempo que Severus Snape había dejado de asustarle, más o menos desde que había descubierto que el estricto profesor era capaz de sentir por alguien algo más que no fuera odio y antipatía.  
- No, señor –replicó con expresión inocente-. Es que nunca había esperado ver un Slytherin en La Madriguera, señor.  
Hasta Dumbledore rió. Snape frunció el ceño, pero sus labios hicieron un amago de sonrisa, al tiempo que cruzaba una mirada cómplice con Remus... después, volvió a mirar a su alumno.  
- Bueno, no es tan desagradable como me temía. Quizá haya demasiados estandartes escarlata para mi gusto –masculló lentamente, recorriendo las paredes con sus ojos negros- pero qué le vamos a hacer... Profesor Dumbledore, en vista de que Potter nos ha sorprendido con un arranque de humildad absolutamente inesperado en él, quizá debería presidir usted mismo la mesa.  
Dumbledore asintió, y, con un suspiro de alivio, Harry escogió un sitio discreto cerca del centro. Para su sorpresa, Ron se sentó a su lado, pero Hermione lo hizo al lado de Ron en vez de flanquearle... no tuvo tiempo de sentirse dolido, porque, en ese momento, Dumbledore empezó a hablar.  
- Antes de comenzar este banquete... –un exagerado murmullo de protesta se extendió por la larga mesa, y Dumbledore sonrió-. Creo que ya sabéis que suelo ser breve en los discursos previos a las grandes comidas, así que no protestéis. Como iba diciendo, antes de empezar, creo que Harry debería recibir al menos uno de sus regalos.  
- Puedo esperar, señor... –se apresuró a intervenir Harry, quien no se imaginaba desenvolviendo regalos mientras todos le miraban, hambrientos. El joven Potter no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se miraban con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro.  
- Insisto –se impuso la voz grave del director de Hogwarts-. Me parece que tienes un regalo del cuál te gustaría disfrutar durante la cena.  
- Cierto, señor director –corroboró teatralmente Fred, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
Los gemelos se giraron hacia Harry, y éste advirtió, no sin cierta inquietud, que los dos bromistas de la familia no iban a dejar escapar la ocasión de preparar alguna de las suyas para una ocasión tan especial. Y Albus Dumbledore, que quizá estaba tan loco como ellos, los apoyaba.  
- Te hemos traído algo muy especial, Harry –dijo Fred, cruzándose de brazos con aire complacido.  
- Muy, muy especial –secundó George.  
- Tratándose de un regalo vuestro, no dudo de que será especial –replicó Harry levantando las cejas en señal de amable desconfianza-.  
- Bueno, de hecho no es nuestro exactamente –aclaró George.  
- Es de todos –completó su hermano.  
Sonrientes, le observaron durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Cada vez más intrigado, Harry miró a los demás, y vio que todos cruzaban miradas cómplices e intentaban contener la risa nerviosa que subía a sus gargantas.  
De repente, en el silencio de la enorme habitación, escuchó un rumor a su espalda... algo que se acercaba a él.  
Intentó girar la cabeza, pero Ron se lo impidió con un rápido movimiento.  
- ¿Qué haces? –rezongó Harry, molesto.  
- Mira al frente y no seas aguafiestas –le ordenó su mejor amigo, aguantándose la risa.  
Harry obedeció, molesto por no poder ver qué era lo que se estaba acercando, lentamente, rozando casi inaudiblemente la mullida alfombra a medida que avanzaba. Fred y George intentaban mantener la mirada fija en los ojos verdes de Harry, pero Lupin no pudo evitar la tentación de echar un rápido vistazo hacia algo que presumiblemente estaba a sus espaldas.  
- No seas impaciente, Harry, tu regalo viene de camino –empezó de nuevo George, cuando el cumpleañero hizo amago de mirar hacia atrás de nuevo.  
- Y no querrás estropear la sorpresa, ¿verdad? –siguió Fred.  
- ¿Acaso mi regalo tiene patas? –ironizó Harry.  
- Oh, sí. Las tiene –contestó solemnemente George.  
- Y pelo.  
- Pelo muuuy suave.  
- ¿Un perro? –preguntó Harry, soltando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.  
Ginny transformó una carcajada en una repentina y violenta tos.  
- Fue nuestra primera opción –confesó Fred, con el rostro muy serio.  
- Pero acabamos por elegir otra cosa que no soltara tanto pelo en el sofá como un perro.  
- Y además no hay que sacarlo a pasear –apuntó su hermano- lo cuál siempre es una ventaja.  
Harry frunció el ceño, y abrió la boca para decir algo, cuando de repente la oscuridad se abatió sobre él. Intentó ponerse en pie, asustado, pero un peso lo mantuvo firmemente anclado a la silla. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado: alguien le estaba tapando los ojos.  
Y su corazón se aceleró, golpeando furiosamente su pecho, al reconocer el tacto suave de esas manos que tapaban con delicadeza su rostro. Las manos que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, las que le habían vuelto loco en más de una ocasión, rozando el paroxismo.  
Sintió un aliento cálido rozando su oreja. Se estremeció, apretándose inconscientemente contra un cuerpo que había aparecido de repente a sus espaldas.  
- Adivina quién, Potter –murmuró una voz conocida que arrastraba las palabras de una forma bastante particular. El vello de su nuca se erizó al escucharla, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.  
- Draco –respondió en un susurro incrédulo.  
Las manos abandonaron sus ojos, permitiéndole ver de nuevo, y dos brazos rodearon su cuello desde atrás. Una rubia cabeza apareció por encima de su hombro, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla.  
- Feliz cumpleaños, cariño –dijo Draco Malfoy, mirándolo con ojos brillantes.  
Y Harry miró a su pareja sin poder creer que de verdad estuviera allí, en La Madriguera, en el día de su cumpleaños. Le miró como cualquiera miraría a una alucinación, mientras Draco se incorporaba y dirigía una de sus feroces miradas, puramente Slytherin, a los gemelos.  
- ¿Así que tengo el pelo suave y no hace falta que me saquen a pasear, eh? –espetó, haciendo que media mesa estallara en carcajadas.  
- ¡Pero el que te ha llamado perro ha sido él! –protestó Fred, señalando al todavía conmocionado Harry.  
- Él puede llamarme como quiera –replicó sin inmutarse Draco, depositando otro beso en la frente del Gryffindor-. Tiene inmunidad diplomática. Pero vosotros...  
- Cuidado con lo que dices, Draco –advirtió Snape-. Si miras a tu alrededor, verás que la alta concentración de Gryffindors por metro cuadrado nos hace estar en franca desventaja.  
Draco fingió estremecerse, recorriendo la mesa con sus ojos grises.  
- Demasiado león junto para mi gusto, padrino.  
- ¿Ah, sí? –fingió sorprenderse Snape, alzando una ceja en una perfecta imitación de su ahijado-. Yo pensaba que le habías cogido el gusto a confraternizar íntimamente con los leoncitos, en especial con cierto buscador de quidditch...  
Las palabras de Snape fueron subrayadas con una risotada general, excepto por parte de Harry, que se ruborizó ligeramente.  
- No sabía que tenías tanto sentido del humor, Severus –comentó Lupin.  
- Los Slytherin son una caja de sorpresas –intervino Fred.  
- Que se lo pregunten a Harry –añadió George.  
- Festival del humor... –replicó Draco en tono sarcástico.  
- Draco –llamó su atención Ron- si no te sientas ya, mis hermanos seguirán gastándote bromas hasta que amanezca, y no sé si mis tripas podrán soportarlo.  
- Reconozco que sería tentador dejarte con hambre... –replicó el Slytherin, rodeando a Harry para dirigirse a su silla-.  
- Y para mí sería tentador encerrarte en el escobero en cuanto pongas un pie en el jardín –amenazó en tono jocoso Ron, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Está bien, me rindo –dijo Draco, dejándose caer en la silla-. ¿Contento, Ron?  
Ron miró a Dumbledore con expresión ansiosa. Éste hizo un movimiento de varita, y decenas de platos aparecieron de repente en la mesa, rebosantes de comida.  
- ¡Al ataque! –ordenó Albus Dumbledore, haciendo brotar espontáneos gritos de júbilo entre los comensales.  
Todos se lanzaron inmediatamente en busca de la fuente más cercana. Todos excepto dos personas.  
Draco y Harry se miraron en silencio, rodeados por el murmullo de las conversaciones del resto de invitados. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban de puro cariño, y una mano aferró la suya por debajo de la mesa.  
- Creí que no vendrías –susurró Harry.  
- Un Malfoy siempre cumple sus promesas, Potter –repuso Draco, guiñándole el ojo.  
En ese momento, Harry sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tirarse encima del rubio y comérselo a besos. Algo que evidentemente no estaba dispuesto a hacer delante de todo el mundo. Así que se limitó a apretar más fuerte su mano, rozando con su rodilla la del Slytherin. Éste advirtió la ansiedad de Harry, y sonrió.  
- No te preocupes, Harry. Voy a estar aquí unos cuántos días, así que vas a cansarte de mí.  
Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, sin poder creer lo que Draco había dicho.  
- ¿Que vas a quedarte aquí, en La Madriguera?  
Draco asintió. Harry parpadeó.  
- ¿Conmigo? –preguntó de nuevo, en tono más bajo, casi íntimo.  
- No –replicó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Yo me quedaré aquí y tú te irás a la Mansión Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que mi padre se quedará encantado.  
Harry ignoró las ironías de su novio, y, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre, plantándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.  
- Es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Draco... –confesó, al borde de las lágrimas.  
El Slytherin le obsequió con una tierna sonrisa, y, por primera vez en toda la noche, borró cualquier rastro de ironía de su voz al responder:  
- Te lo mereces, Harry.


	11. 31 de Julio II

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Capítulo 10: 31 de Julio (II)**

Cuando las conversaciones entre los invitados derivaron a temas demasiado aburridos para los jóvenes estudiantes (la seguridad en Gringotts, el encarecimiento en el precio de los libros de la escuela, y cualquier cosa digna de ser criticada en general) Ron se puso en pie, llamando la atención de su madre.  
- Mamá, Hermione, Harry y yo vamos a enseñarle la casa a Draco.  
Molly frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su hijo Ron, que parpadeó con inocencia, y a Hermione, quien le dirigió una radiante sonrisa carente de toda sospecha. El pisotón que Ron propinó a Harry llegó a tiempo para que éste mudara la expresión de estúpida sorpresa que se había instalado en su rostro, y Draco, enfrascado en una conversación sobre quidditch con Ginny, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.  
- No tardéis mucho –murmuró, al fin.  
- Eso, no tardéis mucho –secundó Fred en tono burlón.  
Ron le obsequió con una mirada asesina, pero, afortunadamente, su madre volvía a estar inmersa en una interesantísima conversación sobre la devaluación del valor real de los galeones.  
Harry y Hermione se pusieron en pie, arrastrando a Draco en el proceso. Los cuatro abandonaron el salón sin que apenas nadie se fijara en ellos, excepto los gemelos y Ginny, que les despidieron con una mal disimulada pícara sonrisa en el rostro.  
Ron cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, y, en ese instante, Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco, buscando desesperadamente sus labios. El Slytherin le respondió con igual pasión, sin importarles que Ron y Hermione estuvieran delante, pues ya se habían besado infinidad de veces delante de ellos. Mas, cuando se separaron, Draco comprobó que los dos amigos de Harry no se habían estado aburriendo precisamente mientras esperaban a que los dos buscadores terminaran de "saludarse".  
Draco alzó las cejas, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la pareja. Harry esbozó una sonrisa ante la muda pregunta.  
- Desde principios de verano, creo.  
- Ya era hora –repuso Draco.  
- ¿Ya era hora? –repitió Ron, separándose de Hermione- ¿Qué insinúas?  
Draco compartió una mirada burlona con Harry.  
- ¿Insinuar, yo? Nada –replicó con la voz cargada de ironía.  
- ¿Tanto se nos notaba? –preguntó Hermione, ruborizándose.  
- En absoluto –contestó Harry en el mismo tono que Draco.  
- No cabe duda alguna de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro –dijo Ron, soltando un bufido-. Anda, vamos afuera.  
Los cuatro acabaron en el amplio jardín de los Weasley, junto al improvisado campo de quidditch donde practicaban todos los veranos. Una agradable noche de verano, cálida y despejada, les aguardaba en el exterior. Ron se estiró, satisfecho, rodeando la cintura de Hermione con su brazo. Harry sintió cómo Draco se apoyaba en su espalda y besó suavemente su frente.  
- Vale, y ahora me vais a explicar punto por punto qué ha pasado aquí –exigió, sonriente pero decidido.  
La mirada de complicidad que cruzaron los dos Gryffindor y el Slytherin lo dijo todo.  
- Así que tú también estabas implicado... –murmuró Harry mirando a Draco-. El que no sabía si iba a poder venir...  
- Y no sabía si iba a poder venir –protestó suavemente Draco, intentando poner expresión inocente sin conseguirlo.  
- Ya. ¿Qué excusa le has puesto a tu padre?  
- Oficialmente estoy en casa de Blaise... –respondió Draco con una tenue sonrisa.  
- ¿Y si tu padre se presenta en casa de los Zabini?  
- No lo hará, porque mi padre cree que es una excusa para estar unos días a solas con Parkinson –remató Draco, sus ojos brillando de satisfacción.  
Los tres soltaron una carcajada al unísono.  
- Eso, ¿qué tal te va con tu novia, Draco? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
- Maravillosamente, es una relación muy libre, como podéis ver –replicó el Slytherin rodeando a Harry con sus brazos.  
En sexto curso tanto a Harry como a Draco empezó a resultarles incómodo el que todo el mundo les preguntara si no tenían novia o si no les gustaba ninguna chica. Finalmente, Draco tuvo que dejarse ver en varias ocasiones en una actitud ligeramente acaramelada con Pansy Parkinson. Sus compañeros de Slytherin quedaron satisfechos con eso, pues nadie mejor que ellos para entender que Draco y Pansy fueran demasiado fríos para besarse en público.  
- Y tú, ¿has superado lo de Weasley la pequeña? –preguntó Draco con una ligera sonrisa burlona.  
Harry le miró extremadamente serio, aunque sus profundos ojos verdes reían.  
- Aún no. Tengo el corazón tan destrozado por su rechazo... –respondió en tono exageradamente teatral, haciendo reír a Draco y a sus dos amigos.  
Harry había optado por otra táctica. Con la colaboración de Ginny, habían montado una escenita de celos que acabó con un Harry furioso, mirando como Ginny se iba con otro (su actual pareja, en realidad). Todo el colegio sabía ahora que Harry tenía el corazón roto por la pequeña Weasley, y el hecho de que Draco Malfoy le provocara reiteradamente en público por ello no hacía más que reforzar esa creencia.  
- Este año tendrás que superarlo –le advirtió Ron-. Podrías enamorarte de Hermione.  
- ¿Y pelearme contigo a puñetazos por ella?  
- ¡Eso sería perfecto! –añadió Draco, malicioso-. No sabes todo lo que daría de sí, podría estar todo el curso metiéndome con vosotros.  
Harry le correspondió con un manotazo cariñoso. Draco se quejó exageradamente.  
- ¿De quién ha sido la idea de invitarle? –preguntó, mirando a Ron.  
- Bueno... –respondió su amigo, mirando a Hermione-, fue algo conjunto, todos pensamos que te gustaría pasar unos días a solas con Draco.  
- Sin tener que ocultar lo que sois... y fingir ser lo que no sois –remató Hermione, clavando sus ojos en los de Draco.  
Harry habría jurado que el rubio se sobresaltaba al escuchar la frase de Hermione, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello, pues inmediatamente Ron retomó el hilo de la conversación.  
- Nuestro plan original era que Draco viniera a tu cumpleaños. Pero a mi madre se le ocurrió que podría quedarse unos cuántos días. Al fin y al cabo, desde que Percy está peleado con mis padres tenemos sitio de sobra.  
- ¿Fue idea de tu madre? –repitió Draco, sorprendido-. Tendré que agradecérselo.  
Ron desdeñó la proposición con un gesto.  
- Mi madre haría cualquier cosa por Harry. Y, desde que sabe lo vuestro, también por ti.  
- Me gustaría haber visto las caras de todos los de la Orden del Fénix cuando Dumbledore se lo contó –reconoció Draco con una sonrisa.  
- Peor aún, Draco –intervino Hermione- fue Snape quien se lo contó.  
- ¿Severus? ¡Lo que habría dado por verlo!  
- Hubo un amago de infarto colectivo –reconoció Hermione con una ligera sonrisa nostálgica.  
- Lógico –añadió Harry en tono sombrío-. A tu querido padrino no se le ocurrió otra cosa que plantarse delante de todos y soltar, de golpe: uno, que eras un mortífago, dos, que te habías pasado a nuestro bando; y, tres, que estabas saliendo conmigo.  
- No, fue más bien así –interrumpió Ron. Tosió, y adoptó el tono de voz monótono y susurrante de Snape-. Ah, por cierto, además de mortífago mi ahijado también ha resultado ser homosexual, y mantiene una relación amorosa con el señor Potter, quien, como ya pueden imaginar, también siente cierta preferencia hacia el sexo masculino.  
Draco soltó una carcajada, imaginando las caras de McGonagall, Lupin y compañía contrayéndose de sorpresa.  
Hermione miró el reloj.  
- Quizá deberíamos volver adentro –propuso, mirando a sus tres amigos.  
Hubo un rápido entendimiento silencioso entre Draco, Harry y Ron. Cuando Hermione volvió a abrir la boca para protestar, Ron la acalló con un profundo beso. Harry le dio mentalmente las gracias, estrechando con fuerza a Draco entre sus brazos.  
- Eh... Harry... –empezó a hablar el rubio.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Antes de que entremos dentro... tengo algo que darte.  
Harry enarcó las cejas con sorpresa, cuando Draco buscó torpemente en la túnica y sacó una pequeña caja que depositó suavemente en la palma de la mano de su pareja.  
El Slytherin desvió rápidamente la mirada, y con sorpresa Harry advirtió que parecía presa de una timidez totalmente impropia en él.  
- Ábrela –ordenó en un susurro.  
Hermione y Ron se acercaron, muertos de curiosidad, mientras Harry sostenía la caja delicadamente, aún sin decidirse a abrirla.  
- ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó la chica, al notar la incomodidad entre ambos.  
- No, no hace falta –se apresuró a negar Draco-. A ver si con vosotros delante Potter se decide de una vez a abrir el regalo.  
Las manos de Harry, que repentinamente se habían vuelto torpes como garras, desgarraron el papel escarlata que envolvía el regalo del Slytherin, descubriendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo, también de color rojo oscuro. La sostuvo entre sus manos, de nuevo indeciso, mirando alternativamente a unos y a otros.  
- ¿Quieres abrirla ya? –saltó Draco, con una sonrisa de exasperación en el rostro-. Ya estaba nervioso, pero tú me estás poniendo histérico.  
Harry tragó con fuerza, y abrió la delicada caja.  
Draco había apartado la mirada de nuevo, demasiado inquieto por no saber si a Harry le iba a gustar su regalo. Por eso no pudo ver la expresión de profunda sorpresa en su rostro, ni sentir el nudo que bloqueó su garganta, impidiéndole hablar.  
- Draco... –masculló al fin, en voz ronca-. Es... demasiado...  
Aliviado, Draco Malfoy levantó al fin la cabeza, esgrimiendo otra de sus escasas sonrisas no-Slytherin.  
- ¿Te gusta?  
- ¿Que si me gusta? –repitió Harry, incrédulo- Draco, es...  
- ... un regalo perfecto –terminó la frase Hermione, ante la incapacidad de Harry para hacerlo.  
Draco sonrió, satisfecho. Harry se limitó a mirar fijamente lo que había en el interior de la caja, incapaz de hacer nada más.  
- ¡Eh, Harry, reacciona! Perdónale, demasiadas emociones en un mismo día... –dijo, mirando a Draco, quien asintió con aire comprensivo.  
Delicadamente, Hermione le quitó la caja a Harry, cuyas manos temblaban tan compulsivamente que parecía que fuera a tirarla al suelo en cualquier momento. Se la tendió a Draco con una sonrisa.  
- Quizá deberías ponérselo, o lo perderá antes de estrenarlo.  
Draco asintió, y descubrió que sus manos también temblaban cuando desprendió la fina cadena de oro de la funda, y, inspirando profundamente, se colocó detrás de Harry.  
El moreno bajó la cabeza, turbado, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco apretándose contra su espalda. A duras penas consiguió el Slytherin desenganchar el broche, colocar la cadena en torno al cuello de Harry, y volver a cerrarla.  
Ron y Hermione observaban la escena con una sonrisa divertida.  
- Le queda bien –opinó Ron.  
- Por supuesto que le queda bien –corroboró Hermione- ¿Te imaginas algo más apropiado para Harry?  
- Francamente no.  
Harry, con los dedos aún temblorosos, acarició la cadena hasta llegar al pequeño objeto que pendía en el centro. Lo cogió, llevándoselo al rostro para admirarlo mejor.  
Era una snitch dorada de tamaño minúsculo, pero perfecta en todos sus detalles, incluyendo las dos pequeñas alas articuladas que sobresalían de su esférico cuerpo. La contempló, con el arrobo de quien nunca ha tenido una joya antes.  
De repente, notó que la reproducción de la snitch estaba caliente... templada al tacto. Y no sólo por el roce de sus dedos. Un calor extraño parecía venir de su núcleo, extendiéndose por la mano de Harry.  
Intrigado, miró a Draco. El rubio leyó su pensamiento y sonrió. Entonces, lentamente, se llevó la mano su propio cuello y sacó un colgante de su túnica. Harry lo reconoció al instante, pues su novio no se lo quitaba ni para ducharse: era un minúsculo medallón que contenía en su interior una foto de Narcissa Malfoy, cuando todavía era una adolescente y sonriente Narcissa Black, antes de que el matrimonio con Lucius le arrebatase la felicidad para siempre. Mientras le miraba, Draco se llevó el medallón a los labios y lo besó delicadamente: inmediatamente, la snitch de Harry pareció cobrar vida, y sus pequeñas alas doradas se movieron frenéticamente durante unos segundos.  
- El calor que sientes –explicó Draco, levantando su medallón- es el de mi propio cuerpo. Al igual que yo ahora siento el tuyo. Es una forma de... de saber que ambos estamos bien.  
- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Harry, paralizado.  
Draco señaló a Hermione con la cabeza.  
- Me temo que el mérito no es mío, y que la maestra de los encantamientos sigue siendo Hermione –respondió Draco-. Éste es de nivel de EXTASIS, si mal no recuerdo.  
- A mí no me involucres en esto –se apresuró a decir Hermione, tomando de la mano a Ron-. Nos vamos adentro antes de que la Sra. Weasley salga para ver si estamos bien. Harry, agradécele el regalo a Draco, pero no tardes mucho, ¿quieres?  
Harry balbuceó algo en respuesta, y Hermione y Ron se dirigieron al interior de La Madriguera sin poder reprimir una risilla. Draco los observó con curiosidad. Cuando volvió a mirar a Harry, descubrió que éste estaba ahora apenas unos centímetros de él.  
- Gracias –susurró, al parecer si saber qué agregar a continuación.  
Draco sonrió, y alborotó el hasta entonces medianamente ordenado cabello de su novio.  
- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –preguntó sin más preámbulos.  
- No estoy acostumbrado a recibir demasiados regalos –confesó Harry- y éste es sin duda el mejor regalo que jamás me han dado.  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema?  
- Que no sé cómo voy a agradecértelo. Hasta ahora tú y yo nos hemos regalado... no sé, cosas más normales. Libros sobre quidditch y cosas así.  
Draco rió entre dientes.  
- ¿Agradecérmelo? ¿Algún día perderás esa costumbre Gryffindor de agradecerlo todo, Harry?  
- Lo dudo.  
- Bueno... pues ya que insistes tanto... –murmuró Draco, fingiendo meditar- quizá con un beso me conformaría.  
Harry no se hizo esperar. Inmediatamente sus brazos se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Draco, al tiempo que su boca invadía la suya.  
Draco se estremeció, al sentir la lengua de su novio que le pedía acceso, la respiración agitada de ambos, el suave mordisco con el que Harry rompió el contacto. Después suspiró, mientras limpiaba una intrépida lágrima que había surgido de los ojos verdes del Gryffindor.  
- Volvamos adentro, Harry. No sé si lo sabes, pero ningún cumpleaños está completo si no hay tarta. Y, sinceramente, yo he venido aquí para probar una de las famosas tartas de chocolate de la Sra. Weasley, no para estar contigo toda la noche en el jardín. Sobre todo si no hay hamaca donde poder tumbarnos juntos.  
Harry sonrió, se secó los ojos y siguió a Draco hacia el interior de La Madriguera.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó el momento de abrir los regalos. Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a desenvolver los paquetes en la soledad de su habitación de Privet Drive, se puso algo nervioso al sentir unos veinte pares de ojos clavados en él mientras, uno a uno, desempaquetaba los regalos que sus amigos le habían hecho.  
Cuando, después de abrir el regalo de Fred y George (un lote de productos de _Sortilegios Weasley_, que Molly y Hermione examinaron arrugando la nariz), suspiró aliviado, pensando que ya no habría más regalos, Dumbledore tosió para atraer la atención de todos, y después miró a Draco.  
- Me parece que el Sr. Malfoy quiere darte algo, Harry.  
El cumpleañero abrió la boca para aclarar al director de Hogwarts que Draco ya le había dado su regalo en el jardín de los Weasley. Pero, para su sorpresa, el rubio asintió, y sin más preámbulo sacó un paquete de tamaño medio cuidadosamente envuelto y lo depositó frente a él.  
- Pero, Draco...  
- No es exactamente un regalo... –replicó en Slytherin con expresión indescifrable-. Ábrelo y verás a lo que me refiero.  
Inquieto, Harry apenas tardó unos segundos en deshacer el paquete. Y, cuando apartó el papel de regalo y pudo ver lo que éste envolvía, le dio un vuelco el corazón.  
Hermione y Ron se miraron con curiosidad. Si Harry había quedado sorprendido con el anterior regalo de Draco, ahora parecía paralizado. Palideció, mientras todos estiraban el cuello para intentar ver lo que había dentro.  
- ¡Merlín! –exclamó Lupin, poniéndose de pie. En un par de zancadas el licántropo se plantó junto a Harry. Después de echar un rápido vistazo al regalo, miró a Draco sin poder creer lo que veía.  
- Pensé que le gustaría tenerlas... –explicó Malfoy, un poco asustado al ver la reacción de Harry y Lupin-. Al fin y al cabo, son cosas de sus padres.  
- ¿Cosas de Lily y James? –exclamó McGonagall, también poniéndose en pie. Snape y Dumbledore la imitaron tras unos segundos de duda.  
Harry no sabía qué eran la mayoría de los objetos que había dentro de la pequeña caja. Pero sí había reconocido la snitch dorada, ya inerte, que descansaba encima de todo: al fin y al cabo, la había visto hacía unos años, en un recuerdo del profesor de Pociones. Ni él mismo sabía cómo la había reconocido, pero estaba seguro de que era la misma snitch que su padre había robado en Hogwarts, con la que alardeaba frente a su madre aquél día tras el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.  
- ¡La snitch de James! –corroboró Lupin sus pensamientos. Su mano se dirigió hacia la pelota dorada, pero después lo pensó mejor y la retiró.  
- Vamos, Harry, saca lo que hay dentro –le apremió McGonagall, con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.  
Obediente (al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser la Profesora McGonagall, por mucho que estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts), Harry sacó la snitch y la dejó delicadamente a un lado. Después cogió otro objeto: sólo cuando lo tuvo en la mano se dio cuenta de que era un medallón, parecido al que Draco le había enseñado hacía unas horas.  
- ¡Es el medallón de James! –exclamó de nuevo Lupin. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y volvió a mirar a Draco, pero prefirió guardar silencio.  
- ¿Era de mi padre? –preguntó Harry con la voz temblorosa.  
Dumbledore asintió enérgicamente. Para entonces, todos los invitados se habían congregado ya alrededor del cumpleañero, estirando el cuello para poder ver.  
- Puedes abrirlo si quieres.  
Harry separó con delicadeza las dos partes del medallón. Y, ante sus ojos, apareció un par de minúsculas fotos.  
Una era de su madre, sin lugar a dudas. La otra, de un bebé que movía los labios en un débil balbuceo. En su casi calva cabeza ya apuntaba una pelusilla negra, muy negra.  
Él.  
Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para disimular el cada vez más creciente temblor de sus manos.  
- James lo llevaba siempre al cuello –declaró Lupin en tono funesto. McGonagall le dirigió una mirada de severa advertencia, y el licántropo apretó las mandíbulas, contrariado.  
Harry sacó otro objeto. Un álbum de fotos desvencijado y casi carcomido por los doxys. Se dispuso a abrirlo, pero Dumbledore le detuvo colocando suavemente sus largos dedos sobre su hombro.  
- Quizá deberías verlo tú solo, Harry –propuso, sus ojos azules centelleando mientras recorrían la portada del álbum.  
Harry asintió, y dejó a un lado el pequeño libro para mirar de nuevo la caja. Ya sólo quedaba un objeto, en apariencia una prenda de ropa doblada con cuidado, de color rojo intenso con bordados en dorado...  
Y Harry la sacó rápidamente al darse cuenta de qué era: una túnica de quidditch, antigua pero en buen estado, con el escudo de Gryffindor en el pecho. Al darle la vuelta, la palabra "POTTER" apareció bordada en la espalda.  
- La túnica de James... –Lupin se giró hacia Draco- ¿cómo lo has sabido?  
- ¿Saber el qué?  
- James guardaba como un tesoro esa túnica, con el sueño de que su hijo la vistiera algún día. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?  
Pero Draco se limitó a mover la cabeza, desconcertado.  
- Sólo pensé que a Harry le gustaría conservarla.  
Lupin emitió un hondo suspiro, paseando su mirada por los objetos que Harry todavía observaba fijamente.  
- Yo mismo los busqué... –masculló en voz baja-. Yo mismo rescaté todo lo que los mortífagos no destruyeron de la casa de James y Lily...  
- Remus –le advirtió McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño.  
Pero el licántropo siguió hablando, con Harry, Draco, Hermione y todos los adolescentes Weasley pendientes de sus palabras.  
- Ese medallón... ya te he dicho que James no se separaba nunca de él. Pero cuando encontramos su cuerpo, no lo llevaba.  
Draco Malfoy le mantuvo la mirada, pero guardó silencio. Sería muy cruel para Harry conocer el expolio al que había sido sometida la que un día fuera su casa. Muy duro saber que Voldemort no sólo había matado a sus padres y robado su infancia, sino que había ordenado a sus mortífagos que le quitaran lo último que le quedaba: sus recuerdos.  
Remus Lupin se inclinó sobre él, y, para su sorpresa, el licántropo colocó sus dos manos en los hombros de Draco.  
- No voy a preguntarte quién tenía todos esos objetos, porque lo sé –musitó, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que retenía-. Y tampoco voy a preguntarte qué has tenido que hacer para recuperarlos, porque estoy seguro de que no debo saberlo. Pero, Draco... –apretó con fuerza sus hombros-. Gracias.  
Lupin se puso bruscamente en pie, dándose la vuelta para recuperar disimuladamente el control de sí mismo. Ver de nuevo las pertenencias más queridas de su viejo amigo James le había trastornado más de lo que él mismo estaba dispuesto a aceptar.  
Draco miró a Harry, inquieto, ya que el Gryffindor llevaba un buen rato sin mirarle. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que Harry, al contrario que Remus, no había conseguido reprimir sus lágrimas.  
- Harry, lo siento... –murmuró Draco, acercándose a él.  
El aludido dejó con cuidado la túnica encima de la mesa y le miró.  
- Maldito Slytherin... siempre consigues hacerme llorar.  
Y, aparentemente sin importarle que todo el mundo estuviera alrededor de ellos, mirándoles, rodeó la cintura de Draco con sus brazos, le atrajo hacia sí y le besó.


	12. Pesadillas

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Pesadillas**

Los tres días siguientes fueron, probablemente, los mejores en la vida de Harry Potter. A solas con Hermione, Draco, los Weasley y algún ocasional miembro de la Orden del Fénix en La Madriguera, se sintió mejor de lo que jamás se había sentido en diecisiete años.  
La primera noche, Molly Weasley tuvo que devanarse los sesos para ver cómo iba a acomodar a la más de media docena de adolescentes que estaban a su cargo, ahora que Draco había llegado para alterar la distribución por dormitorios constituida hacía años, cuando Harry y Hermione habían sido invitados por primera vez. El problema se agravaba si se tenía en cuenta que al menos dos de los adolescentes en cuestión eran pareja (y Molly no estaba muy segura de que Hermione y su propio hijo Ron no hubieran materializado ya los sentimientos que habían nacido entre ellos al poco de conocerse, madurando a lo largo de los años hasta convertirse en algo tangible y real). La lógica dictaba enviar a Draco a dormir con Charlie, ya que ni Bill ni el inefable Percy habían aparecido por allí. Pero el joven Malfoy no conocía apenas a su hijo...  
Fred y George habían acudido para resolver el intrincado problema: a Ginny no le importaría dormir con su hermano Charlie, Draco podría compartir habitación con Ron, y Harry... con Hermione.  
La conservadora señora Weasley puso el grito en el cielo, pero se aplacó cuando Fred y George argumentaron, con su lógica incontestable, que, a fin de cuentas, no sólo era harto improbable que Harry tuviera algún interés en Hermione, teniendo en cuenta que era gay, sino que después de seis años los jóvenes Granger y Potter se habían convertido, más que en amigos, en poco menos que hermanos.  
- Yo me preocuparía más por Draco y Ron –le había dicho Fred con una sonrisa socarrona, antes de que su hermano pequeño surgiera a sus espaldas para darle una merecida colleja.  
Al final, Molly había acabado cediendo. Más tranquila, se acostó junto a su marido. Y, a la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó y encontró a los chicos ya vestidos y aseados, ni siquiera imaginó que su hijo menor y los tres invitados habían hecho una pequeña variación de los planes iniciales. A pesar de sus años de experiencia haciéndose cargo de su amplia familia, no sospechó que Fred y George, cuando le propusieron la peculiar distribución de dormitorios, en realidad estaban dando vía libre a que, al poco de simular acostarse, Harry y Ron intercambiaran mutuamente sus habitaciones.

La alarma de su reloj muggle despertó a Harry. Bostezando, lo apagó. Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que eran las seis de la mañana. Hora de volver a su habitación, antes de que Molly Weasley se levantara.  
Estiró el brazo para coger sus gafas, que había dejado en la mesilla de noche, y se las puso. La bruma que hasta entonces cubría sus ojos se diluyó, y el Gryffindor sonrió.  
Draco dormía profundamente, con la cabeza sobre su pecho y los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Parecía que el Slytherin, aún dormido, temiera que Harry le abandonase. Nada más lejos de las intenciones del moreno.  
Con cariño, Harry contempló a Draco en la cada vez menos cerrada oscuridad. Al igual que él, Malfoy no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, al menos físicamente. Su constitución, algo enclenque cuando llegó a Hogwarts, había mejorado notablemente con el quidditch, pero seguía siendo muy delgado y de altura media, como el propio Harry. Su piel aún parecía extraordinariamente pálida, y su rostro, afilado ya cuando era pequeño, era ahora todavía más marcado.  
Sonriendo para sí, Harry pensó que al menos había perdido esa costumbre de engominarse el pelo hacia atrás. Acarició suavemente el pelo rubio de Draco, que ahora le caía sobre la frente con una elegancia natural que Harry no podía evitar relacionar con Sirius... porque, al fin y al cabo, eran parientes.  
Draco se revolvió entre sueños. Preocupado, Harry retiró la mano, pensando que le había despertado, pero el Slytherin siguió durmiendo. Con cuidado, Harry estaba intentando levantarse sin perturbar su sueño cuando la respiración de Draco Malfoy, hasta entonces pausada y caso inaudible, empezó a ser cada vez más agitada, al tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía en suaves movimientos espasmódicos.  
El Gryffindor adivinó que su novio estaba teniendo una pesadilla (lo cuál no le sorprendía en absoluto, teniendo en cuenta su situación) y se dispuso a despertarle... cuando Draco empezó a hablar.  
Harry sabía, por Blaise, que Draco hablaba a menudo en sueños, y a veces él mismo le había escuchado balbucear alguna palabra suelta, a menudo su propio nombre. Pero jamás le había escuchado con tanta claridad como esa mañana, pues Draco estaba susurrando con voz ronca y atormentada un nombre, un nombre que sonaba extraño en los labios del Slytherin.  
- Dudley... Dudley... no...  
La boca de Harry se abrió de par en par. ¿Tan atormentado estaba Draco por haberle roto la pierna a su primo que tenía pesadillas con él? Entonces, lo que escuchó a continuación le hizo estremecerse de terror de los pies a la cabeza.  
- Muerto... Dudley... Avada Kedavra...  
Harry se separó de Draco como si su piel quemara, y se puso en pie de un salto, mirando horrorizado al rubio que, a pesar de su brusquedad, no se despertó.  
Se vistió rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, que había dejado de hablar aunque todavía parecía sumido en aquella horrible pesadilla. Retrocedió, con las piernas temblando, hacia la puerta. Cuando tocó el pomo con sus manos agarrotadas, otra frase musitada en sueños perforó el silencio de la habitación.  
- Harry, lo siento, Harry...  
Harry salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás. En el pasillo, Ron le esperaba, muerto de sueño.  
- Ya era hora, Harry... –bostezó-. Una noche movidita¿eh?  
Ron se dirigió hacia la habitación, pero Harry le detuvo. Sorprendido, el Weasley se dio cuenta de que su amigo parecía muy despierto, demasiado.  
- ¿Está Hermione vestida? –preguntó bruscamente.  
- Sí –respondió Ron, parpadeando sorprendido- ¿por?  
Sin más, Harry le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hasta el cuarto que supuestamente él compartía con Hermione. La joven, que esperaba ver entrar a un somnoliento Harry, se sorprendió cuando éste apareció arrastrando a su novio tras él.  
Hermione y Ron se miraron, y éste último se encogió de hombros, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta. Después, se cruzó de brazos y los miró.  
- Quiero saber por qué Draco está teniendo pesadillas con Dudley en este preciso instante –declaró, sus ojos verdes observando atentamente cada reacción de sus dos amigos.  
Estaba dispuesto para añadir más detalles, pero la expresión que apareció en sus rostros fue suficiente. Se acercó a ellos, inquieto y asustado.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió en tono perentorio.  
Hermione y Ron volvieron a mirarse. El pelirrojo asintió, y Hermione salió de la cama y se puso en pie. Rebuscó entre sus cosas, y sacó un ejemplar manoseado de _El Profeta_.  
Harry casi se lo arrebató de las manos. Al principio no reconoció la imagen de la portada: una foto de una casa ardiendo. Entonces, sus ojos tropezaron con el coche que había aparcado frente a la vivienda. El coche que le había sacado de Privet Drive. El coche de los Dursley.  
Y la casa que ardía en la foto, consumiéndose lentamente, era el número cuatro de Privet Drive.  
Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama, la cama aún hecha en la que debería estar durmiendo pacíficamente en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos, incrédulos, leían una otra vez el titular que había encabezado la edición de _El Profeta_ del 1 de Agosto.  
"EL INNOMBRABLE Y SUS MORTÍFAGOS TORTURAN Y ASESINAN A LA FAMILIA MUGGLE DE HARRY POTTER"

Draco despertó cuando sintió que alguien le zarandeaba suavemente del hombro. Un rostro pelirrojo apareció en su campo de visión, aún nebuloso.  
- Ron... –murmuró, incorporándose con el sueño pegado a los ojos- ¿ya es hora de levantarse?  
- Lo sabe, Draco.  
Malfoy terminó de despertarse tan bruscamente como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua helada. Miró a Ron, creyendo que había escuchado mal, pero el rostro del Weasley era tan expresivo como un libro abierto.  
- ¿Qué? –preguntó, intentando controlar el incipiente temblor de su voz.  
- Que lo sabe –respondió Ron pesadamente, sentándose a su lado-. Harry sabe que tú mataste a Dudley, Draco.  
Draco sintió cómo el mundo alegre que durante tres días había construido artificialmente en torno a Harry, él mismo y La Madriguera, se derrumbaba, devolviéndole a la cruda realidad. Miró instintivamente su brazo izquierdo, donde estaba su peculiar Marca atravesada por los tres profundos cortes. Y suspiró.  
Ron sintió compasión hacia el joven mortífago. Puede que al principio dudase de sus intenciones, pero, después de tanto tiempo viendo aquél peculiar brillo en los ojos de Draco cada vez que miraba a su mejor amigo, no tenía duda alguna de que el amor que éste sentía era totalmente sincero. Palmeó con afecto su desnudo hombro, mientras se ponía en pie.  
- Deberías hablar con él –murmuró en tono monocorde- está en el jardín.  
Draco asintió. Cuando Ron salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta a sus espaldas, empezó a vestirse mientras un nuevo peso lastraba su estómago y su corazón.

Aunque en pleno Agosto, el frío de primeras horas de la mañana le hizo tiritar. Pero no quería volver adentro a por su chaqueta, así que se limitó a apretar los dientes mientras repasaba una y otra vez el artículo que ya conocía prácticamente de memoria.  
Las palabras bailaban en su mente... Petunia y Vernon Dursley, torturados hasta la muerte, fallecidos de puro agotamiento físico. Dudley Dursley, torturado pero muerto a causa de un _Avada Kedavra_... que Harry sabía muy bien quién había pronunciado.  
Una docena de vecinos muggles, también muertos. La señora Figg apenas había conseguido dar la voz de alarma antes de que la alcanzaran también a ella. Ahora estaba en San Mungo, víctima de una oleada de _cruciatus_. No sabían si se recuperaría.  
Hary dejó a un lado el periódico con desagrado, y se llevó las congeladas manos a los bolsillos intentando calentarlas. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que uno de sus bolsillos no estaba vacío.  
Sacó un sobre blanco, el sobre que, reconoció con un escalofrío, le había dado Tía Petunia cuando todavía estaba viva. Lo había olvidado completamente.  
Impaciente, lo rasgó. Y, para su sorpresa, de él surgió otro sobre, hecho con pergamino, y una hoja de papel muggle. Su corazón se aceleró al leer el nombre de su madre en el remite del sobre mago, pero se obligó a leer antes la nota.

_Harry:_

_Tu director me dio esta carta el día que te trajeron a nuestra casa, entre otras muchas cosas. La escribió tu madre para mí, ignoro en qué circunstancias. Reconozco que jamás tuve el valor de abrirla y ver qué decía. _  
_Harry, tal vez te extrañe que te diga esto, pero, ahora que no voy a volver a verte, y que Vernon no puede enfadarse por ello, te diré que yo quería mucho a Lily. Desgraciadamente, permití que la envidia corrompiera mi relación con ella. Me porté mal con tu madre y lo reconozco. Y, si me he portado mal contigo durante todo este tiempo, es porque, cada vez que te miraba, veía tus ojos, sus ojos, y eso me hacía recordar que dejé que ella muriera sin haber hecho nada por arreglar nuestra relación. Sin haber conseguido que dejara de odiarme._  
_No espero tu perdón ni tu comprensión, simplemente que entiendas que, los reproches que seguramente tu madre me hace en esa carta, están absolutamente justificados. Diga lo que diga, no quiero que tengas mala imagen de ella._

_Buena suerte._

_Petunia_

Nervioso, Harry rasgó el segundo sobre, cuyo abultamiento mostraba que dentro había más que una simple carta.  
Un manojo de fotos cayó sobre su regazo. Se le cortó la respiración: eran fotos familiares, tomadas en lo que a todas luces parecía la casa de sus padres, su casa.  
James y Lily sentados en un sofá, James y Lily con Lupin, Sirius y Pettigrew, James sosteniendo un bebé en brazos, sonriente...  
Las apartó, mordiéndose los labios, y cogió el pergamino que acompañaba a todas aquellas fotos. Un pergamino que había permanecido dieciséis años en aquél sobre, esperando a que Petunia Dursley lo leyera. Ahora ya nunca podría hacerlo.

_Querida Petunia_

_Mientras escribo esto, James está haciendo encantamientos por toda la casa, intentando proporcionarnos una seguridad que, estoy convencida, es imposible de conseguir._  
_Nos han traicionado. Es una historia demasiado larga para contártela, pero estoy segura de que si te digo que Quien-tú-ya-sabes viene hacia aquí en este mismo instante, comprenderás el miedo que siento. Al fin y al cabo, incluso tú sientes miedo de él, tú que siempre quisiste ignorar los asuntos de la comunidad mágica.._  
_Petunia, tengo muchas cosas que decirte y poco tiempo para hacerlo. Hubo un tiempo en el que tú y yo nos comprendíamos como las hermanas que éramos, pero ahora me temo que no es así y que me llevará más tiempo explicarte mis intenciones. _  
_Principalmente me gustaría hablarte de mi hijo, Harry, el niño al que te has negado en rotundo a conocer. Tu sobrino Bien, intentaré explicártelo lo más esquemáticamente posible: hay una profecía que asegura que Harry derrotará a Quien-tú-ya-sabes. Y nuestras profecías son buenas, nada que ver con los farsantes que salen en vuestras cadenas de televisión con una falsa bola de cristal. El problema es que el Innombrable se ha enterado, no sabemos cómo, y viene hacia aquí dispuesto a matar a Harry. Y James y yo, claro, tenemos que impedírselo. _  
_Te preguntarás cómo: bien, existe una magia muy ancestral, antigua, que creo que nos servirá. No voy a abrumarte con detalles. El caso es que voy a dar la vida por mi hijo, y que, al hacerlo, mi sangre le protegerá. Y mi sangre es también la tuya, por lo que, a partir de ese momento, tú también serás una garantía para el pequeño Harry._  
_Hablando sin rodeos, Petunia: cuando todo esto acabe, el único lugar donde Harry estará a salvo del Innombrable será en tu casa. Y allí vivirá hasta que sea mayor de edad (ya sabes que para nosotros la mayoría está en los diecisiete años). ¿Entiendes?_  
_Sé que esto te costará problemas con el egoísta de tu marido. Sé que Harry no crecerá feliz, pues serás incapaz de enfrentarte a Vernon para que no le haga la vida imposible. No te creas que para mí es fácil confiarte a mi hijo, mi único hijo. Pero eres mi hermana Petunia, y mentiría si te dijese que ya no te quiero. Pese a que piensas que soy un monstruo, te quiero. Y estoy segura de que tú también me quieres. _  
_Ya sé que no sientes ningún afecto por Harry, ni por nadie que no forme parte del pequeño y uniforme mundo que has creado en torno a tu familia.. Así que, Petunia, no lo hagas por Harry, hazlo por mí, por tu hermana. Porque yo haría lo mismo si a ti te pasara algo y no pudieras cuidar de Dudley. Yo me enfrentaría a mi marido por tu hijo, que al fin y al cabo es sangre de mi sangre, sangre de mi hermana.._  
_Prométeme que le acogerás en tu casa y que no le dejarás morir. Prométeme que al menos le protegerás de Quien-tú-ya-sabes, y me daré por satisfecha. Y prométeme que hasta el último día le ayudarás a escapar del Innombrable._  
_Si no eres capaz de hacerlo por mí, hazlo por ti misma. Si Harry muere, Petunia, ten por seguro que todos los muggles del mundo tienen sus horas contadas._  
_Me queda poco tiempo y he de ayudar a James a proteger la casa (esfuerzo inútil, no obstante). Así que me despido, Petunia, no sin antes pedirte perdón. Te pido perdón por no haber sabido comprender tus celos. Por no haberme dado cuenta de que nuestros padres me trataban mejor a mí. Por no haber sabido destruir esa envidia que me tenías y, al contrario, haberla avivado inconscientemente._

_Te envío unas fotos de James y yo con Harry. Espero que, en su momento, le hables de nosotros y se las des. Espero que le hagas comprender que tiene una familia, y que al menos a mi hijo le quede ese consuelo._

_Adiós, hermana, espero que me tengas siempre presente. Y cuida de Harry. Es mi última voluntad._

_Lily_

Harry miró con la boca abierta aquella carta de su madre, la última. Y pensó con amargura que, si Petunia Dursley la hubiera abierto en vez de guardarla tan celosamente, habría sabido la verdad. Habría sabido que, en el fondo, su hermana la quería tanto como ella quería a Lily. Y que la comprendía y la perdonaba.  
Todo podría haber sido tan distinto... su tía podía haberle querido si no se hubiera sentido culpable al ver en él a Lily Potter. Podría haber muerto, al menos, sin el peso de pensar que su hermana la había odiado antes de morir.  
Pero Petunia Dursley jamás leería ya aquella carta. Harry esperaba que, en algún lugar, su tía pudiera ahora estar con su madre, y ambas se estuvieran diciendo todo lo que no habían podido decirse en su momento, como las hermanas que en el fondo eran.  
Guardó con cuidado la carta, y después miró detenidamente, con cariño, las fotos que la acompañaban.  
- Gracias, tía Petunia.

Las caras en la cocina de los Weasley no podían ser más largas. Tanto mayores como pequeños cuchicheaban en voz baja cuando apareció Draco. Al ver al Slytherin, todas las conversaciones fueron cortadas abruptamente. Y todos le miraron fijamente.  
Al ver todos esos pares de ojos, azules en su mayoría, mirándole, Draco supo la verdad. Todos lo sabían, incluso antes de que Harry lo descubriera. Todos, desde Arthur y Molly hasta la pequeña Ginny, sabían que él era un asesino. Y aún así lo habían aceptado durante unos días, tratándole como a uno de los suyos, bromeando cariñosamente con él como hacían con Harry, dándole de comer, compartiendo con él sus escasas pertenencias. Un nudo se instaló en su garganta al reconocerse a sí mismo la generosidad de aquella tribu de pelirrojos, que quizá no ganaban mucho dinero, pero que, en el fondo y sin saberlo, eran más ricos y felices de lo que jamás lo sería un Malfoy. Incluyéndose a él mismo.  
- Está ahí fuera –informó tras unos segundos de silencio Arthur Weasley, señalando el jardín con la cabeza.  
- Ya... –murmuró Draco con la lengua atrofiada. Dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, y después sintió la necesidad de girarse bruscamente hacia la familia, que seguía observándole en silencio.  
Miró a Molly Weasley, que a su vez le observaba, de pie entre sus fogones, aún con la varita en la mano.  
- Yo... sólo quería agradecerles a todos... especialmente a ustedes dos –dijo, pasando su mirada de Molly a Arthur- el haberme permitido estar aquí con Harry. Sobre todo después de todo lo que ha pasado.  
Molly soltó bruscamente la varita y se dirigió hacia él con enormes zancadas. Draco retrocedió un paso, y entonces se vio envuelto en uno de los famosos abrazos de oso de la matriarca Weasley.  
- Pobre niño... –murmuró Molly, como si estuviera abrazando a un infante de diez años y no a un joven de diecisiete-. Tú no tienes que decir nada... tú no tienes la culpa de nada...  
- Lo que mi mujer trata de decir es que tú no tienes la culpa de ser el hijo de Lucius Malfoy –añadió la voz grave de Arthur.  
- ¡Arthur! –exclamó Molly Weasley, a quien no le gustaba criticar a los parientes de los amigos de sus hijos, por muy desagradables que fueran.  
- Ya es hora de llamar a las cosas por su nombre, Molly –repuso Arthur con firmeza.   
Pero Draco apenas atendía al intercambio de opiniones entre la pareja. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, sintiendo los potentes brazos de Molly alrededor de su cuerpo. Evidentemente, su padre jamás le había abrazado de aquella manera ("Un Malfoy no necesita el cariño de nadie" murmuraba Lucius a menudo), y su madre no lo hacía desde que el pequeño Draco se había convertido en el objeto de las atenciones de su padre y de los mortífagos amigos de éste. Y, sin poder contenerse, el joven Draco derramó unas lágrimas en la túnica de la Sra. Weasley, sintiéndose extrañamente liberado: no lloraba desde aquella vez en Hogwarts, con Harry.  
- ¿Está muy enfadado? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, interrumpiendo la suave discusión entre los Weasley.  
Molly bajó la cabeza, y, al ver el estado en el que estaba Draco, le acarició cariñosamente el pelo, como el Slytherin le había visto hacer con sus propios hijos.  
- No está enfadado, sabe que tuviste que hacerlo. Está... –suspiró- triste, confuso.  
- No podría soportar que se enfadara conmigo –confesó Draco-. Sé que hay gente que no me cree... Pero es verdad que le quiero. Le quiero mucho.  
- Eso ya lo sabemos, Draco –intervino la voz de Hermione a su lado. Granger le sonrió, y, arrancando suavemente al Slytherin de los robustos brazos de Molly, le condujo al jardín.  
Inmediatamente, Draco divisó a Harry. Estaba en el otro extremo, sentado en la hierba, mirando fijamente el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ que sostenía débilmente entre sus manos, como si aún no pudiera creer lo que en él ponía. Intentó dar un paso atrás.  
- No puedo...  
- Puedes –repuso Hermione, arrastrándole tras ella.  
- No puedo enfrentarme a él, Hermione. ¡He matado a su primo!  
- ¿Y acaso él no sabía que algún día tendrías que matar muggles? –replicó Hermione mirando a Malfoy, quien se sintió impresionado al escuchar hablar así, precisamente, a una hija de muggles- ¿Acaso no lo sabías tú mismo¿O pensabas que ponerte al servicio de Voldemort iba a resumirse a vigilar a Harry y hacerle perder puntos en clase de Pociones?  
Draco no contestó. En el fondo, Hermione llevaba razón.  
- Ya no somos niños, Draco –añadió, en tono más suave, la joven segundos después-. Y es hora de que Harry también se de cuenta.  
Sin más, arrastró a un todavía remiso Draco tras ella. Pero la breve discusión había llamado la atención de Harry, quien les miró fijamente con expresión indescifrable mientras los dos se acercaban.  
Decidida, Hermione Granger se plantó delante de su mejor amigo.  
- Harry, aquí tienes a Draco –anunció, como si el moreno no le hubiese visto.  
- Ya lo sé –musitó Harry.  
- Aquí te lo dejo –dijo Hermione, sin dejarse intimidar por el tono de Harry. Después de apretar la mano del rubio, se fue en dirección a la casa.  
Harry levantó la cabeza unos segundos después, y ambos se miraron en silencio.  
- Ahora entiendo por qué cancelaron la fiesta –empezó Harry, mirando con indolencia el ejemplar del periódico-. Querían asegurarse de que a ninguno de mis amigos se le iba la lengua. Después se sacaron de la manga la fiesta sorpresa, en la que sólo había miembros de la Orden, acostumbrados a ser discretos... y supongo que alguien habrá interceptado hábilmente la pertinente carta del Ministerio.  
- Lo siento –dijo, tras unos instantes de silencio, Draco, dejándose caer a su lado.  
Harry tiró a un lado el periódico.  
- No debes sentirlo –respondió, pasando, para alivio de Draco, un brazo por encima de su hombro-. Sé perfectamente que era una orden directa de Voldemort, y que no podías desobedecerla sin que él te matara a ti también. Y, entre los Dursley y tú, está claro a quién prefiero.  
Draco no se relajó. A pesar del tono conciliador de Harry, sabía que algo seguía torturando al moreno.  
- Entonces, si no estás enfadado¿qué es lo que te ocurre?  
Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar. Y lo hizo sin mirarle a los ojos.  
- Me asusta ver en qué nos hemos convertido –confesó, al fin.  
- Di mejor que te asusta ver en qué me he convertido –corrigió Draco en tono amargo-. Que te asusta comprobar que me he convertido en un asesino.  
- ¡No digas eso! –exclamó violentamente Harry, furioso.  
Pero Draco le mantuvo la mirada, y Harry, tras unos segundos, volvió a bajar la cabeza.  
- Harry, sabía que algún día llegaría este día –empezó Draco, sintiendo el peso de las dudas de Harry en su propio cuerpo- Hasta ahora hemos estado evitándolo...  
- ¿Evitando el qué?  
- ¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta, Harry¿Te crees que, durante estos dos últimos años, no me he dado cuenta de la forma en que a veces me mirabas?  
Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Draco le detuvo.  
- Del mismo modo en el que me miras ahora... –susurró-. Preguntándote a ti mismo qué me habrán obligado a hacer. Si habré tenido que matar a alguien ya. Qué horrores me habrá obligado a cometer Voldemort. ¡Atrévete a negarlo, Harry!  
El moreno no contestó.  
- Pero nunca te pregunté –dijo, al cabo de unos instantes.  
- E hiciste bien –replicó el rubio, hablando en aquél tono frío, impersonal, típicamente Malfoy-. Para tu información, Dudley fue el primero, Harry. Pero no será el último, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Aunque eso apenas importa¿y sabes por qué? –preguntó en tono amargo-. Porque en el siniestro mundo de los mortífagos la muerte no es lo peor. He visto cosas que... y he hecho cosas que te revolverían el estómago si las supieras.  
- Draco... –murmuró Harry, apretándole más fuerte contra su cuerpo.  
- Harry, cuando tú y yo empezamos en esto, creímos que todo sería mucho más fácil. Pensándolo bien, Severus incluso lo pintó bastante atractivo el primer día. ¿Fingir que te odio, insultarte, incluso dejar que me pegues¡Eso es fácil, Harry! Pero ya pasó la época en la que mi fidelidad a Voldemort podía demostrarse simplemente diciéndole que me habías roto la nariz.  
- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? –preguntó Harry, temeroso de preguntar.  
- Que ambos sabemos ahora que me he convertido en un mortífago de pleno derecho. En todo lo que tú más odias.  
- Eso no es...  
- No me lleves la contraria, Harry. El problema es que yo pensé que ambos podríamos aceptarlo. Pero, francamente, si a veces no consigo aceptarme a mí mismo¿cómo vas a aceptarme tú, precisamente tú?  
Harry le miró con los ojos desorbitados, cuando Draco se separó suavemente de él y se puso en pie. Cuando le miró desde las alturas, Draco Malfoy le pareció tan dolorosamente distante que pensó que acababa de perderle.  
- ¿Sabes? Dumbledore tenía razón, a veces he estado a punto de abandonarlo todo y dejar que Voldemort me matase... a veces he pensado que iba a volverme loco al contemplar e inflingir tanto horror, tanto sufrimiento... –movió la cabeza con pesadumbre-. Y si no lo he hecho, ha sido por ti. Tú, Harry, eres lo único humano y decente que aún queda en mi vida. Eres mi única razón de vivir.  
El Slytherin dio media vuelta y empezó a andar. Harry se puso precipitadamente en pie, y le siguió, deteniéndole y cogiéndole de los hombros para obligarle a mirarle.  
- ¡Draco Malfoy! –exclamó, entre enfadado y desesperado- ¿Estás intentando dejarme?  
Draco le dirigió una mirada impenetrable, mientras Harry sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, angustiado.  
- ¿Dejarte? –repitió, suavemente-. Si fuera posible, lo haría. Sólo por cortar este sufrimiento.  
- Draco...  
- Pero no es posible. No puedo negar lo que siento por ti, ni puedo mentirme a mí mismo diciendo que ambos nos olvidaremos el uno del otro. Te querré hasta el fin de mis días, Harry... –murmuró, permitiéndose acariciar suavemente la mejilla del Gryffindor.  
- Entonces¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?  
- Irme –anunció Malfoy en tono decidido.  
- No... –murmuró Harry, abrazando al rubio-. No te vayas.   
Draco correspondió al abrazo, tratando al mismo tiempo de endurecer su corazón.  
- Harry, quizá este no sea el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero este año no volveré a Hogwarts.  
A Harry le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que Draco acababa de confesarle.  
- ¿Qué?  
- No volveré a Hogwarts –repitió Draco en tono firme-. Ni yo, ni Blaise, ni Pansy, ni ninguno de los jóvenes mortífagos de Slytherin. Voldemort cree que ya hemos estado suficiente tiempo bajo la influencia de Dumbledore. Y vamos a completar nuestros estudios en una escuela muy particular.  
- Eso quiere decir... –balbuceó Harry, sintiéndose confuso y perdido- que tú y yo...  
La mirada cariñosa pero decidida de Draco le golpeó en lo más profundo de su alma.  
- Que no volveremos a vernos hasta que llegue el día de la batalla final contra Voldemort.  
Secó suavemente una lágrima que había aparecido en los ojos del moreno. Como Harry había dicho, siempre conseguía hacerle llorar.  
- ¿Y cómo sé que llegará ese día? –murmuró Harry entre sollozos- ¿Cómo sé que volveré a verte?  
- Porque yo te prometo seguir vivo hasta entonces –declaró Draco- y un Malfoy...  
- ... jamás rompe su promesa. Lo sé.  
- Y lo más importante, Harry –prosiguió Draco, obligando al Gryffindor a mirarle a los ojos-. Ese día ya no tendremos que volver a fingir. Estaré a tu lado, lucharé contigo, te ayudaré en lo posible a vencerle.  
- ¿Y cómo voy a vivir sin ti hasta entonces?  
- Tendrás que hacerlo –replicó Draco sin dejarse ablandar por su pareja.  
Harry derramó unas cuantas lágrimas más en el pecho de Draco. Después, le miró a los ojos.  
- ¿Por qué? No me vengas con excusas... ¿por qué lo haces realmente?  
Como de costumbre, Draco se sintió desnudo, y se preguntó si Harry era más hábil en legeremancia de lo que aparentaba.  
- Porque estoy harto de verte una vez cada dos meses, a escondidas, y de sorprender esa mirada en tus ojos cuando por fin estamos juntos. Estoy harto de avergonzarme delante de ti por lo que soy y por lo que he hecho.  
- Yo no te culpo –se apresuró a decir Harry.  
- Lo sé –admitió Draco.- Pero somos muy diferentes. Yo soy un Slytherin, y lo haré todo por conservar la vida si eso garantiza tu futura victoria. Y tú, noble Gryffindor, no matarías a una mosca aunque con ello estuvieras condenando a toda la humanidad.  
Harry no contestó. Draco le alborotó el pelo en un gesto muy típico en él.  
- Ignoro si tú puedes vivir con esa diferencia, pero yo no. Y, hasta que llegue el día en el que pueda mirarte a los ojos sin sentir desprecio de mí mismo, prefiero no hacerlo.  
Hubo un breve silencio, y, en un cruce de miradas, ambos acabaron por entenderse. Sus labios se acercaron lentamente, cerrando los ojos, y, durante unos segundos, compartieron un largo y apasionado beso, tierno y a la vez triste, el último beso que se darían en un largo tiempo.  
Después, Draco sonrió a Harry y se separó de él, encaminándose a La Madriguera. Harry le contempló con una opresión en el pecho, y entonces se llevó la mano a la minúscula snitch que colgaba de su cuello.  
- ¡Eh, Malfoy! –gritó.  
Draco se giró parcialmente para mirarle.  
- Esperaré. Y te prometo que, cuando llegue el día, acabaré con Voldemort –sonrió- y un Potter jamás rompe su promesa.  
Después, besó la pequeña snitch. Draco sintió el medallón de su madre vibrando ligeramente en su pecho, lo sacó y lo besó a su vez.   
Con una última sonrisa, Draco dio media vuelta y entró en La Madriguera. Harry le siguió por la mirada, triste pero a la vez sereno, sintiendo que todos sus sufrimientos se verían algún día recompensados.  
Y, pese a tanto Draco como Harry sabían que no volverían a verse hasta un año después, jamás se amaron tanto como en aquel momento mientras se separaban en direcciones opuestas. Y jamás se sintieron tan orgullosos el uno del otro como aquel día de principios de agosto en el que cada cuál empezó a recorrer su camino... dos caminos separados, paralelos, que, sin embargo, acaban desembocando en un mismo e ineludible destino, el destino que les aguardaba desde el momento en el que nacieron.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Como soy de lo que no hay, al final el capítulo del cumpleaños acabó alargándose tanto que ahora son tres capítulos xD A la historia le quedan a lo sumo un tres entregas más (si no me viene algún arrebato de inspiración repentina y me trastoca los planes, lo cuál es posible tratándose de mí :P). Espero actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada, empiezo ya los exámenes y supuestamente debería estar estudiando xD. Gracias por leer y espero vuestros comentarios, me encantan :) 


	13. El Ejército de Potter

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El Ejército de Potter**

Los zapatos negros, impecables, de Draco Malfoy, se hundieron en el mojado césped que cubría toda la superficie del cementerio. El siempre pulcro Slytherin ni siquiera advirtió que el bajo de su túnica y de su capa se estaban manchando de barro, ni que su peinado, siempre perfecta y absolutamente delineado, empezaba a alborotarse, efecto del chaparrón que estaba cayendo sobre él. Draco estaba demasiado conmocionado para prestar atención a semejantes menudencias, que en cualquier otra ocasión le habrían sacado de quicio.  
El cielo mostraba un color gris blanquecino, muy acorde con el humor del joven mortífago. Y el agua que las nubes vertían sobre sus cabezas era un pobre sustituto de las lágrimas que el joven Draco tendría que estar derramando por su madre. Lágrimas que quemaban su pecho y su garganta, pero que, desde luego, no pensaba dejar salir al exterior. Porque su rostro ya se había convertido en pura piedra. Un Malfoy no llora, y menos si es un mortífago y está en presencia del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.  
Caminó pesadamente, con el cuerpo erguido, la mirada impenetrable pero orgullosa, el porte que tanto admiraban sus compañeros y que le hacía ser un digno sucesor de Lucius Malfoy. Apenas advirtió el momento en el que los mortífagos más mayores se apartaron para dejarle pasar en un mudo gesto de respeto. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo el grueso del grupo de los jóvenes mortífagos dejó de seguir al que era su indiscutible jefe, dejando que éste avanzara a solas en compañía de sus más cercanos: Vincent y Gregory, sus guardaespaldas, y Zabini y Parkinson, sus lugartenientes.  
A medida que caminaban por las tumbas, la categoría de los mortífagos que les franqueaban el paso iba ascendiendo gradualmente. Draco mantuvo su andar impasible, consciente de que su rostro estaba siendo escrupulosamente examinado por un centenar de pares de ojos dispuestos a detectar cualquier debilidad. Un centenar de rostros que asintieron, satisfechos. Porque la frialdad de Draco Malfoy, su absoluta indiferencia, su caminar firme y decidido mientras recorría los últimos metros que le separaban de la tumba de su madre, no tenía nada que envidiar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.  
Al fin, los cinco jóvenes se detuvieron abruptamente delante de una tumba reciente. El césped artificial se destacaba de forma horrorosa sobre el resto del suelo del camposanto y su hierba de color verde apagado, pero al menos ocultaba la parcela de tierra recién removida. La lápida, de color negro (no podía ser de otra forma), sólo estaba adornada con dos palabras.  
"NARCISSA MALFOY"  
Draco dirigió una breve mirada, previamente estudiada, a la tumba de su madre. Una mirada en la que sólo había indiferencia. Una mirada que fue suficiente para complacer a las dos figuras que le estaban mirando desde ambos lados de la tumba.  
Después, inclinó el cuerpo hasta tocar con su rodilla la tierra húmeda. Vincent, Gregory, Pansy y Blaise imitaron a su jefe, ante la mirada de aprobación del círculo más íntimo de Lord Voldemort, los pocos y escogidos mortífagos que tenían el honor de estar junto a su señor en aquellas morbosas reuniones.  
- Levántate, Draco –ordenó Voldemort con su voz fría y metálica.  
Draco obedeció, irguiendo elegantemente el cuerpo. Mientras sus compañeros le imitaban, miró brevemente a su padre e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. Lucius Malfoy, a la sazón mano derecha de Voldemort, apenas pudo ocultar el orgullo que resplandecía tras su expresión pétrea y solemne. Ante sus ojos, Draco, su único hijo, aparecía, por fin, convertido en todo lo que él siempre había deseado desde que, por primera vez hacía diecisiete años, sostuviera en sus manos al pequeño bebé de aspecto enfermizo y cejas rubias que era su primogénito.  
- Mi señor¿me mandaste llamar? –preguntó en ese momento Draco, en tono no demasiado alto pero firme, cuidando de no mirar a Voldemort a los ojos.  
Incluso él mismo se maravilló de la indiferencia que aparentaba. Incluso él se sorprendió al ver que podía conseguir esconder, con enorme éxito, el inmenso dolor que desgarraba su pecho.  
- ¿Dónde estabas, Draco? –preguntó imperiosamente Voldemort.  
- En nuestro cuartel general, señor. Entrenamiento con los jóvenes mortífagos –explicó escuetamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia el exterior del círculo, donde todavía esperaba el numeroso grupo del que él era líder-. Crabbe contactó conmigo para comunicarme la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy, y he venido lo más rápido posible.  
La frialdad con la que Draco se refirió a su madre fallecida impresionó al mismísimo Voldemort, quien empezó a sacar paralelismos del joven mortífago y él mismo...   
- Tu madre murió ayer por la noche, Draco –informó Lucius a una señal del Innombrable-. Se resistió a obedecer las órdenes de nuestro amo, y pagó las consecuencias. Tuvimos que enterrarla antes de poder avisarte, hijo.   
Draco no parpadeó. Intuía que su padre le estaba mintiendo, o al menos que no le estaba contando toda la verdad. Pero eso, en aquellos momentos, no importaba.  
- Su muerte deshonrosa es una vergüenza –continuó Lucius- una mancha que yo tendré que asumir, pero que tú puedes limpiar.  
A esas alturas, el agua empapaba ya hasta el último centímetro de la piel de Draco, pero el frío que había sentido hasta entonces no fue nada comparado con el terror helado que se extendió por sus entrañas. Porque Draco Malfoy no era ningún ignorante, por no decir que lo sabía todo sobre las costumbres de los mortífagos. Cuando el miembro de una familia mortífaga era castigado por Voldemort, la vergüenza y la sospecha se extendía hacia toda la familia.  
A no ser que la familia repudiara al muerto... en uno de los rituales más horribles de los que Draco tenía conocimiento.  
Pese a todo, no hubo sombra de duda en su rostro, ni titubeos. Mirando a su padre, asintió.  
- Dime lo que tengo que hacer, padre.  
Lucius Malfoy se permitió una tenue sonrisa, al tiempo que un murmullo de admiración se extendía entre el grupo. La frialdad de Draco era ya legendaria, pero el ritual, ya desagradable para un primo o un hermano, para un hijo podía resultar insoportable. Hasta la fecha, tan sólo algunos de los mortífagos más siniestros habían conseguido repudiar a su padre o su hijo muerto sin derrumbarse en el proceso.   
Pero Draco estaba decidido. Silenciosamente, pidió perdón a su madre, mientras el Señor Tenebroso se acercaba lentamente a él. Y, cuando Voldemort le susurró al oído lo que debía de hacer, su semblante siguió inmutable. La mano ni siquiera le temblaba cuando sacó la varita y apuntó a la tumba.  
Diez minutos después, Draco conjuró la Marca Tenebrosa encima del cementerio, cubriendo justo lo que había sido la tumba de los restos mortales de Narcissa Malfoy. Para entonces, Gregory y Vincent habían tenido que retirarse, al igual que la mayoría de los mortífagos, horrorizados y asqueados por lo que estaban contemplando.  
Tan sólo quedaron en el cementerio Blaise y Pansy, pálidos y temblorosos; el círculo íntimo de Voldemort, con los Lestrange sonriendo sádicamente, Snape hierático como siempre, el propio Señor Tenebroso y los dos Malfoy, padre e hijo, contemplando con idéntica indiferencia lo que algún día fuera el cuerpo de la madre de familia.  
- Te felicito, Lucius –susurró Voldemort, mirando con aprobación al joven Draco-. Siempre pensé que la influencia de Narcissa le estropearía. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, tu hijo será el mejor de mis seguidores, el más digno.  
- Gracias, señor –replicó Lucius, sin poder disimular la alegría y el orgullo paternal que hinchaba su pecho.  
Después Voldemort se acercó a Blaise, Pansy y Draco. Los tres se dispusieron a arrodillarse, pero el Señor Tenebroso, en un gesto totalmente insólito, detuvo al hijo de Lucius antes de que su rodilla tocara la tierra. Después, colocó sus manos en sus hombros, su rostro inhumano a apenas unos centímetros del de su joven seguidor.  
- Ya no tienes que arrodillarte ante mí, joven Draco. Te has ganado a pulso mi confianza y mi aprecio. Sigue así, y algún día serás el segundo hombre más poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Draco no contestó. Miró al repugnante ser a los ojos, disfrutando de sus nuevas prerrogativas, y, con gran placer, pensó, sabiendo que el Innombrable no podía leerle la mente, que algún día no muy lejano la persona a la que verdaderamente servía con absoluta fidelidad acabaría con aquella sabandija, obligándola a cerrar sus malignos ojos para siempre.

Una semana después de su cumpleaños, Harry yacía en su cama de Grimmauld Place, observando la oscuridad mientras escuchaba los suaves ronquidos de Ron.  
Porque ahora no sólo era Draco el que tenía pesadillas. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, el rostro cerúleo de su fallecido primo Dudley se dibujaba en su mente. En cuanto se dormía, los Dursley se apoderaban de sus sueños, haciéndole despertar empapado en sudor.  
Ahora comprendía a Draco.  
Por eso, cuando a las cinco de la mañana, Harry despertó después de una vívida pesadilla en la que un Dudley bañado en sangre le pedía explicaciones acerca de su muerte, decidió no volver a dormirse. Abrió de par en par los ojos, e intentó distraer su mente en otras cosas.  
No obstante, pocos minutos después, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más, mientras el sueño volvía a inundar su cuerpo...  
Se enderezó de golpe, sobresaltado. Apenas quedaba una hora para que Grimmauld Place volviera a hervir de actividad. Sólo tendría que aguantar una hora más.  
De repente, recordó algo. Intentando no despertar a Ron, salió de la cama y rebuscó en su baúl. Sus dedos toparon con la caja que contenía los objetos que le había regalado Draco, y, tras abrirla, sacó el álbum de fotos de su interior.  
Volvió a la cama, preguntándose cómo había podido olvidar aquél álbum durante una semana. Aprovechando la luz, escasa pero suficiente, que ya empezaba a invadir la habitación, lo abrió.  
Y el rostro de su padre cuando tenía once años le saludó tímidamente desde un nutrido grupo de pequeños Gryffindors, todos con la misma expresión entre nerviosa y asustada.  
Bueno, todos no. Junto a su padre había un niño al que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Un niño que, seguro de sí mismo, miraba a la cámara con una elegancia que parecía formar parte de su ser.  
Por segunda vez, Harry advirtió el parecido entre Draco y Sirius, primos lejanos al fin y al cabo.  
- Elegancia Black... –masculló para sí.  
Al otro lado de su padre destacaba otro niño, mortalmente pálido y de aspecto desvalido. Remus Lupin parecía recién salido de una de sus transformaciones y Harry pensó que, muy probablemente, así había sido.  
Entonces su rostro se crispó en una mueca de desprecio. Porque unos dos puestos más allá de Lupin, Harry reconoció a otro de los niños. Y su mirada taladró con odio al por entonces pequeño Peter Pettigrew. Con sus ojos acuosos de aspecto inocente observando la cámara con aprensión, nada hacía presagiar que aquél niño de once años era un futuro traidor.  
Lily Evans también estaba allí, bastante lejos de los que un tiempo después serían los merodeadores. Su expresión, inocente e inteligente al mismo tiempo, le recordó a su amiga Hermione.  
Harry pasó la página. Pronto adivinó que aquél álbum era un conjunto de instantáneas de los momentos más significativos de su padre en Hogwarts. Ignoraba cómo había conseguido James Potter aquellas fotos. Algunas eran sin lugar a dudas recortes de los periódicos, mientras que otras habían sido tomadas, sin lugar a dudas, por algún profesor.   
Entonces, llegó a una instantánea que llamó su atención. Porque su padre vestía su túnica de quidditch, la misma túnica escarlata que ahora estaba cuidadosamente doblada y guardada en su baúl. Estaba rodeado de los seis miembros restantes del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Tendría unos doce años, y mientras el capitán, un tipo alto que guardaba un gran parecido con Oliver Wood, sostenía sonriente la copa, su padre mostraba en su puño cerrado una snitch cuyas alas se movían sin cesar.  
Era un recorte de _El Profeta_. El pie de página rezaba "Potter, nuevo buscador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, ayudó a su equipo a ganar la Copa atrapando espectacularmente la snitch en menos de cinco minutos. El Profesor Slughorn, jefe de Slytherin, entregará la Copa después de haberla guardado en su despacho durante cinco años consecutivos".  
Al recorte la seguía una foto, mucho más informal, que mostraba el momento de la celebración del título en el mismo campo de quidditch.  
Los jugadores de aún estaban vestidos con sus túnicas, descolocadas y sucias de tierra. James Potter, el jugador más joven, estaba a hombros de dos alumnos de Gryffindor: Sirius y Lupin, evidentemente. Peter andaba por allí, mezclándose tímidamente con el resto del equipo. Todos reían, saludaban y hacían gestos de victoria. Pero, en un momento dado, James giraba la cabeza para mirar hacia su derecha. Y, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, Harry descubrió a su madre.  
Y entonces el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, y tuvo que incorporarse bruscamente y mirar la foto más de cerca, para estar seguro de lo que veía.  
Lily Evans, en un extremo de la foto, más bien parecía estar allí por compromiso que porque participara realmente en la alegría por la victoria de su equipo. No llevaba ni siquiera una bufanda del equipo de Gryffindor, nada que indicara que diez minutos antes había estado en el campo apoyando a gritos a los leones.  
Pero no fue ella ni su extraña actitud lo que llamó la atención de Harry. Lo que verdaderamente le sorprendió fue que, junto a su madre, una cara conocida, muy conocida, observaba con aburrimiento a los recientes campeones.  
Un rostro provisto de una nariz ganchuda, y unos ojos negros, inteligentes y algo desdeñosos. El pelo, negro como ala de cuervo, le caía sobre la frente, y él se lo apartaba con aire distraído. Tampoco llevaba ninguna señal que le identificase como un fanático del quidditch, aunque en su pecho destacaba claramente el escudo de Slytherin, que algunos de los de Gryffindor miraban con sorpresa y algo de desdén.  
Harry no supo qué le sorprendía más: si ver a Severus Snape fotografiándose junto a los aficionados de Gryffindor, o ver a Severus Snape en compañía de su madre.

Todos enmudecieron cuando Draco Malfoy entró a la lóbrega mazmorra. Sonrió ligeramente: Slytherins hasta la muerte, si se les pedía que buscaran un lugar secreto para reunirse, invariablemente acababan eligiendo un lugar tan lóbrego y oscuro como el que era la casa común de las serpientes de Hogwarts.  
Cerró la puerta con un conjuro y miró los rostros que le rodeaban, satisfechos. De los cincuenta jóvenes que dirigía para Voldemort, unos treinta se hallaban allí. Y esperaba ampliar esa cifra, ahora que estaba contactando y convenciendo a antiguos alumnos de la casa de Slytherin.  
A pesar de todo, detectó un poco de miedo y confusión en los ojos que le miraban. Rápidamente adivinó por qué.  
- Si os lo estáis preguntando, os diré que no, no me siento orgulloso de lo que he hecho esta mañana –anunció cruzándose de brazos-. Así que no tenéis que tener miedo. Yo no voy a cambiar de bando.  
Hubo un par de suspiros de alivio, mientras todos se relajaban. Blaise y Pansy se sentaron entre los demás. Draco, sin embargo, se quedó de pie.  
Porque, mientras la Orden del Fénix reclutaba a más gente, Draco Malfoy no había perdido el tiempo precisamente. Actuando por su cuenta, guiado por el desdén por las normas que caracterizaba a los miembros de su casa, empezó a ampliar el pequeño grupo de Slytherins anti-mortífagos que se había creado espontáneamente el día en que Blaise y Pansy le confesaron que ellos tampoco sentían ningún aprecio por Lord Voldemort. Al principio fue difícil: al fin y al cabo, tenían que andar con pies de plomo, pues el más mínimo error podía ser mortal. Pero con paciencia, y después de muchas investigaciones y muchas horas observando todas y cada una de las reacciones de los mortífagos más jóvenes mientras estaban en presencia de Voldemort, consiguió hacerse una idea de quiénes eran unos fanáticos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, como por ejemplo Vincent y Gregory, y quiénes simplemente estaban allí por imposición paterna, como él mismo.  
No obstante, le llevó casi dos años constituir aquél pequeño pero nada despreciable grupo. A base de mucha paciencia, grandes dosis de _veritaserum_ y algunos encantamientos para alterar la memoria, Draco había conseguido contactar con aquellos que estaban dispuestos a luchar contra Voldemort hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y convencerles de que había un camino, una forma de oponerse a él desde el mismísimo corazón de la organización tenebrosa.  
Ahora estaba en condiciones de confiar plenamente en todos y cada uno de los jóvenes que estaban allí. Al fin y al cabo, todos conocían el destino que aguardaba a los traidores entre las filas de los mortífagos, incluso si ese traidor desenmascaraba a sus compañeros. Lord Voldemort no conocía el perdón. Y, gracias a ello, Draco estaba plenamente seguro de la fidelidad de sus compañeros.  
No obstante, su actuación de aquella mañana había despertado viejas dudas y temores.  
Draco sonrió con amargura, mirando de nuevo a sus acólitos.  
- Si se os ha ocurrido la descabellada idea de que quizá Voldemort me esté utilizando para descubrir a los posibles traidores, olvidadlo. Él me mataría tan sólo si descubriera que me atrevo a pronunciar su nombre. Y vosotros lo sabéis mejor que yo.  
- Perdona, Draco –tomó la palabra Montague, uno de los que le había observado con aprensión.- Es que esta mañana...  
Un destello de dolor en los ojos de su jefe le hizo arrepentirse de haber aludido a la macabra ceremonia de aquella mañana. Pero Draco recuperó rápidamente la compostura.  
- Al menos me ha servido para entrar de una vez por todas en el círculo de confianza de Voldemort –confesó.  
- ¿En serio! –exclamó Millicent Bulstrode, inclinando hacia el frente su enorme corpachón-. ¡Ya le tienes, Draco, lo has conseguido!  
Murmullos de entusiasmo surgieron en la secreta mazmorra. Draco se permitió una sonrisa, pero no les dejó continuar.  
- Siento devolveros tan bruscamente a la realidad, pero la auténtica guerra está aún por venir –les cortó suavemente, situándose en el centro de la habitación.  
- Eso ya lo sabemos –repuso Pucey suavemente-. Pero, al menos, ahora podrás comunicarle los planes secretos del Señor Tenebroso a ese Gryffindor novio tuyo¿no?  
Unas cuantas risillas surgieron a las palabras del antiguo jugador de quidditch. Draco hizo una mueca.  
- Primero, llama a Voldemort por su nombre, Adrian, no te va a pasar nada. Segundo, yo no le comunico mis planes a Harry, sino a Dumbledore, que es el jefe de la Orden del Fénix. Y tercero, sí, cuando llegue la hora estaremos mejor preparados. Sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que, gracias al entrenamiento extra, nosotros estamos mejorando más que esos fanáticos –añadió, refiriéndose a los jóvenes leales a Voldemort- y que, curiosamente, Voldemort nos está otorgando los mejores puestos con preferencia a ellos.  
Como buenos Slytherin, todos sonrieron astutamente al apreciar la ironía de la situación.  
- De todas formas, Draco –intervino Flint- tendrías que tener cuidado con Nott.  
- ¿Qué pasa con Theodore? –preguntó Malfoy.  
- Que es un verdadero fanático, y desde el principio te ha tenido envidia por lo mucho que te aprecia Vol... Voldemort –Marcus pronunció el nombre con una mueca de desagrado, pero se recuperó rápidamente-. Si nos descubriera...  
- Nott no nos va a descubrir. Es incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz, cuando habla con una persona sólo se fija en si es sangre limpia o no, el resto le da igual. Puede que me tenga envidia, pero no se atreverá a criticarme delante de Voldemort. Al menos, mientras no demuestre su valía ante él.  
Marcus Flint pareció apaciguarse, aunque cruzó una mirada de preocupación con su amigo Warrington. Draco Malfoy decidió desviar el tema, porque tampoco él las tenía todas consigo cuando pensaba en el inquieto y fanático Theodore Nott.  
- En cualquier caso, os informo de que nos espera un año muy movidito. Voldemort está organizando unas cuantas incursiones, en las que por supuesto nosotros formaremos parte... –suspiró- y una de ellas será muy especial...  
- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó ásperamente Millicent.  
- Tendremos que atacar Hogwarts –anunció Draco, cruzando los brazos a la espalda.  
En silencio escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus compañeros, y vio sus caras de horror.  
- El objetivo, por supuesto, será matar a Albus Dumbledore.  
- ¿Vas a matar a Dumbledore! –exclamó Adrian, abriendo desorbitadamente los ojos.  
Draco no contestó inmediatamente. Se pasó distraídamente la mano por el pelo, mientras paseaba por la habitación, pensativo.  
- Aún no he hablado con Albus sobre ello –reconoció-. Pero mucho me temo que hace tiempo que él se lo espera.  
- Pero, Draco... –murmuró Pansy.  
- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo –aclaró, apoyándose en el respaldo de un viejo sillón-. Y en circunstancias normales preferiría dejarme matar por esa sabandija que asesinar a alguien que se ha portado tan bien con nosotros. Pero ya sabéis lo que está en juego.  
- Claro que lo sabemos –repuso Blaise- Somos el Ejército de Potter¿no?  
Hubo algunas risas disimuladas, y Draco frunció el ceño. Desde un principio se había sentido en la necesidad de ser totalmente sincero, y explicarles a todos por qué luchaba. De otro modo, nadie entendería por qué precisamente Draco Malfoy era quien estaba organizando la resistencia contra Voldemort. Y, para su sorpresa, la mayoría parecieron aceptar su relación con Harry con cierto alivio, pues representaba un seguro para sus propias vidas. En algún momento, Blaise había propuesto jocosamente que, a imitación del archifamoso ED, se hicieran llamar el Ejército de Potter. Y, para desesperación de Draco, el nombre había tenido aceptación, tanta que algunos ya le preguntaban por las próximas reuniones del EP en voz baja cuando se lo encontraban por algún pasillo del cuartel general de Voldemort.  
- Pues por eso mismo –replicó Malfoy, fulminando al divertido Blaise con la mirada-. Hablaré con Albus: si él piensa que puede escapar de Hogwarts cuando nosotros entremos, que lo haga. Pero si cree que lo mejor es que le matemos... no quiero que nadie se eche atrás.  
En la mazmorra se hizo un repentino silencio. Todos sabían que Draco podía ser inflexible, como inflexibles eran sus ojos grises y su varita cuando había que hacer algo, por difícil que fuera. El joven Malfoy había llegado a querer al director de Hogwarts, al que consideraba su protector. Pero, si él ordenaba que le matasen, obedecería sin dudar. Y ay de aquél que titubease o se echara atrás. Malfoy era un jefe comprensivo, pero también terriblemente estricto cuando la situación lo requería.  
- ¿Dumbledore te ha comentado algo antes? –preguntó Pansy, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.  
- Específicamente no. Pero él está convencido, y así lo ha dicho varias veces, de que no verá el final de esta guerra –bajó la voz, apesadumbrado-. Considera su muerte necesaria, y hace tiempo que está preparado para entregar la vida por la causa.  
Un espeso silencio siguió a las palabras de Draco. El jefe de los jóvenes mortífagos no habló, dejando que todos se concienciaran, que se amoldaran a la nueva situación. Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz estaba llena de esperanza.  
- Ya nos queda poco, chicos. Menos de un año, y esta desagradable situación habrá acabado para siempre.  
- ¿Y cómo sabemos que no moriremos todos en el intento? –preguntó Warrington, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Cómo sabremos que este año no comenzará, precisamente, un nuevo reinado de terror del Señor Tenebroso, y que a nosotros no nos matarán por traidores?  
- Porque Lord Voldemort está viviendo, sin saberlo, el último año de su vida. Harry luchará contra él y le vencerá limpiamente, de eso no tengáis la menor duda.  
Y en los ojos de Draco brillaba tal seguridad, tal fe ciega en Harry Potter, que sus compañeros no pudieron evitar sentirse contagiados por la decisión que embargaba al príncipe de Slytherin.  
Blaise y Pansy cruzaron una mirada. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo, aunque se guardarían mucho de decirlo: aunque Harry no ganara, más les valía estar muertos que vivir sirviendo a Lord Voldemort. Y no era por nobleza ni por escrúpulos: ya habían visto demasiado del inquietante mundo que giraba en torno al Señor Tenebroso como para darse cuenta de que vivir con él no era precisamente un camino de rosas.  
- Un año más –repitió Draco, atrayendo la atención de todos- y seremos libres. Hasta entonces, amigos, aguantad.  
Sin más, Draco hizo una seña a Blaise y Pansy. Sus dos fieles amigos le siguieron hasta el exterior de la mazmorra.  
Poco a poco, los rebeldes mortífagos fueron saliendo en silencio, repitiendo mentalmente todas y cada una de las palabras de Draco Malfoy. Para ellos, Draco era más que un compañero, más que un líder, más incluso que un amigo: aquél niño al que conocían desde los once años se había convertido en el hombre que les prometía lo que jamás llegaron a soñar, lo que Voldemort pretendía arrebatarles: vivir en paz. Era lo único que los ambiciosos Slytherin deseaban: una vida sin guerras, una vida tranquila, una vida como la que habían disfrutado antes de que Quien-no-debía-ser-nombrado resurgiera de nuevo aquél infame día, llevándose por delante al bueno de Cedric Diggory. No querían seguir los pasos de sus padres, cuya vida habían desperdiciado sirviendo una causa absurda. Al fin y al cabo, las causas perdidas eran terreno de los Gryffindor; un buen Slytherin no entregaba su vida por nada de lo que no pudiera extraer algún beneficio.  
Y lo único que extraerían de Lord Voldemort sería desgracias, humillación y muerte.   
Movidos por ese único deseo, los alumnos de la casa de Salazar Slytherin acabaron uniéndose a la lucha definitiva contra el mal. Y, aunque sabían que no podrían decirlo en voz alta hasta que llegara el día definitivo, por primera vez sintieron el invisible lazo que les unía con sus ex-compañeros de colegio, el lazo que había sido el distintivo que había marcado la fundación del colegio Hogwarts. El saber que, llegado el momento, estarían todos en el mismo bando, que la barrera que separaba a los Slytherin del resto del mundo había desaparecido, supuso una agradable novedad en todos aquellos ex-alumnos. Y, cuando el último de ellos abandonó la mazmorra en la que se reunían secretamente, en sus corazones había aparecido un nuevo e imperioso deseo: que llegara de una vez el momento de ver desaparecer a Voldemort, y acabar con el odio que éste había sembrado en la Comunidad Mágica.


	14. Fantasmas

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Fantasmas**

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos a distancia, Severus Snape apareció por Grimmauld Place aquella misma tarde. Harry estaba en la cocina cuando le vio aparecer por la chimenea, junto con Molly Weasley, quien se puso en pie rápidamente.  
- Potter, tengo que hablar contigo –anunció el profesor de Pociones.  
- Severus... –le advirtió Molly.  
Snape le dirigió una mirada desdeñosa.  
- Si quieres saber mi opinión, Molly –susurró en su habitual tono frío y cortante- la mitad de los problemas que ha tenido Potter han sido causados por vuestra molesta manía de ocultarle información para sobreprotegerle.  
- ¡Es sólo un niño, Severus! –intentó defenderse Molly, enrojeciendo de indignación.  
- ¿Un niño? –repitió incrédulo Snape, señalando con la cabeza a Harry-. Tiene diecisiete años y antes de que cumpla los dieciocho se habrá enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso. Le ha burlado en casi media docena de ocasiones, y ha vivido más horrores en su corta vida que tú y yo juntos. Hace tiempo que Potter dejó de ser un niño.  
Harry no pudo dejar de darle la razón mentalmente a Snape. Cuando éste le miró, se puso en pie.  
- Profesor Snape¿cree que podríamos hablar en mi habitación? –propuso, algo nervioso por la mirada sospechosa de Molly- Tengo algo que preguntarle.  
Un destello brilló en los habitualmente apagados ojos de Snape. Asintió, y alumno y profesor salieron de la cocina bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Molly Weasley.

Severus Snape tomó asiento en la cama que por las noches ocupaba Ron, mientras Harry permanecía de pie. El joven Gryffindor no tuvo tiempo de sentirse extrañado por estar así, con el que había sido su más odiado profesor, a solas. Sin más preámbulos Severus Snape le miró.  
- Narcissa Malfoy ha muerto –soltó sin aviso, a bocajarro.  
Harry abrió la boca, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido. Atónito, tuvo que sentarse en su cama, mientras Snape observaba atentamente su reacción.  
- ¿Cuándo? –consiguió, al fin, preguntar con voz ronca.  
- Ayer.  
- Draco... ¿cómo está? –balbuceó torpemente Harry, levantándose de nuevo-. Tengo que ir a verle, tengo que cons...  
Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.  
- Siéntate, Potter –ordenó en tono cortante, el mismo que utilizaba cuando se equivocaba en clase de Pociones-. Mi ahijado está en una situación muy delicada, y ahora mismo tú sólo le crearías problemas.  
Harry obedeció, mirando a Snape con atención. Antiguamente se habría limitado a pedirle explicaciones a gritos. Pero hacía tiempo que había descubierto que el comprender a Draco también le ayudaba a comprender a Snape. Y también había empezado a admirarle, y a sentir por él un profundo respeto, cuando supo que llevaba media vida fingiendo ser lo que no era.  
Así que esperó pacientemente, mientras Snape esperaba a que su alumno terminara de tranquilizarse. Después, suspiró.  
- Hay algo más... no es fácil de contar... –reconoció- y probablemente Draco no querría que tú lo supieras.  
El corazón de Harry se aceleró.  
- ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco? –preguntó, temeroso.  
- No, no –se apresuró a negar Snape, para alivio de Harry-. Es otra cosa. Supongo que mañana lo leerás en _El Profeta_, así que prefiero ser yo quien te la diga.  
- ¿_El Profeta_¿Usted cree que _El Profeta_ hablará de la muerte de Narcissa Malfoy?  
Snape le observó durante unos segundos, evaluándole.  
- No –dijo al fin, pronunciando lentamente las sílabas- pero sin duda hablará de la aparición de la Marca Tenebrosa sobre su tumba profanada.  
Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron más que de costumbre al escuchar eso.  
- ¿Profanar¿Han profanado la tumba de la madre de Draco!  
- Draco ha profanado la tumba de su madre –replicó Snape arrastrando las sílabas, haciendo hincapié en el nombre del rubio.  
Harry se quedó paralizado. Durante unos segundos fue incapaz de reaccionar. Snape se cruzó de brazos y le miró, tranquilamente sentado en el borde de la cama.  
- ¿Que Draco ha hecho qué? –preguntó, al fin.  
- Potter... –murmuró Snape, sin alterarse- ¿no imaginas siquiera cómo ha podido morir Narcissa Malfoy?  
La respuesta cruzó rápida por la mente de Harry, y éste la atrapó al vuelo.  
- Voldemort –masculló.  
- Exacto. Y para un mortífago no hay deshonra mayor que ver a un miembro de su familia siendo castigado por el Señor Tenebroso. Cuando eso ocurre, sólo hay una forma de recuperar el prestigio, de renegar de la oveja negra.  
Harry cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, intentando reprimir las náuseas.  
- Draco adoraba a su madre –murmuró, confuso.  
- Sí, Draco adoraba a Narcissa –confirmó Snape- y eso te dará una idea de lo mucho que mi ahijado te quiere. Draco se habría dejado matar antes de renegar de su madre. Pero ahora dice que tiene algo más importante por lo que vivir –suspiró profundamente, al tiempo que miraba a Harry con una mezcla de cariño e incredulidad-. Francamente, si cuando Draco tomó la Marca, me hubieran dicho que tú ibas a ser su salvavidas...  
Harry sonrió.  
- Opino lo mismo, profesor.  
Snape no habló, y Harry, que había llegado a conocerle bien, supo que algo le atormentaba.  
- Supongo... –murmuró unos segundos después, mirando fijamente sus manos- supongo que te habrás preguntado alguna vez por qué no le protegí. Por qué no impedí que ese indeseable le inculcara semejantes ideas...  
- Ya sé que usted no podía hacerlo sin correr el riesgo de descubrirse –se apresuró a rebatir Harry, asustado por la amargura que destilaba la voz de Snape.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto, Potter. Entre tú y yo, habría entregado gustoso la vida si con ello evitara a Draco el tener que servir al Señor Tenebroso. Pero, como pudiste comprobar por ti mismo, ni siquiera me enteré a tiempo...  
Harry recordó la expresión de sorpresa de Snape al ver la Marca en el antebrazo de Draco, su frustración y la furia a la que dio paso.  
- Profesor... Draco es su ahijado... ¿por qué no se lo contó?  
Una mirada del Profesor de Pociones hizo comprender a Harry que se había adentrado en terreno peligroso. No obstante, para su sorpresa, Snape contestó.  
- Cuando Draco nació, yo era probablemente el mejor amigo que Narcissa Malfoy, antes Narcissa Black, tenía en el mundo. Con Lucius mantenía una relación un poco distante, intuyo que él siempre supo lo que yo pensaba verdaderamente de él, pero, a fin de cuentas, ambos éramos dos mortífagos de la más alta categoría. Por eso, cuando Narcissa me propuso como posible padrino de Draco, Lucius pensó que eso sería toda una garantía para el futuro tenebroso de su hijo...  
El tono de voz de Snape, melancólico e íntimo, hizo sentir incómodo a Harry. Al igual que cuando se introdujo en el pensadero de su profesor, intuía que estaba a punto de conocer detalles no demasiado felices del pasado de Snape. Sólo que, en esta ocasión, y para su sorpresa, era el hermético profesor el que se los contaba.  
- Sabes que nunca tuve familia... nunca me interesó formarla, y jamás la eché de menos... Pero cuanto tuve en mis brazos a esa pequeña criatura de apenas un día de vida, tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, un bebé pálido que apenas llegaba a los tres kilos de peso... –Snape tragó con fuerza, y Harry simuló no darse cuenta del nudo que se había formado en su garganta- ...supe que, desde ese momento en adelante, toda mi vida estaría dedicada a protegerle. Que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera. Y cuando digo todo, Potter, quiero decir todo, y no sé si me entiendes...  
- No del todo –murmuró Harry, inseguro.  
- Cuando Draco nació, el Señor Tenebroso estaba en la cúspide de su reinado –explicó Snape pacientemente-. Nada hacía presagiar lo que... –dirigió una rápida mirada a la cicatriz de Harry- ...ocurriría un año después. Cuando tuve al pequeño Draco entre mis brazos, lo primero que pensé fue que acabaría creciendo dedicado en cuerpo y alma a un Señor Tenebroso cada vez más poderoso. Y yo, Potter, que acababa de entrar como infiltrado al servicio de Dumbledore, me propuse ayudarle, tanto si decidía ser mortífago como si no. ¿Me entiendes ahora?  
Harry sintió un escalofrío al comprender lo que Snape intentaba decirle: que hubiera vuelto al lado oscuro sin dudar, traicionando al mismísimo Dumbledore. Por Draco.  
No pudo culparle por ello.  
- Un año después, el Señor Tenebroso cayó... tú ya sabes cómo. También creo que intuyes cómo reaccionó Lucius, negando de su antiguo señor tantas veces como pudo. Iluso de mí, yo pensé que no volveríamos a ver al Innombrable, y que Lucius no tendría más remedio que dejar a Draco crecer en paz. Qué ingenuo fui... –masculló entre dientes.  
- ¿Y qué paso, señor?  
- Por supuesto, Lucius Malfoy interpretó de maravilla su papel de mortífago arrepentido... de alguien tuvo que heredar Draco sus dotes interpretativas –añadió, provocando una leve sonrisa en Harry-. Pero, en la sombra, empezó a contactar con los demás seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Todos tenían una fe ciega en él, y sabían que volvería. Y, aún más, comprendieron que, el día que volviese, necesitaría savia nueva, sangre fresca, jóvenes en toda la plenitud de sus poderes, ardiendo en fanatismo y rogando dar su vida por su amo. Y, al igual que Lucius fue en su día el cabecilla de los mortífagos, se suponía que Draco seguiría sus pasos.  
Harry no contestó. Su mente aún estaba ocupada procesando los datos... captó la ironía de la situación: mientras a él lo educaban para derrotar a Voldemort, a Draco lo criaban para interpretar el papel completamente opuesto.  
Comprendió de repente lo mucho que se parecían, y supo, en ese mismo instante, por qué eran capaces de compenetrarse tan bien, por qué podían entenderse el uno al otro con tan sólo una mirada... cómo ambos habían llegado al extremo de enamorarse perdidamente del que, supuestamente, era su peor enemigo.  
Él mismo se había pasado toda su vida rodeado de gente que no le comprendía. Unos le odiaban, y otros le admiraban, pero ninguno sabía lo que significaba para Harry el haber llevado la etiqueta de "futuro héroe" prácticamente desde el vientre de su madre, el soportar semejante carga sobre sus hombros. Draco era la única persona que era capaz de ponerse en su lugar, y era así porque a él le había ocurrido exactamente lo mismo. Sólo que, si Harry era el héroe, Draco era el anti-héroe. Pero ambos habían sufrido por igual, siguiendo el camino que otros les habían marcado en vez ir andando el suyo propio.  
- Si no le protegí en aquél instante... si no me percaté de lo que Lucius estaba tramando... –murmuró Snape, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento- fue porque me apartaron de él.  
- ¿Le apartaron de Draco! –exclamó Harry, sorprendido- ¿de su ahijado?  
- En efecto, me apartaron de él, o, mejor dicho, Lucius me apartó de de él. Me impidió ver a Draco, se me negó el acceso a la Mansión Malfoy primero, y después al tugurio muggle donde vivieron hasta que Draco tuvo nueve años.  
- ¿Y por qué no le dejaron ver a Draco¿por qué lo consintió Narcissa?  
Snape esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no tenía nada de alegre ni de feliz. Una sonrisa que rebosaba sarcasmo y amargura.  
- Eso es lo más gracioso de todo, Potter. Ya los mortífagos sospechaban de mi lealtad, como de hecho siguen haciendo. Lucius pensó que yo sería una mala influencia para Draco. Y esa misma excusa utilizó para Narcissa, sólo que dándole la vuelta al asunto: le dijo a Narcissa que yo seguía simpatizando con el Señor Tenebroso, y que no podía ser bueno para Draco crecer junto a mí.  
- ¿Y Narcissa le creyó! –exclamó Harry, indignado y a la vez conmovido por la historia de Snape.  
- Para Narcissa la palabra de Lucius era la ley –repuso Snape con un deje de frustración en su voz aterciopelada-. Fue una de las cosas que más nos separaron... su amor por Lucius. Y después, cuando su amor se fue, quedó el miedo. La verdad, no sé cuál de los dos le resultaba a Lucius Malfoy más efectivo...  
Harry apretó los dientes, sintiendo que un odio nuevo crecía en su pecho... odio al padre de su novio, al que había amargado su niñez. No se dio cuenta de que Snape lo contemplaba nuevamente con esa mezcla de extrañeza y afecto, hasta que levantó la cabeza y se tropezó con la mirada de su profesor.  
- Así que, Potter, por eso no le protegí. Me apartaron de él, de forma que, cuando llegó a Hogwarts, para mí era poco menos que un completo desconocido. A pesar de que hice avances durante los primeros cinco años, él no se atrevió a decirme que había tomado la Marca. Por eso Draco es hoy lo que es. Y por eso...  
Snape tosió. Harry alzó las cejas.  
- Por eso... –continuó, y una mueca casi dolorosa se dibujó en su rostro, como si le costara trabajo hablar- por eso yo quiero darte las gracias.  
Esta vez fue el turno de Harry de mirar a Snape, extrañado.  
- Profesor Snape, yo...  
- Severus –corrigió Snape, intentando parecer natural.  
Harry parpadeó.  
- ¿Perdón?  
- Severus –insistió Snape- ya que eres mi... hum, ahijado político, digámoslo así, mejor será que me llames por mi nombre. Excepto en Hogwarts, claro.  
Ambos contuvieron una sonrisa al imaginar, al mismo tiempo, una hipotética escena en la que Harry, frente a todo Gryffindor, llamaba por su nombre al profesor de Pociones en mitad de la clase.  
- Pues ya que va a ser usted mi padrino político, podría llamarme también por mi nombre, señor.  
Snape se quedó mirando a Harry con expresión impenetrable. Cierto era que, desde que había descubierto la peculiar relación entre su ahijado y el Gryffindor, la relación de ambos había cambiado. Al principio había sido algo nimio, casi imperceptible, pero, poco a poco, se habían encontrado... confiando el uno en el otro. Sonaba raro, pero era así, Draco había conseguido que ambos se comprendieran. Desde el momento en el que se dieron cuenta de que los dos amaban a Draco con igual intensidad (aunque de formas muy distintas) empezaron a considerarse mutuamente como una propiedad del rubio, algo que debían proteger sencillamente porque formaba parte de la vida de Draco. A partir de ahí, nació una corriente de simpatía que les unió de forma impredecible. Harry dejó de odiar a Snape, y Snape dejó de considerar a Harry un niño mimado deseoso de llamar la atención. Harry (con la inestimable ayuda de Draco) comenzó a mejorar espectacularmente en Pociones, y Snape dejó de considerar divertido el dejar en ridículo al Gryffindor delante de todo el mundo. Aunque a veces lo hiciera, pero sólo por mantener las formas, por supuesto.  
Y ahora estaban ahí, el uno frente al otro, avanzando un nivel más en su relación cuasi familiar. Harry parecía más relajado, e incluso la voz de Snape era menos seca que de costumbre. Aprovechando que los ojos de Snape parecían casi amistosos, Harry decidió tentar a la suerte.  
- Sn... esto, Severus, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle, acerca de... –titubeó.  
- ¿Acerca de ese maldito álbum, por casualidad?  
A Harry casi se le cortó la respiración. Sobresaltado, miró a Snape, quien le devolvió la mirada, impávido.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? –preguntó. No añadió nada más, pero ambos sabían lo que estaba pensando el Gryffindor: la idea de su padre, James, enseñándole al joven Quejicus aquél álbum de fotos, era absolutamente impensable.  
Snape rió entre dientes.  
- Harry, tu padre era egocéntrico pero no tanto... –dijo, en un atisbo de su antigua e hiriente ironía-. Ese álbum, lleno de fotos suyas, no lo hizo tu padre, lo hizo tu madre cuando aún era Lily Evans.  
El descubrimiento golpeó de lleno a Harry. Petrificado, apenas acertó a balbucear una exclamación. Snape le miró, ya con una abierta sonrisa, llena de inteligencia pero sin maldad alguna.  
- ¿Mi madre?  
- Tu madre, Harry. Se enamoró de él en quinto, si mal no recuerdo... o quizás fuera antes –murmuró, en tono cálido, nostálgico- poco importa eso ya.  
- Pero en quinto, mi madre odiaba a mi padre –replicó Harry.  
Al instante se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. El rostro de Snape se crispó al recordar la escena de Harry con su pensadero. Pero, unos segundos después, volvió a relajarse.  
- ¿Es que nadie te ha hablado todavía de tu madre, Harry?  
El aludido se encogió de hombros.  
- Dicen que tengo sus ojos... Slughorn decía que era una chica muy inteligente...  
Snape soltó una carcajada.  
- ¡El viejo Slughorn, cómo no¿Y no te has preguntado, Harry, cómo una alumna de Gryffindor podía ser la preferida del jefe de Slytherin?  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
- Tu madre era una Gryffindor muy peculiar –continuó explicando Snape- incluso más peculiar que tú.  
- ¿A qué se refiere?  
- Albus me contó que el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de ponerte en Slytherin... ¿cierto?  
Harry asintió.  
- Te viene de familia. Con tu madre el Sombrero estuvo no menos de diez minutos decidiendo. Diez minutos, Harry, y lo sé muy bien porque yo mismo estaba a pocos pasos de ella, esperando nervioso a que el Sombrero terminara. Una de las elecciones más largas que se recuerdan, sin duda.  
- ¿Mi madre estuvo a punto de ir a Slytherin?  
- Mucho más que eso, Harry. Me temo que tu madre tenía más de Slytherin que de Gryffindor.  
- ¿Y por qué no la enviaron a Slytherin?  
Snape soltó una carcajada.  
- ¿No lo adivinas, Harry?  
De repente, una luz se hizo en la mente del joven Gryffindor.  
- Era hija de muggles –murmuró en tono apático.  
- Exacto. Era hija de muggles, y por eso el Sombrero la envió a Gryffindor. En Slytherin, como mucho, se aceptaban mestizos como yo... y a regañadientes. Los sangre sucia, y perdona que utilice esta expresión, no eran muy bienvenidos en las mazmorras.  
- Pero, Severus... a mí también estuvieron a punto de enviarme a Slytherin. Y soy –titubeó- soy completamente Gryffindor.  
- Y Lily también lo era. Nobleza nunca le faltó, ni tampoco valentía, como tú bien deberías saber. Pero era inteligente, ambiciosa y muy astuta. Habría sido una buena Slytherin, y Slughorn siempre la consideró una pérdida importante para la casa. Y llevaba razón.  
Harry movió la cabeza, anonadado.  
- ¿Por eso está en la foto con usted¿Por eso parece tan... aislada del resto?  
Los ojos de Snape brillaron.  
- Al igual que Weasley y tú, tu madre y yo nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts, antes de saber que acabaríamos en casas antagónicas. Nos caímos bien... y después de que a Lily la destinaran a Gryffindor, decidimos seguir siendo amigos.  
Snape tosió.  
- Lily... acabó pasando más tiempo conmigo y con otros alumnos de Slytherin que con su propia casa. Los pocos Slytherin que no odiaban a los hijos de muggles la apreciaban bastante. Diría incluso que llegó a sufrir verdaderos conflictos de personalidad... cuando se enfrentaban Gryffindor y Slytherin nunca sabía a quién animar. Lo cuál parecía disgustar muchísimo a tu padre, si me lo permites.  
Una pregunta quemaba la garganta de Harry. Se encomendó a Merlín al tiempo que la formulaba.  
- Severus... usted... –respiró hondo- ¿usted y mi madre...?  
Era la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente desde que viera aquella enigmática foto. Severus Snape alzó las cejas, y, en lugar de enfadarse como Harry había previsto que haría, negó con la cabeza.  
- No. No te atormentes, Harry, pensando cosas raras. En el corazón de tu madre nunca hubo sitio para nadie que no fuera James Potter.  
- ¿Y en el de usted?  
Harry se mordió los labios casi al instante, arrepentido de su osadía. El rostro de Snape se convirtió de nuevo en una máscara impenetrable. Sus pequeños ojos centellearon al clavarse en los ojos verdes de Harry... los ojos de Lily...  
- ¿Me preguntas si amé a tu madre, Harry? –preguntó suavemente, unos segundos después, con su voz engañosamente tranquila.  
- Lo siento –se apresuró a pedir disculpas Harry.  
- Lo hice –le cortó Snape con voz segura, como desafiando al joven Potter a que le reprochara algo-. Sí, yo estuve enamorado de Lily.  
Harry no recordaba haber estado tan sorprendido desde la noche en que Draco se le declaró. Intentó decir algo, pero la lengua se le había quedado paralizada. La idea de que Severus Snape hubiera estado enamorado de su madre... bien, era totalmente irracional.  
- ¿No vas a preguntarme si no la odiaba en quinto, Harry? –murmuró Snape, anticipándose a sus pensamientos-. Sí, en quinto la odiaba. De la misma forma que Draco te odiaba antes a ti. Se llama despecho, Harry.  
- Mi madre... ¿le rechazó? –preguntó Harry, incrédulo.  
- A principios de ese mismo año. Me confesó que estaba enamorada de James... del mismo tipo al que yo había odiado desde que ambos pusimos un pie en la escuela. En el fondo... –suspiró, suavizando la voz- porque yo ya intuía que, aunque apenas se hablaban, se gustaban mutuamente desde primero. Algo parecido a lo que ha ocurrido con Weasley y Granger. Resultaba que llevaba años recopilando fotos de su amor secreto... y después le insultaba cuando se juntaba conmigo. ¿No te parece irónico?  
- Bastante –reconoció Harry- pero supongo que... sus razones tendría.  
- Por supuesto –reconoció Snape-. El caso es que, a partir de ese momento, nos distanciamos bastante. Ella, por fin, se volcó con los de su casa como una buena Gryffindor. Y Narcissa y yo nos quedamos solos...  
- ¿Narcissa también estaba allí?  
- Narcissa era la mejor amiga de tu madre, Harry.  
- ¿Qué¡Imposible¡Nadie me dijo jamás que mi madre y Narcissa se conocieran!  
- Evidentemente se conocían, estudiaron juntas. Fueron muy amigas, hasta quinto. Entonces fue cuando Lily se enamoró de James Potter, y Narcissa lo hizo de Lucius Malfoy, que era algo mayor que ella. Evidentemente aquello terminó de estropear la relación, no podían haber escogido dos chicos tan distintos...  
Snape observó el rostro anonadado de Harry y esbozó una de sus sonrisas irónicas. Se llevó la mano dentro de la túnica y sacó una cartera desvencijada de piel, color verde oscuro...   
- Tal vez así me creas. Creo que en la última semana has visto más fotos de tus padres que en toda tu vida, Harry.  
Haciendo caso omiso al comentario, Harry tomó entre sus dedos la foto que le tendía Snape. Boquiabierto, contempló a las dos chicas, una rubia y otra cobriza, una Slytherin y una Gryffindor, ambas riendo, sentadas junto al lago, como dos buenas amigas. Tendrían unos doce o trece años, y ninguna de las dos imaginaba que acabarían estando en bandos opuestos.  
Hubo un incómodo silencio. El sol empezaba a declinar por el horizonte.  
- ¿Por eso usted se unió a ellos? –preguntó suavemente Harry, mirando a Snape- ¿por llevarles la contraria a mis padres? Hubo algo más aparte de su amor por las artes oscuras¿cierto?  
Snape aguantó la mirada a un incrédulo Harry. Siempre había considerado a Snape como el más frío de los mortales, el más calculador, incapaz de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos... incapaz de sentir sentimiento alguno. Se le antojaba inverosímil que hubiera acabado uniéndose a Voldemort por despecho, pero, al ver los ojos de Snape, comprendió que así había sido.  
- El corazón, Harry, es una caja de sorpresas. Sorpresas buenas y sorpresas malas –se puso en pie, sintiéndose cansado. Demasiadas confesiones en una tarde, pensó-. En el caso de Draco, la sorpresa ha sido buena, y me alegro. Nadie mejor que tú para salvarle de aquello en lo que su padre quería convertirle, y nadie mejor para comprenderle cuando el Señor Tenebroso caiga y todos le miren como a un bicho raro.  
Harry le tendió la foto. Snape negó con un gesto.  
- Quédatela. A Draco le gustará verla.  
Con una última mirada, Snape abandonó la habitación, dejando a un pensativo Harry allí sentado, digiriendo la nueva información que acababa de recibir a la cada vez más tenue luz del crepúsculo.  
Sintiéndose miserable, el profesor de Pociones bajó las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, su ánimo tan negro como la oscuridad que le rodeaba.  
Le había mentido a Harry, y, por alguna misteriosa razón, le dolía hacerlo. Pero¿cómo habría podido decirle al joven Potter lo que a él mismo se le hacía imposible de imaginar¿Cómo decirle que a su pareja le quedaba menos de un año de vida¿Cómo confesarle que, según una profecía, Draco tendría que morir para que él viviera?  
Durante un momento, se planteó si hacía bien en obedecer a Dumbledore.  
Fugazmente, pensó en Lily. Y en la perspectiva de mantener otra larga charla con Harry. Porque había muchas cosas que contar, sí. Tendría que contarle a Harry, que, además de sostener al pequeño Draco, también a él lo había tenido en brazos cuando apenas era algo más que un bebé llorón con una pelusa negra en la cabeza. Se sorprendería al saberlo. Quería decirle que, al igual que el rechazo de Lily le había impulsado a los brazos de Voldemort, recordarla le había llevado a traicionarle.  
Sobre todo, quería confesarle que Lily había sido su aval, la persona que le había permitido convertirse en un agente infiltrado, su apoyo cuando nadie creyó en su redención. Gracias a Lily Potter había entrado en la Orden del Fénix. Enfrentándose a todos, Lily había creído a su antiguo amigo Severus. Había visto la sinceridad en sus ojos oscuros. Y le había ofrecido una vida nueva. Lo mismo que Harry había hecho con Draco, Merlín se lo pagase.  
¿Hacía bien en no decirle nada a Harry?  
La imagen de Lily, esta vez dando su vida por su hijo, acudió vívida a su mente. Y tomó una decisión.  
Por supuesto que no se lo diría. Si él estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por Draco, Draco estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final por Harry. Él comprendía ese sentimiento, y lo respetaba... a pesar de que se le clavaba un puñal en el pecho al preguntarse a sí mismo cuánto tiempo le quedaba a su ahijado de vida.  
- El corazón es una caja de sorpresas... –murmuró, de nuevo para sí, mientras desaparecía de Grimmauld Place en dirección a su lóbrego, pero a la vez acogedor, despacho en Hogwarts, donde el trabajo duro y su interminable fila de calderos con pociones conseguían mantener a raya los fantasmas del pasado, que volvían a su mente, una y otra vez, amenazando con seguir atormentándole durante el resto de su vida.

- Buenas noches, Harry.  
- Buenas noches, Ron.  
El pelirrojo apagó la luz, y, con un sonoro bostezo, se dejó caer en la cama. No pasaron ni cinco minutos hasta que Harry empezó a escuchar sus suaves ronquidos.  
El Gryffindor, por el contrario, no tenía sueño. Aún repasaba una y otra vez la charla con Snape, aún reflexionaba sobre el cariz que había adquirido la situación últimamente. La muerte de Narcissa... la admisión de Draco en el círculo más privado de Voldemort...  
Al pensar en el rubio, distraídamente se llevó la mano al cuello. Cerró los dedos, delicadamente, en torno a la pequeña snitch dorada, y al mismo tiempo cerró también los ojos para concentrar toda su capacidad sensitiva en el calor que emanaba del pequeño colgante... el calor de Draco...  
Sonrió en la oscuridad. Ahora es cuando empezaba a apreciar realmente el regalo del Slytherin; cuando comprendía que, por muy lejos que éste estuviera, por muchos meses que tuviera que aguardar para volverle a ver, la minúscula snitch le mantenía unido a su pareja, le permitía sentirle y saber que seguía vivo.  
Como cada noche desde que la tenía, y como seguiría haciendo durante todas las noches que les separaron hasta el día de la batalla final, Harry se llevó la pequeña snitch a los labios.  
Esperó unos segundos, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Entonces sintió cómo las pequeñas alas se batían vertiginosamente contra sus dedos.  
Más relajado, se estiró en la cama, su mano aún cerrada sobre el colgante. Su sonrisa se amplió. Porque no importaba dónde se encontrara ni lo que estuviera haciendo en aquellos momentos, Draco Malfoy seguía acordándose de él y había utilizado su particular código secreto para decirle que le quería.  
Y así, con el recuerdo de esa especie de beso de buenas noches, y sintiendo el calor del Slytherin en su pecho, la mente de Harry se vació de toda preocupación, y se durmió mientras soñaba con el día, ya no muy lejano, en el que no tuviera que recurrir a un colgante hechizado para sentir los besos y el calor del cuerpo de Draco.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Pues nada, otra vez me he pasado de raya con las páginas y he acabado dividiendo el capítulo, qué le vamos a hacer xD Ya sé que la primera parte me ha salido un poco macabra, y espero no haberos aburrido mucho con las charlas de Draco y Harry por separado, quería aclarar quién había sido el contacto de Snape en el bando de los buenos, y también que se viese que Draco no pierde el tiempo precisamente... Son dos capítulos "puente" hacia lo que nos espera, que no es otra cosa que la lucha final contra Quien-vosotros-ya-sabéis, así que perdonadme :P Quizá los Slytherin me han quedado demasiado "poco Slytherin ", válgame la redundancia... pero yo personalmente estoy harta de que en los libros los de la Casa Slytherin sean siempre los más malos de entre los malos, es hora de reivindicarles, ellos también tienen su corazoncito xD Bueno, durante las dos semanas siguientes voy a estar sin conexión a Internet, pero intentaré conectarme desde algún otro sitio a actualizar. Muchas gracias por las reviews que me habéis dejado tras el capítulo anterior, tanto los que lleváis tiempo haciéndolo como los que se acaban de incorporar, de verdad que me han encantado y me han animado mucho (así que ya podéis estar dejando más xDDD) y gracias por vuestra paciencia por llevar un mes en la incógnita de si Draco morirá o no (si alguien ha adivinado lo que va a pasar, podéis decirmelo por mensaje privado, pero en los reviews no que lo lee todo el mundo :P). Mucha suerte a los que como yo estáis de exámenes y/o entregando trabajos (un saludo a ti y a tu hermano de mi parte, _Samsahara-chan_, ya os queda menos para saber lo que pasa xD) y gracias por desearme suerte a mí. ¡Nos leemos! 


	15. Dos ejércitos

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Dos ejércitos**

El reloj apenas marcaba las seis de la mañana. El sol ni siquiera había empezado a derretir la escarcha que perlaba la superficie del lóbrego patio interior de la antigua casa Ryddle, adonde asomaba la ventana del cuarto de Draco Malfoy. Hacía frío, mucho frío; no sólo era una húmeda madrugada de finales del invierno, sino que aquél enorme caserón no había conocido en su vida una maldita estufa en condiciones.  
Hacía frío, pero Draco no lo sintió, ni siquiera cuando se desnudó y empezó a vestirse. No lo sentía porque el miedo que atenazaba su cuerpo ya era lo suficientemente glacial. Lo supo cuando sus dedos agarrotados fallaron al intentar abotonar su camisa: tenía miedo. Por unos instantes se flageló mentalmente, hasta que comprendió que sólo un insensato no tendría miedo en una situación como aquélla. Un insensato o (sonrió) un Gryffindor.  
Durante un minuto simplemente se quedó allí, parado frente al espejo, dejando su mente divagar libremente. Imaginó que, en ese mismo instante, al menos un centenar de antiguos compañeros de Hogwarts estarían en su misma situación. Casi pudo ver a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix: Ronald Weasley besando por última vez a Hermione, su tez pálida contrastando furiosamente con su cabello rojo; Longbottom, colocándose la túnica con dedos temblorosos; Lovegood, pensando en quién sabe qué criaturas asombrosas e irreales, mientras irradiaba aquella especie de distraída calma que formaba parte de su personalidad.  
No serían los únicos en prepararse en esa fría mañana: los mortífagos también lo harían. Y, entre ellos, los miembros del Ejército de Potter (agh, al final hasta a él se le había pegado el maldito nombrecito).  
Draco se sintió reconfortado al imaginar el gesto de obstinación de Pansy, las mandíbulas apretadas de Blaise, y a Warrington, Montague y Pucey intentando controlar el temblor que sacudía sus músculos de jugadores de quidditch. A pesar de que siempre se había considerado autosuficiente, estaba bien saber que no estaba solo.  
Sonrió para sí mientras terminaba de vestirse, ajustándose el nudo de la corbata con gesto firme y seguro. Si iba a morir, al menos lo haría bien vestido. Alzó una ceja en dirección a su reflejo: con su corbata verde y plateada, su camisa, su jersey y sus pantalones del colegio, casi se sentía como en su vieja habitación de las mazmorras de Slytherin. Cuando se colocó su túnica, su querida túnica con el forro verde y el escudo de la serpiente destacando con osadía en el pecho, jugó a imaginar que era un día cualquiera en Hogwarts, y que lo más peligroso que tendría que evitar en las siguientes horas sería el caldero de Neville Longbottom en clase de Pociones.  
Con un suspiro de resignación, echó sobre sus hombros la fina túnica negra de los mortífagos, cerrándola con cuidado para que nadie viera que, debajo, llevaba su ropa de Hogwarts. Cuando volvió a mirarse en el espejo, para descubrir a un aristocrático y perfecto seguidor de Voldemort, se rompió el hechizo. No estaba en Hogwarts ni era un día cualquiera. Era el día de la batalla final, el día decisivo. El día en el que Harry o él mismo podían caer muertos.  
En ese instante, algo vibró suavemente en su pecho. Draco volvió a sonreír: el dormilón Gryffindor se había despertado, por fin. Besó el medallón de su madre, y lo contempló durante unos segundos, con cariño, no tanto por lo que era sino por lo que significaba.  
Un rayo de sol penetró en la habitación y se reflejó en el espejo. Los ojos de Draco miraron distraídamente el horizonte a través del cristal inmaculado de la ventana. Ya no había vuelta atrás: antes de que el astro volviera a ocultarse, la balanza se habría inclinado indefectiblemente hacia uno de los dos bandos.  
Quedaba por adivinar cuál.  
Un murmullo, apagado pero audible, de gente que empezaba a abandonar sus habitaciones, llegó a sus oídos. Apretó el medallón una vez más, y después se lo guardó dentro de la camisa. Ocurriese lo que ocurriese aquel día en el Ministerio de Magia habría merecido la pena, decidió mientras agarraba el pomo de la puerta y lo hacía girar lentamente. Incluso no volver a ver amanecer un nuevo día merecería la pena si moría intentando conquistar un futuro mejor, un futuro junto a Harry.

Bajó lentamente los escalones de Grimmauld Place. Se sentía ingrávido, probablemente porque sus piernas habían adquirido la consistencia de la gelatina. Los nervios, el hecho de no haber podido pegar ojo en toda la noche... el miedo. Todo se mezclaba en un cóctel explosivo que le hacía temer que, cuando llegara la hora de la verdad, sus dedos estuvieran tan paralizados que ni siquiera pudiera echar mano a la varita.  
Una docena de pares de ojos se clavaron en él en cuanto puso un pie en el salón. Rostros tan nerviosos como el suyo propio. Remus, Arthur, Molly y Tonks le miraban con preocupación. Ron estaba blanco como la cera y Hermione apretaba su mano, sin saber si lo hacía para tranquilizar a su novio o para tranquilizarse a sí misma. Fred y George tenían el semblante inexpresivo. El rostro de Neville mostraba un color más bien verdoso, y Luna, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, leía despreocupadamente un número de _El Quisquilloso_. El azul intenso de Ravenclaw destacaba entre el rojo que adornaba las túnicas de sus compañeros.  
- Buenos días –saludó en un hilillo ahogado de voz.  
- Buenos días, Harry –respondió al unísono un coro de alegres voces, intentando aparentar un ánimo que no sentían.  
Y al instante sintió todas aquellas miradas examinándole, evaluándole... una muda pregunta se formó sobre sus cabezas¿sería aquél chico de diecisiete años y aspecto nervioso capaz de vencer al legendario y todopoderoso Lord Voldemort? Casi percibió la ansiedad de todos cuando, en aquél momento con más intensidad que en ningún otro, comprendieron que sus vidas estaban en manos de él... sólo de él.  
- ¿Qué quieres desayunar, Harry? –preguntó rápidamente Molly, poniéndose en pie.  
- No tengo hambre, gracias –declinó el joven Gryffindor. Y, por una vez, la matriarca Weasley no insistió. Al mirar la mesa, descubrió que la mayoría de los presentes no había comido nada. Era de esperar.  
- Los demás están al llegar –informó Lupin.  
Harry asintió con la cabeza, demasiado nervioso para hablar. Al pensar en lo que le esperaba, las náuseas empezaron a invadir su estómago. Salió del comedor, siendo inmediatamente reconfortado por la soledad y oscuridad del vestíbulo.  
Durante dos años había imaginado cómo sería aquella mañana. En sus días depresivos pensaba que ni siquiera sería capaz de levantarse de la cama de puro terror, mientras que en otras ocasiones se veía a sí mismo encabezando la lucha con un valor y una temeridad más propios de un guerrero homérico que de un mago adolescente. Ni un extremo ni el otro: el miedo paralizaba su garganta pero no su cuerpo. Y además de miedo había algo más, algo que le costó tiempo identificar.  
Alivio.  
Alivio porque era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que salía de Grimmauld Place para algo que no fuera asistir a un funeral. Porque Harry se había hecho un experto en funerales en aquél último año.  
Primero, Dean Thomas, una muerte inesperada que les golpeó con brutalidad, advirtiéndoles de que había empezado la guerra. Se arriesgó a ir al Callejón Diagón, y pagó por ello. Dos mortífagos de su edad le acorralaron y le asesinaron. Seamus pudo escapar de puro milagro, y contó a todo el que quiso oírlo que sus atacantes eran, nada más y nada menos, que sus antiguos compañeros de libros, Gregory Goyle y Vincent Crabbe. Harry tuvo que aprender a poner cara de póquer cada vez que alguien insultaba a los Slytherin y se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo "ese maldito hijo de Lucius Malfoy, probablemente el jefe de esos asesinos".  
Dean fue el primero, pero ni mucho menos el último.  
En rápida sucesión, vinieron Viktor Krum, Bill y Percy Weasley. Viktor murió tratando de defender a su director, al que Voldemort mandó matar por renegado y cobarde. Hermione le lloró, y Ron tuvo la delicadeza de consolarla y no abrir la boca.  
Días después fue Hermione la que tuvo que consolar a su novio. A Bill le habían matado en Gringotts, cuando se negó a abrir las cámaras a los mortífagos. Percy estaba por allí, ayudando a una inspección rutinaria del Ministerio. Lo último que se supo de él, y lo que ayudó a limpiar la memoria del odiado Weasley, era que los dos hermanos habían muerto luchando hombro con hombro, dignos como su padre e indomables como su madre.  
Y después... Harry apretó los puños al recordar la muerte de Dumbledore. No sabía qué le horrorizaba más, si su asesinato en sí, o el hecho de que sabía que había sido Draco Malfoy el que lo había perpetrado. Casi podía escuchar al director suplicando a Draco que le matase... la indecisión del Slytherin, su culpabilidad después...  
En momentos Harry había rogado por poder enfrentarse a Voldemort de una vez con todas. Pero, aunque los mortífagos habían efectuado multitud de escaramuzas a lo largo del año, su jefe no se había dignado a aparecer. Nadie fue tan insensato para pensar que Voldemort les tenía miedo. Más bien, el líder de los mortífagos sabía que su ejército aún no estaba preparado. Porque esta vez no habían recibido el apoyo de otras criaturas, ni siquiera los gigantes y los hombres lobo se habían decidido a respaldar masivamente a Voldemort. Los únicos que les apoyaban incondicionalmente, los dementores, habían acabado por ser expulsados al comprobarse que todos los miembros de la Orden sabían defenderse de ellos y que, desesperados, los horrendos seres habían empezado a sorber las almas de los propios mortífagos.  
Así pues, la guerra había empezado, pero se podía decir que los dos generales todavía no habían entrado en batalla. A nadie le extrañaba. Hacía tiempo que Harry había descubierto que, en el fondo, todos no eran más que piezas en el tablero de ajedrez en el que Dumbledore y Voldemort llevaban jugando desde hacía décadas. No le consoló saber que, llegado el momento, el director no había dudado en sacrificarse a sí mismo y dejar que Harry continuase la partida. Le aterraba y asqueaba saber que ahora él quien tenía que decidir quién era sacrificable y quién no.  
- ¿Nervioso?  
La voz le sobresaltó. Girándose bruscamente, descubrió a Ginny Weasley mirándole desde el último escalón.  
- No vuelvas a hacer eso –masculló entre dientes, sosegando su respiración.  
Ginny le sorprendió con una alegre y cristalina carcajada, y Harry la miró con admiración. La pequeña de la familia había resultado ser la más astuta de todos los hermanos, con una audacia que a veces rayaba la temeridad. Su rostro rebosaba inteligencia, y también algo de rebeldía. No podía ser de otra forma: única chica de un clan de varones, todos mayores que ella para más inri, Ginny había tenido que desarrollar sus propias estrategias de supervivencia.  
Y Merlín era testigo de que lo había conseguido.  
Salvó la distancia que le separaba de Potter y le besó en la mejilla, un gesto que le prodigaba a menudo con seguridad y también con algo de timidez. Pese a todo, Ginny no podía olvidar que hacía unos años había estado perdidamente enamorada de aquél mito viviente que era Harry Potter. Y, aunque pronto decidió intentar olvidarle con la inestimable ayuda de las decenas de chicos que se postraron a sus pies en cuanto superó la etapa infantil, en su fuero interno sabía que la esperanza de que él se fijara en ella se había mantenido latente hasta el día en el que un ruborizado pero feliz Harry le había confesado que su corazón ya tenía dueño, y que ese dueño era varón, rubio y Slytherin.  
Para asombro de Harry, Ginny no se alteró, ni fingió haberle escuchado mal, como había hecho la mayoría de los que sabían su secreto. Con naturalidad, se quedó unos segundos pensativa y después declaró que, en su opinión, Harry tenía muy buen gusto. A su hermano casi le dio un infarto, y, desde ese momento Ginny se convirtió en una de sus más íntimas amigas, y a menudo se encontraba hablando con ella y con Hermione de temas que Ron ni siquiera podría imaginar.  
- No te preocupes, héroe –le tranquilizó Ginny, percibiendo el miedo de Harry, la carga que pesaba sobre sus hombros- sabes que estaremos contigo. Tú sólo tendrás que derrotar a Voldemort y llevarte toda la gloria.  
Harry correspondió, muy a su pesar, a la burlona sonrisa de Ginny.  
- ¿Sólo? –repitió, en el mismo tono que ella-. En tal caso, no sé por qué me preocupo tanto.  
- ¿Es ironía lo que detecto en tu voz? –exclamó Ginny falsamente asombrada-. Ten cuidado, niño que vivió, o acabarás tiñéndote el pelo de rubio platino y yéndote a vivir a las mazmorras de Slytherin.  
- Bueno, supongo que a Draco le gustaría la perspectiva.  
- A Draco no sé, pero Snape te recibiría encantado. Por fin tendría un buscador de calidad para su equipo... –terminó Ginny con una sonrisa ladina en los labios.  
- Cuidado con lo que dices, Weasley, si no quieres chupar banquillo durante lo que nos queda de temporada –bromeó Harry, apuntándola con el dedo.  
- No la tomes con ella, Harry –intervino una nueva voz a sus espaldas.  
Los dos jugadores se giraron, y descubrieron a Fred y a George, apoyados con indolencia en la puerta de la cocina.  
- Ginny es una jugadora inexperta, y todavía no sabe que no hay que meterse con el buscador de Slytherin.  
- Sobre todo si es el novio del capitán de tu equipo –remató Fred.  
- Además, Ginny –terció Ron, saliendo al vestíbulo junto con Hermione- meterse con Malfoy no tiene gracia si él no está delante. Te lo digo por experiencia.  
- Tú no estés tan confiado, pequeño Ronnie, aún no hemos terminado de burlarnos de ti y Hermione –intervino George, mirando a su hermano pequeño.  
Ambos dirigieron una sonrisa de desafío a los gemelos.  
En ese momento, alguien apareció por la red flu. El inconfundible tono de voz de Ernie Macmillan se dejó escuchar en Grimmauld Place. Harry se alegró al comprobar que había acudido. Ernie podía ser pretencioso, pero hacía tiempo que sabía que podía confiar en él.  
Detrás de él vino un numeroso grupo de Hufflepuffs, entre ellos Justin y Hannah, y un grupo de antiguos alumnos mayores que ellos pero que se habían unido a la lucha para vengar a su fallecido líder, Cedric Diggory. Pronto Grimmauld Place se vio sofocado de túnicas amarillas, al tiempo que Harry comprobaba con alegría que todos los tejones de la Orden habían respondido a su llamamiento.  
Minutos después, otra oleada de alumnos, esta vez de Ravenclaw, empezó a surgir de la chimenea. A Harry no le costó imaginarse a McGonagall, nueva directora de Hogwarts, haciendo pasar a todos su alumnos a Grimmauld Place a través de la chimenea. Porque Hogwarts se había convertido en el punto de reunión más lógico y seguro para todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que no vivían en Grimmauld Place.  
Pensativo, Harry saludó con un ademán a las hermanas Patil, que habían venido juntas a pesar de pertenecer a diferentes casas, a Roger Davies y a Anthony Goldstein. Todos, alumnos y ex-alumnos, iban vestidos con sus túnicas de Hogwarts. Ya que la Orden no poseía ningún uniforme en concreto, había sido idea de su Guardián el que todos fueran vestidos como en sus tiempos de colegio. Una idea que perseguía una finalidad secreta, aunque, por supuesto, nadie excepto sus más íntimos la sabían.  
Molly Weasley se entregó con rapidez a la tarea de acomodar a todos esos chicos antes de que llegaran los Gryffindor. Lupin dejó pasear su mirada por la sala, sus ojos tristes contrastando con el barullo que armaban las decenas de jóvenes magos.  
- ¿Preocupado, Remus? –le sorprendió la voz grave y serena de Arthur.  
Remus se sobresaltó. Mirando al Weasley, sonrió.  
- Sí, pero no por mí –suspiró.  
- Sé a lo que te refieres –repuso tranquilamente Arthur, y, de repente, Remus recordó que aquél hombre estaba a punto de contemplar cómo cinco de sus hijos, su mujer y él mismo, marchaban a una guerra en la que sus dos retoños restantes habían perdido la vida. Se maldijo a sí mismo por su falta de delicadeza.  
- No me refiero a eso –repuso rápidamente-. Quiero decir... la mayoría de ellos no tienen ni dieciocho años y ya son casi todos aurores.  
Tonks, a su lado, emitió una exclamación sarcástica.  
- ¡Y pensar que yo estuve tres años entrenándome! Y lo mejor de todo, Remus, es que sus habilidades superan a las mías de largo.  
- Excepto en metamorfosis –replicó cariñosamente Remus.  
Tonks le dirigió una sonrisa.  
- Excepto en eso.  
En efecto, inflingiendo flagrantemente las normas que él mismo había impuesto, saltándose la normativa de los EXTASIS y el criterio de edad, el Ministerio de Magia no tuvo más remedio que otorgarles el título de auror a Potter y sus amigos.  
Era uno de los mayores orgullos de Harry, y uno de sus mayores logros como líder. El Ejército de Dumbledore había continuado incluso cuando el director volvió a la escuela, sólo que, una vez pasados los TIMOS, Harry decidió cambiar la temática del ED. En vez de practicar ejercicios de EXTASIS, se dedicaron a ejercitarse en las materias que les hacían falta estudiar para convertirse en aurores. Ninguno de los miembros del ED esperaba entonces ganarse la vida así, simplemente sabían que, tarde o temprano, tendrían que enfrentarse a los mortífagos.  
Cuando Harry cumplió diecisiete años, Dumbledore decidió que los miembros del ED se entrenasen en serio con el objetivo de formar parte de la Orden del Fénix. Aquél verano, no sólo sus antiguos compañeros aceptaron someterse a un intensivo entrenamiento, sino que el ED se expandió como una gota de aceite con la incorporación de hermanos, primos, o el amigo de algún amigo. Incluso empezaron a llegar ex-alumnos, y el mismísimo Oliver Wood se presentó un día ante Dumbledore, argumentando que era más importante derrotar a Voldemort que ayudar a los Puddlemere United a ganar la liga.  
Aquél verano todos se emplearon a fondo, los profesores más que nadie. Horace Slughorn cubrió el hueco que había dejado Snape, que oficialmente había regresado a los brazos de Voldemort, aunque tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione sabían la verdad. Tonks les ayudó con algunos ejercicios difíciles. Y Remus comprobó complacido que nadie tenía problemas en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.  
A principios del séptimo año, un Ministerio que cada vez se veía más entre la espada y la pared tuvo que aceptar las peticiones de un Albus Dumbledore cada vez más exigente. Bien mirado, no podía seguir negando el hecho de que tenía a casi un centenar de jóvenes magos entrenándose por su cuenta. Y, cuando la mayoría de ellos logró pasar sin problemas el examen oficial de auror, el primero de ellos Harry Potter, el jefe de los aurores del Ministerio tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, abochornado ante el hecho de que un puñado de críos hubieran alcanzado ya su mismo nivel en tan sólo un par de años de estudio, cuestión que se agravaba si se tenía en cuenta que más de la mitad de ellos ni siquiera se había graduado oficialmente en Hogwarts ni habían cursado sus EXTASIS. El título de auror era tan sólo un certificado que probaba que sabían defenderse de los magos tenebrosos, pero ni la mitad de los miembros de la Orden pensaba ejercer como tal en el Ministerio. Simplemente, les reportaba ventajas evidentes, como poder lanzar maldiciones imperdonables sin temor a castigos, y además evitaba que el día de la lucha final los aurores del Ministerio les impidieran participar en la batalla, cosa que Harry creía poco probable si se tenía en cuenta que la mitad de ellos se echaban a temblar si escuchaban el nombre del Señor Tenebroso.  
Dumbledore lo había dejado todo atado y bien atado antes de morir. Al final, los viejos temores de Fudge de habían cumplido, y el director de Hogwarts había conseguido formar un sólido y fiel ejército. Y aquéllo era sólo el principio. Antes de morir, el viejo director se había asegurado de que, tras la muerte de Voldemort, sus amigos del Ministerio auparan a uno de sus más leales seguidores al puesto que actualmente ocupaba Rufus Scrimgeour.  
La llegada de los Gryffindor sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Se alegró de ver a las tres ex-jugadoras del equipo de quidditch junto a las que tantas veces había jugado: Alicia, Angelina y Katie. La ex-capitana le saludó con una ruda palmada en la espalda.  
- ¡Eh, Harry, no te atrevas a fallar hoy! –le advirtió-. Aún te queda un partido contra Slytherin, y quiero que consigas el récord de no perder jamás contra ellos.  
- Lo intentaré, Angelina –murmuró Harry con una mueca de dolor.  
Remus Lupin se puso pesadamente en pie, y al instante todos los jóvenes magos enmudecieron. Era un secreto a voces que, aunque Harry había tomado el relevo de Dumbledore como Guardián de la Orden, era Lupin el que tomaba las decisiones y aconsejaba a su aventajado pupilo.  
- Buenos días –empezó con su habitual tono cordial y didáctico-. Me alegra ver que habéis venido todos y que nadie se ha echado atrás. Los miembros más antiguos de la Orden y yo os damos las gracias porque os hayáis prestado a luchar y a apoyar a Harry en estos momentos tan decisivos.  
Lupin paseó su mirada por la marea roja, azul y amarilla que le observaba con atención. Arthur, Molly y Tonks se reunieron con él.  
- Lord Voldemort se propone atacar el Ministerio de Magia –declaró, y un murmullo excitado corrió por la sala, pues casi nadie sabía cuál iba a ser el objetivo de los mortífagos-. Por supuesto, no es más que una excusa para atraer allí a Harry, pero procurará llevarse por delante al mayor número posible de miembros de la Orden.  
Molly le dirigió una mirada airada, asombrada por su crudeza, pero Arthur asintió en silencio, aprobador. Todos sabían a qué se estaban enfrentando, y no merecía la pena intentar negarlo.  
- No obstante, tanto ellos como nosotros sabíamos que todo esto sólo terminaría el día que Harry y Voldemort se vieran las caras frente a frente –Remus hizo una pausa, durante la cuál Harry sintió cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en él. Repentinamente empezó a dolerle la cicatriz, y supuso que también Voldemort estaría arengando a sus tropas en aquél preciso instante. Imaginar a Draco escuchando a su señor mientras fingía serle fiel le hizo sentir mejor-. El Ministerio es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, y Harry nunca ha estado tan preparado como hoy, así que vamos a aceptar la invitación de los mortífagos... y vamos a solucionar de una vez este conflicto que ya ha durado demasiado tiempo.  
Sincero, demasiado quizá, pero sin ambages y mentiras. Remus presentó la realidad tal y como era: Harry era el único de quien dependía el éxito de aquél día. Los demás tan sólo eran una apoyatura, un cordón que le protegería en espera del momento clave.  
- Los veteranos ya están rondando el Ministerio. Todos los trabajadores han sido avisados, Scrimgeour el primero. Si alguno se ha arriesgado a ir hoy allí, sin duda los mortífagos le matarán en cuanto tomen el edificio. Ojoloco ya está allí, y dará la señal de alarma cuando empiecen a aparecer los mortífagos. Entonces llegaremos nosotros. Yo dirigiré a los miembros veteranos, mientras que Harry será vuestro jefe. Pero lamento deciros que el peso de la lucha deberéis llevarlo vosotros.  
Un escalofrío general recorrió al grupo, aunque la mayoría ya se lo esperaban. Al fin y al cabo, ellos triplicaban de largo el número de los antiguos miembros de la Orden.  
Harry tosió, y todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él. Empezó a hablar, inseguro, recordando los inflamados y apasionados discursos de Wood.  
- Cuando lleguemos allí, nuestro objetivo será abrirnos paso a través del Ministerio en dirección a Voldemort –un estremecimiento generalizado recorrió la sala, a pesar de que, por imposición de Harry, todos llamaban ya al brujo por su nombre-. No quiero heroicidades ni sacrificios vanos, limitaos a avanzar. Y tampoco quiero... –bajó la voz, titubeando un poco- que mostréis ninguna compasión. Hoy nos jugamos no nuestras vidas, sino las de todos los seres humanos. Los hechizos aturdidores y paralizantes nos han servido bastante bien hasta ahora, pero hoy no podemos permitirnos ni un solo fallo. Entendéis lo que quiero decir¿verdad?  
Un murmullo de asentimiento se elevó del grupo. Harry les miró, satisfecho aunque algo culpable. Al fin y al cabo, había obligado a todos y cada uno de aquellos chicos a practicar la maldición asesina con insectos y pequeños animales hasta que estuvo seguro de que sabían lanzarla bien. En lo que a la formación de sus compañeros se refería, Harry era implacable.  
Pero los mortífagos, aunque en ocasiones lo parecieran, no eran insectos ni animales sino personas. Dejó pasar unos segundos para que todos se amoldaran a la idea de tener que matar seres humanos. Después, siguió hablando.  
- Quizá en algún momento tengamos que dividirnos, y, aprovechando que ya estamos divididos por casas, lo haremos así. Para no perder valiosos segundos de tiempo en el Ministerio, os diré quiénes os dirigirán en caso de tener que separaros de mí. En mi ausencia, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville dirigirán a los Gryffindor. Ernie, Hannah, Justin y Susan a los Hufflepuff. En cuanto a Ravenclaw, lo harán Anthony, Terry, Roger y Luna.  
Un murmullo nervioso se extendió por las filas azules. Luna, que estaba leyendo _El Quisquilloso_ en una esquina, levantó la cabeza.  
- ¿Yo, Harry?  
- Tienes mi total confianza, Luna –confirmó el Guardián de la Orden con una sonrisa.  
Luna le dirigió una de sus miradas de extrañeza.  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer exactamente?  
Harry simuló no escuchar los suspiros exasperados de sus compañeros.  
- Ayudarme a matar a Voldemort –explicó con sencillez.  
- Ya –replicó Luna sin inmutarse-. Y supongo que no podremos valernos de la ayuda de los snorkacks de cuerno largo.  
- No –repuso suavemente Harry- ni de los de cuerno arrugado tampoco.  
- Los de cuerno arrugado no se acercan a las personas, por eso nos está costando tanto atrapar uno... –suspiró con resignación Luna mientras guardaba la revista y sacaba su varita.- Los de cuerno largo son mucho más agresivos y nos serían muy útiles, pero si preferís luchar sin su ayuda... qué remedio.  
Roger Davies miró a Harry con horror, pero éste le hizo caso omiso. Precisamente Luna Lovegood era la Ravenclaw que más confianza le merecía.  
- Tengo algo más que añadir –intervino suavemente, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos-. Puede que, en algún momento de la lucha, os pida algo extraño...  
- ¿Algo como qué? –intervino Seamus.  
- No os lo puedo decir ahora, porque pondría en peligro todo el plan. Sólo os pido que, llegado el momento, tengáis plena confianza en mí.  
- Por supuesto –añadió Neville, y miró a su alrededor, como desafiando al resto a llevarle la contraria. Nadie lo hizo. De todos era conocida la implacable lealtad que Neville Longbottom profesaba a Harry.  
Repentinamente, se escuchó un ruido sordo, y Kingsley apareció en la habitación. Al mirar su rostro, todos adivinaron las noticias que traía.  
- Los mortífagos ya están en el Ministerio, Remus –anunció, impaciente.  
Todos se pusieron en pie. Remus cruzó una mirada con Harry, quien asintió.  
- La batalla final ha comenzado –murmuró Harry, y, súbitamente, comprendió que llevaba toda su vida esperando ese momento.  
La Orden del Fénix abandonó Grimmauld Place, rumbo al Ministerio de Magia, que iba a tener el dudoso honor de convertirse en el campo de batalla sobre el que se batirían a muerte dos ejércitos, dos ejércitos que derramarían hasta la última gota de su sangre por proteger a su respectivo líder hasta que llegara el momento en el Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort libraran su último, definitivo y mortal enfrentamiento.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno, pues he vuelto :P A pesar de haber estado sin conexión os puedo asegurar que no he perdido el tiempo y ya tengo el fic casi escrito, intentaré publicar un capítulo cada día para no cansar al personal xD Bueno, gracias por los comentarios que me habéis dejado mientras estaba fuera, y espero que esa lectura no decaiga. ¡Nos vemos! 


	16. Siempre adelante

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Siempre adelante **

- No sabes lo contento que estoy de poder compartir este momento contigo, hijo.  
Lucius Malfoy bajó ligeramente la cabeza (era unos centímetros más alto que Draco) y miró a su hijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en el rostro. Sorprendido, Draco alzó imperceptiblemente una ceja. Las ocasionales manifestaciones de orgullo paternal de su padre solían ser mucho más sutiles, menos expresivas.  
- Yo también estoy feliz de poder estar aquí, a tu lado –respondió Draco casi mecánicamente, imprimiendo a su voz el matiz exacto de respeto y admiración que supuestamente sentía hacia su progenitor.  
La sonrisa de Lucius se ensanchó. Y una mano llena de suntuosos anillos se dirigió, algo titubeante, a la cabeza de Draco, acariciando torpemente a su primogénito.  
El gesto asombró tanto al joven mortífago que, por primera vez, su máscara de indiferencia se rompió. Petrificado, miró a su padre, quien retiró con brusquedad una mano que estaba más acostumbrada a golpear que a acariciar.  
Por fortuna, Lucius Malfoy interpretó a su manera la expresión en el rostro de su hijo. Riendo entre dientes, se acomodó la túnica negra, como queriendo recuperar la compostura después de aquél gesto tan insólito e impropio de él.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Draco, acaso no tengo derecho a demostrar a mi único hijo cuánto le quiero?  
El aludido se recuperó rápidamente.  
- Sí... es sólo que... padre... –balbuceó Draco, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas que encajaran en aquella situación.  
- Sé que nunca he sido muy cariñoso contigo –le interrumpió Lucius, alzando orgullosamente la barbilla- pero tienes que comprender que temía que te estropearas.  
- Es algo por lo que siempre te estaré agradecido, padre –respondió Draco, bajando la cabeza, más para ocultar el destello de desprecio que había aparecido en sus ojos que por respeto al cabeza de familia.  
- Tienes que comprender... –volvió a repetir Lucius, mirando al vacío- cuando eras pequeño, Draco, a veces llegué a temer lo peor. La influencia de tu madre... –ladeó la cabeza con indignación- en ocasiones creí que ya estabas totalmente echado a perder por su culpa. Por más que se lo repetí, una y otra vez, ella jamás supo cómo había que educar correctamente a un Malfoy.  
Draco no contestó, apretando las mandíbulas. Porque, si abría la boca, lo más probable es que acabara preguntándole a su padre si el método pedagógico de los Malfoy, a base de odio, desprecio y alguna que otra paliza, encajaba en su ideal de "educar correctamente". Afortunadamente, consiguió dominarse.  
"Un día" pensó, intentando encontrar alivio en ese pensamiento "me queda menos de un día".  
- No tienes ni idea de lo orgulloso que estoy de saber que hoy servirás con tu propia vida al Amo –continuó Lucius Malfoy, que no se había dado cuenta de la indignación que sacudía a su heredero.  
Al escuchar mencionar a Voldemort, Draco se obligó a sí mismo a serenarse. Si el Innombrable aparecía por allí estando él en semejante estado, conseguiría entrar en su mente. Rememoró las enseñanzas de Snape, indicándole lo que tenía que hacer, y, rápidamente, puso la mente en blanco y se relajó.  
Mucho mejor.  
- El orgullo es mío, padre –respondió, dominados ya sus sentimientos, dirigiendo a Lucius una mirada de devoción- y todo te lo debo a ti.  
- No te pongas sentimental... –regañó suavemente Lucius, aunque en sus ojos se leía lo complacido que se sentía- ...eres un Malfoy, y un Malfoy...  
- ...no se entrega a sentimentalismos. Perdón, padre –contestó sumisamente Draco, bajando los ojos.

Lucius tosió, aclarándose la garganta.  
- ¿Sabes? Ahora me alegro... de todas las cosas desagradables que he tenido que hacer... de todos los sacrificios que he tenido que llevar a cabo, por tu educación...  
Algo en el tono de voz de su padre hizo que el Slytherin alzara bruscamente la cabeza. ¿Era su imaginación, o sus ojos tenían la mirada perdida, evocando algún acontecimiento del pasado¿Por qué, al escuchar la palabra "sacrificio" una alarma se había encendido en su mente?  
Súbitamente Lucius Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su hijo. Y éste disimuló el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo al comprender, mientras miraba la sonrisa demoníaca de su padre, que estaba loco. Completamente loco.  
- Lucius, Draco –siseó una voz conocida junto a ellos.  
La reacción de ambos Malfoy fue instantánea. Maldiciéndose por no haber visto acercarse a Voldemort, se giraron hacia él e inclinaron levemente la cabeza. Draco vació de nuevo su mente, y, cuando se incorporó, miró al ser a los ojos.  
Voldemort sonreía. A Draco le llevó unos instantes asimilar el hecho. El repugnante ser sonreía, y no era una de sus sonrisas malvadas o sádicas, sino la sonrisa de un niño pequeño en la mañana del seis de enero.  
Controló otro escalofrío. Si su padre estaba loco, su señor no le iba a la zaga. Con toda probabilidad, Voldemort habría soñado toda la noche con la posibilidad de tener entre sus garras a un derrotado Harry Potter.  
No tendría ese gusto.  
- La Orden del Fénix está al llegar –informó el Innombrable- muchos de ellos están ya fuera... apenas son lo que queda del grupo al que exterminamos hace casi dos décadas.  
Lucius soltó una risa, y Voldemort mostró de nuevo sus dientes puntiagudos, podridos y desiguales. Draco contuvo las náuseas.  
- Me han dicho que uno puñado de amigos de ese Potter se han unido a ellos... –dejó caer Voldemort, clavando sus ojos en Draco.  
El joven mortífago contuvo una sonrisa. ¿Un puñado? Voldemort iba a llevarse una sorpresa.  
- Sin duda serán los restos del autonombrado Ejército de Dumbledore –respondió Draco con desprecio.  
- ¿Crees que serán muchos?  
- No –mintió flagrantemente Draco, disfrutando de ello.  
Voldemort asintió.  
- Esperaré a Potter en el interior, justo después de la zona del atrio donde está la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Lucius y mi círculo cercano de fieles mortífagos me rodearán.  
- ¿Y los demás, señor? –preguntó Draco. Sabía que el grupo de los más fieles apenas estaba integrado por una docena de mortífagos.  
- Los demás esperarán justo en la entrada –contestó secamente Voldemort- pero para vosotros, los jóvenes, tengo un plan muy especial.  
Voldemort levantó una de sus espantosas manos. Draco y Lucius alzaron la cabeza a la vez, y descubrieron la galería del primer piso del Ministerio de Magia, que rodeaba todo el atrio. Una escalera de piedra bajaba también desde allí.  
- Los jóvenes esperaréis en la galería –ordenó Voldemort- cuando los de la Orden lleguen hasta aquí, si es que llegan, después de haberse tenido que abrir paso entre mis mortífagos, imaginando haber superado ya todos los obstáculos, vosotros caeréis sobre ellos y les exterminaréis.  
Draco asintió.  
- ¿Y Harry Potter, señor?  
Voldemort deslizó su mirada de serpiente hacia él, y Draco temió haber cometido algún error.  
- ¿A qué te refieres, Draco? –murmuró su señor, y los dos Malfoy percibieron la amenaza implícita en su voz.  
- Señor, llevas diecisiete años esperando el momento para vencer a Harry Potter –se explicó Draco con calma, mirando al repugnante ser a los ojos- supongo que no querrás que una maldición le acierte antes de tiempo.  
Lucius miró asombrado a su hijo ante el temple del que éste hacía gala. Voldemort también le examinó de arriba a abajo y después, para su sorpresa, estalló en carcajadas.  
- ¿Una maldición, joven Malfoy¿Acaso no conoces la profecía? –le miró, exultante- ¡Sólo yo puedo vencer a Harry Potter!  
Draco inclinó inmediatamente la cabeza.  
- Perdón, señor. Yo sólo...  
- Agradezco tu preocupación, pero es innecesaria. Harry no caerá –Voldemort convirtió su voz en un murmullo, mientras hacía una mueca- llegará hasta aquí, llevándose por delante a todo el que ose enfrentársele. Si acaso, Draco, procura no entrometerte en su camino. No quiero perder a un elemento tan valioso como tú. Pero es el único al que debes dejar pasar –advirtió- no quiero que nadie más quede vivo.  
Draco asintió de nuevo.  
- Los jóvenes mortífagos son muchos –dijo tras unos segundos de silencio el Señor Tenebroso, recorriendo al grupo, que se mantenía apartado, con la mirada-. Prescinde de unos cuantos, y envíalos a la entrada junto con los demás.  
Draco se sintió internamente aliviado. Sin saberlo, Voldemort acababa de resolver su principal problema: separar a los leales de los traidores.  
Inclinando de nuevo la cabeza, Draco se dirigió hacia su grupo. Voldemort entró en el Ministerio, y Lucius fue a reunirse con Avery, Macnair y los Lestrange.  
- Muy bien chicos, ha llegado el momento –dijo, sabiendo que sus palabras adquirían otro significado para más de la mitad de los mortífagos que le estaban mirando. Señaló el primer piso- esperaremos allí hasta que la Orden alcance este patio.  
- ¿No vamos a luchar en la vanguardia? –exclamó Nott, entrecerrando los ojos con disgusto.  
Draco vio el cielo abierto.  
- Nosotros no. Tú sí, Nott. El Amo ha pedido que unos cuántos de nosotros vayan junto con los mortífagos más mayores. Y acabo de decidir que tú serás uno de ellos, ya que parece que tanto deseas enfrentar a la Orden en la puerta del Ministerio.  
Nott frunció el ceño. Pese a que era lo que quería, durante unos segundos le había parecido ver cruzar un destello de alivio en los ojos de Malfoy... segundos después, el jefe de los jóvenes mortífagos recorrió el grupo con su mirada, y pronunció al menos una docena de nombres más. Supuestamente, los estaba eligiendo aleatoriamente: en realidad, escogía a los que no formaban parte del Ejército de Potter. Cuando llegó al último (Crabbe) éste negó con la cabeza.  
- Yo no puedo ir –manifestó Vincent, cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¿Ah, sí? –replicó Draco, dirigiéndole una de sus más fulminantes miradas- ¿y por qué no?  
Pero Vincent Crabbe no pareció intimidado.  
- El Amo en persona me ordenó que permaneciera a tu lado en la batalla.  
La garganta de Draco se secó. ¿Que Voldemort le había ordenado qué¿Acaso su señor desconfiaba de él?  
Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar. Aceptó en silencio las palabras de Crabbe, y se giró hacia el resto.  
- Los demás podéis ir ya a reuniros con el resto –ordenó secamente.  
Después, en tono más familiar, se acercó a Goyle. Éste le sonrió. Para Goyle, Malfoy seguía siendo el fanático de antaño, su viejo amigo durante siete años.  
- Cuídate, Gregory –dijo Draco, palmeando afectuosamente el musculoso brazo de Goyle.  
- Tú también, Draco –replicó Goyle con sinceridad.  
Draco sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Gregory Goyle podía ser cruel, ruin y un mortífago sincero y leal, pero también era el chico al que había conocido cuando tenía nueve años, el que llevaba toda su vida en Hogwarts protegiéndole, guardándole las espaldas y partiéndose la cara por él si era necesario. A pesar de que la suya había sido una relación impuesta por las circunstancias, tanto él como Crabbe habían sido amigos sinceros, y, a pesar de su estupidez, habrían dado la vida por él sin dudarlo.  
Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Probablemente jamás volvería a ver vivo a Gregory. Pero la suerte estaba echada: sabía que no había forma de que sus dos viejos perros guardianes dejaran de servir a Voldemort, por lo que no le quedaba más remedio que despedirse para siempre de ellos.  
Pensó en Harry, e, inmediatamente, sintió que la seguridad volvía a fluir por su cuerpo. Asintió en dirección a Goyle, y, con una última palmada, le dejó marchar.  
- Cuídate tú también, Theodore –dijo, sin poder evitar que la ironía impregnara la frase.  
Theodore le sonrió sarcásticamente.  
- Y tú, Draco. No quiero perder a mi adorado jefe.  
Draco se cruzó de brazos, consciente de que Theodore probablemente rezaba por verle muerto. Con tranquilidad les vio marchar hasta que abandonaron el patio.  
Después, se giró hacia su fiel tropa. Le habría gustado hablarles con normalidad, contarles sus verdaderos planes, pero Crabbe estaba entre ellos, ignorante de que era el único de los presentes que, bajo la túnica negra de mortífago, no llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin. De que era el único leal a Voldemort que quedaba en ese grupo.  
- Vamos arriba –ordenó Draco con un ademán.  
Se sintió reconfortado cuando sintió a Pansy y a Blaise flanqueándole. En silencio, todos subieron al primer piso.  
Y esperaron.

El primer choque fue brutal.  
En cuanto los primeros miembros de la Orden del Fénix pusieron un pie en el Ministerio, los mortífagos se les echaron encima. Afortunadamente, los aurores se habían quedado allí, por lo que Lupin, Tonks y compañía se vieron protegidos en los primeros instantes de desventaja numérica por una barrera de aurores que empezó a ser rápidamente diezmada por las fuerzas tenebrosas.  
Gracias a Merlín, a los pocos segundos aparecieron Harry y sus acólitos. La entrada del Ministerio se llenó de túnicas de Hogwarts y los Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors y Ravenclaws empezaron a hacer volar por los aires a un mortífago detrás de otro. Durante un momento, Lupin, Diggle, y Kingsley miraron con asombro cómo, con contundencia y rapidez, los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden se enfrentaban con soltura a magos el doble de experimentados que ellos y, en la mayoría de los casos les derrotaban.  
- Increíble... –masculló el licántropo.  
- No cantes victoria tan pronto, Remus –le advirtió Tonks, llegando junto a él-. Estos son los peores luchadores con los que cuenta Voldemort, por no hablar de que con la llegada de Harry y los suyos estamos en aplastante ventaja numérica...  
- Pero no por mucho tiempo –añadió Charlie Weasley, apareciendo por un costado apartándose un mechón pelirrojo del rostro- ¡Harry, avanza ya!  
El aludido, que consiguió escuchar la voz recia de Charlie a pesar del fragor de la batalla, comprendió que tenía razón. Él y los suyos se estaban entreteniendo demasiado luchando en aquél vestíbulo. Pero no quería dejar solos a Lupin y los demás... por un instante, le asaltó una oleada de pánico cuando la posibilidad de que el licántropo, Tonks o los señores Weasley cayeran en la lucha cruzó su mente.  
- ¡Ernie! –ordenó secamente, abriéndose paso hacia el Hufflepuff. Ernie se secó el sudor de la frente y le miró, sus ojos, totalmente transfigurados por la lucha, convertidos en dos puntos inexpresivos- ¡Quedaos aquí hasta que acabéis más o menos con la mitad de los mortífagos¡Después, seguidnos!  
Ernie asintió y se giró para impartir un par de bruscas órdenes a los suyos. Harry disparó unas cuántas maldiciones para deshacerse de los mortífagos que se habían agrupado en torno a él, y buscó a Luna con los ojos.  
- ¡Luna, nos vamos! –gritó.  
Luna Lovegood, que se estaba batiendo con un mortífago al menos veinte años mayor que ella, ni siquiera le miró. Pero el mortífago sí lo hizo, y en ese momento la Ravenclaw le mandó un _Avada Kedavra_ que acabó inmediatamente con su vida.  
Después, asintió en dirección a Harry se giró hacia los suyos, una marea de túnicas azules que peleaba astutamente con una masa de túnicas negras.  
- ¡Ravenclaws, seguid avanzando, no os quedéis parados!  
Varios miembros de su casa levantaron la cabeza, y quedaron sorprendidos al ver la expresión de fría determinación que iluminaba el rostro normalmente distraído de Luna. Anthony y Roger retrocedieron, y empezaron a ayudar a los más jóvenes a librarse de sus oponentes.  
Los Gryffindors, que habían sido los últimos en entrar, todavía estaban cerca de la puerta del Ministerio, batiéndose con la valentía que les caracterizaba. Alarmado, Harry se dio cuenta de que, en cuanto los Ravenclaws salieran de allí, los mortífagos que se estaban enfrentando a ellos se dirigirían hacia los de su casa y les rodearían. Comprendió que tenía que sacar a sus compañeros del atolladero en el que, sin darse cuenta, se habían metido.  
Se dirigió hacia allí, intentando no descuidar ni uno sólo de sus flancos. Los Ravenclaws empezaron a alcanzar el otro extremo del vestíbulo, y, cuando se agruparon y dirigieron sus varitas a la multitud, la mayoría de mortífagos decidió que era mejor no seguirles.  
- ¡Ron, Hermione¡Salid de ahí! –ordenó Harry, que de repente se vio frenado por un grupo de mortífagos contra el cuál luchaban Ojoloco, Lupin, Kingsley y un grueso séquito de aurores.   
Impotente, contempló cómo Ron alzaba la cabeza y se encontraba rodeado de mortífagos. Entonces vio que Hannah, Susan y un buen puñado de Hufflepuffs llegaba a su altura, y con inmensa gratitud comprendió que ellos también se habían percatado de la delicada situación en la que se encontraban sus compañeros. Susan le gritó algo a Neviille, algo inaudible para Harry, pero Longbottom si debió escucharlo, porque, sin mediar palabra, empujó a Ron hacia adelante y empezó a abrirse paso hacia donde se encontraba Harry, mientras los Hufflepuffs cubrían su huída.   
Harry suspiró aliviado cuando los Gryffindors empezaron a llegar junto a él. Alguien le tocó en el hombro. Se giró, y descubrió a Ernie, cuyo rostro estaba oscurecido por un reguero de sangre que bajaba de su cabeza.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –exclamó Harry.  
- ¿Qué importa eso ahora? –replicó Ernie con rudeza- ¿A qué estáis esperando para iros, Harry¡Nosotros os cubriremos!  
Harry asintió y dio media vuelta. Escuchó una voz a su lado, que lanzaba maldiciones a toda velocidad, y no tuvo que mirar para saber que era Ginny. La pelirroja y Neville encabezaban al grupo. Ron parecía algo asustado, pero igualmente entregado a la lucha, y Hermione, con su prodigioso dominio de los hechizos, mantenía varios escudos protectores sobre sus compañeros.  
Sin más percances lograron alcanzar a Luna y los suyos. Caminó con rapidez para ponerse a la cabeza del grupo, pero Anthony le detuvo bruscamente agarrándole del brazo.  
- Déjanos a nosotros primero –ordenó más que pidió, indicando a los Ravenclaws que marcharan delante.  
- ¿Por qué? –exclamó Harry indignado.  
- Porque tú eres el único imprescindible aquí –repuso con tranquilidad Luna.  
Harry abrió la boca para contestar, furioso, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, tenía razón. Y también se percató de que los Gryffindors habían formado un muro protector en torno a su líder. Hermione y Ron le flanqueaban, Neville avanzaba decidido delante de él, y Ginny y Seamus le cubrían las espaldas. Fred y George, más altos que el resto, permanecían atentos a cualquier tipo de peligro.  
Atravesaron el vestíbulo, y sin previo aviso se vieron rodeados por otro grupo de mortífagos. A pesar de las circunstancias, pudieron darse cuenta de que la graduación había subido, y ahora estaban ante algunos de los más leales seguidores de Voldemort.  
Ninguno llevaba máscara, y a Harry no le costó reconocer al hombre que parecía dirigir al grupo.  
- Lestrange –casi escupió.  
Neville se estremeció visiblemente cuando Rodolphus, el marido de Bellatrix, les regaló una de sus más crueles sonrisas.  
- Potter –murmuró Rodolphus, levantando la varita.  
- ¡Avada Kedavra!  
Un rayo verde salió despedido del séquito que rodeaba a Harry, e impactó de lleno en el pecho de Rodolphus. El mortífago abrió mucho los ojos, sin duda sorprendido por un rápido ataque que no esperaba, y cayó al suelo sembrando confusión entre los suyos.  
Harry no tuvo tiempo de mirar atónito a Neville, que era quien le había matado. Porque rápidamente los mortífagos atacaron con una auténtica oleada de maldiciones. Harry sintió cómo dos cuerpos se echaban encima suya para protegerlo, y escuchó con impotencia los gritos de dolor de los compañeros que habían sido impactados de lleno por las maldiciones. Un segundo después, Hermione convocaba otro potente escudo, Neville y Ron dejaron de cubrir a Harry y se lanzaron al frente, y éste tuvo la oportunidad de desahogarse derribando a cuatro mortífagos con una rapidez que le sorprendió a sí mismo.  
Apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que, cuando más se enfurecía, más aumentaba su poder. A su lado había un cuerpo, un cuerpo de hombros anchos al que algunas veces había contemplado con respeto y muchas veces con aburrimiento.  
- Oliver... –murmuró, angustiado, mirando al inmóvil ex-capitán del equipo de quidditch.  
Al escucharlo, muchos se giraron. Entre ellos, Katie, que se inclinó sobre el cazador.  
- Wood... –murmuró, zarandeando sus anchos hombros- ¡Wood!  
Con brusquedad, Angelina se abrió paso y la obligó a ponerse en pie. Los gemelos, por su parte, agarraron a Harry del brazo y le obligaron a seguir avanzando. No había tiempo para pararse a llorar a los muertos, sólo podían continuar.  
Adelante, siempre hacia adelante.  
Los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban fueron rápidamente exterminados. Con un vistazo, Harry comprobó aliviado que sus amigos seguían en pie.  
- Me pregunto qué pretende Voldemort haciendo que sus mortífagos salgan a recibirnos en grupos tan pequeños... –masculló en voz baja.  
Hermione, que volvía a estar junto a él, le miró.  
- Técnicamente, los mortífagos son menos que nosotros –respondió pensativa- así que lo más idóneo sería que se enfrentaran contra nosotros todos a la vez, lo contrario es casi suicida. A no ser que...  
Ginny, Ron y Seamus se giraron hacia ella bruscamente. Hermione se había detenido, y miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza.  
- ¿A no ser qué, Hermione? –la apremió Ginny, apuntando al frente con su varita.  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
- A no ser que Voldemort nos tenga preparada alguna sorpresa.  
Miró a Harry. Y éste comprendió. Sabía que Draco no había informado de ninguna emboscada, lo que indicaba que, de producirse, el joven Malfoy no se habría enterado hasta ese mismo día. Draco tendría que apañárselas para conseguir salvar a Harry y los suyos de los mortífagos. Harry sabía que el Slytherin contaba con la ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros, pero desconocía si estarían solos o acompañados de mortífagos más mayores.  
Comprendió que, irónicamente, ahora estaban todos en manos de Draco. Contuvo una sonrisa al imaginar la cara que pondrían sus compañeros si les dijera que sus vidas estaban en las manos de Draco Malfoy.  
Pero Harry, que confiaba plenamente en la astucia y la inteligencia de su novio, siguió avanzando sin temor alguno.  
Adelante, siempre adelante.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Pues nada, aquí va el capítulo de hoy. Puede que os parezca corto y/o aburrido, en ese caso os pido perdón pero no os preocupéis que a partir de mañana la historia volverá adonde la dejamos en el Prólogo y se pondrá más interesante. Como tras leer y releer la Orden del Fénix no termino de aclararme con la estructura del Ministerio, me la he inventado xD Digamos que hay varios patios interiores hasta llegar al lugar donde está Voldy, en uno esperan Draco y los suyos y en el otro está Lucius. Bueno mañana oficialmente sale "El misterio del Príncipe" (más popularmente aclamado como "El Príncipe Mestizo") en España, así que entre lecturas, re-lecturas y un breve intervalo de tiempo para acordarse de la familia de los traductores (porque la traducción es mala... y no me preguntéis cómo lo sé ;) ) comprenderé que no tengáis tiempo de leer fanfictions, de todas formas colgaré un nuevo capítulo para quien se sepa ya el libro de memoria. ¡Hasta mañana! 


	17. Por Harry

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Por Harry**

- Draco.  
Draco alzó las cejas con sorpresa cuando vio aparecer la figura negra de su padrino, deslizándose casi ingrávida por la galería del primer piso.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, padrino? –preguntó, como si no lo supiera, fingiéndose sorprendido.  
- El Señor Tenebroso no piensa dejar a un grupo de críos sin vigilancia ninguna –informó desdeñosamente Snape, mirándoles con desconfianza.  
Todos parecieron aceptar con facilidad la excusa de Snape. Excepto Crabbe, quien frunció el ceño.  
- El Amo dijo que usted estaría junto a Lucius Malfoy.  
- El Amo no tiene por qué comunicarte todos sus cambios de idea a ti personalmente, Vincent –replicó Snape en un susurro frío y amenazador- habitualmente la palabra de uno de sus más fieles seguidores suele bastar para convencer a críos imberbes como tú.  
Crabbe inclinó la cabeza ante su viejo profesor, pero, con preocupación, Draco se dio cuenta de que la mirada desconfiada de sus ojos no había cambiado. Tal vez Crabbe iba a resultar ser más inteligente de lo que todos creían.  
- ¿Ganamos o perdemos, Severus? –preguntó Draco, al advertir que cada vez se oían más cercanos los gritos de lucha y dolor.  
- De momento, perdemos. Tal y como el Señor Tenebroso ya había previsto –se apresuró a añadir Snape en un murmullo confiado-. Pero, en cuanto vosotros caigáis sobre ese Potter y su pandilla, se invertirán las tornas. Ellos nos están masacrando, pero nosotros también les hemos diezmado, y todavía quedan muchos de los nuestros que todavía no han luchado.  
Draco asintió distraídamente. Inspiró profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse, pero su corazón, que parecía presentir la cercanía de Harry, empezó a latir cada vez más fuerte, sabiendo que el momento de la verdad estaba ya cerca... muy cerca...  
Pasaron unos minutos, unos interminables minutos, durante los cuáles Draco procuró que Crabbe no advirtiera que, bajo la máscara de indiferencia que cubría su rostro aislándolo de toda emoción, el líder de los jóvenes mortífagos empezaba ya a saborear el pánico en su garganta al pensar que Harry, su Harry, estaría en breve enfrentándose al más poderoso y legendario de los magos tenebrosos.  
De repente, bajo la galería, escuchó el rumor de decenas de pies avanzando al mismo tiempo. Unos segundos después, la facción más joven de la Orden del Fénix entraba en el pequeño patio y se hacía visible ante los mortífagos que les esperaban en el primer piso.  
El corazón de Draco dio un salto en su pecho al vislumbrar el pelo oscuro, alborotado, de Harry. Fue una suerte que en ese momento todos estuvieran mirando a los miembros de la Orden, porque una tenue sonrisa se había insinuado en los labios del Slytherin.  
Afortunadamente, la mano de Severus sacudiendo su hombro le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad.  
- Es la hora –susurró Snape en su oído.  
Draco asintió. Sin perder un segundo, en un sólo movimiento, sacó la varita, se giró y encaró a Crabbe. Vincent le devolvió una desconcertada mirada.  
- Draco¿qué...?  
Sabía que tenía que matarlo. Pero, al ver el velo de dolor que descendía sobre los ojos de Vincent a medida que su obtuso cerebro empezaba a comprender, un simple _Desmaius _salió de sus labios e impactó contra su cuerpo.  
Crabbe cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Su varita rodó, y Draco la cogió y se la metió en un bolsillo, esquivando los ojos acusadores de su padrino.  
- No he podido matarle... –masculló en tono de disculpa, mirando a Snape, cuya expresión hablaba por sí sola- pero ahora está indefenso.  
- Eso espero –repuso fríamente Snape, amonestando con la mirada a su ahijado- voy a retroceder para ayudar a la Orden, Draco. Supongo que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
Draco asintió. Al comprender que su padrino iba a desenmascararse a ojos de los mortífagos, rogó silenciosamente porque no le pasara nada. Severus Snape dejó caer al suelo la máscara de mortífago que hasta entonces llevaba en la mano, y se alejó deslizándose elegantemente por la galería del primer piso, rumbo a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia.  
Draco suspiró, mirando con preocupación cómo se alejaba su padrino. Después, se giró hacia Blaise y Pansy. No hicieron falta palabras. En silencio, sus amigos asintieron y empezaron a bajar al patio, seguidos por todos los mortífagos renegados. Draco, sin embargo, tras echar un último vistazo a la figura de Harry, que estaba hablando con sus compañeros, tomó la dirección contraria, adentrándose en el interior del Ministerio.  
Le habría encantado quedarse allí para luchar junto a Harry, pero su misión era, precisamente, apostarse junto a la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos para vigilar desde la sombra a su padre, y asegurarse de que éste no hiciera ningún estrago entre los miembros de la Orden.  
Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar apresuradamente. Entonces, cuando apenas llevaba un par de pasos, escuchó un rumor a su espalda.  
- ¡Enervate¡Accio varita! –gritó rápidamente una voz desdeñosa que Draco reconoció al instante.  
Incrédulo, sintió cómo la varita de Crabbe abandonaba su bolsillo. Agarró firmemente la suya propia, y, cuando se dio media vuelta, Vincent, ya de pie, se enfrentaba a él, dolido y furioso.  
Pero sus ojos no se dirigieron hacia su antiguo amigo, sino hacia Theodore Nott, quien le sonreía con malicia. Era él quien había deshecho el hechizo sobre Crabbe, y devuelto a éste su varita.  
- ¿Creías que te iba a dejar solo, Malfoy? –preguntó con una amplia sonrisa-. Tenía la sospecha de que eras un traidor. Y ahora todos lo sabrán antes de que puedas ayudar a tus amiguitos.  
- Estabas aquí escondido... –murmuró Draco, más para sí mismo que para Nott, aunque éste sonrió- ¿cómo no lo he previsto? Tenía que haberme imaginado que eras demasiado cobarde para ir a luchar a la entrada.  
Pero Theodore no respondió a su provocación. Con una última mirada cargada de malicia, se parapetó tras Vincent y desapareció en una dirección que, Draco lo sabía bien, conducía hacia el lugar donde estaba Voldemort. Draco quiso impedírselo, pero Crabbe se interpuso ante él como un muro de contención humano.  
- ¡Tú!... –ladró- eres un traidor... ¡yo confiaba en ti!  
Draco inspiró profundamente, al comprender que iba a tener más problemas de los que había imaginado.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry vio la estilizada figura de Blaise Zabini apareciendo en el hueco de las escaleras. Levantó la mano para llamar la atención de sus compañeros: inmediatamente, todas las miradas se clavaron en él.  
- Ocurra lo que ocurra ahora, os ordeno que no ataquéis –dijo en voz alta y clara, asegurándose de que todos le habían oído.  
Al principio hubo un murmullo generalizado de confusión, pues aún nadie había visto aparecer a los mortífagos. Pero cuando a sus espaldas el patio empezó a llenarse de jóvenes embutidos en túnicas negras, algunos todavía llevando su máscara, la mayoría de los de la Orden reaccionaron levantando las varitas.  
- ¡He dicho que no ataquéis! –gritó Harry aún más fuerte, atrayendo un sinfín de miradas estupefactas- ¿Recordáis cuando os he dicho que llegaría un momento en el que tendríais que confiar ciegamente en mí? Bien¡el momento ha llegado!  
Excepto algunos de sus más cercanos, todos le miraron con los ojos desorbitados. Por un instante, una sombra de duda cruzó el rostro de sus compañeros. Una sombra que desapareció rápidamente... en la mayoría de los casos.  
- Es... es un traidor –masculló alguien- Harry se ha vendido a Voldemort.  
Un par de alumnos gritaron, sorprendidos, ante las palabras acusatorias de Zacharias Smith. Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Neville fue más rápido. Levantó su varita, apuntando al insolente rubio, con una mueca de disgusto.  
- Vuelve a decir eso, Zacharias, y será lo último que hagas –amenazó.  
- ¿Acaso tú lo entiendes, Longbottom? –espetó Zacharias, mirando con recelo a Harry.  
- ¡No, pero yo confío en Harry! –casi gritó Neville, dirigiendo a su jefe una de sus miradas de inquebrantable lealtad.  
Harry miró a Neville agradecido, y, satisfecho al comprobar que nadie parecía a punto de freír a maldiciones a los Slytherins, dio un paso hacia ellos.  
- Me alegra veros, Blaise –dijo, abriendo los brazos en un amplio ademán de bienvenida.  
- Y a nosotros nos alegra verte vivo y coleando, Potter –aseguró Zabini.  
Parecía que era aquélla la señal que algunos mortífagos estaban esperando para quitarse sus máscaras y dejarlas caer al suelo. Los compañeros de Harry bajaron sus varitas poco a poco, aunque la mayoría no las tenía todas consigo. Pero confiaban ciegamente en su jefe: Harry simplemente no podía haberse vendido a Voldemort. Antes se acabaría el mundo.  
- ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? –preguntó Seamus al fin, intrigado, aunque no preocupado.  
Harry no contestó. Inclinando la cabeza en dirección a los Slytherins, les hizo una señal casi imperceptible.  
Entonces, Zabini y Parkinson se desataron la túnica negra. Una exclamación de sorpresa surgió entre los miembros de la Orden al darse cuenta de que los mortífagos llevaban bajo el uniforme de Voldemort la túnica de Slytherin. Sus compañeros les imitaron, y pronto el color verde se unió al rojo y al azul. Las finas túnicas negras fueron a hacer compañía a las máscaras; pronto, el suelo del patio se cubrió de docenas de uniformes de mortífago que fueron arrojados y pisoteados despreocupadamente por sus dueños.  
- Así les distinguiremos del resto de los mortífagos, los leales –explicó Harry antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de preguntar qué significaba aquéllo.  
- ¿Los leales? Es que ellos... ¿están de nuestro lado! –gritó más que preguntó de nuevo Seamus, incrédulo.  
- ¿Siempre eres tan agudo, Finnigan? –replicó Pansy poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¡Pues claro que estamos de vuestro lado!  
- Pero, Harry –insistió Angelina, mirando con preocupación a su jefe- ¿estás seguro de que esto no es una trampa?  
Harry asintió.  
- Estoy totalmente seguro, Angelina. Blaise y Pansy luchan en nuestro bando desde hace más de dos años –puntualizó, dando un paso al frente y colocándose delante de los Slytherins, frente a la Orden. Sintió que tenía que añadir algo, que explicarse ante sus incrédulos compañeros-. Hace siglos que Salazar Slytherin se peleó con Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff... pero para los alumnos de Hogwarts es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y las heridas se mantienen tan abiertas como en su día. Ya es hora de que acabemos con esto, de reivindicar la unión de las casas... simplemente, porque si no estamos unidos no venceremos. Y, creedme, sin la ayuda de estos Slytherins ni siquiera habríamos llegado hasta aquí.  
Hubo un profundo silencio en las filas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, mientras ellos y los Slytherins se evaluaban con la mirada, recelosos los unos de los otros.  
- ¿Y cómo lo has conseguido, Harry? –preguntó con curiosidad Neville.  
- Esa historia puede esperar a más tarde –advirtió Hermione, siempre sensata-. Ahora deberíamos continuar.  
- Hermione tiene razón –apostilló Pansy, y algunos todavía parpadearon de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras- Voldemort está cerca de la fuente, pero pronto querrá saber por qué no os hemos masacrado. Y acto seguido los mortífagos vendrán hacia aquí.  
- Pero no os preocupéis, nosotros les detendremos –aseguró Blaise al ver que muchos chicos de la Orden miraban nerviosamente por encima de su hombro.  
- No lo haréis solos –replicó Harry, contando mentalmente a los presentes- la mayoría de los mortífagos han caído ya, no necesito que tanta gente me acompañe hasta donde está él.  
Sin dar tiempo al resto a protestar, se giró hacia sus acólitos. Le bastaron unos segundos para decidir quiénes le acompañarían: todos los que habían participado en la anterior batalla que libró en el Ministerio, más una docena de magos en los que sabía que podía confiar, incluyendo a Angelina, Katie, Alicia y los gemelos. El resto se quedaría en el patio y formaría una barrera contra los mortífagos, que acudirían en masa cuando se enteraran de la traición de los jóvenes Slytherins.  
Los elegidos se unieron silenciosamente a él. Después, Harry miró al frente. Blaise, Pansy y los suyos formaban una compacta barrera que se interponía entre él y el corredor que le llevaría al patio, al último patio donde sabía que le esperaría la muerte o la victoria.  
Entonces, como un solo hombre, los Slytherins se retiraron, formando un pasillo, abriendo paso a Harry y los suyos. En aquél momento no fue consciente de estar viviendo uno de los momentos más emocionantes de su vida, pero así era. Contempló los rostros de Zabini, Parkinson, Flint, Warrington, Montague... sus antiguos enemigos, las personas con las que se había peleado mil veces a lo largo de casi siete años, a los que detestaba y que le detestaban... les vio dejarle pasar con profundo respeto, y comprendió que el viejo rencor entre las casas había dado el primer paso hacia la total desaparición.  
Con una mirada de agradecimiento, Harry y sus más cercanos traspasaron la barrera de Slytherins, que rápidamente volvió a cerrar filas a su paso. Por encima del hombro, contempló cómo, inmediatamente, varios alumnos entre los cuáles estaban Roger, Terry Boot, Lavender y las hermanas Patil se dirigían a hablar con Blaise y Pansy para planificar cómo iban a detener a los mortífagos.  
- Harry –le llamó la atención suavemente Hermione.  
Se giró para mirarles. La casi treintena de jóvenes a los que había escogido para acompañarle en la última lucha, la lucha final, le esperaban ya, preparados para seguir luchando. Sin decir nada, enarboló la varita y se colocó al frente. Y esta vez nadie le discutió su derecho de encabezar a la Orden del Fénix en los últimos metros que le separaban de su más mortal enemigo.

- ¿Por qué demonios te estás entreteniendo tanto, Potter? –masculló para sí Draco, impaciente.  
Esperaba ver aparecer en cualquier momento a Voldemort acompañado de un satisfecho Nott, situación que no daría al traste con todo el plan pero sí lo dificultaría considerablemente, poniendo a los mortífagos sobre aviso.  
Apretando los dientes, se limpió la sangre del rostro. Derrotar a Crabbe le había supuesto un problema más emocional que real. Al fin y al cabo, Vincent nunca había sido muy diestro en sus estudios, y Draco era probablemente uno de los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts. Pero aún le dolía la mirada decepcionada de su antiguo guardaespaldas, su expresión de dolor cuando comprendió que Draco no era la persona a la que había creído conocer, el niño enclenque y engominado al que él había protegido esperando ver un día en él al líder que le llevaría a la victoria.  
Chasqueó la lengua, irritado consigo mismo. No era momento de sentirse culpable. Estaba escondido en uno de los oscuros corredores que rodeaban al lugar donde se hallaba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. No sólo tenía que vigilar a su padre, cuya esbelta figura y largo cabello rubio veía perfectamente desde allí, sino que tenía que estar atento por si el Innombrable aparecía de improviso.  
Tragó saliva con dificultad. Si Nott avisaba a Voldemort y éste le encontraba antes de que Harry llegara, estaba muerto. Muerto y enterrado.  
Por eso sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban de puro alivio cuando Harry y un pequeño grupo de la Orden hicieron acto de presencia en aquella zona del atrio.  
Oculto entre las sombras, Draco olvidó su culpabilidad, su preocupación y hasta al mismísimo miedo, y se centró en observar atentamente a Harry y a su padre, esperando el mejor momento para intervenir en aquél enfrentamiento inminente.  
Cuando escuchó la maldición imperdonable que empezaba a salir de los labios de Lucius, rápidamente salió de su escondite y le desarmó. Cogió al vuelo su varita, y se apresuró a encararle.  
- Draco... –susurró su padre.  
Comprendió que estaba paralizado por la sorpresa, y sentimientos contradictorios le invadieron en apenas unos segundos. Por un lado, se sentía complacido de demostrar a su padre que él no pensaba seguir el camino que cuidadosamente le habían marcado desde su niñez. Por otro, no pudo evitar que volviera el sentimiento de culpa cuando vio la decepción iluminando aquellos ojos azules que él había heredado.  
Entonces miró a Harry, y su padre se esfumó de su mente. Porque Harry le sonreía, _su_ Gryffindor le estaba sonriendo abiertamente, delante de una veintena de personas, la mayoría de las cuáles no conocían su secreto, y, en aquél instante, Draco comprendió que ya no tendría que fingir nunca más. Le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitar que el amor que sentía se reflejara en sus ojos como si de una enamoradiza adolescente se tratara. No le importó.  
Confiando su protección a Ron y Hermione, avanzó hacia Harry. Sus piernas flaquearon un poco cuando por fin llegó junto a él, y, con un suspiro de satisfacción, se refugió en sus brazos.  
Por fin.  
Después de más de medio año, por fin volvía a verle, por fin volvía a sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándole, haciéndole sentir seguro. Por el rabillo del ojo advirtió los rostros boquiabiertos de Longbottom, Finnigan y unos cuantos Gryffindors más a los que no conocía pero que recordaba haber visto en el equipo de quidditch. Tampoco le importó. Demsiado emocionado para hablar, sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera expresaría claramente lo que sentía, se limitó a perderse en los ojos verdes de Harry, recordando apenas cuánto tiempo hacía que no veía esa mirada, esa mirada esmeralda que a menudo le cortaba la respiración.  
Y, cuando Harry se inclinó hacia él y sus labios se unieron con los del Slytherin, en un beso que no fue más que un roce prolongado pero significó una auténtica declaración de amor después de medio año sin tocarse, por espacio de un segundo Draco Malfoy volvió a olvidarlo todo: la guerra, Nott, su padre y Voldemort. Todo quedó olvidado ante la añorada presencia de Harry en sus brazos.  
Agradecido, se separó de Harry. Cuando volvió a mirar a su padre y contempló su rostro estupefacto, supo al fin que el momento había llegado. Sensación que se incrementó cuando Voldemort apareció en el patio, su imponente y monstruosa presencia proyectando un halo de aprensión sobre todos.  
Voldemort le miró, esos ojos inhumanos se clavaron en los suyos, pero ya no había ni rastro de orgullo, de complacencia, esa sutil simpatía que Draco había creído captar anteriormente había desaparecido por completo. Si las miradas mataran, el Slytherin habría caído muerto, pero, afortunadamente para él, siguió vivo para desafiarle con audacia, consciente de que la presencia de Harry a su lado había eliminado el miedo por completo.  
Como si aún estuviera en aquél estúpido club de duelo de Lockhart, alzó la varita y se enfrentó a Voldemort con mano firme, rostro sereno, las piernas asentadas en el suelo como columnas sin que ni un rastro de temblor le traicionara.  
Entonces, ocurrió lo insólito. Voldemort dio su varita a Lucius. Habría sido un momento perfecto para que Draco le lanzara una maldición, pero dudaba de poder matar a Voldemort tanto como dudaba de querer matar a su propio padre, así que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, el momento había pasado.  
Sin embargo, comprendió que su padre no iba a tener semejantes miramientos con él. Cuando Lucius alzó la varita que su señor le había dejado, supo que no iba a echarse atrás.  
Entonces lo vio.  
Fue sólo un segundo, un destello. Los ojos de su padre se movieron ligeramente, un movimiento imperceptible para la mayoría... pero no para Draco, que le conocía como sólo un hijo puede conocer a un padre.  
Comprendió que Lucius Malfoy no iba a disparar contra su heredero. No. Draco casi no tuvo tiempo de comprender que su padre iba a desobedecer flagrantemente a Voldemort delante de sus mismas narices, arremetiendo contra aquél a quien el Señor Tenebroso consideraba su enemigo por derecho propio, aquél a quien Lucius siempre había odiado, pero contra el que sentía ahora una ira ciega que jamás había sentido antes... porque acababa de verle besando a su hijo, su único y preciado hijo, continuador de la estirpe, y porque, aunque no sabía exactamente qué había habido entre ellos, comprendía que un sólo beso había dado al traste con toda su esmerada, escrupulosa y tenebrosa educación.  
Y Draco recordó que hacía unos minutos había pensado que su padre estaba loco. Bien, cuando le vio apuntar a Harry, comprendió que realmente lo estaba: Voldemort le despellejaría vivo si le arrebataba la presa. Pero a Lucius eso no le importaba en aquellos momentos, sólo quería ver morir al que había corrompido de esa forma a su leal primogénito.  
El joven Malfoy ni siquiera se lo pensó, su cuerpo actuó por propia iniciativa, guiado por el simple impulso de su corazón. Instintivamente dio un salto y, con rapidez, alcanzó a cubrir a Harry con su propio cuerpo.  
- ¡Draco, no! –escuchó que gritaban dos voces, la voz que le había susurrado palabras de amor interminables y aquélla otra que le había regañado una y otra vez con desprecio.  
Sonrió. Y lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de que la oscuridad cayera sobre él, lo último antes de que la maldición asesina de su padre le impactara de lleno en la espalda, fue el rostro preocupado de Harry. Y, mientras su conciencia se cernía sobre un abismo oscuro y frío, su cuerpo cayendo a plomo sobre el suelo, el último pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que con gusto se ofrecería voluntario para volver a morir de nuevo.  
Por Harry.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Pues nada, volvemos al punto de inicio xD Espero que no haya mucha gente ahora mismo deseando matarme, y os pido que guardéis los vociferadores hasta que termine el fic xDDD Hoy me he retrasado un poco pero aquí tenéis el capítulo diario (bueno, técnicamente ya es mañana, pero lo pasaremos por alto). Os garantizo que no tendréis que esperar mucho para ver qué pasa con Harry y Voldemort. ¡Nos leemos! 


	18. Heredero del mal

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Heredero del mal**

Cayó en sus brazos. O, mejor dicho, sin saber cómo consiguió interceptar el peso muerto del Slytherin antes de que diera de lleno contra el suelo.  
Su vista y su mente se enturbiaron, y tuvo que agacharse, percibiendo el lastre de aquel cuerpo que unos momentos antes estaba tan lleno de vida, ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien, ahora inerte, su peso desplomado sobre los brazos de Harry, la cabeza de Draco caída laxa sobre su hombro.  
Sintió un sollozo que le quemaba la garganta, y un dolor desgarrador, lacerante en el pecho. Su corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando comprendió que Draco Malfoy había muerto, que jamás volvería a besarlo, jamás volvería a sentir su cuerpo bajo el suyo en interminables noches de pasión, ya no tendría la oportunidad de envejecer junto a él, compartiendo los pequeños actos de la vida cotidiana con el hombre al que amaba más que nada en el mundo.  
A pesar de la conmoción, de sus sentidos aún embotados por la muerte de Draco, escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa por encima de su cabeza. Lentamente, todavía en mitad del trance, levantó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro atónito de Hermione. Giró la cabeza por encima de su hombro, y contempló con frialdad, casi con indiferencia, cómo Lucius Malfoy se llevaba la mano al pecho y se tambaleaba. Con curiosidad y lejanía, como si la escena que tenía delante se estuviera desarrollando en uno de aquellos televisores muggles, vio cómo el que era a la vez padre y asesino del amor de su vida caía de rodillas en el sueño, la expresión del rostro agónica y crispada. Ni siquiera se preguntó si había sido Voldemort quien había atacado a Lucius, porque no le importaba ya lo que ocurriera en aquel patio. Él se sentía como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de allí, y lo único real y cercano era el cuerpo firme y aún cálido de Draco Malfoy.  
- Te lo mereces por querer robarme a Potter, estúpido –declaró la metálica voz de Voldemort.  
Entonces, el ser rió.  
Fue Hermione la primera que se dio cuenta. Horas más tarde rememoraría lo ocurrido en aquel patio del Ministerio de Magia, y, tercamente, repetiría una y otra vez que todo había empezado con aquella risa.  
Aquella asquerosa y despreciable risa.  
Estrechando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco, Harry Potter sintió que algo crecía en su interior. Desapareció la sensación de lejanía. Desapareció la pena, desapareció el dolor. Desapareció todo lo que no fuera el odio que empezaba a crecer en él, extendiéndose por sus venas, por sus músculos y huesos, llegando al cerebro, al corazón. Bombeando furiosamente por todo su cuerpo.  
Un odio atroz, apabullante. Un odio tan grande como el amor que había llegado a sentir por Draco. El impulso asesino que ya había tomado posesión de cada fibra de su ser, eclipsando todo buen sentimiento, mandando una orden directa a su cerebro, una orden que clamaba por ser cumplida:  
Atacar a Voldemort, hacerle experimentar todo el dolor que pudiese soportar, asesinarle lentamente, recreándose en su agonía. Ése era su mayor deseo, su mayor ansia. Casi podía escuchar el espíritu de Draco pidiendo venganza a gritos... y él estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacerlo.  
Cuando Harry levantó la cabeza hacia Hermione, ésta sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas. Había esperado ver a su mejor amigo bañado en lágrimas, destrozado, indignado, furioso incluso.  
Pero no se esperaba ver los ojos verdes de Harry convertidos en dos témpanos de hielo. Su rostro estaba totalmente inexpresivo, sus mejillas secas. Pero en su mirada se vislumbraba un pozo de odio tan profundo que asustó a la joven Granger.  
- Hermione –dijo Harry, y su voz mandó un escalofrío al cuerpo de la aludida, pues se había tornado tan fría y sibilante como la del propio Voldemort- sujétale.  
Mecánicamente, Hermione se dejó caer. Con exacta delicadeza Harry dejó caer el cuerpo de Draco en sus brazos. Su mejor amiga ni siquiera se atrevió a hablar.  
Cuando se puso en pie, incluso sus compañeros retrocedieron. Neville le miró con ojos desorbitados, Ron palideció. Angelina contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa.  
Cuando sonrió, ni ellos mismos le reconocieron. Harry parecía una máscara de teatro: sus ojos, irradiando odio puro; su rostro, totalmente pétreo, salvo por aquella sonrisa fría, una sonrisa tan aterradora como la de un demonio. Aquél no era Harry Potter, no podía ser el joven afable y algo impetuoso al que todos habían conocido y querido. Principalmente porque ya ni siquiera parecía humano.  
Se giró, lentamente, paladeando con placer el poder asesino que empezaba a irradiar su cuerpo.  
La varita apareció en su mano.  
Sus ojos, dos pozos de hielo, encontraron los de Voldemort.  
- ¿Asustado, Potter? –preguntó Voldemort, mirándole de arriba abajo con malicia.  
- ¿Asustado yo, Tom? –replicó Harry.  
Y rió. Una carcajada estruendosa, algo histérica, que hizo estremecerse a todos sus amigos.  
La risa de un loco.  
No, aquél ya no era Harry.  
- ¿Cómo me has llamado? –murmuró Voldemort en un susurro amenazador, entornando los ojos con furia.  
Los miembros de la Orden retrocedieron, aterrados, pero Harry empezó a avanzar hacia él. Pasos lentos, elásticos, exentos de miedo. Su sonrisa se llenó de malicia.  
- Es tu nombre¿no? Tom Ryddle. Un nombre muggle para alguien que no llega siquiera a esa categoría, para alguien que ni siquiera es humano. Porque tú sólo eres un despojo viviente, Tom.  
Voldemort bufó, enfurecido. Si ya le parecía una provocación que se le llamara por el seudónimo que él mismo se había impuesto, el hecho de escuchar su nombre muggle pronunciado por esos sucios labios mestizos... Intentó dominar su ira al pensar que sólo Dumbledore se había atrevido a recordarle su pasado como Tom Ryddle, el nombre despreciable que llevaba en honor de un muggle aún más despreciable.  
- Cuida tus palabras, Potter, si no quieres durar menos de lo que tú mismo esperas.  
Y sin embargo, Potter volvió a reír. Y, por alguna razón, Voldemort vio de repente, no al joven adulto que tenía frente a él, sino al bebé al que había intentado matar hacía dieciséis años.  
Y, por primera vez desde que había dejado que su corazón se entregara al odio, Lord Voldemort, también conocido como Tom Ryddle, se estremeció.  
Porque aquel mago, el crío que le había mandado al abismo de la ignominia cuando apenas tenía un año, se acercaba a él insolentemente, con aquella sonrisa que era tan inhumana como la suya propia. Y, al mismo tiempo, su instinto de mago le dijo algo más: sus poderes estaban aumentando. Y eso sí que no se lo esperaba.  
Había esperado encontrar a un Harry Potter algo tembloroso aunque valiente, un digno combatiente. Pero el Harry Potter que tenía delante ni siquiera parecía un ser humano. No le temía, y Voldemort intuyó ya ni siquiera temía a la mismísima muerte. Súbitamente, en una oleada de pánico, se dio cuenta de que la situación se le escapaba completamente de las manos.  
Perdió el control. Apresuradamente apuntó a Potter y un rayo verde salió de su varita. Los miembros de la Orden contuvieron la respiración, al comprender que era un _Avada Kedavra_, una maldición asesina conjurada mentalmente pero con las mismas repercusiones que una invocada de viva voz. Más de uno cerró los ojos, esperando escuchar el ruido sordo del cuerpo de Harry cayendo pesadamente al suelo, muerto.  
Entonces... ocurrió lo inexplicable.  
Harry no intentó esquivar la maldición, ni siquiera abrió la boca para malgastar el último instante de su vida gritando. No. Hizo un sutil, casi desganado, movimiento de varita, y el rayo verde se esfumó en el aire.  
- ¡Merlín! –exclamó Ron- ¡Lo ha detenido!  
- ¡Es imposible detener un Avada Kedavra! –replicó Seamus con aspereza- ¿es que no recuerdas a Moody?  
Pero, aunque todos recordaban perfectamente las palabras de Alastor Moody, lo cierto es que Harry había conseguido desviar el hechizo. Y que Voldemort había quedado tan impresionado que parecía casi petrificado, sus ojos color rojo sangre clavados en el Gryffindor con estupefacción.  
Fue entonces cuando Katie gritó. Todos se giraron a mirarla, alarmados. La joven observaba fijamente sus brazos, con la túnica arremangada.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Katie? –preguntó Angelina.  
Katie les miró con los ojos desorbitados.  
- No... ¿no lo sentís? –murmuró, asustada-. Está en el aire...  
Katie tenía los vellos del brazo de punta. Angelina pensó que sólo estaba asustada, y entonces se percató de que a ella le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Su cabello recogido pulcramente en trenzas también estaba encrespado.  
Y, de repente, todos se dieron cuenta de a qué se refería Katie.  
Algo flotaba en el aire. Algo invisible, pero tangible...  
- Parece electricidad estática –comentó Ron.  
Pero Hermione, que horas después hablaría de todo ello aún con el estupor reflejado en el rostro, negó con la cabeza.  
- No, Ron. No es electricidad estática. Es magia.  
Las declaraciones de Hermione cayeron sobre una losa entre sus compañeros. Pero, cuando se giraron para mirar a Harry, se dieron cuenta de que ella tenía razón. No era sólo el hecho de que la negra cabellera de Harry también estuviera de punta. No, como magos que eran, pronto empezaron a notar la esencia mágica de Harry, algo imposible de ver y de detectar para los muggles pero totalmente perceptible para unos brujos como ellos.  
- ¿Qué está haciendo? –susurró Ron con voz trémula.  
- No lo sé –replicó Hermione, que aún sostenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Draco- pero sea lo que sea... se está haciendo más poderoso.  
- Puedo sentirlo... –murmuró Neville con voz ronca- y creo que no es bueno.  
Rápidamente todos entendieron a Neville. Harry, que siempre había sido esencialmente noble y bondadoso como todo buen león de Gryffindor, irradiaba ahora una suerte de energía maligna imposible de definir.  
- Está convirtiéndose en su igual... –dijo Hermione, en un tono tan bajo que Ron tuvo que inclinarse sobre ella.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¡Está haciéndose tan poderoso como Voldemort! –exclamó la joven con un deje de pánico en su voz, mientras estrechaba con fuerza el cuerpo de Draco por puro instinto.  
Con los ojos desorbitados, Ron volvió a examinar de nuevo al que durante siete años había sido su mejor amigo...  
... y comprendió que Hermione tenía razón.  
La presencia de Voldemort provocaba en todos los presentes un miedo helado muy parecido al que dejaban los dementores a su paso. Ahora, Ron se dio cuenta de que Harry empezaba a inspirarle ese mismo pánico.  
Abrazó a Hermione, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban temblando.  
Mientras, Voldemort se debatía entre la incredulidad y el terror. El otrora mago más poderoso de la tierra no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero sí era consciente de que su soñada lucha final contra Harry Potter no estaba desarrollándose como él había planeado.  
Principalmente, porque se encontraba incapaz de lanzar a Potter ni un simple maleficio.  
Una y otra vez, intentó desesperadamente lanzar una maldición a Harry Potter. Una y otra vez, el débil rayo que expulsó su varita se desintegró antes de tocar el cuerpo de su enemigo. Voldemort también percibía la energía mágica de Harry, rodeándole, irradiándose regularmente del cuerpo del joven mago, protegiéndole. Pensó asustado que no conocía esa peculiar forma de controlar la magia, dejando que fluyera libremente del propio cuerpo. Las leyendas aseguraban que algunos magos poderosos como el propio Merlín habían conseguido controlar sus poderes de modo semejante, pero jamás había tenido noticia de una exhibición de poder como la que estaba efectuando Harry Potter ante sus mismas narices.  
Harry le contemplaba en silencio, algo aburrido, inmóvil, estático con los brazos pegados al cuerpo y la cabeza levemente inclinada. Aún sonreía, o más bien mostraba los dientes en una mueca de auténtico lunático.  
Entonces habló, y Voldemort apenas alcanzó a percibir que le estaba hablando en pársel.  
- Tom¿por qué? –silbó en la lengua de las serpientes-. Eras un chico listo, un mago poderoso. Un estudiante ejemplar. Pudiste haberte graduado, pudiste haber amado a alguien, haber vivido una vida corriente, haber sido feliz. ¿Por qué te convertiste en un monstruo¿Por qué destrozaste tantas vidas, incluida la tuya¿Por qué no te limitaste a vivir?  
- ¡Yo no soy una persona corriente! –exclamó Voldemort, e impotente y frustrado intentó acallar la voz de aquel crío insolente con otro hechizo, pero cuando pronunció en voz alta y clara el conjuro descubrió con creciente terror que ya ni siquiera era capaz de hacer magia.  
Harry se acercó más a él, imperturbable. Voldemort empezó a sentir el horror que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, al ver que ya ni siquiera era capaz de lanzarle una simplel maldición.  
Su magia había quedado anulada por la esencia de Harry Potter, que le rodeaba cada vez más estrechamente, ahogando su propio poder. Reduciéndolo a su mínima expresión, primero; haciéndolo desaparecer, después.  
Pero¿cómo...¿cómo había logrado hacerse tan poderoso¿Cómo, en tan sólo unos minutos, un adolescente cuyos poderes eran enormes, sí, pero no sobrenaturales, se había convertido en el hechicero más terrible que jamás hubiese pisado la faz de la tierra?  
- Eres una persona como cualquier otra –continuó desdeñosamente Harry-. Eres un mago mestizo con antepasados muggles, como yo, un mago extraordinario, sí, como lo era el propio Dumbledore, pero...  
- ¡Soy el mejor hechicero de todos los tiempos! –rezongó Voldemort a sabiendas de que no era así, y, a pesar de que sabía que era inútil, encañonó a Harry Potter con su varita.  
La sonrisa de Harry se amplió. Estaba ya a menos de un metro de su enemigo.  
Entonces, extendió la mano izquierda, y, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, la varita de Voldemort, la varita que era hermana a la suya, abandonó su deforme mano y voló hacia la de Harry.  
Neville casi se desmayó de la impresión. La sangre abandonó el rostro de Seamus. Las piernas temblorosas de Katie la obligaron a dejarse caer en el suelo.  
El Señor Tenebroso ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar.  
Entonces Harry salvó los escasos centímetros que le separaban de Voldemort, y, cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos tan cerca que sentía su aliento cálido, la bestia comprendió que estaba perdida.  
- ¿Y cómo el mejor hechicero de todos los tiempos ni siquiera puede mantener la varita en su mano? –preguntó Harry lentamente, en tono burlón, hiriente, sarcástico, saboreando cada sílaba con infinita maldad. Mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa que no tenía nada que feliz.  
Una sonrisa que de repente se transformó en una mueca de odio y heló la sangre al monstruo que tenía delante... sangre que, curiosamente, había pertenecido a aquél mago adolescente.  
Y entonces ocurrió algo que nadie había esperado.  
Voldemort giró en redondo y salió corriendo.  
Incluso la poco impresionable Luna soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.  
Y Harry volvió a reír.  
- ¡No puedes escapar de mí, Tom! –exclamó en tono exageradamente feliz. Y le siguió, siguió a Voldemort, al ser espantosamente feo y asombrosamente indefenso, que, privado de su magia, ya no era más que un cuerpo débil y sin apenas fuerzas que recorrió a trompicones unos metros, saliendo del atrio y traspasando el pórtico del corredor en donde, sin que él lo supiera, se había escondido Draco Malfoy minutos antes. Hizo un titánico esfuerzo por subir los escalones que llevaban al oscuro pasillo, y entonces cayó al suelo de bruces, incapaz de mover un músculo de su atrofiado cuerpo.  
En un acceso de terror, escuchó tras de sí los pasos suaves y tranquilos de su enemigo. Cuando giró la cabeza, Harry subía elegantemente los escalones que le llevaban a él. No sin admiración, advirtió que había guardado ambas varitas. No las necesitaba para seguir despidiendo aquella asombrosa y extraña energía.  
- Pudiste haber sido feliz... –susurró Harry en tono amargo, y Voldemort se dio cuenta de que estaba retomando el hilo de lo que le estaba diciendo minutos antes- y pudiste haberme dejado a mí ser feliz, Tom.  
Una lágrima salió por los ojos fríos, pétreos de Harry, y se deslizó por su mejilla. Una lágrima que pareció revestir de nuevo de naturaleza humana al Gryffindor, quien abandonó su sonrisa demoníaca, lo que a su vez le hizo más fácil a Voldemort contener el grito de terror que atronaba en su garganta.  
- Pudiste no haber matado a mis padres... y yo pude haber tenido una infancia normal, haber crecido con el amor de una familia, haber disfrutado de mi padrino Sirius, de Remus Lupin, de la gente que me quería.  
Con cierto alivio, Voldemort advirtió que Harry ya no parecía un loco recién salido de Azkaban. Sus ojos ya no daban la sensación de ser cristal, y las lágrimas se deslizaban fluidamente por sus mejillas. Pero el poderoso torrente de magia que despedía su cuerpo no cesó, y era tal el desprecio con el que le contemplaba, que Voldemort se encogió sobre sí mismo, sin poder contener un gemido.  
- Pudiste no haber matado a mis padres, y entonces ahora mis tíos también estarían vivos porque yo no habría traído la desgracia a su casa –masculló Harry, cada vez más rápido, levantando el tono de voz, aún hablando en pársel-. Pudiste no haber ordenado que torturaran a los Longbottom, y Neville también habría tenido una infancia feliz. Pudiste haber sido una persona normal, y entonces decenas de niños como Draco Malfoy podrían haber crecido rodeados de amor en vez de hacerlo rodeados de odio. ¡En tus manos estaba, Tom¡Pero no, como tú también eras huérfano nosotros también teníamos que serlo¡¡Como tú tuviste una infancia difícil, nosotros también tuvimos que tenerla¡¡Tu padre abandonó a tu madre, y por eso todos los muggles tenían que morir! –llenó los pulmones y terminó con un grito, un grito histérico y tembloroso- ¡Como tú jamás supiste lo que era el amor, Voldemort, me has arrebatado sistemáticamente a todas las personas a las que he amado!  
Entonces, súbitamente, Voldemort lo entendió todo. Comprendió por qué Harry era tan poderoso, por qué su magia había anulado la suya, por qué estaba a punto de matarle...  
- El amor... –repitió para sí, aunque sin importarle que su enemigo le escuchara- otra vez ese maldito poder vuelve a destruirme.  
- ¿Qué? –murmuró Harry con curiosidad, agachándose a su lado para escuchar mejor la trémula voz de su enemigo. No le daba miedo estar tan cerca del monstruo. Ya no.  
Pero Voldemort no contestó, sino que le hizo una pregunta que sonaba increíble en sus labios de serpiente.  
- ¿Tú querías a ese Malfoy? –inquirió, examinándole con sus ojos rojizos.  
- Con toda mi alma –replicó instantáneamente Harry, haciendo una mueca de dolor.  
Y, para su asombro, Voldemort le obsequió con su irregular sonrisa. Una sonrisa triste, porque acababa de entender que estaba completamente vencido.  
- Así que es eso... –silbó, dando un profundo suspiro.  
- ¿Qué? –rezongó Harry, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco en esto¿Por qué me has preguntado si le quería?  
- Intuyo que ya lo imaginas –replicó tranquilamente Voldemort, examinando atentamente a Harry.  
- No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas –gruñó el Gryffindor, apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo- así que...  
Voldemort volvió a suspirar.  
- Sabes que hace dieciséis años te transmití parte de mis poderes al atacarte...  
- Me marcaste como a tu igual –dijo Harry, rememorando las palabras de la profecía.  
- Sí. Hasta hoy pensaba que apenas te había transmitido unos pocos poderes, como la facultad de hablar pársel y...  
- ¿Acaso me has transmitido algo más? –interrumpió Harry, escéptico y receloso.  
Con esfuerzo, pues estaba cada vez más subyugado por la magia de Harry, Voldemort levantó una mano y la posó en el brazo de su enemigo. El auror la miró con asco, pero no hizo nada por apartarla. Sentía demasiada curiosidad.  
- ¿Es que no lo sientes, Potter? –dijo suavemente Voldemort, observándole con miedo y con admiración al mismo tiempo- ¿acaso alguna vez te has sentido tan poderoso como ahora?  
- No –reconoció Harry a regañadientes.  
- Porque es mi poder, Potter, el poder que te transmití... un poder oscuro... oscuro y terriblemente poderoso. Irónicamente, es mi poder el que estás usando ahora contra mí.  
- ¡Pero nunca lo había sentido hasta hoy, a pesar de que se supone que lo tengo desde hace dieciséis años! –protestó Harry, que se sentía fascinado y asqueado al mismo tiempo por estar hablando con tanta familiaridad con Voldemort.  
El Innombrable soltó una seca carcajada.  
- ¡Porque jamás supiste despertar ese poder, jamás supiste cuál era el detonante, la clave para hacerlo funcionar! Una persona tan noble como tú no habría dado con la clave en condiciones normales. Pero la muerte de tu novio ha cambiado las tornas.  
Harry contempló a Tom a través de su respiración agitada. Intuía por dónde iban las explicaciones de su enemigo, y empezaba a sentirse mareado.  
- ¿El detonante? –musitó.  
- El odio.  
Se limitó a mirarle durante unos instantes.  
- ¿Qué?  
- El odio –repitió Voldemort- el odio puro, arrollador, intenso, que has sentido hace un momento, el odio que te domina, que fluye por tu cuerpo llenando hasta el último poro... El odio, Harry, es la clave para utilizar los poderes oscuros. Cuanto más fuerte es tu odio, más poderoso eres.  
Y las palabras que hacía dos años había pronunciado Bellatrix Lestrange llenaron su mente. Bellatrix le había dicho que para lanzar una imperdonable tenía que sentir el deseo de hacer daño, el gusto de torturar...  
- Crucio –murmuró casi sin pensar, deseando probar si lo que él decía era cierto.  
Y Voldemort se estremeció, sacudido por una corriente de intenso dolor, el mayor que jamás había experimentado. Cuando cesó, miró a Harry con una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- Ahora eres como yo, Harry –rió con su risa jadeante, haciendo estremecer al aludido-. Eres mi heredero, en ti está el poder que yo acumulé, ahora multiplicado hasta extremos inimaginables. Tú continuarás mi obra, Potter.  
El joven se levantó se un salto, asustado.  
- ¡No! –gritó- ¡yo no soy tu heredero¡yo jamás seré como tú!  
- ¡Oh, me temo que sí! Tienes mi poder, Harry... –sus ojos centellearon-. Forma parte de ti, la muerte de Malfoy te ha hecho más poderoso de lo que yo jamás fui, porque has sentido más odio del que yo jamás sentí... y has permitido que se apodere de ti...  
- ¡No! –volvió a gritar Harry, rechazando con todas sus fuerzas aquella idea- Desaparecerá... ¡tiene que desaparecer!  
- Me temo que no. Malfoy ha muerto, por lo que el rencor seguirá ahí. Y cuando se apodera de ti ya no te suelta –concluyó Voldemort con una ancha sonrisa de dientes afilados-. Puede que consigas controlarlo un día, dos, una semana o dos meses, pero acabarás cediendo y convirtiéndote en un monstruo. Un monstruo como yo –terminó, saboreando las palabras con deleite.  
Ahora era Voldemort quien reía y Harry quien le miraba horrorizado. Se estremeció al comprobar que él tenía razón. La posibilidad de acabar siendo un asesino implacable como el que tenía delante le asustó más de lo que jamás le había asustado nada, ni siquiera la muerte.  
Entonces recordó el impulso asesino que había sentido minutos antes, cuando quería torturar al Innombrable hasta la extenuación, y supo que, al final, él había ganado. Sí, el cuerpo de Voldemort moriría, pero su poder se perpetuaría, al igual que su maldad. Y lo peor es que lo harían a través de él, a través de Harry. Se convertiría en un nuevo Señor Tenebroso.  
Sintió náuseas.  
- No –negó de nuevo, intentando sobreponerse al asco que empezaba a sentir de sí mismo- antes acabaré con mi vida. Prefiero morir a ser como tú, Tom.  
La risa de Voldemort se cortó en seco cuando Harry sacó un afilado cuchillo del bolsillo de la túnica. Por supuesto el tenebroso mago no lo sabía, pero era el mismo cuchillo con el que Draco Malfoy se había intentado quitar la vida un par de años antes. Harry lo había guardado sin saber por qué lo hacía, pero esa misma mañana lo había comprendido en un fogonazo de inspiración. Los hechizos eran engañosos y estaban sujetos a cientos de contramaldiciones. Los métodos de asesinato muggles eran seguros y efectivos, siempre que uno pudiese acercarse lo suficiente a la víctima.  
- Pero antes tengo algo que hacer. Lo siento, Tom Ryddle, pero morirás precisamente como lo que nunca quisiste ser: un vulgar muggle.  
Y esta vez sí, Voldemort gritó horrorizado. Gritó, incapaz de moverse, pues quién sabe cómo Potter le mantenía completamente inmóvil sin hacer un solo gesto. Gritó, no por el dolor sino por la humillación, y, aunque su grito se convirtió en un débil gorgoteo sangriento cuando el cuchillo perforó su garganta, su alma siguió gritando para toda la eternidad al tiempo que la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.  
Un repentino vértigo asaltó a Harry al tomar conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer. Dejó de dolerle la cicatriz de la frente, un dolor que desde hacía un año le pasaba desapercibido por ser precisamente casi constante, pero que en ese momento brilló por su ausencia haciéndole comprender que Voldemort había muerto. Por fin. El ser que había atenazado su vida con su presencia había desaparecido. Casi no podía creérselo, pero así era.  
Notó cómo su propio poder remitía, y el rencor dio paso a la angustia. Sintió por primera vez la frialdad del suelo bajo sus rodillas, el escozor de sus heridas, y el dolor por la muerte de Draco volvió a instalarse en su pecho. Sí, el odio había desaparecido. Ahora sólo había una profunda e insondable tristeza.  
Pero¿por cuánto tiempo?  
¿Cuánto tardaría en dejarse poseer por aquél intenso deseo de matar y torturar, como había pronosticado Voldemort?  
Súbitamente comprendió que ni siquiera la amistad de Ron y Hermione o el cariño de Remus podrían sacarle del abismo. Lo único que podría volver a convertirle en un ser humano, alejarle del monstruo que hibernaba en su interior, era el amor de Draco.  
Y Draco había muerto entre sus brazos.  
Se había convertido en un peligro, para él y para todos a los que amaba. Un futuro asesino tan maligno como lo había sido Tom Ryddle.  
Pero no sólo era eso. Porque hacía mucho tiempo, inclinado sobre una camilla de la enfermería de Hogwarts, le había dicho a Draco que, si moría, él iría detrás de el. Le prometió no abandonarle jamás, y en ese momento supo que era lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Se sentía incapaz de salir afuera, enfrentar las miradas de todos y ver el cadáver ya frío del rubio al que amaba.  
No, había esperado demasiado tiempo para estar por fin junto a Draco. Y si no podía estar con él en vida, lo estaría en la muerte.  
Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
Sacó su varita del bolsillo, y apuntó a su propio pecho. Aunque era consciente de que podía hacerlo mentalmente, empezó a pronunciar, lenta y pausadamente, casi saboreándolas con deleite masoquista, las palabras malditas que le reunirían de nuevo con Draco. Para siempre.  
- Avada...

* * *

Admitidlo: AHORA SÍ queréis matarme¿eh? xD No obstante os conmino a esperar al siguiente capítulo, puede que os guste al final de todo. Bueno hoy tengo cosas que decir:

**Claudia:** no puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo respecto al sexto libro, se centra demasiado en Harry, y además personalmente se me hizo corto después de _La Orden del Fénix._ En cuanto a la pareja... antes me gustaba, y dentro de las "normales" es la que más me gusta, ya que es evidente que en los libros oficiales jamás habrá yaoi ni nada que se le parezca, al menos que no esté con Cho Chang xD (le tengo un poco de odio a esa Ravenclaw...). Gracias por leer y comentar :)

**Haruko FLCL:** ahí me has pillado xD A ver, os cuento: evidentemente cuando escribí el prólogo yo ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que iba a pasar, es decir, las directrices básicas: contar un poco la vida de los dos hasta quinto curso, cómo se enamoran, cómo empiezan a salir, las desconfianzas iniciales con intento de suicidio incluido (yo y mis ganas de hacer sufrir a mis personajes...jeje), Draco cambiándose de bando, la batalla final y lo que pasará después que ya lo descubriréis mañana. Pero algunos detalles surgieron sobre la marcha, y uno de esos detalles es que también algunos Slytherin se pasaran al bando de los buenos. A mí tambén me habría gustado que Draco se quitara la túnica de mortífago, pero no podía ser frente a su padre porque contradeciría al prólogo, y tampoco podía ser antes porque entonces no se justificaría que Neville y compañía hubieran desconfiado de él al verle con la túnica de Slytherin cuando ya habían visto cómo algunos mortífagos traicionaban a Voldemort. Así que el detalle de la túnica quedará para más tarde, qué remedio xD ¡Gracias por tu review! Ah, Nott... bueno, espera a mañana y verás :P

En fin, y a los demás, **Mim, Gioseppe, PaddyPau, Sofy Malfoy, Undomiel de Vil** y **Samsahara-chan** (un saludo a la familia, me alegra saber de vosotros :) lo siento si os he hecho sufrir demasiado y gracias por leer mi fic y, lo más importante, dejar review xD. Nos leemos.


	19. El último mortífago

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: El último mortífago**

Cuando Harry desapareció, persiguiendo a Voldemort, la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se dejaron caer al suelo, pues, después de tantos acontecimientos increíbles que habían desfilado sin cesar ante sus ojos, sus piernas ya no les sostenían.  
Luna fue la única que quedó de pie, observando fijamente el lugar por donde había desaparecido Harry, y desde donde le llegaban espantosos gritos en pársel que ninguno de los presentes entendía.   
No obstante, el silencio en el atrio era tal que, cuando un atónito Severus Snape, con la túnica desgarrada y la varita en la mano, bajó las escaleras el primer piso y apareció a espaldas de los miembros de la Orden, sus pasos resonaron con claridad y Luna fue la primera en girarse hacia él.  
- Hola, profesor Snape –saludó con una chocante naturalidad.  
- ¡Profesor! –exclamó Angelina poniéndose en pie, sintiéndose aliviada por la presencia de alguien mayor y más experimentado- ¡no va a creer lo que ha sucedido!  
- Lo he visto todo, Johnson –repuso Snape con un hilo de voz.  
Todos enmudecieron, mientras los ojos de Snape se posaban un instante en la rubia cabeza de su ahijado, y, tras cerrarse brevemente con inmenso dolor, recorrían el lugar donde estaba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Trastabillando un poco, quién sabe si por sus heridas o por el temblor que sacudía hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, llegó al lugar donde aún yacía Lucius Malfoy, respirando con dificultad.  
Malfoy entornó los ojos con malicia al ver aparecer a su viejo amigo.  
- Tú también... Severus... –susurró a duras penas, venciendo la creciente opresión que comprimía cruelmente sus pulmones, asfixiándole con irritante lentitud.  
Snape le obsequió con una mueca de asco y se giró hacia Luna.  
- ¿Qué le ha pasado? Estaba arriba y no he podido verlo bien... –Severus calló de repente, pero todos comprendieron lo que había querido decir: que no se había fijado en Lucius porque su atención estaba puesta en Draco.  
- Nosotros tampoco hemos visto lo que ha pasado –repuso Luna con tranquilidad.  
- Profesor Snape –intervino Ron, poniéndose en pie- ¿qué le ha ocurrido a Harry?  
Snape inclinó su nariz ganchuda hacia la dirección desde donde provenían los ininteligibles gritos en pársel, y reconoció vagamente la voz de Potter, aunque en un registro muy distinto al acostumbrado.  
- Temo que el asesinato de mi ahijado ha dado rienda suelta a los poderes que hace dieciséis años el Señor Tenebroso transmitió inconscientemente a Harry –respondió en un hilo de voz, aunque, dado el silencio del patio, ninguno tuvo problemas en oírlo.  
Ron miró a Snape, boquiabierto. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, pues hacía tiempo que cavilaba sobre los presuntos poderes que su amigo había heredado de Voldemort, y ahora veía sus peores temores materializarse en aquel Harry terriblemente poderoso y desconocido.  
- Pero... eso no le afectará¿verdad? –insistió Ron sin poder creérselo.  
Severus giró lentamente la cabeza hasta encontrar con su mirada la de Ron. No supo si apiadarse de su candidez o, por el contrario, envidiarla.  
- Me temo que sí, Weasley. No creo que Harry sea capaz de resistirse a los poderes que ha descubierto –movió la cabeza, apesadumbrado-. Al menos, no sin Draco.  
- Perdone, profesor, pero está usted equivocado.  
Atónitos, todos alzaron bruscamente la cabeza hacia Luna, quien miraba a Snape con su habitual expresión entre plácida y soñadora.  
- ¿Ah, sí, Lovegood? –replicó el jefe de Slytherin, mascullando la ira que sentía en cada sílaba- ¿En qué, con tu infinita sabiduría, has detectado que me equivoco?  
- Harry volverá a la normalidad –contestó Luna, impávida- porque Malfoy está vivo.  
- ¡Luna! –exclamó Hermione, perdiendo los nervios. Llevaba un buen rato sosteniendo el cuerpo de Draco entre sus brazos, le había visto morir, y no estaba de humor para soportar las chorradas de la Ravenclaw- ¿Cómo sabes que Draco está vivo¿Acaso te lo ha dicho uno de tus snorlacks de cuernos arrugados, o es que ahora también puedes comunicarte con el más allá?  
Luna puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer inmune a la mordacidad de Hermione. Para mirarla, la castaña había tenido que girar la cabeza, pues Luna estaba de pie justo a sus espaldas.  
- Primero, se llaman snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, no snorlacks. Segundo, sé que Malfoy está vivo... porque acaba de abrir los ojos y me está mirando en este preciso instante.  
Hermione dio un chillido, instantáneamente secundado por Seamus y Neville. Ron se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Draco, y ayudó a su novia a separarlo de ella. Cuando pudieron ver el rostro del joven mortífago, Snape ya se precipitaba sobre ellos.  
Efectivamente, Draco tenía los ojos abiertos y les miraba, consciente.  
- Ha sobrevivido... –murmuró Angelina, estremeciéndose. Al parecer, el catálogo de cosas increíbles aún no había acabado- ¡Ha sobrevivido a un Avada Kedavra!  
- Como Harry –añadió Fred, moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.  
- Pero¿cómo...? –empezó a preguntar Ron, pero Hermione le interrumpió.  
- ¿Está bien, profesor?  
Snape estaba examinando con rapidez a su ahijado, e hizo caso omiso de la joven Granger.  
- Draco¿puedes oírme?  
Con una mueca de dolor, Draco asintió con la cabeza.  
- Acabo de... despertarme...  
Tendió con dificultad una mano a Snape, quien le ayudó a incorporarse. Afortunadamente, en cuanto consiguió sentarse en el suelo sus movimientos se hicieron más fluidos y desapareció la expresión de dolor de su rostro.  
- Perdona por asustarte, Hermione –dijo con una débil sonrisa.  
- ¡Draco! –gritó Hermione, e impulsivamente se lanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, derramando lágrimas de alivio sobre la túnica del Slytherin.  
Todos contemplaron la escena con una sonrisa insegura. Snape rodeó con su brazo los hombros de su ahijado, no tanto para transmitirle su cariño como para cerciorarse de que estaba vivo, de que era real que Draco Malfoy había sobrevivido a la maldición lanzada por su padre.  
Pero Draco estaba demasiado nervioso para quedarse simplemente sentado en el patio. Trabajosamente se puso en pie.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado¿dónde está Harry?  
Media docena de bocas se abrieron para contestar al unísono, pero, en ese momento, un aullido infernal, un grito inhumano, perforó el espeso silencio en el que se hallaban sumidos y llegó con claridad a los oídos de todos.  
- Es Voldemort... –murmuró Draco, reconociendo a duras penas la voz del líder de los mortífagos en aquel rugido animal.  
En vilo, esperó a escuchar algún otro sonido, algo que le indicaba que la pelea seguía en curso, pero de nuevo no obtuvo más que un profundo y desconcertante silencio.  
Un rumor de ropa a su derecha llamó su atención.  
- Draco... –escuchó la voz de Snape que le llamaba, profundamente turbado- Draco, mira...  
Y Draco Malfoy jamás vio a su padrino tan feliz como aquél día en el Ministerio de Magia, cuando se giró hacia él para comprobar que Severus Snape, con la manga de la túnica subida hasta el codo, observaba con deleite su antebrazo izquierdo.  
- Merlín, gracias... –murmuró, a punto de desmayarse de puro alivio, mientras miraba fijamente la zona de su piel donde hasta hacía unos momentos estaba grabada la Marca Tenebrosa, y que ahora aparecía inmaculadamente convertida en un trozo de piel pálida, desnuda, sin marca alguna.  
- ¡Le ha derrotado! –exclamó Draco, y miró a los jóvenes de la Orden, que parecían tan atónitos como su tío- ¡Harry ha derrotado a Voldemort!  
Esta vez fue él quien se precipitó a los brazos del primero que se le cruzó por delante, Ron en este caso. Ronald Weasley tardó unos segundos en comprender.  
- ¿Qué has dicho? –balbuceó.  
- ¡Que Harry ha vencido a Voldemort¡La Marca ha desaparecido! –gritó, exultante, sacudiendo por los hombros al joven Weasley. La pesadilla había acabado. Al fin.  
A su alrededor, los miembros de la Orden habían empezado a reír, llorar histéricamente o a hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Neville dio un profundo suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en el suelo. Luna se inclinó a su lado y el Gryffindor impulsivamente la rodeó con sus brazos.  
De repente, Draco sintió que alguien le tomaba por los hombros y le obligaba a girarse. Entre tanta felicidad, el rostro repentinamente angustiado de Snape resultaba desconcertante.  
- ¡Draco, no te quedes ahí parado y ve a buscar a Harry! –ordenó.  
- ¿Harry? Tiene que estar a punto de aparecer... vendrá y nos dirá que le ha vencido –repuso Draco.  
- ¡No pierdas el tiempo! –bramó Snape, empujando a su ahijado en dirección al otro extremo del patio- ¡Harry tiene que saber que estás vivo, antes de que se le ocurra hacer ninguna tontería!  
La reacción de Draco fue instantánea. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su padrino, pero la desesperación que leyó en sus ojos fue suficiente para hacerle comprender que Harry, por alguna misteriosa razón que escapaba a su entendimiento, era en esos momentos un peligro para sí mismo. Dando media vuelta, venciendo a su agarrotado y dolorido cuerpo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, como si en ello le fuese la vida... y de hecho así era.  
Con angustia, pensó que no llegaría a tiempo... maldijo a sus piernas, demasiado lentas para su gusto, y en un instante de reminiscencia recordó uno de sus sueños más recurrentes, el típico sueño en el que huía de algo pero, con frustración, comprobaba que sus pies no le respondían. Ese algo solía adoptar la forma del cuerpo horrendo de Voldemort.  
Sobrepasó la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos... tres metros le separaban del pórtico... dos...  
Y entonces, una figura oscura abandonó sigilosamente su escondite, tras una columna, y se interpuso en su camino. Se le heló la sangre en las venas al ver la sonrisa desquiciada y la mirada de lunático de Theodore Nott.  
Snape gritó con rabia y levantó su varita, pero Theodore colocó la suya en el cuello de Draco, y el profesor se detuvo, petrificado. Los miembros de la Orden enmudecieron y también se le quedaron mirando, apretando las mandíbulas en un gesto frustrado al no poder intervenir.  
- Creí que habrías ido a defender a Voldemort –murmuró Draco, mirando a Theodore.  
Una sombra de decepción se instaló en los ojos de Nott.  
- Lo intenté. Pero me topé con esos malditos Hufflepuffs, y tuve que darles esquinazo... –sonrió sádicamente- no sin antes llevarme por delante a varios de los suyos.  
Draco no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse a sí mismo cuántos tejones yacerían ahora inmóviles en cualquier pasillo del Ministerio. Casi no podía creerlo: Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, él había sobrevivido a un _Avada Kedavra_, y ahora quien se interponía entre ellos y hacía peligrar la vida de ambos era un maldito mortífago de diecisiete años.  
- ¿Y ahora has venido a buscarme personalmente? –murmuró con ironía.  
- Acababa de llegar cuando te has cruzado en mi camino –replicó Nott, endureciendo su expresión- vengo a ayudar al Amo.  
Pese a todo, Draco Malfoy no pudo evitar una sarcástica carcajada que hizo arrugar el entrecejo a Theodore.  
- ¿Qué? –rezongó ásperamente éste.  
- Me temo que has llegado tarde y te has perdido el final de la función, Nott –contestó Malfoy, deleitándose en ver cómo la sangre abandonaba el rostro de Theodore-. Voldemort ha muerto.  
Sintió la punta de la varita de Theodore temblar en su cuello, pero mantuvo la sonrisa.  
- ¡MIENTES! –espetó Theodore.  
- Mírate el brazo –repuso tranquilamente Draco.  
- Claro¿y que tú me desarmes mientras?  
- ¿Cómo? No tengo mi varita.  
- Pero tu querido padrino sí.  
- Entonces –propuso Malfoy con astucia- mira el brazo izquierdo de mi querido padrino.  
Theodore así lo hizo, y, a pesar de la distancia que les separaba, comprobó que, efectivamente, la Marca Tenebrosa había desparecido del antebrazo izquierdo de Snape.  
- No... ¡No¡Él la ha borrado! –gritó, pero sus ojos desorbitados le delataban.  
Súbitamente, Draco comprendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con Nott. Harry le necesitaba.  
- Déjame ir, Theodore –pidió- déjame ir y se te tendrá en cuenta cuando seas juzgado.  
- ¡No¡Yo no soy un traidor! –siseó.  
- ¿Cómo se puede traicionar a un muerto? –replicó Draco, empezando a perder la paciencia. Cada segundo que pasaba, Harry estaba más cerca de la muerte.  
- ¡Voldemort nunca morirá¡Él siempre estará vivo en todos los que seguimos su lucha!  
- Me temo que a estas alturas eres prácticamente el único –observó Snape.  
- Entonces, moriré –decidió fríamente Nott- pero no lo haré solo.  
Draco levantó la barbilla cuando la varita de Nott se clavó con más fuerza aún.  
- Prepárate, Malfoy –escupió con desprecio.  
Draco estaba desesperado. ¿Con todo lo que había pasado, iba a permitir que un simple mortífago de segunda fila le matara, destruyendo el futuro que se había labrado junto a Harry?  
Entonces, una idea cruzó por su mente...  
Draco la atrapó al vuelo.  
- ¿Me permites una última voluntad, Theodore? –susurró suavemente.  
Snape intercambió una mirada de desconcierto con el resto. ¿Es que su ahijado iba a darse por vencido?  
Nott enarcó las cejas.  
- Entregándote a esas despreciables costumbres muggles demuestras muy bien lo que realmente eres, Malfoy –murmuró con desprecio-. Hazlo, pero rápido.  
- Sólo quiero ver la foto de mi madre por última vez –declaró Draco.  
Nott soltó una carcajada, pero retiró unos centímetros la varita.  
- En ese caso, adelante. No sabía que eras tan sentimental... –observó con mordacidad.  
Hermione y Ron tuvieron que ocultar la sonrisa de esperanza que acudió a sus labios cuando Draco, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de Nott, sacó el medallón y, en un gesto que a cualquier observador casual le habría parecido impulsivo, lo besó. Después, abrió el pequeño cierre y observó con cariño la fotografía de su madre.

- Avada...  
Cuando estaba a punto de pronunciar la última palabra, la palabra que acabaría con su vida, se detuvo. Había sentido algo aleteando contra su piel.  
Incrédulo, se llevó la mano al cuello. Casi destrozó la cadena del pequeño colgante al sacarlo.  
Las alas de la snitch se movían desenfrenadamente contra sus dedos. Estupefacto, lo contempló durante unos segundos, pensando que el mecanismo se habría roto al morir Draco.  
Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo más. La pequeña snitch estaba templada al tacto, como siempre desde el día de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Supuestamente, al morir el dueño del colgante al que estaba conectada, tenía que estar ya tan fría como el hielo. Pero no era así. Y eso significaba que...  
El Gryffindor se puso en pie con tanta impetuosidad que casi tropezó con el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort. Se flageló mentalmente. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido, cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?  
Draco estaba vivo. No sabía cómo, pero lo estaba. Era lo único que podía pensar mientras, con ansiedad, recorría los contados pasos que le separaban del patio.  
Entonces, súbitamente, se detuvo.  
A apenas un par de metros del lugar donde él se encontraba, un mago que estaba de espaldas a él (Nott, le reconoció con una súbita oleada de furia) apuntaba a Draco con su varita.  
El Slytherin alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Su expresión permaneció inmutable, pero a pesar de la distancia Harry advirtió el brillo aliviado de sus ojos. Conmovido, comprendió que Draco había llegado a temer por su vida.  
- Suéltalo ya, Malfoy –escuchó decir a Nott, y, con un rápido movimiento, arrancó el medallón del cuello de Draco y lo tiró al suelo con desprecio- muerto ya no lo necesitarás.  
- Ni tú necesitarás tu varita cuando estés encerrado en Azkaban –intervino Harry salvando de un salto los escalones que conducían al patio, y, con una orden mental, hizo volar la varita de Nott hacia su mano como había hecho con la de Voldemort minutos atrás.  
Inmediatamente, Snape se acercó a grandes zancadas con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, seguido de cerca por los miembros de la Orden. Draco suspiró aliviado, y Theodore Nott se giró hacia Harry con una intensa mirada de odio.  
El Gryffindor le correspondió. Una parte de su ser clamaba por destrozar allí mismo a Nott, y le recordaba que Draco había estado a punto de morir por el fanatismo de Theodore. No obstante, con inmenso esfuerzo, consiguió controlar el impulso asesino que empezaba de nuevo a aflorar en él, e inspiró profundamente, sin apartar los ojos de Nott.  
- Levanta las manos –ordenó al fin Harry en un tono engañosamente sosegado que ocultaba la batalla de sentimientos que se libraban en su interior.  
Nott se limitó a corresponderle levantando orgullosamente la cabeza.  
- He dicho que levantes las manos si no quieres acabar como Voldemort, Nott.  
En el rostro de Theodore se insinuó una mueca de furia al escuchar pronunciar tan impíamente el nombre de su señor caído, pero no se alteró.  
- Para mí será un orgullo.  
Todas las esperanzas que Harry había albergado de rehabilitar a Nott se resquebrajaron. Había nacido mortífago y moriría siendo un mortífago, incluso aunque eso acortara sustancialmente su vida.  
En ese momento, Snape llegó junto a ellos y colocó su varita en el cuello de Nott, como él había hecho hacía unos minutos con Draco. Aliviado, Harry dejó de apuntarle y se desentendió de Theodore. Dando media vuelta, buscó con los ojos a Draco. El Slytherin, que seguía junto a la fuente, levemente apartado del grupo, sonrió cuando Harry se acercó hacia él, ansioso de comprobar que él realmente estaba allí, que no era una ilusión.  
- Estás vivo... –murmuró, incrédulo.  
- Eso parece, Harry –replicó el Slytherin, sin poder evitar el matiz de ironía que impregnaba su voz.  
Al escuchar aquéllo, Harry ya no tuvo ninguna duda. Se abalanzó sobre Draco, abrazándole con tanta fuerza que le cortó la respiración. Pero a Malfoy no le importó. Siguió sonriendo mientras las manos de Harry recorrían su espalda, su cuello, su cabello rubio, como si quisiese cerciorarse de que realmente era él en carne y hueso. Sólo cuando el Gryffindor levantó la cabeza, el Slytherin dejó de sonreír. Los ojos de Harry volvían a estar empañados.  
- Creía que estabas muerto... –balbuceó Harry, sin dejar de mirar los ojos grises de su novio- ...te vi morir, Draco.  
- Sólo me desmayé, Harry –explicó Draco, tomando el rostro de Harry entre sus manos.  
- Pero¿cómo...?  
- No tengo ni idea –reconoció Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. Después, limpió las mejillas húmedas de Harry y sonrió-. Así que ya puedes dejar de llorar, Harry, porque a partir de ahora vas a tener el honor de aguantarme durante todos los días de tu vida.  
Con una ternura que parecía impropia de él, Draco posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de Harry en un beso que llevaba implícita miles de promesas, un beso que reafirmaba su intención de no separarse ya jamás de su lado. Percibió cómo Harry se tranquilizaba, sus músculos tensos se relajaban bajo su piel a medida que el beso ganaba en pasión y sentía la conocida familiaridad de los labios de Draco. Cuando se separó de él, el moreno se secó los ojos con la manga de la túnica.  
- Harry –susurró Draco en su oído, haciéndole estremecer- dime que se ha acabado. Dime que se ha ido de una vez por todas.  
Esta vez, eran los ojos grises de Draco los que reflejaban la ansiedad que sentía. Al igual que él había necesitado tocar al Slytherin para creerse que estaba vivo, éste parecía necesitar escuchar de su viva voz que su antiguo señor había dejado de existir. Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba su lacio pelo rubio.  
- Se ha ido, Draco –aseguró-. Se ha ido y no volverá. Lord Voldemort ha muerto.  
Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un ruido sordo interrumpió el mágico momento. Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, el cadáver de Theodore Nott yacía desmadejado en el suelo, contemplado con repugnancia por los miembros de la Orden.  
- ¿Le habéis matado! –exclamó Harry, sobresaltado, mirando a sus compañeros con furia.  
Todos, incluso Draco, le lanzaron una mirada sorprendida. Snape se destacó del grupo, mostrando su varita en un signo inequívoco.  
- YO le he matado, Harry. Theodore quería reunirse con su amo, y me pareció una crueldad negárselo –remató haciendo gala de su fina ironía.  
- ¿Por qué?   
- ¿Por qué no? –observó el profesor.  
Harry miró alrededor. Incluso Ron y Hermione parecían sorprendidos.  
- Me parecía que... que ya habíamos derramado demasiada sangre por hoy. ¿Por qué no enviarlo a Azkaban, Severus¿Por qué no encerrarlo sin más, en vez de matarle?  
Snape separó sus finos labios para contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.  
- Porque cuando Voldemort cayó por primera vez, a los mortífagos se les encerró sin más –contestó Draco, repitiendo las palabras de Harry- y cuando Voldemort volvió, tuvo de nuevo a todos sus fieles seguidores, ninguno de los cuáles había renunciado a ni uno sólo de sus planteamientos racistas y tenebrosos.  
- Pero Voldemort no volverá –insistió Harry.  
- Probablemente. Pero Voldemort no era sólo un hombre, un mago: era la personificación de una idea que llevaba latiendo en el seno de la comunidad mágica desde los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin. Esa idea seguía viva en Nott, en el resto de los mortífagos. Si no les matan, Harry, jamás podremos estar seguros de que un día no surja otro Voldemort, otro líder que aglutine de nuevo a todos los que piensan que él tenía razón. Es el precio que tenemos que pagar por la paz.  
Las palabras de Draco cayeron sobre él como un jarro de agua fría, porque comprendió que tenía razón. Suspiró, mirando el cuerpo de Theodore. Como novio de Draco, él sabía perfectamente cómo propagaban sus ideas los mortífagos de generación en generación.  
Quizá fuera mejor así.  
Cuando levantó la cabeza, Snape estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él, observándole ansioso.  
- Harry¿dónde está? Necesito verle...  
El Gryffindor enarcó las cejas, pero, cuando miró a sus amigos, comprobó que todos, Draco incluido, parecían deseosos de comprobar con sus propios ojos que Voldemort estaba muerto. Asintió, y, dócilmente, aún tomando al Slytherin de la mano, les condujo frente al cuerpo del Innombrable.  
Desprovisto de vida, el cadáver deforme de Tom Ryddle parecía un muñeco sacado de alguna película de ciencia-ficción muggle. En profundo silencio, los miembros de la Orden, Draco y Severus Snape lo contemplaron con incredulidad. Costaba creer que el despojo que tenían delante un día hubiera nacido del cuerpo de una mujer, hubiera observado Hogwarts por primera vez desde el lago con fascinación, se hubiera sentado a comer cada día en la misma mesa que Draco había ocupado durante tantos años...  
De repente, Malfoy sintió los dedos de Harry en su brazo. Se giró hacia él al tiempo que lo levantaba para facilitarle la labor al Gryffindor; éste le arrancó el uniforme de mortífago, subió la manga de la túnica con forro verde, forcejeó con el jersey y la camisa de Hogwarts, y finalmente descubrió la piel pálida del antebrazo izquierdo de Draco.  
Pese a que ya lo sabían, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron que tan sólo tres marcas paralelas destacaban en la blanca piel desnuda.  
- Se ha ido... –musitó el Slytherin, con la sensación de que estaba dentro de un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar- no puedo creer que se haya ido. Tú me has salvado de él, Harry.  
Por toda respuesta, Harry recorrió con sus dedos la suave piel del antebrazo, y después, impulsivamente, agachó la cabeza para besarla con delicadeza. Draco se estremeció de nuevo. Cuando Harry volvió a incorporarse, volvieron a perderse el uno en los ojos del otro, leyéndose mutuamente el pensamiento  
- Y tú me has salvado la vida. Dos veces –puntualizó con una insegura sonrisa.  
Draco iba a añadir que él le había librado de Nott, cuando Snape se agachó y cogió algo del suelo. Cuando volvió a incorporarse, tenía en las manos un cuchillo manchado de sangre.  
- ¿Un cuchillo? –murmuró, mirando a Harry entre admirado y horrorizado- ¿has matado al mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos con un simple cuchillo de cortar pan, Harry?  
Harry se encogió de hombros, incómodo al escuchar los susurros de asombro y admiración. No pensaba decirlo en voz alta, pero Snape se equivocaba. Cuando miró a Draco y vio sus ojos entornados, supo que él también lo había reconocido, y había comprendido que estaba contemplando el mismo cuchillo que había estado a punto de truncar su relación años atrás, y que ahora, irónicamente, era la pasarela hacia una época en la que disfrutarían de la felicidad que se les había negado y sabrían, por fin, lo que era vivir en paz el uno al lado del otro.  
- Deberíamos irnos –intervino Hermione, que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron- los demás tienen que estar preocupados.  
- No, Granger –interrumpió Snape, dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo con un estrepitoso sonido metálico- aún nos queda algo por hacer.  
Los jóvenes no habían tenido tiempo de mirarse con sorpresa cuando, con sus características y fluidas zancadas, Snape abandonó el corredor y salió al exterior. Todos se apresuraron a seguirlo, y Draco contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Snape, sin miramiento alguno, agarró el borde de la túnica del cuerpo de su padre, que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido por la tensión de no saber si Harry estaba vivo y, haciendo gala de una fuerza que jamás había dejado vislumbrar, quizá porque nunca había estado tan furioso como en aquél momento, le levantaba en vilo.  
- La mataste tú¿verdad, asqueroso cerdo? –masculló, mirando a los cada vez más apagados ojos azules.  
- ¿Qué? –exclamó Draco, atónito.  
Pero, aún medio muerto, Lucius seguía siendo un digno Malfoy. Un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una chispa de orgullo brilló en los ojos claros.  
Snape soltó algo que bien parecía un aullido de furia y levantó la mano libre. Sin embargo, no pudo descargarla con todas sus fuerzas contra su antiguo amigo, pues alguien sujetó su brazo.  
- ¡Draco! –exclamó.  
- No puedes matarle, padrino. ¡No antes de que confiese por qué la mató! –rugió Draco, apuntando a su padre con un dedo acusador.  
- ¿Por qué mató a quién? –intervino Neville, algo desconcertado.  
- A Narcissa Malfoy –replicó Harry en un hilo de voz, mientras su mente empezaba a comprenderlo todo.  
- Draco, no creo que... –empezó Snape, mirando a su ahijado.  
Pero Draco ya no le escuchaba.  
- ¿Por qué? –preguntó con la voz trémula- ¿Por qué mataste a mamá, padre¡¿Por qué!  
Para entonces, Harry ya había llegado junto a él, y le sujetó familiarmente por los hombros. Lucius esbozó una mueca de desprecio al ver que su hijo se dejaba abrazar por Potter, alterado y tembloroso.  
- Eres débil como ella... –logró susurrar desdeñosamente.  
- ¡Contesta o me aseguraré de que te torturen convenientemente antes de morir! –aulló Draco, sintiendo que perdía la cabeza.  
Bingo. Harry contempló con sorpresa como el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de Lucius. Sólo entonces recordó que, al fin y al cabo, Malfoy había sido uno de los mortífagos que habían renegado de Voldemort en lugar de soportar la tortura que aguardó a otros como los Lestrange. Evidentemente, Lucius no tenía madera de mártir, por lo que empezó a hablar rápidamente, aunque cada vez le costaba más llenar sus pulmones de aire.  
- En el asalto a la vivienda Dursley... –empezó, con un hilo de voz. Todos se inclinaron al frente para escucharle- no te comportaste como el Amo esperaba.  
- ¿Cómo que no? –exclamó Draco, indignado- ¿qué más quería esa sabandija que hiciera?  
Lucius ni siquiera se ofendió por el insulto de su hijo hacia su derrocado señor. Sabía que los aurores del Ministerio no eran ningunos angelitos, y que sufriría enormemente antes de morir si ellos se lo proponían.  
- No participaste en la tortura de Dudley Dursley –susurró. Draco sintió vagamente cómo el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba- sólo le mataste, pusiste fin a su dolor. Fuiste demasiado compasivo.  
Casi se podían escuchar rechinar los dientes de Harry, pero el moreno mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
- Voldemort se presentó en la Mansión Malfoy. Desconfiaba de ti... y ahora veo que con razón –a pesar de todo, consiguió imprimir un deje de decepción a su voz-. Quería torturarte, obligarte a confesar si eras leal o no... y matarte si no lo eras.  
Draco se estremeció. Conocía las torturas de Voldemort, y sabía que casi siempre acababan con la muerte del reo... No tenía duda alguna de que tras una dolorosa sesión a cargo del Innombrable, sería capaz de confesar hasta sus más íntimos secretos.  
- ¿Por qué no lo hizo?  
- Porque tu madre se interpuso, cómo no –repuso Lucius con una mueca de asco en el rostro-. Se echó a los pies del Amo, le rogó que te diera una oportunidad para demostrarle su lealtad.  
La comprensión empezó a abrirse paso en la confusa mente del joven Malfoy.  
- Ese maldito ritual... mataste a mamá para que yo pudiera llevarlo a cabo, y así demostrar mi fidelidad a Voldemort.  
- Ella misma lo propuso –repuso Lucius, y su hijo supo que no mentía-. Voldemort aceptó, y yo la maté.  
- Sin duda te ordenó que tú la mataras para que eso no afectara a una posible venganza sobre Draco –intervino fríamente Snape-. Voldemort aprendió bien la lección con Lily Potter, no quería que volviera a ocurrir.  
- Pero –añadió Harry, hablando por primera vez- si Narcissa murió para proteger a su hijo y fue Lucius quien la ejecutó... ¿por qué la maldición no rebotó?  
- Rebotó, pero en ese momento todo el mundo tenía los ojos puestos en Draco –explicó pausadamente Snape- nadie se fijó en su padre.  
- Pero, cuando Voldemort intentó matarme por primera vez –insistió Harry- a mí sólo me dejó una cicatriz, mientras que él murió instantáneamente. Y, sin embargo, Lucius aún vive y durante unos minutos Draco pareció muerto.  
Snape cerró los ojos, meditando la pregunta de Harry. Durante un interminable minuto lo único que se escuchó en el ensangrentado patio fue la respiración jadeante de Lucius.  
- A eso no puedo responderte con seguridad, Harry, porque como comprenderás es un tema poco estudiado –respondió, al fin, clavando la mirada en Potter-. Pero la experiencia me dice que hay pequeños factores que alteran los hechizos... probablemente tuvo algo que ver el que Lucius no utilizara su propia varita para disparar a Draco, o quizá fuera que Narcissa no se interpuso físicamente entre su hijo y su marido, o quizá que él realmente no quería matar a Draco sino a ti... o qué se yo –terminó el profesor, encogiéndose de hombros-. El caso es que la protección de la sangre de Narcissa sobre su hijo era menos poderosa que la de tu madre sobre ti, Harry. Por eso Draco se desmayó, por eso Lucius no murió instantáneamente. El hechizo afectó ligeramente a Draco, cosa que no ocurrió contigo. Afortunadamente, no fue lo suficiente para matarle... –concluyó Snape, suavizando la expresión mientras miraba a su ahijado con cariño.  
Mentalmente, Harry dio las gracias a Narcissa Malfoy, mientras su hijo, todavía conmocionado, asimilando lo que había ocurrido, permanecía en silencio.  
Snape se giró hacia Malfoy, y, con una sonrisa de placer en el rostro, descargó su puño en la rubia sien del padre de su ahijado. Y nadie intentó detenerle.  
El cuerpo de Lucius realizó una trayectoria parabólica. Su cabeza crujió espantosamente cuando fue a golpearse con lo que quedaba de la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos. Cuando cayó al suelo, su pelo rubio goteaba sangre, y sus ojos estaban vidriosos.  
Lucius estaba muerto. Y nadie sintió pena por él. Ni siquiera su hijo.  
Severus Snape fingió arreglarse la túnica para recuperar el control de sí mismo. Después, se giró hacia Draco y, cariñosamente, palmeó su hombro con sus largos dedos.  
- Creo que es hora de irnos –declaró, mirándolos a todos- aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer.  
Los jóvenes obedecieron instantáneamente a su viejo profesor. Con alivio, empezaron a abandonar el patio donde se hallaba la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos, atravesando el corredor que les separaba del lugar donde se suponía que deberían de estar esperando el resto de la Orden del Fénix.  
Draco, Harry y Snape fueron los últimos en salir.  
- ¿Vienes, Severus? –preguntó Harry, mirando a su profesor.  
El aludido asintió distraídamente.  
- Ahora voy, Harry. Esperadme fuera.  
El Gryffindor asintió, y se llevó a Draco a un lugar donde, al menos, ya no tuviera que seguir viendo el cadáver de su cuerpo.  
Severus Snape aún permaneció allí durante unos segundos, pensando en los cuerpos de Lucius Malfoy y Theodore Nott, que yacían en el patio contiguo esperando a que vinieran a por ellos. Pasado y futuro de un colectivo que sembraba el odio, separados por una diferencia de más de veinte años, pero poseedores del mismo fanatismo, el mismo orgullo, el mismo gusto por matar e inflingir daño. El penúltimo y el último mortífago, leales a Voldemort hasta la mismísima muerte.  
Dio las gracias porque alguien hubiera aparecido para impedir a Draco convertirse en uno de los suyos.  
Y sin querer perder un minuto más de su tiempo pensando en un ser que le había robado ya demasiados años, Severus Snape salió del patio, abandonando tras de sí toda una vida dedicada a la intriga, al sigilo, a la lucha contra aquella idea que, esperaba, había muerto definitivamente aquél día, en un oscuro corredor dentro del Ministerio de Magia, llevándose casi tantas vidas con su muerte como terror había sembrado en vida.


	20. Una nueva vida

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Una nueva vida**

Draco gruñó cuando la Sra. Pomfrey empezó a curarle la herida del rostro.  
- Vamos, quejica, aguanta un poco –le pinchó la enfermera, sonriendo a Harry por encima del hombro de Draco-. Siempre ha sido un exagerado¿sabes?  
- Lo sé –respondió Harry, sonriendo a su vez con malicia- yo estaba delante cuando _Buckbeak_ le atacó en tercero.  
- ¡El maldito hipogrifo casi me mata! –exclamó indignado Draco, mirando de hito en hito a ambos.  
- Oh, sí, claro –replicó la Sra. Pomfrey, poniendo los ojos en blanco y cruzando una mirada cómplice con Harry, quien ahogó una risa.  
Draco frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Harry ni se inmutó. Ahora todo eran bromas y sonrisas en la enfermería, pero hacía veinte minutos, cuando la Sra. Pomfrey había empezado a examinar a Draco, sudaba en frío al pensar que la maldición de Lucius podía haberle dejado alguna secuela al Slytherin.  
No obstante, no era así. Draco estaba perfectamente sano, tan sano como él mismo lo había estado cuando sobrevivió con un año al ataque de Voldemort. El único resto que quedaba de la maldición asesina en el cuerpo de Draco era la cicatriz que había aparecido en su espalda, justo en el lugar en donde había impactado el rayo verde.  
- Al final vamos a acabar pareciéndonos más de lo que habíamos imaginado... –comentó Harry distraídamente, mirando cómo Draco, ya completamente curado, se abrochaba la camisa blanca del uniforme.  
El Slytherin ni siquiera tuvo que mirarle para adivinar en qué estaba pensando.  
- Al menos no tiene forma de rayo –replicó, sarcástico, mientras, con dedos ágiles y expertos, se hacía el nudo de la corbata.  
Harry soltó un bufido.  
- Venimos de una guerra, Draco, nadie le va a quitar puntos a Slytherin si hoy no llevas el uniforme en perfecto estado de revista –protestó al ver cómo se retardaba su novio terminando de vestirse.  
Imperturbable, Draco se colocó el jersey y se pasó la mano por el pelo rubio, sonriendo irónicamente a Harry.  
- Que venga de luchar no quiere decir que tenga que ir hecho un desastre –repuso tranquilamente, sus ojos burlones brillando al mirar a Harry-. Eso lo dejo para ti.  
Harry, que llevaba la túnica de Gryffindor abierta encima de la camisa blanca salpicada de sangre, ignoró la indirecta de Draco. Plantándose frente al camastro, le tendió la mano. La Sra. Pomfrey contuvo una sonrisa cuando Potter, con infinito cuidado, ayudó a Malfoy a ponerse en pie y a cubrirse con la túnica del colegio. Inexplicablemente, el Gryffindor había salido casi ileso de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort; apenas un par de quemaduras destacaban en su cuerpo. Al Slytherin, sin embargo, una vez abandonado el calor de la lucha, le dolía hasta el último músculo. La Sra. Pomfrey dictaminó que el dolor era consecuencia de la maldición asesina, y pronosticó que se le pasaría en un par de días. Draco confiaba en que así fuera, y salió trastabillando del cubículo especial que habían habilitado en la enfermería, apoyado en un solícito Harry. Ya en el centro de la estancia, contemplaron en silencio la apariencia que presentaba: las camas estaban protegidas ahora por biombos, y por doquier se escuchaban gritos y gemidos de dolor.  
Habían tenido suerte, sin duda alguna. Lo supieron en cuanto llegaron al patio donde habían dejado a los Slytherin y al resto de miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Allí les aguardaba un panorama dantesco.

_Estremecidos, los recién llegados pasearon sus ojos por una auténtica alfombra de cadáveres que cubría el suelo. Aliviados comprobaron que la mayoría vestían la túnica negra de los mortífagos._  
_Rápidamente todos se acercaron a ellos. Draco se fundió en un abrazo con Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, y, para asombro de todos, la Slytherin besó a Harry en la mejilla. _  
_Poco a poco, todos fueron desfilando ante ellos, y con creciente aprensión fueron notando ausencias destacables. Anthony Goldstein había sido el primero en morir. Con lágrimas en los ojos Pansy contó cómo el Ravenclaw la había protegido con su propio cuerpo. Tras Anthony habían caído una cantidad considerable de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws que insistieron en formar una barrera frente a los Slytherin. Hermione apenas pudo contener un chillido cuando vio el cuerpo de Lavender Brown, a sólo unos metros del de Padma Patil. Parvati jamás lograría superar del todo la muerte de su hermana y su mejor amiga. Acabaría en San Mungo, víctima de una depresión tras otra._  
_En ese momento fue cuando empezaron a sentirse agobiados. Todo el mundo había perdido a alguien y todos querían hablar de ello. En el atrio empezaron a circular las historias que después se publicarían en la prensa, historias de amistad, valor y muerte. Todo el mundo acabó sabiendo que Justin Finch-Fletchley había cargado con el cuerpo de su amigo Ernie, gravemente herido, y lo había puesto en un lugar seguro antes de volver de nuevo a la batalla en donde finalmente encontraría la muerte. Alguien le contó a Harry que en un determinado momento los miembros veteranos de la Orden consiguieron llegar hasta allí, y todos pudieron ver cómo Snape, apareciendo de repente, delatando su verdadera filiación, le había salvado la vida a McGonagall librándole de un mortífago que se abalanzaba sobre su espalda. Terry Boot relató a todo el que quiso oírlo los pormenores de cómo Warrington le había apartado bruscamente haciendo uso de sus enormes músculos para derribar al mortífago que había estado a punto de matar al Ravenclaw. No se dio cuenta de que otro seguidor de Voldemort le estaba apuntando en aquel preciso instante._  
_Y así hasta el infinito. _  
_Harry se sintió aliviado cuando vio aparecer a Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco y los Weasley, todos en perfectas condiciones. Charlie también estaba bien, aunque cojeaba ligeramente de una pierna, tara que mantuvo para el resto de su vida. Diggle y Kingsley no tuvieron tanta suerte: habían muerto intentando proteger a unos alumnos que habían tenido la mala fortuna de dejarse acorralar por un grupo numeroso de mortífagos._  
_Harry, Draco y los que habían sobrevivido al encuentro con Lord Voldemort pronto se vieron bombardeados a preguntas, conminados a relatar una y otra vez lo que había sucedido junto a la fuente. Lo que nadie se atrevió a preguntar es por qué Harry cogía de la mano a Draco, aunque las miradas inquisitivas fueron tan constantes que Draco se sintió profundamente agradecido cuando Harry explicó, con naturalidad y sencillez, que hacía tiempo que ambos estaban saliendo juntos._  
_Afortunadamente, los magos del Ministerio y el Wizengamot aparecieron pronto por allí. El jefe de aurores había muerto, pero Lupin y los veteranos de la Orden les acompañaron con gusto hacia el interior del Ministerio, buscando comprobar con sus propios ojos que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto. Snape, por contra, prefirió quedarse con sus alumnos._  
_El profesor se sentía confuso y desbordado por la emoción que sentía, aunque su rostro permanecía inalterable en su máscara de indiferencia. Odiaba no saber lo que iba a suceder a continuación, y temía por sus alumnos de Slytherin. Podían haber ayudado a Harry, sí, pero antes habían cometido numerosas fechorías y sin duda el Ministerio querría investigarles. Snape rezó porque en el Ministerio hubiera alguien que, como Dumbledore, también creyera en las segundas oportunidades._  
_Una cosa estaba clara: los de Slytherin no estarían solos. Paseando la mirada por el lugar, Severus Snape comprendió que el antiguo aislamiento de su casa había terminado. Hannah Abbott y Terry Boot reanimaban en ese momento a Graham Montague, que estaba cubierto de sangre pero vivo. Un medimago se presentó con urgencia para atender a Ernie, y fue el fornido Flint quien le ayudó a moverle. Por doquier los alumnos, mezclándose y ayudándose los unos a los otros, habían empezado a reanimar a sus compañeros aturdidos, y a identificar a los que habían muerto. Los que acababan de llegar pronto se sumaron a la tarea, y se pudo ver a Draco, Harry, Neville y Ron, siguiendo las directrices de Hermione, rescatando juntos a Dennis Creevey, que, herido, había quedado inmovilizado por el cadáver del mortífago con el que había estado luchando. Al parecer, ya nadie pensaba permanecer impasible mientras la vida de uno solo de sus compañeros peligrara._

- Sra. Pomfrey¿cómo está Ernie? –preguntó Harry a la sanadora, que en ese momento abandonaba el cubículo donde había curado a Draco.  
La encargada de la enfermería suspiró con tristeza.  
- Hablé con un medimago de San Mungo hace un rato. Se recuperará, pero tiene el brazo izquierdo muy dañado. Probablemente no podrá volver a usarlo.  
- Al menos está vivo... –repuso Harry, aliviado. De todos sus conocidos, Ernie era el que peor estaba.  
- Sí, es una suerte. Bueno, a vosotros dos ya no se os ha perdido nada aquí. La directora ha ordenado que vayáis todos al comedor, y vuestros amigos ya están allí, así que...  
Harry y Draco se apresuraron a obedecer a la estricta sanadora, y abandonaron rápidamente la enfermería.  
Cuando los altos cargos del Ministerio habían vuelto, hablando apresuradamente entre susurros con McGonagall, todos se habían dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. La directora tenía los labios apretados en un rictus de indignación, mientras escuchaba airada a una bruja de pelo crespo que farfullaba algo mientras dirigía disimuladas miradas a Snape y a los Slytherin. El resto de magos observaban en silencio a las dos brujas. Al fin, cuando los jóvenes que habían combatido contra Voldemort se congregaron alrededor de ellos, Amelia Bones, quien hasta entonces se había mantenido en un segundo plano, interrumpió a la bruja y, tras abrazar a Susan, tomó la voz cantante.

_- Para empezar quisiera daros las gracias por lo que habéis hecho hoy –dijo Amelia, recorriendo el grupo con la mirada- habéis combatido con valor, y todos os debemos la vida._  
_Pese a las palabras de Amelia, Harry no pudo dejar de advertir que los Slytherin habían ido retrocediendo paulatinamente, ocultándose tras sus compañeros. Preocupado, notó que la mano de Draco temblaba bajo la suya, y la apretó con más fuerza. _  
_La inteligente Amelia también advirtió la reticencia de los jóvenes ex-mortífagos. Abriendo los brazos, sonrió._  
_- Y cuando digo a todos quiero decir a todos –reiteró en un tono cálido que les reconfortó._  
_La bruja que había estado discutiendo con McGonagall hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero Amelia aparentó no advertirlo._  
_- No obstante, hay algunas cosas que tendremos que hablar –siguió, y, aunque su voz invitaba a la calma, en más de un rostro se reflejaba el desasosiego-, pero son cerca de las doce del mediodía, la mayoría de vosotros estáis heridos y apuesto a que también hambrientos. Así que vuestra directora –hizo un ademán de reconocimiento en dirección a McGonagall- amablemente nos ha invitado a comer hoy en Hogwarts. _  
_- Los heridos de gravedad han sido trasladados a San Mungo –intervino McGonagall, alzando la voz-. A los demás os curará la Sra. Pomfrey cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts. Os ruego que, en cuanto salgáis de la enfermería, os dirijáis inmediatamente al Gran Comedor. Ya tendremos tiempo para cambiarnos de ropa y regalarnos un merecido descanso esta tarde. Antes hay un par de asuntos que quiero comentaros¿de acuerdo?_  
_Ante la perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts a descansar, hubo un suspiro de alivio unánime en el grupo de alumnos, que ya se imaginaban pasando la tarde entre declaración y declaración en las oficinas del Ministerio. Satisfecha, McGonagall se acercó a Snape mientras todos se dispersaban._  
_- ¿Estás muy herido, Severus?_  
_Snape la miró agradecido, y después negó con la cabeza._  
_- Entonces podrás ayudarme a vigilar que los alumnos lleguen sanos y salvos a Hogwarts –declaró mientras enroscaba su brazo en torno al de Snape, que, atónito, tan sólo pudo mirar a la directora con sorpresa. No obstante, la siguió dócilmente hasta el exterior del Ministerio de Magia._

Cuando Harry y Draco entraron en el Gran Comedor, todos se giraron a mirarles. Harry recorrió con la mirada la estancia, tratando de ignorar la curiosidad que se reflejaba en las decenas de rostros que le contemplaban. Advirtió que el comedor estaba medio lleno, pues el resto de alumnos, los que no pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, habían sido enviados a sus casas. Se había habilitado una mesa especial para los magos del Ministerio, y también ellos taladraban con la mirada, sin disimulo alguno, a los dos jóvenes.  
Sorprendido advirtió que Draco se separaba de él y daba un paso hacia la mesa de Slytherin, más por instinto que por otra cosa. Entonces, titubeante, miró a Harry.  
- ¿Adónde te crees que vas? –preguntó el moreno, agarrándole del brazo y arrastrándole hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
- Harry, no creo que...-murmuró azorado el rubio, quien hasta entonces sólo se había acercado a esa mesa para provocar a Harry y sus amigos.  
- ¿Has mirado a tu alrededor? –le interrumpió su novio.  
Confuso, Draco miró con detenimiento las cabezas que le rodeaban. Y supo a qué se refería Harry: repartidos irregularmente por el comedor, los alumnos se habían mezclado. Las mesas de Slytherin y Hufflepuff estaban casi vacías, y la mayoría de los alumnos se habían apiñado en las de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, sin más orden que el de las amistades nuevas que se habían creado ese día. Draco alzó una ceja con incredulidad cuando Blaise y Pansy le saludaron, ambos sentados frente a Ron y Hermione.  
- Lo que me faltaba... –masculló Draco, cuando Harry se sentó junto a sus amigos-. Si acabáis sintiendo un extraño apego a los colores rojo y dorado, no digáis que no os lo advertí.  
- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? –replicó Pansy.  
- Lamentablemente sí –dijo Draco, dejándose caer junto a Harry, quien inmediatamente le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Suspirando con satisfacción, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor.  
En ese momento, la profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento. Inmediatamente cesaron todas las conversaciones.  
- Antes de empezar a comer, hay un par de cosas que quiero que sepáis. Amelia... –dijo, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Amelia Bones.  
La veterana bruja se puso en pie.  
- Bien, ya que el Ministro de Magia y varios de los altos cargos del Ministerio han muerto, los jefes de departamento restantes y miembros del Wizengamot hemos formado un gabinete de urgencia. El primer asunto ha tratar ha sido la suerte que correrán los mortífagos que, habiendo quebrantado su lealtad a Lord Voldemort, han luchado hoy junto a la Orden del Fénix.  
Harry sintió que el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba bajo su brazo. Inmediatamente le atrajo aún más estrechamente, a lo que el Slytherin respondió con una mirada agradecida.  
- Sé que algunos de los que estáis aquí habéis cometido crímenes de alta consideración –continuó Amelia, bajando la cabeza para mirarles-. Pero también sé que hoy habéis arriesgado vuestras vidas, y que muchos de los vuestros han caído defendiendo la causa justa. Soy consciente de que vuestros anteriores actos se debieron, sin duda, a la presión y a la amenaza de Lord Voldemort. Así que...  
- ¡No pensará dejarlos ir sin más! –exclamó la bruja que antes había discutido con McGonagall, poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
En aquél momento, Harry la reconoció: no en vano había sido una de las que habían votado en contra de él en la vista del Wizengamot que había tenido lugar antes de comenzar quinto curso.  
- ¡Ya hemos discutido sobre esto! –replicó Minerva McGonagall, poniéndose de nuevo en pie y fulminando con la mirada a la bruja- ¡y creo que hemos llegado a una conclusión!  
- Minerva tiene razón –secundó Amelia.  
Aquello pareció enfurecer a la bruja, quien señaló con el dedo a Snape, su rostro congestionado de ira.  
- ¡Que absuelvan a estos chicos tiene un pase¡Pero que uno de los mayores mortífagos siga ejerciendo como profesor en Hogwarts, no...!  
- ¡Severus Snape seguirá siendo profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts hasta que él mismo decida retirarse! –replicó McGonagall con aspereza.  
- ¡Pero es un peligro para los alumnos!  
- Discrepo –intervino una voz tranquila y conciliadora, y todos miraron a Remus Lupin, quien, impávido, observó a la bruja del Wizengamot desde la mesa de profesores-. Como usted debe de saber, soy un hombre lobo. En una de mis transformaciones, por una serie de circunstancias adversas que no viene al caso relatar, amenacé gravemente la vida de tres de mis alumnos. El profesor Snape se interpuso entre ellos y yo, protegiéndoles de mis colmillos con su propio cuerpo.  
Snape, que había seguido el intercambio de opiniones con sorpresa e incredulidad, miró a Lupin con la boca abierta. Sonriendo amablemente, Remus palmeó el hombro de su viejo enemigo.  
- El comportamiento respecto a los alumnos de Severus siempre ha sido intachable –remató, y, aunque su voz era tan sosegada como de costumbre, sus ojos retaban a la bruja a contradecirle.  
McGonagall miró a ambos, satisfecha, e hizo una imperceptible señal de aprobación a Lupin. La bruja, herida en su orgullo, miró a los alumnos.  
- Y en cuanto a ellos... –volvió a la carga de nuevo, al parecer convencida de que ya nada podía decir contra Snape- tendrán que demostrar que efectivamente no siguen siendo fieles al lado oscuro... Empezando por el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y terminando por...  
Hubo una exclamación de asombro general cuando Harry Potter, repentinamente furioso, se puso en pie bruscamente,  
- ¡Harry! –le regañaron McGonagall y Lupin al unísono, pero su alumno no les escuchó. En un par de zancadas se plantó frente a la mesa de los magos del Ministerio.  
- ¡Draco Malfoy no tiene que demostrar nada, señora! –rugió mientras miraba amenazadoramente a la bruja-. ¡Ni él ni el resto de ex-mortífagos¡Porque, si usted hubiera estado hoy allí, luchando, en lugar de quedarse cómodamente escondida, habría visto cómo Malfoy estaba a punto de morir por mí, cómo los Slytherin luchaban contra los otros mortífagos, y cómo algunos de ellos morían para salvarnos! Así que, si alguien tiene que demostrar algo, ése es el Ministerio de Magia. Demuestren que son capaces de mantener la paz que nosotros hemos conquistado con nuestra sangre mientras ustedes estaban en sus casas, y hagan el favor de dejarnos vivir en paz.  
Blanca como la cera, la bruja miró cómo Harry daba media vuelta y, aparentemente ya desahogada su furia, volvía a sentarse junto a Malfoy. Abrazó estrechamente al rubio y la miró, desafiante.  
- El Sr. Potter lleva razón –intervino otro mago, para sorpresa de todos.  
- ¿Qué dices, Tiberius? –graznó la bruja.  
- Que Potter lleva razón –replicó impasible el también miembro del Wizengamot.  
- Y es por eso que, en parte, estamos hoy aquí –secundó Amelia Bones, tomando de nuevo la palabra-. Porque somos conscientes de que el Ministerio no ha actuado demasiado bien en los últimos tiempos. Harry lleva razón, ahora tenemos que mantener esta paz que la Orden del Fénix ha logrado instaurar matando a Lord Voldemort. Personalmente yo ya hablé de este tema con Dumbledore... sabía que necesitaríamos una mano firme y a la vez conciliadora, un hombre sabio a la cabeza del Ministerio. Y por eso le propuse que se convirtiera en nuestro nuevo Ministro de Magia cuando muriera Voldemort.  
Hubo un murmullo de sorpresa entre los alumnos y algunos de los profesores.  
- Por supuesto, él ya sabía que iba a morir, así que rechazó el puesto. Pero me dio un nombre... la persona ideal, según él, para ostentar la jefatura del Ministerio en estos momentos. Un hombre justo y leal a los ideales de Dumbledore, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix con experiencia en el Ministerio, muy trabajador, inquebrantablemente honesto.  
Arthur Weasley palideció cuando se dio cuenta de que Amelia le miraba directamente a él. La bruja sonrió.  
- Después de recabar apoyos, estoy en condiciones de pedirle, señor Weasley, que se convierta en nuestro nuevo Ministro de Magia.  
Molly dio un chillido de sorpresa, sus hijos se miraron atónitos, y Arthur siguió boquiabierto, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. Porque, durante años, la expresión "tienes tantas posibilidades como Arthur Weasley de llegar a ser Ministro de Magia" se había mantenido para designar las cosas más imposibles e inverosímiles.  
- No tienes que responder ahora, Arthur –intervino McGonagall- pero permíteme decirte que la comunidad mágica necesita más personas decentes como tú. Y ahora quisiera hacer una proposición a todos los que aún no habéis terminado los estudios en Hogwarts, es decir, los que aún estás en séptimo, sexto, e incluso en quinto.  
Los aludidos se enderezaron en sus asientos, y en el comedor volvió a reinar un silencio sepulcral. A todos les interesaba escuchar lo que la directora tenía que decir.  
- Me gustaría que, a partir de la semana que viene, retomarais vuestros estudios. Soy consciente de que, a estas alturas, poco podemos ya enseñaros, pero también sé que ahí fuera se va a armar un revuelo enorme en cuanto vuestra hazaña trascienda. Además, el Ministerio de Magia no va a hacer más concesiones ahora que Lord Voldemort está muerto, y os harán falta los títulos de magia para acceder a un trabajo cuando salgáis de aquí. Y, personalmente, me gustaría poder despediros de vosotros como lo merecéis.  
Inmediatamente un rumor excitado recorrió el comedor. La mayoría de los alumnos creían que no se les permitiría volver a Hogwarts después de haber perdido, en algunos casos, casi medio año de curso. Al escuchar los animados murmullos y las sonrisas que intercambiaron, McGonagall supo que la mayoría estaban ansiosos por volver al colegio.  
- Vosotros tampoco tenéis que contestarme inmediatamente –añadió- y ahora, disfrutad de la comida –dijo, mientras las mesas se llenaban de fuentes- os lo merecéis.  
Esta vez, los hambrientos miembros de la Orden no se lanzaron inmediatamente hacia la comida. Todos empezaron a preguntarse los unos a los otros si iban a aceptar la propuesta de McGonagall.  
- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco.  
- ¿Tú quieres volver? –preguntó a su vez el Slytherin.  
- Sabes que sí. Hogwarts es el único sitio donde he sido feliz –reconoció el moreno con un suspiro de nostalgia, mirando las paredes del comedor- y me gustaría terminar los estudios.  
- Bien –repuso Draco con tranquilidad, acercándose una fuente- pues ya somos dos.  
- ¿En serio? –exclamó Harry, mirándole.  
- Pues claro. Yo no me voy de aquí sin obtener un Extraordinario en Pociones –replicó el rubio, enarcando las cejas- y aún nos queda un partido que disputar, Potter.  
Harry esbozó una sonrisa burlona.  
- Es decir, aún tengo que volver a ganarte una vez más¿no? –bromeó, recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo no demasiado cariñoso de Draco.  
Tras la comida, todos se reunieron de común acuerdo en la Torre de Gryffindor, que se quedó pequeña para acoger, no sólo a los alumnos y ex-alumnos, sino a los profesores y algunos cargos del Ministerio que quisieron saber de primera mano qué había pasado en el Ministerio de Magia. Fue Hermione la encargada de contar cómo se había desarrollado la lucha final contra los partidarios de Voldemort. Con la aquiescencia de Harry, relató también cómo éste había conseguido derrotar al mago tenebroso, sacrificio de Malfoy inclusive, confesando también lo que había pasado después. Al llegar a ese punto, más de uno le miró sorprendido, incluido el propio Draco, pero nadie hizo un solo comentario.  
El crepúsculo les encontró a ambos a solas en la misma sala común, ya descansados y, para alivio del pulcro Draco, duchados y cambiados de ropa. Estaban esperando a que bajaran Ron y Hermione, para dirigirse, junto con Blaise, Pansy y varios alumnos más, a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
- Harry... –empezó el Slytherin, inseguro, sentado en el mismo sillón que su pareja- ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
Harry levantó las cejas, sorprendido, al escuchar la pregunta.  
- Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que ambos íbamos a volver a Hogwarts.  
Draco soltó un bufido de impaciencia.  
- Hablo de cuando nos licenciemos, Harry. ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando abandonemos Hogwarts?  
La pregunta parecía inocente, pero Harry conocía demasiado bien a su novio para vislumbrar la duda que reflejaban sus ojos. Algo le atormentaba.  
- Suéltalo, Draco –ordenó cariñosamente, clavando en él sus ojos esmeralda. Tal y como había adivinado, el Slytherin no tardó en ceder.  
- Has sido muy valiente al permitir que Hermione lo contara todo... –empezó, midiendo con cuidado las palabras- porque sabes que tendrá repercusiones.  
Harry asintió.  
- No me importa, Draco. Yo he derrotado a Voldemort, he cumplido mi misión. Si ahora alguien está aterrado pensando que voy a convertirme en una bestia como él, ése es su problema, no el mío. Y tampoco el tuyo.  
- Ya lo sé –replicó Malfoy- pero pensé que... a lo mejor te gustaría vivir fuera de aquí... de la comunidad mágica.  
- ¿Me estás ofreciendo irnos a vivir como dos muggles, Draco? –replicó Harry, sorprendido, enderezándose en el sillón para mirar mejor a su novio- ¿No eres demasiado aristocrático para eso?  
- Muy gracioso, Harry –repuso Draco, entornando los ojos-. Y sí, eso es justamente lo que te estoy ofreciendo, siempre y cuando creas que así vas a poder vivir mejor.  
Harry le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa, pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
- Jamás te acostumbrarías, Draco...  
- Pero no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti –insistió el rubio.  
- ... ni yo tampoco me acostumbraría –terminó Harry con firmeza-. Mi sitio está aquí, soy un mago y me gusta serlo. Y a ti también.  
Draco permaneció en silencio. Distraídamente alborotó el cabello oscuro y espeso de Harry.  
- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, al fin, mirándole a los ojos.  
- Estoy seguro –respondió Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Huir no es la solución. Además, ahora que Arthur va a ser Ministro de Magia, nadie nos molestará. Ni a ti ni a mí. Podremos vivir juntos, en paz... por fin.  
Draco suspiró, y dejó caer de nuevo la cabeza en el hombro del Gryffindor, su postura favorita.  
- Si eso es lo que deseas... –murmuró, cerrando los ojos.  
Pero Harry no se relajó, y siguió mirando el rostro del rubio.  
- Hum... ¿Draco?  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Tienes miedo de mí?  
Había esperado que el Slytherin se incorporara bruscamente y le contestara con alguno de sus habituales sarcasmos. Sin embargo, Draco se limitó a apretarse más contra él, y, sin apenas abrir los ojos, sonrió.  
- Es evidente que no.  
- ¿Te esperabas esa pregunta? –inquirió Harry, frunciendo el ceño.  
- Por supuesto que sí. No dejas de ser un noble y absurdamente bondadoso leoncito de Gryffindor –se burló, incorporándose para mirar a Harry-. Y ahora vas a preguntarme que si de verdad habría aceptado ir a vivir al mundo muggle contigo...  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
- ¿Tan malo soy en Oclumancia que ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuándo entras en mi mente, o qué?  
- No me hace falta Legeremancia para leerte el pensamiento, Harry, eres un libro abierto para mí –replicó Draco con una sonrisa.  
- Pues lamentablemente yo no tengo ese dominio sobre tus pensamientos, así que contesta a la pregunta. ¿De verdad estabas dispuesto a irte a vivir con los muggles¿A no usar la magia? –preguntó Harry en tono escéptico.  
Draco se sentó insolentemente en su regazo, fingiendo meditar.  
- Déjame pensar... ¿cambiar nuestra cómoda vida de magos por la vida muggle¿utilizar correo postal en lugar de lechuzas, ir en coche en vez de en escoba, por no hablar del repugnante hecho de tener que fregar los platos a mano? –terminó, fingiendo estremecerse, arrancando una sonrisa a Harry. Después adoptó una expresión seria, y clavó su mirada gris en los ojos verdes del moreno-. Pues sí, Harry, por ti sí. Pero sólo por ti.  
Cuando Ron y Hermione bajaron a la sala común, encontraron a Harry y Draco envueltos en un apasionado beso, bañados por la cada vez más tenue luz que entraba por la ventana. Hermione se ruborizó, mas Ron no tuvo problema alguno en interrumpir a la ensimismada pareja so amenaza de que Pansy y Blaise les mataran a todos por retrasarse. Neville ya esperaba fuera, informó enigmáticamente Hermione, con Luna Lovegood. Ginny estaba con los gemelos, y se uniría más tarde. Seamus prefirió quedarse durmiendo en la habitación, pues había pasado demasiadas noches en vela durante las semanas precedentes.  
Sin más, los cuatro traspasaron el retrato de la Señora Gorda y llegaron al vestíbulo, donde se reunieron con un nutrido grupo de alumnos que les esperaban. Juntos, salieron al exterior, donde les esperaba una hermosa noche, clara y despejada, no demasiado fría. Sin separarse un solo momento, hablando y bromeando con sus compañeros, Harry y Draco echaron a andar por los terrenos de Hogwarts, sintiéndose, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, libres. Con los dedos entrelazados, disfrutaban de la sensación de saber que ya nada se interponía entre ambos, y, nerviosamente, pensaban en el momento en el que por fin, previo paso de mandar a Blaise a dormir a una de las habitaciones que habían quedado vacías, estarían de nuevo a solas con toda la noche por delante.  
Una vida nueva comenzaba.

* * *

Pues nada, ya sabéis cómo termina el fanfic xD Lo primero de todo perdonadme por el retraso, supuestamente ya lo tenía escrito, pero al final he acabado retocando cosas, he añadido algunos trozos... total, que al final me salen dos capítulos en lugar de uno y acabo publicando a las 4:20 de la mañana, hora española (estos desbarajustes son muy típicos en mí, por cierto xD). Espero que os haya gustado, ya os dije en el primer capítulo que me gustaban los finales felices, y, aunque no soy un Malfoy, yo también cumplo mis promesas xD Bueno, un aplauso para los que adivinaron lo que iba a ocurrir (supongo que se veía venir... vvU) como por ejemplo Claudia que en las reviews me pregunta por qué no hago que la maldición rebote en Draco (ahora sabes por qué no podía contestarte xD). Ah, además de finales felices, también me gustan los fics con epílogo, así que no quiero que se me disperse la gente, que la historia no acaba aquí, aunque, eso sí, tardará un par de días más en ser añadido. Bueno, como siempre digo, gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios que son los que me han animado a llegar al final, y a la masa invisible también muchas gracias por haber gastado vuestro tiempo leyendo este fic. Nos vemos en el epílogo :) 


	21. Epílogo I

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Nota preliminar:** sí, sé que os debo una disculpa. Hace tiempo que no actualizo. Mi excusa, aunque sé que no me disculpa en absoluto, es que, aunque tenía el _Epílogo_ casi escrito, no me gustaba como acababa de quedar y estas últimas semanas no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir que digamos. Este fin de semana he ido finalizando el capítulo, y tenía pensado publicarlo ayer, pero como la Ley de Murphy nunca falla, ayer por la mañana me puse mala y todavía hoy sigo con fiebre, y, evidentemente, no he podido terminar el _Epílogo_. Pero como me pareció injusto teneros más tiempo esperando, y como de todas formas es tan largo que iba a tener que dividirlo en partes, he decidido colgar hoy la primera. Comprended que no estoy muy lúcida así que es más que probable que se me haya escapado algún que otro error al corregirlo. Ahora mismo me cuesta bastante escribir, así que dejaré los comentarios y agradecimientos para el próximo capítulo xD Nos vemos.

* * *

**Epílogo (I)**

- ¡Avery!  
El grito resonó con claridad en mitad del solitario pasillo de Hogwarts. La niña hizo una mueca de disgusto, girándose lentamente para encarar a la persona que le había llamado. En realidad, no había necesitado mirarle para reconocerle. Su timbre de voz y su tono, por no hablar de su peculiar manera de arrastrar las palabras, eran inconfundibles.  
- ¿Sí, profesor Malfoy? –preguntó, abriendo los ojos con expresión inocente, mirando al hombre que se acercaba a ella con elegantes zancadas. No era demasiado joven, pero se conservaba bien: el cuerpo, no muy alto ni musculoso, pero sí atlético; el cabello rubio, escrupulosamente peinado, le caía graciosamente sobre la frente, sin llegar a taparle los ojos... esos ojos grises que, cuando miraban con frialdad a algún alumno demasiado torpe, imponían más que una docena de castigos juntos. La niña contuvo una sonrisa al ver la apariencia de Draco, pues incluso la bufanda verde y plata de Slytherin había sido colocada cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros. No le extrañaba que la mitad de las niñas del colegio estuvieran prendadas del profesor Malfoy: no es que fuera guapo (que lo era), es que siempre iba impecable. Eso sí, si volvía a pillar a una de sus compañeras intentando colarle un filtro de amor en clase de Pociones, no respondía de sus actos...  
- Deberías de estar en el campo de quidditch, Avery –espetó Draco cuando llegó ante ella, hablando en ese susurro frío que conseguía hacer temblar de miedo a todos sus alumnos.  
Pero Avery ni siquiera se alteró, y Draco incluso creyó captar un brillo de diversión en sus ojos. Era lógico¿cómo iba a tenerle miedo a él, el hombre que le había cambiado los pañales, acunado entre sus brazos y arropado por las noches durante los primeros 10 años de su vida?  
- Es cierto que me he retrasado, profesor Malfoy, pero no resultaba fácil salir de la Torre de Gryffindor con la hinchada de Slytherin bloqueando la entrada.  
En los labios de Draco brilló una sonrisa de malicia.  
- Ya –murmuró con escepticismo- ¿no tienes una excusa mejor, Avery?  
- ¿Intimidando a mis jugadores de nuevo, profesor Malfoy?  
Tanto Draco como la pequeña jugadora se giraron al mismo tiempo. Un hombre de pelo negro azabache algo alborotado, gafas redondas y una bufanda escarlata y dorada sobre los hombros, miraba con fingido reproche al rubio. Junto a él esperaba un adolescente de mirada inteligente y túnica con el forro verde de Slytherin.  
- No intimido a tus jugadores, profesor Potter, simplemente me ocupo de que lleguen a tiempo al partido... algo que supuestamente es de tu competencia, por cierto –repuso Draco cruzándose de brazos.  
- Siento que hayas tenido que hacer mi trabajo –replicó Harry mientras se colocaba correctamente las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz-. Yo estaba demasiado ocupado convenciendo a los aficionados de tu casa de que la animación hay que hacerla en la grada, y no en la sala común del rival –repuso suavemente Harry, mirando al chico que se había parado unos pasos por detrás de él.  
Avery soltó un bufido, acercándose al otro niño. Su túnica de quidditch de Gryffindor, que le venía algo grande, aleteó tras ella.  
- ¿Tú también estabas, Josh? –exclamó más que preguntó- ¡podías haberme ayudado a salir!  
Josh tuvo la decencia de fingirse avergonzado, pero sus ojos chispeaban de pura diversión.  
- Profesor Malfoy, Lily es una exagerada –replicó el Slytherin mirando al jefe de su casa-. Al fin y al cabo, Weasley consiguió salir de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a tiempo.  
- ¿Nuestro Weasley o su Weasley? –preguntó Draco.  
- Su Weasley –puntualizó Josh.  
- ¡Claro que sí! –interrumpió Lily, haciendo gala de su temperamento ardiente- ¡Primero, porque no está en el equipo, y segundo, porque a vuestro Zabini le gusta nuestra Weasley, y la ayudó a salir! Pero claro, sería demasiado por mi parte esperar que mi querido hermanito fuera tan considerado como Henry.  
Draco, que contemplaba divertido el intercambio de opiniones entre los dos niños, ahogó una risa cuando un nuevo brillo apareció en los ojos de Josh al escuchar el nombre de Henry Zabini. ¿Celos?  
- Lily –intervino Harry con voz pausada- siento interrumpir vuestra agradable discusión, pero Wood te matará si no llegas a tiempo para escuchar su discurso. Y ya sabes que es muy importante para él.  
Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Harry sonrió, pues la comprendía a la perfección. Oliver Wood no había vivido para ver crecer a su hijo, pero Thomas era la viva imagen de su padre, y no sólo en el plano físico. Guardián de Gryffindor y su indiscutible capitán, a veces Harry entraba discretamente al vestuario para escucharle arengar a sus jugadores, y era como si de nuevo volvieran a tener a Oliver entre ellos.  
- No tengas tanta prisa, profesor Potter, estoy seguro de que Wood no empezará sin la señorita Avery –le interrumpió Draco.  
Harry soltó un bufido de impaciencia, mirando al otro profesor.  
- Cómo se nota que es mi buscador, y no el tuyo, el que llega tarde, profesor Malfoy.  
Draco ignoró a Harry. Dándose media vuelta, se acercó a la joven jugadora y se agachó frente a ella.  
- Efectivamente, profesor Potter, no es mi buscador el que llega tarde. Es mi hija.  
A pesar de todo, la expresión de disgusto de Harry se suavizó cuando Draco, mudando su semblante de perfecto y arrogante Slytherin por el de padre orgulloso y solícito, besó la suave mejilla de la niña. Cuando ella le devolvió el beso, Draco aprovechó para inclinarse sobre su oreja.  
- La escoba de Pucey se rompió ayer y no le dio tiempo a arreglarla del todo, así que se escora ligeramente a la derecha –susurró.  
Lily esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta –dijo, con los ojos brillantes-. Gracias, papá.  
Josh soltó un bufido.  
- Si continúas así jamás ganaremos la Copa –reprochó suavemente.  
- Lestrange, limítate a acompañar a tu hermana al campo –ordenó Draco poniéndose en pie. Después alzó una ceja- a no ser que quieras que abra una investigación en toda regla sobre quién manipuló la escoba de Pucey.  
Lily y Harry cruzaron una mirada de asombro mientras los dos Slytherins que formaban parte de su familia compartían una maliciosa mirada cómplice.  
- Prefiero llevar a Lily al campo, profesor Malfoy –se apresuró a responder Josh teatralmente, tomando de la mano a su hermana pequeña.  
- Perfecto, Lestrange –replicó Draco, complacido.  
- Ya hablaremos luego, Josh –amenazó Harry, señalándole con el dedo.  
- Yo también te quiero, papá Harry –replicó el Slytherin con una inocente sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras su hermana le empujaba escaleras abajo, hacia el vestíbulo, donde todavía se escuchaba el rumor de los hinchas más rezagados.  
- ¿Cómo que ya hablaremos luego? –repitió Draco cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficientemente-. Te recuerdo que el jefe de Slytherin soy yo, profesor Potter.  
- Y yo te recuerdo que también soy su padre –replicó Harry lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva- Josh no puede ir por ahí haciendo trampas para favorecer a su hermana, Draco. ¡Y lo peor es que tú se lo consientes!  
Draco esbozó su típica sonrisa astuta.  
- Los jefes de Slytherin siempre han dejado que sus alumnos hicieran trampas –argumentó- ¿Ya no recuerdas cómo era Snape? No podemos evitarlo, Harry, lo llevamos en la sangre.  
- ¡Snape favorecía a su casa, Draco! –observó el Gryffindor- ¡tú la perjudicas!  
- Sí –admitió Draco descaradamente, retando a Harry con la mirada-. Y gracias a ello tú tienes ahora la copa en tu despacho, profesor Potter.  
Harry soltó un bufido. Convivir con Draco y con Josh podía llegar a ser desesperante, porque no podía evitar que su nobleza Gryffindor chocara a menudo con la vena Slytherin de éstos. El chico bien podía haber sido hijo biológico de Draco: inteligente, astuto, mordaz e ingeniosamente sarcástico, era el cabecilla de su grupo, y no dudaba en transgredir las leyes si con eso podía beneficiarse a sí mismo o a sus amigos. Sin embargo, en algunas cosas sí se diferenciaba de Draco. Su novio prácticamente había pasado toda su infancia sin más compañía que la de Blaise y Pansy. Josh era el indiscutible jefe de una pandilla que integraba a miembros de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: sus mejores amigos eran Henry Zabini (Slytherin) y Ginny Weasley (Gryffindor), pero también se llevaba estupendamente con Viktor Weasley y Leonard Nott (Slytherin), Tony Zabini (Gryffindor), y Frank Longbottom y Justin Macmillan, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff respectivamente. Por no hablar de que sus padres eran los jefes de Slytherin y Gryffindor, y que su hermana era la buscadora del equipo de los leones... y, a pesar de las frecuentes discusiones que tenían lugar entre ambos, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de lo mucho que Josh quería a Lily.  
- ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto por qué llevas esa bufanda –murmuró Harry con una sonrisa irónica, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Draco.  
- Soy el jefe de Slytherin, Harry, tengo que guardar las apariencias –respondió el rubio en idéntico tono, enlazando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del Gryffindor. Mecánicamente ambos empezaron a caminar, rumbo a los terrenos del castillo.  
- Yo llevé los colores de Slytherin en aquél partido contra Hufflepuff –le recordó Harry.  
- Y yo la maldita bufanda de Gryffindor cuando os enfrentasteis a Ravenclaw –añadió Draco-. Pero no es lo mismo, hoy se enfrentan Slytherin contra Gryffindor. No puedo desear que mi equipo pierda.  
- Ya. ¿Y por eso le pasas información secreta a Lily acerca de las trampas que hace su hermano contra el equipo de tu casa?  
Draco rió entre dientes.  
- Rectifico: no puedo desear _abiertamente_ que mi equipo pierda.  
Harry se distrajo al escuchar la algarabía de un grupo de jóvenes hinchas de Slytherin al pasar por su lado. Justin Macmillan le saludó con la mano, sosteniendo una bandera verde y plata en la otra. El Hufflepuff era el mejor amigo de Viktor Weasley, y le animaba siempre, se enfrentase con quien se enfrentase. Con desconcierto Harry pensó que aquélla habría sido una imagen imposible veinte años atrás.  
Y sin embargo no era el único. Ravenclaw también apoyaba decididamente a Slytherin, pues en esos momentos iba empatada con Gryffindor a la cabeza de la clasificación. Harry movió la cabeza con incredulidad al ver a una legión de túnicas azules llevando una enorme pancarta con una serpiente animada que sacaba la lengua y siseaba. En realidad no tenía por qué extrañarle: últimamente ambas casas se habían convertido en aliados naturales en cuanto una de las dos siempre estaba bregando contra Gryffindor por la Copa de Quidditch.  
- Tan sólo espero que Josh no entre en el equipo de Slytherin –murmuró de repente Harry, haciendo que Draco, que tenía la cabeza levantada para admirar el primer cielo despejado que veía en todo el invierno, se girara hacia él.  
- A Josh no le interesa el quidditch –repuso distraídamente. Unos segundos después, añadió-: en ese aspecto me recuerda un poco a mí.  
- ¿A ti no te interesaba el quidditch, señor buscador titular de Slytherin? –rió Harry, mirando a su pareja.  
Draco se encogió de hombros mientras seguía andando.  
- No demasiado. Y sabes perfectamente que mi padre me compró el puesto.  
Percibiendo una leve mueca de dolor en el rostro de Draco, Harry se propuso no dejar que el recuerdo de Lucius le amargara una agradable tarde de quidditch en compañía de sus amigos y de su pareja.  
- Pero fuiste un buen buscador. El mejor... después de mí, claro –le provocó.  
Draco levantó una ceja.  
- Sabes que te dejé ganar en el último partido. Sólo porque me daba pena que no consiguieras tu ansiado récord, Potter.  
- Sí, Malfoy, quizá en tus sueños me dejaste ganar, pero en el mundo real fui más rápido que tú. Como siempre.  
- ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo siempre creí que el beso que me diste al terminar el partido había sido de agradecimiento por dejarte atrapar la snitch.  
- Pues no, cariño –repuso Harry cruzándose de brazos- fue más bien tu premio de consolación.  
Draco frunció el ceño, pero Harry no tuvo tiempo de saborear su victoria dialéctica. El jefe de Slytherin apenas tardó unos instantes en abalanzarse ferozmente sobre él, besándole con pasión. Harry abrió dócilmente los labios, y su lengua se apresuró a recibir a la de su pareja. Draco enredó sus dedos en el pelo negro y espeso del Gryffindor, y éste, sumiso, se rindió y dejó que el Slytherin llevara la iniciativa.  
En eso estaban cuando un carraspeo a su espalda les interrumpió.  
Ni siquiera la vejez había conseguido doblegar a Severus Snape y a Minerva McGonagall. Aunque el blanco había empezado a salpicar la cabellera negra del primero, y la segunda tenía su rostro surcado de profundas arrugas, la frialdad de los ojos de Snape y la boca apretada en un rictus de severidad de McGonagall eran prácticamente idénticos a cuando ambos eran aún los jefes de Slytherin y Gryffindor respectivamente.  
- Profesor Potter, profesor Malfoy... –susurró Snape en tono glacial.  
- ¿No deberían estar ya en el campo de quidditch en lugar de aquí dando el espectáculo delante de los alumnos? –continuó McGonagall mirándoles con desaprobación.  
Draco ahogó una risotada sarcástica. Los alumnos ni siquiera les habían dedicado una mirada: estaban tan acostumbrados a la peculiar relación que había entre los dos profesores, que les hacían caso omiso. Para ellos era lo más natural del mundo, y hasta el último de los alumnos de primero sabía que Harry Potter había conseguido vencer a Lord Voldemort por la sorprendente razón de que había creído que Draco Malfoy, su novio, estaba muerto.  
Tal y como había predicho un día McGonagall, el nombre de Harry ya estaba en los libros de texto y en los apuntes que el profesor Binns seguía dictando con voz monótona un año tras otro. Claro que la estricta profesora habría sufrido un ataque de apoplejía si le hubieran dicho que en esos apuntes también iba a estar mencionada la vida amorosa del susodicho.  
A Draco le ocurrió más o menos lo mismo, y la primera vez que vio su nombre en la nueva edición de _Historia de la Magia_, casi se desmayó. En el capítulo titulado "Período previo a la segunda derrota de Voldemort" se detallaba cómo él había organizado a los Slytherins y luchado desde la sombra a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Afortunadamente, nada se decía en el libro de su relación amorosa con Harry... claro que el Slytherin no pudo cantar victoria durante mucho tiempo, porque Binns se apresuró a ampliar esa información en clase. Si no hubiera sido un fantasma, Draco le habría matado, pero lo cierto es que jamás hubo una clase de Historia de la Magia en la que los alumnos estuvieran tan atentos. Binns, con una risilla, explicó al encolerizado profesor de Pociones que era un dato vital para que los estudiantes entendieran plenamente lo que había pasado en el Ministerio.  
Draco Malfoy le persiguió durante todo el día por todo el castillo. Harry, que ya se había hecho a la idea y estaba más acostumbrado a ver su nombre impreso en _El Profeta_ y _Corazón de Bruja_, se encogió de hombros, sonrió y, para estupor de su pareja, fue disparado al Callejón Diagón a comprarse un ejemplar reeditado de _Historia de la Magia._  
Ese año, el examen final de Historia no trató sobre los trolls, ni siquiera los gigantes o los duendes. Versaba enteramente sobre lo ocurrido en el Ministerio. Y no fue el único. Remus Lupin tampoco pudo contenerse a insertar, en su control final, una pregunta que retaba a los alumnos a explicar cómo se podía sobrevivir a una maldición asesina, subrayando las diferencias entre los casos de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Draco aún le guardaba rencor por ello, y de vez en cuando amenazaba con adulterar la poción matalobos que preparaba para el licántropo, amenaza que, afortunadamente, nunca cumplió.  
- Y ustedes¿no deberían estar ya en el palco arropando a nuestra flamante directora? –replicó Harry, y después esbozó una sonrisa traviesa- ¿o se han entretenido?  
Snape le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, mientras Minerva se hacía la distraída recolocándose la bufanda de Gryffindor.  
- La directora ha sido previamente avisada de nuestra tardanza, que se debe a motivos que a usted, profesor Potter, no le atañen –replicó Snape con frialdad-. Nosotros nos vamos ya al palco; les sugiero que hagan lo mismo. ¿Lista, Minerva?  
- Sí, Severus. Como te iba diciendo...  
Con curiosidad, Harry y Draco se quedaron mirando a sus dos ex-profesores mientras se alejaban.  
- ¿En serio crees que hay algo entre ellos? –preguntó Draco con incredulidad.  
- No lo sé, pero creo que a Severus le gusta McGonagall.  
Malfoy soltó un bufido.  
- ¿Cuántos años le lleva ella a mi padrino, Harry?  
Potter le correspondió con una carcajada.  
- ¿Y crees que a estas alturas eso importa? –dijo, echando a andar hacia el estadio-.Vamos o Hermione nos matará.  
- Hermione está demasiado embobada mirando a sus dos retoños como para fijarse en si nosotros estamos o no allí. En cuanto a Minerva y mi padrino, está claro que se hicieron muy amigos después de la muerte de Voldemort. Ya sabes que ella fue quien más le apoyó...  
- ¿Acaso no te gustaría que Severus tuviera una segunda oportunidad?  
- Por supuesto que sí –replicó Draco, entornando los ojos.  
- ¿Entonces¿No te gusta McGonagall?  
Draco enarcó las cejas.  
- Sabes que me encanta McGonagall, Harry –replicó, y ambos supieron a qué se refería-. Ella nos salvó. La rutina de Hogwarts, las clases, los estudios, los exámenes... me ayudó a superar lo de mi madre, lo de mi padre, lo de Crabbe, lo de Goyle... –enumeró el rubio gesticulando exageradamente.  
- Demasiadas cosas que superar en un solo año –observó Harry con una sonrisa.  
Draco asintió distraídamente. Ya estaban a pocos pasos del estadio, y el rugido de la grada era atronador mientras los aficionados empezaban a desplegar banderas y pancartas.  
- ¿Sabes? –dijo al fin, pronunciando lentamente las palabras, como si ni siquiera el mismo creyera lo que estaba a punto de decir- Creo que fueron los seis meses más felices de mi vida.  
Harry asintió.  
- Y los míos también.  
Lo habían sido, sí. Y no sólo porque los ÉXTASIS les resultaron fáciles, asombrosamente fáciles después de los duros entrenamientos que, cada uno en su bando, habían tenido que superar, sino principalmente porque ambos disfrutaron de volver a estar en el colegio, rodeados de sus amigos, y sin tener que ocultarse a ojos de nadie. Pronto se empezó a notar aquella confraternización que había nacido en el Ministerio, y Flitwick, Snape, McGonagall y Sprout tuvieron que acostumbrarse a ver en sus salas comunes gente de otras casas que habían sido invitados por sus propios alumnos. Severus Snape sonrió con indolencia cuando, en su primera clase de Pociones de la era post-Voldemort, encontró a Potter y Malfoy sentados en la misma mesa ("Adorable. Mi alumno favorito y mi celebridad favorita sentados juntos, y ambos igual de ruborizados" comentó, provocando la risotada general de sus compañeros). Y un memorable sábado por la mañana Draco desayunó en la mesa de Gryffindor. El Slytherin llevaba una bufanda roja y dorada que le había dejado Ron, y besó a Harry para desearle suerte en su partido contra Hufflepuff. En la grada, él y sus amigos animaron a Gryffindor, en parte porque era el equipo de Harry, en parte porque su propio equipo estaba empatado con Hufflepuff en el segundo puesto. Cuando Harry atrapó la snitch, besó su colgante y dedicó el triunfo a Draco Malfoy, todos los que le rodeaban estallaron en carcajadas, pues el rubio se había puesto tan colorado como la bufanda que llevaba al cuello.  
Desde ese momento, todo el mundo esperó con ansia a que llegara el siguiente _Slytherin vs Gryffindor_. No sólo porque decidiría el ganador de la Copa, sino por la presencia de Harry y Draco como capitanes de sus respectivos equipos. Snape comentó con ironía que, si en quinto curso todo el mundo había esperado ver matarse a los dos buscadores, ahora querían todo lo contrario. Incluso Rita Skeeter pidió asistir al partido como corresponsal de _Corazón de Bruja_, autorización que McGonagall le negó, horrorizada.  
Efectivamente, los días previos al partido tanto uno como otro tuvieron que aceptar jocosos comentarios sobre si los capitanes se limitarían a darse la mano o harían algo más que eso. Al menos, ahora a nadie se le ocurría intentar atacar físicamente a los jugadores del equipo contrario. En lo que no había dudas era en quién atraparía la snitch. Draco Malfoy era considerado unánimemente como un excelente buscador, mas Harry era el mejor jugador que jamás había pasado por Hogwarts.  
Y llegó el día. Sintiendo la mirada de miles de pares de ojos, Harry y Draco avanzaron el uno hacia el otro sujetando su escoba y se dieron la mano con una mirada que lo decía todo. Luna, que seguía narrando los partidos a su particular manera, comentó que los dos capitanes iban a limitarse a estrecharse la mano, y su tono decepcionado arrancó una carcajada unánime en el graderío.  
Slytherin y Gryffindor jugaron bien, muy parejos. Sin trampas y sin jugadas sucias. Pensando que al fin sus discursos sobre el juego limpio habían dado sus frutos, la profesora Hooch casi lloró de emoción cuando Draco Malfoy, que rondaba cerca de los aros de Gryffindor, sujetó rápidamente a Ron cuando una bludger perdida le golpeó con fuerza. El día de su jubilación aún lo recordaba como el partido más limpio de toda su carrera.  
Slytherin no jugó mal, pero Harry atrapó la snitch. Y, por primera vez, ambos equipos se felicitaron cordialmente en vez de cruzar los acostumbrados insultos y acusaciones.  
Algunos compartieron más que eso. Porque, cuando Draco se acercó a Harry para darle la enhorabuena con deportividad, el moreno le tomó por los hombros, le dio un beso de tornillo que hizo enmudecer a todos y le regaló la snitch del encuentro.  
"Así será como si la hubieras atrapado tú" comentó con una sonrisa burlona, antes de que Draco le diera un merecido empujón ante las risotadas de Ron y Ginny.  
Sí, habían sido buenos tiempos, pensó Harry mientras entraba al estadio. Inmediatamente le rodeó el rumor de la grada, y empezó a notar la excitación del partido. Al fin y al cabo, era el clásico por excelencia de Hogwarts, pues, para desgracia de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin seguían teniendo los mejores equipos de quidditch de la escuela.  
Acompañado de Draco, empezó a subir los escalones que le llevaban al palco de los profesores y autoridades, siendo plenamente consciente de las miradas que la mayoría de las alumnas (y algún que otro alumno) dirigía a su pareja. De repente, mientras paseaba su mirada por el estadio, vio algo. Con una sonrisa, colocó una mano en el hombro de Draco, haciendo girar al rubio. En el otro extremo del campo distinguió a los amigos de sus hijos. Algunos llevaban bufandas rojas, otros verdes, pero todos sostenían una enorme pancarta en la que se leía un nombre, "Lily Avery".  
- ¿Crees que la ha hecho Josh? –preguntó Draco enarcando las cejas.  
- ¿Quién si no? –replicó Harry, empezando a subir los escalones de nuevo.  
- No me gusta esa sonrisa, Potter –advirtió el jefe de Slytherin, mirando a su pareja.  
- Algún día, Draco, mirarás más allá de tus narices y te darás cuenta de que lo que Josh siente por Lily va más allá del amor fraternal.  
Draco hizo una mueca de aversión, contemplando de nuevo la figura lejana y distante de su hijo.  
- ¡Pero son hermanos, Harry!  
- No son hermanos de sangre –replicó tranquilamente el Gryffindor- y tampoco se puede decir que tú y yo los hayamos criado como tales, ya que siempre supieron que eran adoptados. Han sido más amigos que hermanos, me temo. Al igual que me temo que el instinto de protección que Josh siempre ha sentido hacia Lily no es del todo fraternal.  
Draco se alisó el pelo con las manos en un gesto de evidente turbación.  
- ¿Pero a Lily no le gustaba Henry Zabini? –formuló, al fin, la pregunta que rondaba su mente.  
Harry soltó un bufido de impaciencia.  
- No, Draco, Lily sabe perfectamente que a Henry le gusta Ginny- explicó en el tono de quien enseña a un niño a sumar.  
- Siempre pensé que Ginny estaba demasiado pendiente de Frank Longbottom –murmuró Draco, perplejo.  
- Frank es un tanto raro...  
- Siendo hijo de Neville y Luna, no me extraña –masculló Draco.  
- Frank es bastante raro –corrigió Harry- y cuando eran más pequeños Ginny era siempre la que iba a hablar con él para integrarle en el grupo. Por eso se llevan tan bien. Pero Lily no es del tipo de chica que se enamoraría de Frank, eso te lo puedo asegurar.  
El jefe de Gryffindor no pudo menos que maravillarse de los paralelismos entre esa generación y la suya. También había sido una Ginny Weasley, tía de la presente, quien más había hecho por integrar a los padres de Frank, sobre todo a su madre.  
Draco miró a Harry.  
- ¿Entonces crees que a Lily le gusta Josh? –preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Yo diría que sí, Draco.  
Draco miró a su pareja con asombro.  
- Harry –volvió a hablar, con tono entre desconcertado y sorprendido- ¿cómo puedes saber esas cosas¡Sólo son niños, están en casas contrarias y el poco tiempo que están juntos se lo pasan peleando y discutiendo por cualquier tontería¿Cómo sabes que se gustan?  
- ¡Harry, Draco, daos prisa¡Vais a perderos el comienzo! –les interrumpió una voz femenina desde la parte superior del palco.  
Los dos aludidos, que habían llegado ya al final de las escaleras, sonrieron al ver a Hermione Granger, que les saludaba sentada al lado de Ron.  
- Respondiendo a tu pregunta –susurró Harry de forma que sólo el Slytherin pudiera escucharlo- te diré que lo sé porque esos dos que ves allí, cuando tenían la misma edad que nuestros hijos, se comportaban exactamente igual que ellos.

_Cuando terminó el séptimo año, en plena fiesta de despedida de Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione anunciaron su boda. Ron ya sabía que entraba a trabajar en el Ministerio, mientras que McGonagall le había pedido a Hermione que se quedara como profesora adjunta en Hogwarts. La propuesta sorprendió a todos, pues no había ningún puesto vacante en el colegio desde que Lupin enseñaba de nuevo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Hermione aceptó. A partir de ese momento se dedicó a sustituir a los profesores cuando éstos no podían dar clases, aunque no pudo evitar notar que su principal trabajo era ayudar a McGonagall en sus pesadas tareas de directora, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del retrato de Albus Dumbledore._  
_No fue la única que se quedó en Hogwarts. La profesora Sprout pidió expresamente a Neville, su mejor alumno, que aceptara el puesto de encargado del inmenso herbolario de Hogwarts. Draco, que hasta última hora no sabía qué quería hacer después del colegio, recibió una asombrosa propuesta de parte de su padrino. A regañadientes Snape le confesó que su vista ya no era tan buena como antaño, y empezaba a necesitar ayuda para evaluar las pociones que sus alumnos le entregaban. Entusiasmado, Draco no lo dudó. Pociones era su asignatura favorita, y le agradaba la idea de trabajar con Severus._  
_Harry siguió su salida natural: el mago más poderoso del mundo no podía estar en otro lugar que en la oficina de aurores. Al año siguiente se le uniría Ginny. Juntos persiguieron los últimos restos que quedaban de los seguidores de Voldemort, en su mayoría ancianos demasiado débiles para luchar el día del Ministerio y otros demasiado cobardes para acudir. Depuraron hasta el último estrato de la sociedad mágica, echaron definitivamente a los dementores y entonces..._  
_Y entonces, nada. No habían pasado ni dos años desde que había empezado a trabajar como auror, y Harry ya se sentía aburrido e intranquilo. Era el único. Ginny parecía feliz ayudando a los miembros de otros departamentos a perseguir delitos comunes. Y, cuando, a la hora de la cena, volvía cada noche a Hogwarts (donde, con la condescendiente aprobación de McGonagall, compartía con Draco la habitación que a éste le correspondía como profesor ayudante) encontraba a su pareja y a sus amigos entusiasmados con su trabajo. Incluso Ron estaba feliz en el Ministerio, donde trabajaba en el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda. Él, sin embargo, se sentía vacío y aburrido. Las actividades tenebrosas habían cesado por completo y si quedaba algún mortífago escondido en algún rincón del mundo la sola idea de que Harry Potter pudiera tener noticias de él e ir a buscarle le hacía desistir de seguir practicando las Artes Oscuras._  
_Entonces, un día, él y Draco recibieron una invitación de parte de Snape y McGonagall. Cuando entraron en la sala privada de _Las Tres Escobas_ a la hora de cenar, descubrieron que no estaban solos. Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna ya esperaban allí._  
_El grupo especuló sin cesar, sobre todo cuando Hermione declaró que había sido McGonagall quien la había invitado a ella, y Neville añadió que a él le había invitado Sprout. Fue Harry quien encontró la solución al acertijo._  
_- Es fácil. Vosotros tres trabajáis en Hogwarts, McGonagall está cada vez más débil, Snape tiene la vista muy estropeada y la profesora Sprout... bueno, está en perfectas condiciones, pero supongo que trabajar con plantas carnívoras quema mucho. Probablemente quieran hablar con vosotros en vistas a nombraros profesores titulares el próximo curso._  
_A pesar de la incredulidad con la que acogieron las palabras de Harry, el brillo que apareció en los ojos de los tres ayudantes era idéntico. Harry sintió una punzada de decepción: había albergado la esperanza de que también para él hubiera un puesto en Hogwarts, pero evidentemente no era así. Sólo estaba allí porque era la pareja de Draco, al igual que Ron era el marido de Hermione y Luna, que trabajaba felizmente para su padre en _El Quisquilloso_, la novia de Neville._  
_Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos se llevaron una sorpresa mayúscula. A McGonagall, Sprout y Snape les acompañaba un cuarto profesor: Remus Lupin, a quien la profesora Sprout llevaba del brazo con delicadeza. Nadie preguntó qué le había pasado; todos sabían que hacía dos noches que había habido luna llena._  
_Madame Rosmerta les sirvió, y hasta los postres mantuvieron una informal charla sobre el colegio, quidditch, clases... Harry y Neville se miraron, sintiéndose ligeramente excluidos, mientras Luna se preguntaba en voz alta si a Madame Rosmerta le importaría darle los corchos de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla._  
_Al fin, mientras McGonagall se llevaba una taza a los labios, cruzó una mirada con sus colegas y Harry supo que había acertado._  
_- Tengo que confesaros, aunque probablemente ya lo sabéis, que no os hemos invitado tan sólo para charlar –empezó, mirándoles con seriedad- venimos a haceros una propuesta de trabajo._  
_Neville se atragantó._  
_- Lleváis dos años como ayudantes en Hogwarts y vuestro rendimiento ha sido excelente. En realidad, si os contratamos como ayudantes fue sólo en espera de que un día pudierais convertiros en profesores titulares._  
_- Pero... –murmuró Hermione, boquiabierta- ustedes... ¿van a jubilarse?_  
_Los profesores se miraron. Finalmente, fue la alegre y rechoncha profesora de Herbología quien empezó a hablar._  
_- Sinceramente, yo no tengo ni la más mínima intención de jubilarme, Hermione –dijo con afabilidad- simplemente hace tiempo que quiero dedicarle más tiempo a mis plantas. Me gustaría investigar un poco y no tener que dejarlo todo siempre en manos de mis ayudantes. Como comprenderéis, la docencia hasta ahora me ha absorbido por completo... Neville, eres un buen chico y un estupendo herbólogo –terminó, mirando a su alumno, quien se ruborizó-. Me gustaría que el año que viene te convirtieras en el profesor titular de Herbología._  
_Todos miraron a Neville, quien tartamudeó algo en voz baja._  
_- Ha dicho que sí, profesora Sprout –tradujo Luna, acostumbrada a los balbuceos avergonzados de su novio- y que es un honor que no merece, o algo parecido._  
_- Gracias, hijo –replicó la profesora mirando a su alumno preferido con cariño- yo seguiré estando en Hogwarts, seré la jefa de Hufflepuff y te ayudaré si te ves muy agobiado con las clases. Pero no creo que tengas ningún problema, con las plantas eres muy competente._  
_Neville bajó la cabeza, avergonzado aunque enormemente complacido._  
_Entonces fue Snape quien tomó la palabra._  
_- En cuanto a mí, cada día me cuesta más dar clase. Los años no pasan en balde... y no quiero decir que sea viejo –puntualizó desafiante, mirándoles a todos con sus ojos oscuros- pero mi vida no ha sido demasiado relajada que digamos, he estado en demasiadas luchas y a la larga eso pasa factura._  
_Draco no contestó. Él mejor que nadie sabía que no sólo la vista de Snape había empeorado, sino que el pulso empezaba a fallarle. Le observó con preocupación, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su padrino tenía sus ojos negros clavados en él._  
_- Draco, siempre fuiste mi mejor alumno en Pociones, y estos dos años me han convencido de que estás capacitado para impartir la asignatura y... para ser el jefe de Slytherin._  
_- ¿Qué! –exclamó Malfoy, dando un respingo en la silla- ¿Vas a retirarte del todo?_  
_- No lo sé –reconoció Snape, y cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con McGonagall- me siento desbordado por el trabajo de las clases y las interminables disputas como jefe de casa. La verdad es que me gustaría ejercer algún otro trabajo en Hogwarts... Claro que eso lo tendrá que decidir la nueva directora._  
_Las palabras de Snape tardaron unos segundos en hacer efecto, en ser asimiladas por los comensales más jóvenes, que, uno a uno, se giraron hacia Hermione._  
_Hermione miró incrédula a McGonagall. La directora le respondió con una sonrisa. Por primera vez, la joven parecía no saber qué decir._  
_- Efectivamente, Hermione. Desde que murió Albus, yo he ejercido de directora, pero como sabes todavía no he encontrado ningún buen profesor de Transformaciones. No puedo abarcar tanto trabajo, así que me temo que tengo que renunciar a algo. Y Transformaciones no es una asignatura que te apasione, aunque siempre sacaste excelentes notas..._  
_- Como en todo –masculló Ron en voz baja, aunque en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa de orgullo._  
_- ...así que no tengo más remedio que ofrecerte el puesto de directora de Hogwarts._  
_Hermione siguió mirándola, aparentemente muda. Ahora entendía el hecho de haber pasado dos años ayudando a McGonagall, aprendiendo de primera mano cómo era llevar un colegio tan importante como Hogwarts. Y había descubierto que era un trabajo que le encantaba, pero no sabía si estaba preparada._  
_- Pero, profesora... ¿no soy demasiado joven? –murmuró, insegura, segundos después._  
_Lupin soltó una carcajada._  
_- ¿No te dije una vez que eras la bruja de tu edad más inteligente que jamás hubiera conocido¡Eres brillante, Hermione¡No importa tu juventud, lo que importa es tu cerebro! _  
_- Remus tiene razón –intervino, para sorpresa de Hermione, Snape-. Hogwarts necesita savia nueva y mentes brillantes. Tienes que aceptar el puesto, Hermione, todo lo contrario sería desperdiciar tu talento._  
_Hermione se quedó muda. Aunque, desde que Harry y Draco salían juntos, su relación con Snape se había vuelto algo más cordial, jamás había escuchado de sus labios un halago semejante. Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios de Severus al leer la sorpresa en el rostro de su ex-alumna._  
_- ¿Qué dices? –añadió McGonagall segundos después._  
_Hermione no respondió: estaba demasiado ocupada intentando contener las lágrimas. Ron rodeó sus brazos y sonrió a su antigua profesora._  
_- Creo que acepta, pero cuando deje de llorar nos lo podrá decir por sí misma –dijo, divertido, besando con cariño el rostro de Hermione._  
_- Siempre supe que llegarías alto, Hermione –la felicitó sinceramente Harry- que los tres llegaríais alto –corrigió, mirando a Neville con aprobación y apretando con fuerza la mano de Draco._  
_- ¿Y quién te dice que hemos terminado, Harry? –le interrumpió Lupin, mirando con una sonrisa al hijo de su mejor amigo._  
_Éste le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado._  
_- Me temo que la perspicacia de Potter nunca fue muy acentuada, Remus –bromeó Snape. Lupin le dio un codazo, y después se giró hacia el auror._  
_- Harry, sabemos que has descubierto que lo de ser auror no es lo tuyo en estos tiempos de paz que corren. Creo, y perdóname si me equivoco, que a ti te va más la acción. _  
_- ¿Y has llegado a esa conclusión tú solo, Remus, o cierto aristócrata rubio te ha ayudado? –preguntó Harry, dirigiendo una acusadora mirada a Draco. El aludido parpadeó con aire inocente._  
_- Por supuesto he hablado con Draco y con todos tus amigos –reconoció el siempre conciliador Lupin-. Pero esto ya estaba decidido desde hacía tiempo. Simplemente quería cerciorarme de que no ibas a echar de menos tu trabajo de auror._  
_El pulso de Harry se aceleró ante las implicaciones de las palabras de Remus._  
_- ¿Tú también te retiras, Remus? –preguntó, asombrado._  
_- Harry, pareces olvidar que soy un licántropo –respondió Remus con firmeza pero sin rastro de autocompasión-. A pesar de las pociones que me preparan amablemente Severus y Draco, cada luna me siento más débil. Mi cuerpo se va resintiendo poco a poco, Harry. Demasiados años siendo sometido a una tortura constante... –terminó con un suspiro._  
_Entonces y sólo entonces, Harry miró a Remus Lupin con otros ojos, y advirtió con desesperación lo que el intenso cariño que sentía hacia él le había impedido ver antes. Su pelo ya estaba completamente gris, su rostro estaba demacrado, y cada vez que se movía lo hacía con lentitud, como si sus huesos estuvieran anquilosados o le produjeran un intenso dolor._  
_Comprendió que a Remus Lupin no le quedaba demasiado tiempo de vida, y la angustia se instaló en su garganta._  
_Adivinando los pensamientos del hombre al que ya consideraba como un hijo, Remus posó suavemente una de sus manos sobre las de Harry._  
_- No te preocupes por mí, Harry. Todavía me queda mucho tiempo para seguir metiéndome con este par de pérfidos Slytherins –bromeó para quitar hierro al asunto-. Pero no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, ya no estoy para dar clase... y menos de una asignatura tan peculiar como es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._  
_- Me... ¿me estás ofreciendo tu puesto? –preguntó Harry sorprendido._  
_- Estaba decidido desde hacía tiempo –respondió Remus, reclinándose en la silla- y si te preguntas por qué nunca te pedí que fueras mi ayudante, Harry, es porque pensé que te vendrían bien un par de años como auror para aprender de primera mano lo que era la DCAO._  
_Harry se quedó mudo. ¿Ser el profesor de Defensa, la asignatura que incluso había llegado a enseñar clandestinamente en quinto, la asignatura que le apasionaba? Era demasiado bueno para creerlo. _  
_- En realidad hacía tiempo que Minerva, Severus, Remus y yo queríamos pasaros el testigo –intervino ante su mutismo la profesora Sprout alegremente- pero juzgamos mejor esperar un poco para que superarais las consecuencias de lo que ocurrió en el Ministerio de Magia. Ahora, sin embargo, creemos que ya es hora de que profesores nuevos y más jóvenes entren a Hogwarts. Nosotros ya llevamos demasiado tiempo sentando cátedra._  
_- No puedo estar más de acuerdo –secundó McGonagall, girándose hacia Potter-. Por cierto, Harry, además de a la dirección también renunciaré a la jefatura de la casa de Gryffindor. Como dice Severus, ya no estamos en edad de soportar con paciencia las disputas de los alumnos, y confieso que más de una vez he estado a punto de autorizar a Filch para que utilizara cierto tipo de castigos poco ortodoxos... Espero que consigas formar un buen equipo para nuestra casa, y la profesora Hooch cuenta con que la ayudes a arbitrar los partidos y a enseñar a los alumnos a volar en escoba. Desde luego eres el mejor en eso. _  
_Harry estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía hablar. No se lo esperaba. Se sintió culpable al pensar que hacía unos minutos estaba resentido por su trabajo como auror, y ahora era el profesor titular de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el jefe de la casa de Gryffindor y, además, árbitro de quidditch._  
_- Gracias, profesora –murmuró, azorado._  
_- No me las des a mí, dáselas a Hermione, quien, como nueva directora, no parece tener ninguna pega._  
_Hermione Granger fingió meditar._  
_- La única duda que tengo es si tendré que darte una habitación, Harry –planteó con una sonrisa maliciosa._  
_- No será necesario, señora directora –contestó rápidamente Draco, haciendo que todos rieran- no queremos abusar de su hospitalidad, así que con gran esfuerzo seguiré compartiendo mi habitación con el profesor Potter._

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? –preguntó Hermione mientras los dos profesores se dejaban caer en sus asientos.  
Harry miró a Draco y abrió la boca para contestar, pero alguien se le adelantó.  
- Haciendo una demostración teórica de las clases de Binns delante de los alumnos¿dónde si no? –respondió Snape, quien estaba sentado a un lado de Hermione, junto con McGonagall.  
- ¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione, mirando a su amigo. Después dirigió los ojos hacia el jefe de Slytherin-. A ti no te regaño, ya sé que eres imposible.  
- Me alegra que al fin te hayas dado cuenta –repuso Draco alzando una ceja- pero creía que el trato de comportarnos como profesores, y sólo como profesores, finalizaba una vez traspasadas las puertas de Hogwarts.  
- Sí, pero...  
- Al fin y al cabo no puedo dejar de señalar que la Sra. Directora no tiene ningún pudor en dejarse abrazar por su insigne marido en público –añadió astutamente Draco, señalando el brazo de Ron, que rodeaba la cintura de su mujer.  
Harry soltó una carcajada al ver cómo el rostro de Hermione se ensombrecía.  
- Esta vez te ha ganado, Hermione –dijo mientras un satisfecho Draco le tomaba ostentosamente de la mano.  
- Si un día te encuentras con que tu salario ha bajado misteriosamente, Draco, no hace falta que te preguntes por qué –replicó la directora.  
- Supongo que podré soportarlo –replicó Draco, alzando la cabeza desafiante.  
- ¿Y dejar de vestir esas maravillosas túnicas de marca?  
Harry decidió desentenderse de la conversación. Miró a Ron, quien a su vez puso los ojos en blanco. En realidad, Draco y Hermione habían acabado congeniando estupendamente, pues los dos eran inteligentes, astutos y habían sido excelentes estudiantes en su día. En las reuniones familiares casi siempre acaban solos, en un rincón, hablando distendidamente de cualquier tema, mientras dejaban que Harry y Ron, rodeados de un sinfín de cabezas pelirrojas, despotricaran a gritos sobre el árbitro del último partido de los Chudley Cannons o cualquier otro tema relacionado con catorce personas montadas en una escoba. Desde hacía una década, además, Draco solía tener en sus rodillas a Josh, mientras que una pequeña niña de rizos castaños observaba embobada cómo sus mayores hablaban de quidditch desde el regazo del buscador más legendario de la historia de Gryffindor.  
Sin embargo, quién sabe si porque ni siquiera ellos mismos habían aceptado aún que se habían convertido en mejores amigos, también se pasaban el día discutiendo, lanzándose indirectas, y, lo más asombroso, disfrutando mutuamente con ello.  
- ¿Qué tal el trabajo, Ron? –preguntó Harry.  
Ronald Weasley le hizo una señal con el pulgar hacia arriba. Era igual que su padre: honesto, sencillo y leal. Y parecía feliz. Aunque ya no pasaban el día entero juntos como antaño, seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Harry.  
- Mira, Ron –señaló Draco, interrumpiendo su discusión con Hermione para hacer un gesto en dirección a la grada de enfrente.  
Ron sintió una mezcla de orgullo y decepción cuando, al lado de la pancarta que rezaba "Lily Avery" apareció otra, pintada con enormes letras verdes: "Viktor Weasley". Justin Macmillan sostenía uno de los lados, y Henry Zabini, que hablaba animadamente con Josh, otro.  
- Los pobres no saben a quién apoyar –comentó Harry con una sonrisa.  
- Y su padre por lo visto tampoco –añadió Draco maliciosamente, mirando el semblante adusto de Ron- ¿aún no has aceptado que tu hijo sea mi buscador, Weasley? –le pinchó el rubio.  
Ron le fulminó con la mirada.  
- Puedo aceptar que Bill sea un Slytherin –empezó el pelirrojo- puedo aceptar incluso que esté en tu equipo, Malfoy... pero lo que jamás podré aceptar es que le llamen Viktor.  
- Pues vas a tener que ir acostumbrándote, Ronald, porque todo el mundo le llama así –regañó suavemente su esposa.  
Ron gruñó. Cuando Hermione quedó embarazada y dio luz a dos gemelos, bastó una rápida consulta familiar para decidir cómo se llamarían: William y Ginevra Weasley. No obstante, Hermione ejerció su derecho como madre imponiendo que el segundo nombre de su hijo varón fuera Viktor, argumentando que Krum también había sido, a su manera, un héroe. Ron asintió a regañadientes, y, cuando su pequeño hijo empezó a hablar, se dio cuenta con estupor de que casi nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, se refería a él como Bill, sino como Viktor.  
- Lo único que me consuela es saber que no soy el único –añadió Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa segundos más tarde, al ver una alta figura que se acercaba a ellos.  
- ¡Hola Blaise! –le saludó Draco, haciendo sitio para que se sentara- ¿qué tal Pansy?  
- En casa, no ha podido venir aunque le habría gustado –respondió su amigo, algo decepcionado- pero el medimago le ha dicho que será mejor que no haga grandes esfuerzos en las últimas semanas del embarazo, ya sabes... –de repente pareció darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sarcástica-. Bueno, tú qué vas a saber de embarazos.  
- ¿Qué será ahora, Blaise? –intervino Ron- ¿Un inteligente Ravenclaw o quizá un adorable Hufflepuff¿Vas a hacer una colección, las cuatro casas de Gryffindor con el mismo apellido?  
- No eres el más indicado para hablar, Ron –replicó Blaise con una mirada astuta- por lo menos nadie llama Harry a mi hijo. Y en cuanto a Tony... bueno¿habría sido peor que hubiera caído en Hufflepuff, no? –dijo, fingiendo una mueca de aversión.  
- ¡Blaise! –le regañó Hermione.  
Harry sonrió para sí, pensando en lo que diría la estricta directora Hermione si algún día llegara a saber los tejemanejes que Draco y su hijo se traían entre manos para ayudar a Lily... por supuesto, él no pensaba decir una palabra.  
Afortunadamente en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del locutor. La espigada figura de Leonard Nott estaba ahora en el palco del comentarista. Saludó con la mano a su hermanastro Ron, y siguió hablando apuntándose con la varita al cuello a modo de amplificador.  
- Deberías ir a vigilarle –comentó Hermione, mirando al jefe de Slytherin.  
- ¿Para qué?   
- ¿Cómo que para qué? –intervino McGonagall- ¡para asegurarte de que no dice nada inapropiado¡Yo tenía que vigilar bien de cerca a Lee en los partidos de Gryffindor!  
- Porque tú eras la profesora más responsable de la escuela –le dio coba Draco sin sutileza ninguna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- pero ni Flitwick ni Sprout controlaban a sus comentaristas.  
McGonagall soltó un bufido.  
- No me extraña que tus alumnos no te tengan ningún respeto, Draco –intervino Snape fingiendo mirar a su ahijado con desdén.  
- No te equivoques, Severus –rectificó Draco- respeto me tienen, lo que no me tienen es miedo. Sería imposible que me lo tuvieran dado que ese maldito fantasma todavía va por ahí contando los pormenores de mi vida amorosa.  
- Tienes que reconocer que es importante para entender cómo derroté a Voldemort –repuso Harry.  
Draco le respondió con un gruñido.  
- Que a ti te haya gustado siempre llamar la atención no significa que...  
En ese momento un estruendo les interrumpió. El rugido de miles de gargantas al gritar al mismo tiempo. Tan enfrascados estaban en su conversación, que no se habían dado cuenta de que el equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba saliendo al campo.  
- ...¡y Avery! –terminó Nott, y, en ese momento, la grada de enfrente pareció venirse abajo.  
Harry y Draco tuvieron que contenerse para no jalear a su hija mientras ésta daba una vuelta al campo, un destello rojo y dorado que saludaba con la mano a sus amigos. La pancarta con su hombre se agitaba, bien alta, levantada por sus hermanos y sus amigos.  
- Y ahora va a hacer su entrada el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin... ¡Flint, Urquhart, Montague, Johnson, Anderson, Pucey y Weasley!  
De nuevo los gritos fueron atronadores, mientras Viktor Weasley, un muchacho no muy alto pero sí fornido, cuyo pelo rojo contrastaba furiosamente con la túnica verde que cubría su cuerpo, saludaba a sus amigos, y después de un breve apretón de manos con Lily, se reunía con el resto de su equipo.  
- ¿Por qué arbitra hoy la profesora Hooch? –preguntó Ron.  
- Porque era de esperar que Harry prefiriera ver desde la grada cómo juega su hija.  
- Es decir, porque no se fían de ti –rió Draco, mirando a su pareja.  
- La verdad es que la imparcialidad no es la mejor cualidad de Harry –repuso tranquilamente Hermione, mirando a McGonagall, quien movió la cabeza para manifestar su acuerdo.  
En ese momento, Wood y Pucey avanzaron el uno hacia el otro, se estrecharon sonrientes la mano, y se montaron en sus escobas. Se escuchó el pitido del silbato de la profesora Hooch, y, con un destello de túnicas rojas y verdes, dio comienzo el encuentro.


	22. Epílogo II

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

**Nota preliminar:** buenas de nuevo, aquí os pongo la segunda parte del _Epílogo_ (habrá mínimo otra más). Me han llegado bastantes mensajes de gente que no se entera de quién es hijo de quién, así que aquí va una breve explicación: Ron y Hermione tienen dos gemelos, Ginny y Viktor. Blaise y Pansy también tienen otros dos hijos, Anthony y Henry. Luna y Neville tienen a Frank, Ernie y Hannah a Justin, y Leonard Nott es el hermano pequeño de Theodore, adoptado por... ya lo veréis xD En cuanto a Harry y Draco, tienen dos niños adoptados, Lily Avery y Josh Lestrange, y si queréis saber por qué, seguid leyendo :P

* * *

**Epílogo (II)**

Thomas Wood ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Draco Malfoy entró en el vestuario de Gryffindor. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ver al jefe de Slytherin campar allí a sus anchas. Además, en aquél momento estaba muy ocupado disimulando las lágrimas que quemaban sus ojos.  
- Hola, Wood. ¿Dónde está?  
- Allí dentro, profesor –replicó el guardián con la voz entrecortada, señalando el lugar donde se encontraban las duchas de las chicas.  
- ¿Con Harry?  
Wood asintió. Draco hizo ademán de dar media vuelta, pero bruscamente se detuvo. Suspirando, se agachó frente al banco en el que se encontraba el guardián de Gryffindor, quien, sobresaltado, se enderezó bruscamente.  
- Tom –empezó Draco, sintiéndose extrañado de sí mismo- ya sé que te hacía ilusión ganar la copa al ser éste tu último año en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor...  
Thomas se mordió el labio inferior, y Draco se apresuró a continuar.  
- Pero has jugado bien, muy bien. Y sabes que yo nunca hago halagos a la ligera, y menos a los Gryffindors... al menos a los que no están emparentados conmigo –esta vez sí consiguió que el compungido Wood sonriera-. El año pasado ganasteis la copa... y el anterior también –remató con una mueca de disgusto-. Algún día teníais que dejarnos algo a los demás¿no crees?  
Wood dio un suspiro tan hondo que pareció estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.  
- Lo sé, profesor Malfoy, es sólo que...  
- ...que a Wood no le gusta perder, ni siquiera en los entrenamientos. En eso te pareces mucho a tu padre, Tom.  
Draco y Thomas giraron la cabeza. En la puerta del vestuario de las chicas había aparecido Harry, sosteniendo en brazos a Lily. La pequeña buscadora tenía el rostro congestionado y bañado en lágrimas.  
Draco suspiró. ¡Quidditch! Aunque él también había sido jugador, y de los buenos, jamás había sufrido tanto con las derrotas de su equipo. Hermione seguía opinando que aquél maldito deporte daba más disgustos que alegrías, y, en ese momento, mientras veía a su llorosa hija, Draco le dio mentalmente la razón.  
Harry se acercó a Draco y le pasó a su hija, quien inmediatamente rodeó con los brazos el cuello de su padre. Después, se sentó en el banco al lado de Wood.  
- ¿Cuántas ofertas de equipos profesionales has recibido ya, Tom?  
- Pues... unas dos o tres, profesor.  
- ¿Y estás aquí llorando porque no has ganado la Copa de Quidditch de la escuela? –preguntó Harry, fingiéndose ofendido- ¿cuántas veces la has ganado desde que eres guardián?  
- Cuatro, profesor –respondió Thomas, y una sonrisa afloró a sus labios.  
Draco contempló en silencio a Harry. El jefe de Gryffindor parecía tener un don especial para consolar a sus jugadores, reconoció el Slytherin mientras veía cómo el rostro de Thomas se iba animando... por no hablar de su propia hija, que desde que había hablado con su padre estaba mucho más tranquila.  
Al fin, con una palmada en la espalda, Harry obligó a Thomas Wood a salir al exterior y reunirse con sus amigos. Después se giró hacia Draco.  
- Hacer trampas para favorecer a Gryffindor, animar a mis jugadores... –enumeró enarcando las cejas-. Empiezo a pensar que sufres una grave crisis de identidad, Draco. Dentro de nada te veré utilizando mi vieja túnica de Gryffindor, y no sé por qué no me extrañará en absoluto.  
- Eso sería demasiado para un Malfoy, Harry –replicó Draco con una carcajada mientras dejaba en el suelo a Lily-. Salazar Slytherin se revolvería en su tumba.  
En ese momento, la puerta del vestuario se abrió parcialmente, dejando entrever el rostro de Josh.  
- ¿Puedo?   
- Adelante, Lestrange.  
Los ojos del joven Slytherin repararon de inmediato en el aspecto compungido de su hermanastra.  
- ¿Por qué lloras, Lily¡Has atrapado la snitch! –se quejó, cruzando una mirada desesperada con Draco.  
- Sí, pero hemos perdido –repuso la pequeña con un mohín de disgusto.  
- ¿Y? –preguntó, llegando junto a ella-. Es sólo un partido de quidditch, no se acaba el mundo.  
- ¡No es sólo un partido de quidditch, Josh! –explotó Lily, y Harry y Draco cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Ya empezaban otra vez...- ¡Era el partido más decisivo del curso¡Y sabes lo importante que es para mí!  
Josh no contestó inmediatamente. Sus ojos miraron con repentina frialdad a su hermanastra.  
- Sí que lo sé, por eso llevo dos semanas preparando esa pancarta¿recuerdas? –señaló con calma, intentando no traicionar sus sentimientos.  
Lily, que estaba preparada para contestar airada a su hermano, enmudeció repentinamente. Harry casi pudo ver cómo su mente se quedaba en blanco, sin saber qué decir. Transcurrieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, mientras los dos hermanos adoptivos se miraban con cautela.  
- Los demás nos están esperando –dijo Josh al fin, señalando con la cabeza al exterior- ¿Vienes?  
- ¡Claro! –aceptó aliviada Lily, dedicando a su hermanastro una enorme sonrisa.  
Y, después de despedirse de sus padres, los dos estudiantes salieron del vestuario, charlando con aparente calma, sin que quedara rastro alguno de la tormenta que había estado a punto de estallar momentos antes.  
- ¿Weasley y Granger también eran así? –preguntó Draco segundos después.  
- Calcados –replicó Harry con un suspiro de resignación-. Sólo que era Ron el que le reprochaba a Hermione que no tuviera ni idea de quidditch.  
- En tal caso te compadezco –reconoció Draco, moviendo la cabeza con consternación.  
Los dos profesores salieron, al fin, al exterior. Ya casi era de noche, y decenas de pequeños puntos de luz habían empezado a iluminar el castillo de Hogwarts. Con ademán cansino, los dos profesores se encaminaron hacia allí.  
- Parece que este año te llevarás la copa... –murmuró Harry, limpiando sus gafas con la manga de la túnica.  
- Como si me importara –replicó Draco, pensando aún en el rostro triste de Lily.  
Harry le dirigió una sonrisa burlona.  
- Y lo dice el hombre que una vez se disfrazó de dementor para intentar asustar al equipo contrario...  
Los dos ex-buscadores se echaron a reír a carcajadas al recordar la escena.  
- Eran otros tiempos –contestó Draco, aún entre risas.  
- Sí, eran otros tiempos –reconoció Harry-. Tú y yo intentábamos tirarnos mutuamente de la escoba con la inestimable ayuda de los golpeadores, la semana anterior a un partido ambos teníamos que ir con guardaespaldas por los pasillos y... ¿cuántas veces hemos estado a punto de morir al caernos desde más de diez metros de altura? –suspiró-. Pero ahora la que juega es nuestra hija, y estamos preocupados simplemente porque ha perdido el partido y está decepcionada.  
- ¿Es un reproche, Potter?  
- No, es la constatación de un hecho –replicó Harry tranquilamente- yo me siento tan mal como tú.  
Sin decir una palabra, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, los dos llegaron al castillo y se encaminaron a su habitación. Ser padres no había sido una tarea fácil para dos homosexuales que, para más inri, eran hijos únicos y no habían siquiera vivido la experiencia de cuidar a un hermanito o primo cercano. Y el problema se acentuaba si se tenía en cuenta que trabajaban en el lugar de residencia de sus niños, y que, encima, les daban clase. La imparcialidad nunca había sido un problema, pues ambos eran tan estrictos en sus respectivas asignaturas que pronto Lily y Josh aprendieron que ni papá Harry ni papá Draco pensaban subirles siquiera una décima por ser quienes eran. Por contra, los dos habían tenido que bregar con su instinto protector, que les conminaba a convertir en hurón al primer estudiante que se metiera con uno de sus hijos. Afortunadamente Josh Lestrange aprendió pronto, no sólo a cuidarse solo, sino a velar también por su hermana, y sus padres dejaron de consultar obsesivamente el mapa del merodeador para ver por dónde andaban sus retoños.  
Interrumpieron sus meditaciones al llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Era un cuarto pequeño pero cómodo: un dormitorio con su correspondiente cama doble, un aseo y un escritorio alargado que ambos compartían cuando tenían que corregir exámenes. No necesitaban más. Cansado, Draco se dejó caer en la cama después de quitarse la bufanda verde, que guardó con pulcritud en el armario, y Harry se tumbó a su lado, siendo inmediatamente abrazado por el rubio.  
- Tenemos que hablar, Draco –empezó el Gryffindor, armándose de valor.  
Draco sonrió con tristeza, mirando la oscura habitación.  
- Me preguntaba cuánto tardarías en decírmelo.  
- ¿Tan evidente es?  
- Te conozco desde los once años, sé cuándo estás molesto por algo, Harry. Dispara –ordenó suavemente, encarando a Harry a pesar de que sus rasgos estaban difuminados por la oscuridad.  
El moreno apeló a todo su valor Gryffindor para plantear el tema. Algo asustado , pero decidido, empezó a hablar.  
- ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde lo del Ministerio?  
- Muchos –respondió Draco desconcertado.  
- ¿Y cuántas veces hemos oído contar lo que pasó allí?  
- Muchas también –replicó Draco frunciendo el ceño- ¿Harry, adónde...?  
- Tú te desmayaste. No viste lo que pasó –continuó Harry haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas-. Pero sabes en qué me convertí...  
Draco se enderezó bruscamente, encendiendo la luz en el proceso. Al mirar a Harry, cualquier rastro de placidez había desaparecido de su rostro.  
- Harry James Potter, no me gusta nada el cariz que está tomando esta conversación –advirtió, señalándole con el dedo.  
Harry se incorporó a su vez, evitando mirar a su pareja a los ojos.  
- Ya sé que no te gusta esta conversación, por eso llevamos más de diez años evitándola. Ya es hora de que nos enfrentemos al problema, Draco.  
- ¿Qué problema? –preguntó desafiante el rubio.  
Harry le miró a los ojos.  
- Yo.  
Draco se quedó mirándole durante unos segundos, inmóvil. Después resopló e hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama, pero Harry le detuvo colocándole una mano en el brazo.  
- Draco...  
- ¡Tú no eres un monstruo! –exclamó ásperamente el rubio, girándose hacia Harry, furioso- ¡y mataré al próximo que se atreva a insinuarlo!  
- Draco –respondió Harry, acercándose a él para envolverle en un tranquilizador abrazo, tratando de calmarle- no soy un monstruo, cierto. Pero puedo serlo.  
El rubio no dijo nada, y Harry tragó saliva y decidió continuar.  
- No somos inmortales, Draco, aunque a veces lo parezca. Algún día, en un futuro que, si Merlín quiere, será muy lejano, uno de los dos morirá.  
- ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar a esa conclusión, Potter? –preguntó Draco en tono mordaz, aún en su oído.  
Harry puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró las ironías de su novio.  
- Si yo muero... perfecto –Draco soltó un gruñido sarcástico, pero Harry prosiguió- pero si eres tú el que me dejas...  
El Slytherin levantó la cabeza para mirarle y Harry, a pesar de su fachada de absoluta impavidez, supo que estaba aterrado.  
- ¿Y, Harry¿Qué pasa si yo muero antes que tú? –preguntó con un matiz de histeria en la voz, apretando con fuerza sus manos en torno a la cintura del Gryffindor como si tuviera miedo de perderlo en algún momento.  
Harry se forzó a sí mismo a mirar a Draco a los ojos.  
- Lo sabes perfectamente, Draco. Lo sabes porque Hermione lo describió con precisión científica el mismo día que Voldemort murió. Esos poderes... –se detuvo, titubeante- siguen en mí, Draco. Puedo sentirlos. Puedo percibir el ansia de sangre, de matar, de destruir... -el Slytherin notó como su pareja se estremecía ligeramente-. Una vez tú me dijiste que yo era lo único humano que quedaba en tu vida. Ahora yo te digo, Draco, que tú eres el único responsable de que yo siga siendo un ser humano. El día que tú me faltes, yo... no sé en qué me convertiré.  
- Eso son tonterías, Harry –replicó ásperamente Draco-. Aquélla fue una situación especial. Si dentro de cincuenta años me muero de un infarto¿crees que volverá a pasarte lo de la otra vez?  
- No lo sé, Draco –contestó Harry con calma-. Pero si existe la mínima posibilidad de que me pase... si vuelvo a dejarme dominar por los poderes de Voldemort, ya nadie podrá detenerme. Nadie. Mataré a todo el que se me ponga por delante –aclaró, mirando fijamente a los ojos grises de su pareja-. ¿No crees que tengo la obligación de poner medios para evitar que eso suceda?  
- ¿Qué medios? –inquirió Draco sin dejarse impresionar, aunque en sus ojos se veía lo asustado que se sentía. Ansioso, repitió- ¿qué medios, Potter!  
Durante unos segundos se mantuvieron la mirada en silencio. Después, Harry suspiró profundamente.  
- Hablaré con alguien. Alguien de confianza...  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Para que, en caso de que a ti alguna vez te ocurra algo, se encargue de... de asesinarme antes de que pueda dejarme dominar de nuevo por el poder de Voldemort.  
Draco casi tiró a Harry a la cama, de tan bruscamente que se separó de él. Horrorizado, furioso y terriblemente asustado al mismo tiempo, se puso en pie de un salto mientras le miraba.  
- ¿Vas a hacerte asesinar¡¿ES QUE NUNCA PODRÁS DEJAR DE SER SAN POTTER, HARRY!  
- Draco, sé razona... –intentó detenerle Harry.  
- ¡Estoy harto de ser razonable¡¡Estoy harto de hacer sacrificios¡¡Tú has salvado este mundo, si alguien te tiene miedo es un desagradecido¡¡No tienes por qué volver a sacrificarte por nadie!  
- No me sacrifico por nadie... –quiso mediar Harry, pero Draco le interrumpió de nuevo.  
- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré¡¿Cómo crees que será vivir pensando que el día que yo muera a ti te asesinarán por un temor estúpido!  
- No es est... –empezó de nuevo Harry, pero esta vez se interrumpió él solo al ver que una lágrima recorría la suave mejilla de Draco.  
Paralizado, se quedó mirando al rubio mientras sentía cómo el corazón se le encogía. Nuevamente tuvo que apelar a todo su coraje para seguir adelante. Le dolía, y mucho, hacerle daño a Draco, pero no pensaba echarse atrás. Había meditado mucho aquella idea, y, además, su sexto sentido Gryffindor le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.  
- ¿Y Lily y Josh, Harry? –preguntó en un susurro Draco, intentando contener las lágrimas- ¿ni siquiera por ellos querrás vivir?  
Harry se levantó. Rodeó con sus brazos a Draco, y el rubio, sin oponer resistencia, enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Sintió los sollozos contenidos que recorrían su garganta, y le estrechó con fuerza, intentando calmarle.  
- Precisamente lo hago por ellos, Draco. No me sacrifico por la comunidad mágica, ni por el Ministerio, ni por ninguno de los cobardes que en su día se quedaron en su casa mientras tú y yo arriesgábamos nuestras vidas. Me sacrifico por nuestros hijos, por Lily y por Josh. Porque ellos puedan disfrutar de la paz que en tú y yo no tuvimos.  
Esta vez Draco no contestó. Reconociendo su derrota, pero negándose a admitirla en voz alta, se mordió los labios y permaneció quieto, en silencio, envuelto en el familiar y agradable calor de Harry. Cerró los ojos, y ante ellos pasaron, repentinamente, las escenas más duras de su vida: su infancia sometido a la estricta educación de Lucius y los mortífagos, sus años peleando con Harry en Hogwarts, su intento de suicidio cuando creyó que lo había perdido, su vida de agente doble, con todas las atrocidades que había tenido que cometer para conservar su fachada... y el momento agridulce en el que no dudó en salvar la vida del hombre al que quería, sabiendo que moriría en el intento.  
Una vida llena de sacrificios, de temores, de dolor. Y de injusticia. Porque no era justo que, aún diez años después, todavía hubiera personas que temieran a Harry. Harry Potter, el hombre al que, una vez disuelto por el paso de los años su halo de heroicidad, muchos empezaban a contemplar con recelo. A Draco no se le había pasado por alto el detalle de que todo el mundo intentaba no disgustar a su pareja, como temiendo que éste fuera a descargar la furia asesina que se había apoderado de él en el Ministerio contra el primer encargado de mantenimiento que dejara caer accidentalmente al suelo su escoba de quidditch. Afortunadamente, para sus alumnos y para buena parte de la comunidad él seguía siendo el héroe que había derrotado a Voldemort. Pero para otros no era más que una bomba de relojería, una bomba que podía estallar en cualquier momento.  
- Tú no eres un monstruo –empezó de nuevo Draco, esta vez con apenas un hilo de voz-. No eres tú quien ha asesinado, quien ha torturado a inocentes, quien ha... –la voz de Draco se quebró-. Si hay aquí algún monstruo, ése sin duda soy yo.  
Harry le miró durante unos segundos, sorprendido, aunque no mucho. Era la primera vez que el rubio manifestaba sus sentimientos de culpa en voz alta, pero Harry tenía otras formas de saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Porque Draco Malfoy seguía sufriendo, casi cada noche, angustiosas pesadillas que a menudo les despertaban a los dos. Y como, además, seguía hablando entre sueños, Harry conocía más acerca de su vida de mortífago de lo que realmente hubiera deseado saber. Pero solícito, noche tras noche, Harry abrazaba fuertemente a su novio, velaba por su sueño y le despertaba si sufría alguna pesadilla particularmente violenta. Ninguno de los dos se quejaba. Era el precio que tenían que pagar por la felicidad.  
Cariñosamente Harry le revolvió el pelo y le besó brevemente, esta vez en los labios.  
- Todo eso quedó perdonado hace tiempo, y lo sabes –inspiró profundamente, separándose unos pasos de él-. Ahora tengo que irme, Draco.  
Malfoy no abrió la boca, pero en sus ojos grises se reflejó una muda pregunta, una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular.  
- Sí, voy a ver a... a la persona en la cuál he decidido confiar –reconoció a regañadientes Harry, evitando mirar a los ojos a un dolido Draco.  
- Ya veo –fue la lacónica respuesta de éste.  
Harry agarró el pomo.  
- Draco...  
- ¿Sí?  
- Júrame que no me seguirás –pidió imperiosamente, girándose para mirarle.  
Draco alzó las cejas.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Que no me seguirás –repitió con calma Harry-. Júrame que no intentarás averiguar jamás quién es la persona encargada de esto. Que no intentarás... hacerle nada.  
- ¿Cómo! –exclamó Draco, sobresaltado e indignado- ¿que no le haga nada? Pero¡¿por quién me tomas, Potter!  
Harry no se amilanó. Esbozando una leve sonrisa, abrió la puerta.  
- Por alguien que me quiere demasiado.  
Y, con esto, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dejando a un desarmado Draco en su interior. El rubio Slytherin contuvo el primario impulso de seguirle, y, dejándose caer en la cama, empezó a pensar. No quería admitirlo , ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero en el fondo sabía que Harry tenía razón. Porque Draco no era tonto, y desde que hacía más de diez años Hermione le había relatado con pelos y señales lo que le había pasado a Harry después de su supuesta muerte, había pensado en ello cientos de veces. Y le asustaba hacerlo, porque suponía, irremediablemente, acabar concluyendo en que el plan de Harry era lo mejor para Lily y Josh.  
Josh y Lily... se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar tan sólo en la posibilidad de que sus hijos vieran a su adorado papá Harry convertido en aquella bestia humana que había derrotado a Voldemort... Porque la presencia de esos dos niños que hacía diez años habían decidido introducir repentinamente en sus vidas era, en ocasiones, lo único que conseguía despejar la ceguera que cubría los ojos de Draco en todo lo que a Harry se refería...

_Más de un año después de la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia, Harry y Draco decidieron ir a visitar a Arthur Weasley en su nuevo despacho. La verdad es que, después de la dura pelea que había tenido lugar allí, el Ministerio había tenido que ser temporalmente desalojado mientras se arreglaban los desperfectos, en algunos casos graves, que había sufrido la estructura._  
_- ¿Nombres? –preguntó con aburrimiento el guarda, ojeando _El Profeta _del día._  
_- Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy –respondió el Slytherin._  
_Tal y como habían previsto, el guarda levantó la mirada del periódico con tanta violencia que le crujieron las vértebras. Inmediatamente se puso en pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro._  
_- ¡Ustedes...! –inmediatamente se ruborizó, al parecer dándose cuenta de que ésa no era la actitud propia de un guardia de seguridad, e intentó recobrar la compostura- ¿me dejan sus varitas?_  
_- Por supuesto –respondió Harry reprimiendo una sonrisa. Draco tenía el rostro tan impasible como de costumbre, aunque, por la mirada que dirigió al guarda, su pareja adivinó que no le hacía muy feliz verse reconocido por doquier._  
_El vigilante le devolvió sus varitas y les hizo una señal, indicándoles que pasaran. _  
_- Gracias –respondió Harry, cogiendo su varita y entregándole la suya a Draco-. Que tenga usted un buen día._  
_El guardia no respondió. Boquiabierto, observó cómo los dos magos pasaban ante él. Cuando se hubieron alejado un par de pasos, volvió a levantarse._  
_- ¡Señor Potter, señor Malfoy!_  
_Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Malfoy parecía sorprendido, pero el semblante de Potter seguía siendo amigable. El guardia sonrió, sin saber muy bien qué decir._  
_- Sólo quería darles las gracias. Por todo._  
_Draco alzó una ceja, pero Harry, más acostumbrado, asintió con la cabeza y siguió andando._  
_- ¿Cómo lo soportas, Harry? –susurró Draco en su oído._  
_Harry sonrió._  
_- Cuando has visto como cada día te insultaban y vilipendiaban en _El Profeta_, Draco, esto te parece una bendición –replicó tranquilamente._  
_- Aún así... –gruñó el rubio, advirtiendo cómo todas las personas que se cruzaban se les quedaban mirando con aire embobado._  
_- Compórtate normalmente, y, si te saludan, responde –le instruyó Harry con una chocante naturalidad, mientras los dos subían al ascensor-. Tú no pierdes nada y ellos llegarán a su casa felices de poder contar que nos han visto a los dos juntos. Y recalco lo de juntos._  
_La puerta del ascensor se cerró a sus espaldas. Draco, más relajado al verse libre de miradas indiscretas, sonrió._  
_- Esto me recuerda al último partido que jugamos... cuando todo el mundo esperaba que nos diéramos el lote en pleno campo._  
_Harry alzó la ceja en una perfecta imitación de su novio._  
_- ¿Darse el lote¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy utiliza esa clase de expresiones tan muggles? Empiezo a pensar que tu sangre pura se está corrompiendo, cariño._  
_- Calla, mestizo –le espetó Draco cariñosamente. Últimamente estaba más risueño que de costumbre, y Harry sabía por qué: a Draco le encantaba su nueva vida._  
_Los dos salieron del ascensor, rumbo al despacho del Ministro. Harry contuvo la risa cuando vio que Draco aplicaba al pie de la letra sus instrucciones. Cuando un funcionario les detuvo para saludarles, Draco le estrechó la mano efusivamente, como si en realidad no estuviera deseando lanzarle una maldición._  
_Al fin llegaron al despacho del Ministro. La secretaria, una bruja en edad madura pero atractiva, ni siquiera les miró. Estaba demasiado ocupada ojeando una revista._  
_- Venimos a ver al Sr. Weasley._  
_- ¿Tienen cita? –preguntó en tono mecánico._  
_- Sí._  
_- ¿Nombres?_  
_Draco suspiró, anticipándose a su reacción._  
_- Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy._  
_Al menos la bruja tuvo la decencia de disimular el respingo que dio al escucharle. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza al instante, sino que, con una parsimonia que la delataba, simuló que revisaba una agenda y, al fin, les miró._  
_Harry se mordió los labios para contener una sonrisa. Siempre había creído que le resultaría insoportable atraer la atención de la gente cuando derrotara a Voldemort, pero ahora se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que el principal objeto de atención de todo el mundo no era él sino Draco. El rubio ejercía una atracción irresistible en la mayoría de las personas, no sólo porque a Harry ya le tenían muy visto, sino porque a toda la comunidad mágica le había parecido enternecedora la historia de aquél atractivo chico de aristocrática ascendencia que, renegando de Voldemort, casi había dado la vida por Harry Potter. Draco intentó ocultar el rubor que empezaba a cubrir sus mejillas._  
_- ¿Podemos entrar ya? –preguntó en un tono que rayaba el umbral entre la buena educación y la insolencia, algo insólito en él._  
_La bruja pareció desconcertada._  
_- ¿Eh? Sí, esperen que avise al Señor Weasley... bueno, qué digo, pueden entrar sin que le avise... al fin y al cabo, son ustedes dos._  
_- Sí, gracias, eso ya lo sabemos –replicó Draco sin poder contenerse. Después, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por un Harry que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para contener la risa._  
_La bruja suspiró cuando los dos entraron al despacho del Ministro._  
_- Qué desperdicio de chico... tan guapo y tan inaccesible... –murmuró para sí, y siguió leyendo _Corazón de Bruja  
_Arthur estaba sentado en su sillón, revisando unos papeles con su característico aire entusiasta. Se levantó de un salto cuando los dos jóvenes entraron._  
_- ¡Draco, Harry! –saludó, haciéndolos pasar- ¡ya era hora de que aparecierais por aquí! _  
_- Sabemos que has estado muy ocupado, Arthur –explicó Harry._  
_- Uno nunca está ocupado para recibir a sus amigos –contrarreplicó Arthur, invitándolos a sentarse. Después, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir una sola palabra, cogió un papel de su escritorio y se lo tendió a Draco- ¿qué os parece?_  
_El rubio frunció el ceño. Lo que tenía delante era un dibujo de algo que parecía una estatua..._  
_- ¿Qué es?_  
_- El proyecto que ha sido elegido para sustituir a la Fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos –explicó Arthur, mientras Draco y Harry juntaban las cabezas para mirarlo-. Por lo menos será más realista que la anterior... Oh, perdonadme._  
_Una lechuza entró en el despacho. Harry adivinó que vendría de fuera, pues dentro del Ministerio ya no se utilizaban lechuzas. Mientras Arthur leía la carta, examinó el dibujo con Draco, quien parecía muy concentrado en él._  
_Enseguida adivinó por qué. La nueva estatua mostraba a un león, a cuatro patas, en todo su esplendor, con la boca abierta en un mudo rugido. A los pies del león, entre sus dos patas delanteras, estaba representado un tejón, con el hocico alzado. En el lomo del felino descansaba una enorme águila, que fijaba en el frente su mirada astuta._  
_Y, levemente enroscada alrededor del tórax del león, pero en ademán nada agresivo, una serpiente alzaba también la cabeza, con la bífida lengua fuera. _  
_- Me gusta –decidió Harry tras unos segundos, mirando a Draco- ¿a ti no?_  
_- Sí –reconoció el rubio, intentando ocultar que el dibujo le había emocionado más de lo que debería- aunque no me hace mucha gracia la idea de pensar que soy una serpiente enroscada en tu cuello._  
_Harry soltó una carcajada y volvió a dejar el dibujo en la mesa de Arthur. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que éste fruncía el ceño con ademán apesadumbrado, recorriendo con sus ojos la carta una y otra vez._  
_- ¿Algún problema, Arthur? –preguntó cautelosamente._  
_- No –murmuró el Ministro de Magia, soltando el pergamino con un suspiro- es sólo que me da pena... ¿tú sabías que Avery iba a tener un hijo, Draco?_  
_- ¿Qué? –replicó Draco- ¿el mortífago Avery? Que yo recuerde no tenía hijos, Arthur._  
_- Su mujer estaba embarazada el día de la batalla final –puntualizó el ministro con ademán cansado._  
_- Oh... –murmuró el Slytherin- ahora sé por qué no participó, porque era tan fanática como su marido. Probablemente le prohibieron hacerlo..._  
_- ¿Por qué la mencionas, Arthur¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó Harry._  
_- Al descubrirse su estado, Harry, la ingresamos con fuertes medidas de seguridad en San Mungo para que no hiciera ninguna tontería que pusiera en peligro la vida del bebé –explicó Arthur con tristeza-. Su hija nació hace tiempo, aunque ella no consintió verla, ni siquiera le puso un nombre. Y hoy..._  
_Arthur Weasley hizo una pausa, arrojando a la papelera el pergamino._  
_- Aprovechando un un descuido de sus cuidadores, la Sra. Avery se ha suicidado._  
_- Oh... –murmuró Harry, sin saber qué decir- bueno, supongo que es una pena._  
_- No, Harry, la pena es la niña –rectificó Arthur-. Una más al orfanato..._  
_- ¡Un momento, Arthur! –exclamó Draco, quien hasta entonces parecía ausente- ¿Pretendes decirnos que el bebé Avery no tiene a nadie en el mundo que la cuide?_  
_Arthur miró a Draco con incredulidad._  
_- Draco, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que todos los parientes del bebé están muertos. ¿Acaso no eran todos mortífagos?_  
_Draco asintió lentamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que era verdad._  
_- Entiendo..._  
_- ¿Y por qué has dicho una más, Arthur¿Es que hay más hijos de mortífagos en el orfanato? –preguntó Harry._  
_- ¿Que si hay más, Harry? Pues todos los que no eran lo suficientemente mayores para morir en el Ministerio. Los mortífagos pertenecían a familias de sangre pura muy cerradas, todos con sus mismas inclinaciones... casi todos sus familiares están muertos o encerrados en Azkaban._  
_- ¿Y piensas dejarlos ahí? –inquirió Harry, atónito por lo que estaba escuchando._  
_- ¿Qué quieres que yo haga? –replicó Arthur, algo molesto-. Es el único lugar adonde pueden ir. A no ser que alguien quiera adoptarlos... pero claro, si usualmente es difícil buscar hogar a un huérfano, ya resulta poco menos que imposible si ese chico o chica lleva apellidos como Avery, Nott, Lestrange o Macnair... –añadió, moviendo la cabeza con pesadumbre._  
_- ¡Pero no podemos permitir que se queden ahí! –exclamó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante._  
_Arthur le miró, sorprendido por la desesperación que denotaba su voz. Cuando giró la cabeza hacia Draco en busca de una explicación, se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba pensativo._  
_- ¿De qué hablas, Harry?_  
_- ¿No te das cuenta, Arthur?_  
_- ¿De qué? –preguntó el Ministro, desconcertado._  
_Pero no fue Harry quien contestó, sino Draco._  
_- Voldemort creció en un orfanato –declaró en tono neutro.._  
_- Exacto –corroboró Harry, asintiendo enérgicamente- Tom Ryddle creció en un orfanato._  
_- ¿Y?_  
_- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Parte del rencor que luego le convertiría en el Señor Tenebroso se generó allí, en ese orfanato, rodeado de muggles que no le comprendían... viviendo una infancia infeliz... –apoyó las manos en la mesa, intentando captar toda la atención del Weasley-. Arthur, nuestra lucha no acabó cuando yo maté a Voldemort, nuestra lucha también incluye evitar que surja otro Voldemort en un futuro. Es muy fácil que esos chicos vuelvan a caer en las garras del lado oscuro, si crecen rodeados de amargura e infelicidad... al fin y al cabo llevan los apellidos de insignes mortífagos, no les costaría nada adivinar su procedencia y empezar a generar odio contra el mundo que les apartó._  
_Arthur parpadeó, sorprendido, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que Harry llevaba razón. Desconcertado, miró a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante._  
_- ¿Y qué me sugerís que haga? –preguntó._  
_Harry sonrió para sí. Ésa era una de las cualidades que más famoso habían hecho a Arthur como Ministro: al contrario que los pretenciosos Fudge y Scrimgeour, no dudaba en pedir ayuda si se encontraba perdido. Y por eso pocas veces se equivocaba, porque sabía pedir ayuda a las personas adecuadas._  
_- Hay que movilizar a la comunidad mágica... hay que conseguir que adopten a esos niños, Arthur. Tienen que crecer en un entorno favorable, rodeados de cariño, para que cuando sean mayores no sientan la tentación de repetir los errores de sus padres. _  
_Arthur suspiró profundamente._  
_- Sí, Harry, pero... como ya te he dicho, es prácticamente imposible que alguien se decida a adoptarles. Yo puedo intentar convencer a la gente, pero no puedo obligarles._  
_- Bien –repuso tranquilamente Harry- en ese caso, estoy dispuesto a dar ejemplo adoptando a uno de ellos. La gente cree que soy un héroe¿no? A lo mejor si yo lo hago otros se deciden a hacerlo._  
_Había hablado impulsivamente, y, en cuanto cerró la boca, se dio cuenta de que ya no era sólo su opinión la que contaba. Miró a Draco con una disculpa ya preparada, pero le sorprendió ver que el Slytherin asentía con la cabeza, aprobando sus palabras._  
_- ¿Estás de acuerdo? –preguntó, sorprendido._  
_- Soy hijo de mortífago, Harry. Si tú no me hubieras dado a mí una oportunidad, ahora yo estaría muerto. Comprendo como nadie la situación de esos chicos._  
_- Pero... –intervino Arthur- ¿sois conscientes de lo que adoptar un niño significa? No es fácil, y os lo digo yo que he criado a siete._  
_- Estamos dispuestos a intentarlo –tomó la palabra Draco, y Harry le miró en señal de agradecimiento.- No es ya un problema de ampliación familiar, sino una cuestión de seguridad._  
_- Exacto. No querrás que tus nietos vivan con la amenaza constante de otro Voldemort¿verdad, Arthur?_  
_Las palabras de los dos jóvenes hicieron mella en el Ministro. Durante unos segundos contempló su escritorio con aire pensativo. Después, asintió._  
_- Está bien, pareja, si eso es lo que queréis... creo que esta tarde podré concertaros una cita con la pequeña Avery –terminó con una sonrisa._  
_Efectivamente, esa misma tarde fueron a verla. Era un bebé regordete y alegre que enseguida les robó el corazón a ambos. Ni siquiera tuvieron que consultarse mutuamente para saber si la adoptaban o no: prácticamente desde el momento en el que la vieron en su cuna, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos en expresión de infantil curiosidad, sintieron que aquella criatura acababa de arrebatarles el corazón. Al ver el brillo en los ojos de los dos chicos, Arthur supo que ya se habían decidido; sólo tuvo que preguntarles cómo pensaban llamarla._  
_Los dos jóvenes se miraron, e, instantáneamente, supieron la respuesta: Lily Narcissa Avery._  
_Cuando estaban a punto de salir del orfanato, se cruzaron con otro niño, algo más mayor que el bebé Avery. Ninguno de los dos tuvo que preguntar su nombre para saber que estaba viendo al hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pues su infantil rostro era una réplica del de su madre, aunque tenía los ojos de Rodolphus. Sin embargo, en su joven expresión no cabían aún ni la malicia ni la locura de sus padres, pero, y eso fue lo que más impresionó a Harry y a Draco, en sus ojos se vislumbraba una tristeza inaudita en un niño de su edad. Evidentemente el pequeño Joshua Lestrange no era nada feliz en aquél orfanato._  
_Harry miró a Draco, y éste, a su vez, miró a Harry. Y ni uno ni otro dijo una sola palabra, pero, para cuando abandonaron el austero recinto del orfanato, ambos sabían ya que, en cuestión de días, su incipiente familia iba a verse aumentada con dos miembros más._

El enfado de Draco remitió mientras pensaba en sus hijos... Sí, los primeros meses habían sido duros, pero, con ayuda de la niñera que habían contratado, pudieron superar sus primeras dudas de padres homosexuales y primerizos. Y, aunque al principio estaban un poco confusos, una cosa sí habían tenido muy clara: no iban a engañarles. No iban a ocultarles que eran adoptados, no iban a ocultarles que no eran hermanos, y, por encima de todo, no iban a enmascarar su verdadera identidad cambiando sus apellidos, como todo el mundo quería que hicieran.

_- ¿Por qué no se los cambiáis? –preguntó Ron por enésima vez, mirando cómo Josh jugaba con sus gemelos-. Basta ir al registro y solicitar que los niños lleven tu apellido... o el de Draco... –añadió rápidamente, mirando al aludido._  
_El rubio soltó una carcajada._  
_- Si quieres ocultar la ascendencia mortífaga de estos niños cambiando Avery o Lestrange por Malfoy, Ron, me temo que pierdes el tiempo –replicó sonriendo con sarcasmo._  
_- Bueno, pues entonces Potter –insistió de nuevo el pelirrojo sin dejarse avasallar._  
_- No, Ron –negó Harry, mirando con adoración a Lily, que en esos momentos descansaba en brazos de su encantada tía Hermione-. Se llaman Lestrange y Avery, y seguirán siendo Lestrange y Avery. No pienso ser yo quien les engañe... sé como se siente uno cuando le ocultan información sobre sus antepasados, y, créeme, a la larga es peor. Así que –añadió- si en un futuro ellos quieren cambiarse el apellido, por mí perfecto, pero dejaré que tomen esa decisión por propia iniciativa._

No hubo más que hablar. Cariñosa pero firmemente, aprendiendo de sus propios errores y aceptando los generosos consejos de Arthur y Molly, Harry y Draco empezaron a criar a sus hijos. Slytherin y Gryffindor estuvieron de acuerdo en vender la Mansión Malfoy y el caserón Black, comprar una casa no demasiado grande donde pudieran vivir los cuatro durante los períodos que pasaran fuera de Hogwarts, y depositar todo el dinero restante, incluida la fortuna que Draco había heredado de su padre, en una cámara de Gringotts como fondo para que a sus dos hijos no les faltara de nada.  
Llegó el día, Draco todavía se acordaba con una mueca de dolor, en el que Harry y él sentaron a Lily y a Josh frente a ellos en el salón y se dispusieron a contarles la historia de Voldemort, que también era la historia de la vida de los cuatro. Al día siguiente Josh empezaba el primer curso en Hogwarts, y ambos sabían que el muchacho oiría allí cosas de las que más le valía estar prevenido. Así que, con calma y paciencia, les hablaron de Voldemort, de los mortífagos, de su lucha contra ellos, y, cómo no, de la familia Avery y la familia Lestrange.

_- Entonces, mis padres... ¿eran malos? –preguntó la pequeña Lily con un hilo de voz, sus grandes ojos humedecidos por la terrible historia._  
_Harry intentó encontrar una respuesta más diplomática que la que acudió a sus labios, pero Draco se le adelantó._  
_- Sí, Lily, eran malos –replicó, imperturbable, para añadir, segundos después- y mi padre también lo era._  
_La niña se estremeció. A su lado, su hermanastro miraba con expresión hosca una foto de Bellatrix y Rodolphus que sus padres adoptivos habían guardado a regañadientes, pensando que algún día sus hijos querrían ver, aunque fuera en fotografía, a sus padres biológicos._  
_Harry dirigió una mirada severa a Draco y abrazó a su hija._  
_- Tus verdaderos padres tenían sus defectos, Lily, pero en el fondo..._  
_El moreno se interrumpió y pidió ayuda con la mirada a Draco. El Slytherin alzó las cejas, y una muda pregunta se reflejó en sus ojos. "¿Vas a mentirle diciéndole que en el fondo la querían, Potter?"_  
_Afortunadamente, fue Josh quien les salvó. El niño arrojó desdeñosamente la foto, se cruzó de brazos y miró a sus padres adoptivos._  
_- ¿Sus verdaderos padres? –repitió las palabras de Harry en tono irónico-. No sé qué opinará Lily, pero mis verdaderos padres no son unos tipos que me dieron la vida y luego no dudaron en entregar alegremente la suya a una causa estúpida –Harry y Draco cruzaron una sorprendida mirada, e incluso Lily dejó de llorar para mirar a su hermanastro-. No, mis verdaderos padres son las dos personas que un día me rescataron de ese asqueroso orfanato y que desde entonces me han cuidado. Papá Harry, papá Draco, yo tengo muy claro que, ahora y siempre, mis verdaderos padres sois vosotros._  
_Los dos se quedaron mudos, casi tanto por la sorpresa como por el nudo que acababa de formarse en sus gargantas. Josh, sin embargo, leyó la aprobación en los ojos de ambos y sonrió. A su lado, Lily se secó los ojos y soltó en la mesa la foto del matrimonio Avery, que jamás volvería a contemplar ya. Y de esa forma quedó zanjado el tema para los dos hermanos adoptivos. _

Al día siguiente acompañaron a Josh al andén nueve y tres cuartos, donde se encontraron con Pansy y Blaise. Los hermanos Zabini también estaban allí: Henry, por quien Harry sentía un especial cariño (no en vano llevaba su nombre), empezaba también ese año. Tony, a quien su madre había insistido en imponer el nombre del Ravenclaw que una vez le salvara la vida, tenía un año menos. Henry y Josh no tardaron en subir juntos al expreso de Hogwarts, y sus emocionados padres les despidieron mientras Lily y Tony correteaban por allí. Tan enfrascada estaba en sus juegos que Lily no tuvo ningún problema en consentir quedarse a dormir con tía Pansy y tío Blaise, ya que sus padres tenían que asistir a la cena de bienvenida en Hogwarts.  
Desde la mesa de profesores, Draco sonrió con triunfo cuando "Lestrange, Josh" y "Zabini, Henry" fueron asignados a Slytherin. A Harry no le sorprendió ver a su astuto hijo sentarse bajo los estandartes verdes de la casa que lideraba su pareja.  
No, las sorpresas aún tardarían un año más en llegar.

_Al inicio del curso siguiente, la directora Weasley, los profesores Malfoy, Potter y Longbottom, el representante del Ministerio Ronald Weasley, la corresponsal de _El Quisquilloso _Luna Longbottom, y el famoso sanador Blaise Zabini, que había sido invitado por la directora en persona para la ocasión, contemplaron con deleite a sus retoños guardando cola para ponerse bajo el Sombreo Seleccionador. Como antaño, McGonagall seguía leyendo la lista._  
_Draco se frotó las manos con deleite cuando su antigua profesora llamó a "Avery, Lily"._  
_- Y con ella ya seremos tres Slytherins frente a un Gryffindor –susurró al oído de Harry._  
_El moreno se limitó a lanzarle una mirada desafiante. Entonces, el sombrero abrió la boca. Y la sonrisa satisfecha de Draco Malfoy se congeló en sus labios cuando su hija menor fue colocada en... ¿Gryffindor!_  
_- ¡No puede ser...! -exclamó, mirando cómo Lily era recibida con aplausos en la mesa de los leones._  
_- El Sombrero nunca se equivoca –respondió Harry, desternillándose de risa mientras aplaudía._  
_Draco intercambió una mirada de estupor con Blaise, quien también se reía._  
_- ¡Es lo que hay, amigo! Otro león en casa... verás cuando se lo cuente a Pansy –murmuró con malicia._  
_- Como si con un felino no tuviera suficiente –masculló Draco haciendo redoblar las risas de Harry._  
_"Longbottom, Frank" fue asignado a Ravenclaw para regocijo de sus dos orgullosos padres._  
_"Macmillan, Justin" acabó en la mesa de Hufflepuff, como no podía ser menos siendo hijo de Ernie y Hannah, y llevando el nombre de otro ilustre tejón._  
_Por fin les llegó el turno a los gemelos Weasley. Ron y Hermione se inclinaron hacia delante con interés._  
_- ¿Nervioso? –preguntó Draco._  
_- Claro que no –mintió Ron-. Todos los Weasley son de Gryffindor, no hay margen de error posible._  
_Bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione y Ron, Ginny fue la primera en sentarse en el taburete._  
_- ¡Gryffindor! –gritó el Sombrero._  
_Con un suspiro de alivio de Ron, sus padres rompieron a aplaudir, mirándose con orgullo mientras su hija se sentaba en la misma mesa que ellos habían ocupado durante años._  
_- Weasley, William Viktor –llamó McGonagall segundos después. _  
_Viktor avanzó hacia el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero en la cabeza. Apenas unos segundos después, se abría la hendidura que le servía por boca._  
_- ¡Slytherin! –bramó el Sombrero inequívocamente._  
_Ron se quedó boquiabierto, mudo. Hermione pareció sorprendida, pero aplaudió igualmente con una gran sonrisa. Y Viktor, aparentemente indiferente al hecho de ser el primer Slytherin de una familia de Gryffindors, saludó con la mano a su hermana y se fue a la mesa verde y plata, donde fue recibido alegremente por Josh y Henry._  
_- Imposible... –masculló Ron- no puede ser..._  
_- El sombrero nunca se equivoca –le contestó Draco Malfoy con retintín._  
_- ¿Cómo se siente al tener una serpiente en la familia, Ron? –preguntó Blaise._  
_- Tú no cantes victoria –intervino Harry- te recuerdo que todavía te queda un hijo por pasar por el sombrero._  
_- ¡Bah! –le interrumpió Draco- ¡Es un Zabini-Parkinson, no cabe duda alguna!_  
_- ¿Apostamos algo?_  
_Y efectivamente, a pesar de las predicciones de Draco, Ron tuvo ocasión de devolverle la broma a Blaise cuando "Zabini, Anthony" fue situado en Gryffindor. Incluso Hermione tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara de que puso el afamado sanador al ver sentarse a su hijo en la mesa de sus antiguos enemigos._  
_- ¿A qué vienen esas caras de incredulidad? No podíais pretender que jugaran juntos durante diez años y que no acabaran ocurriendo estas anomalías –dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuando, al volver a sentarse, los encontró aún sorprendidos._  
_- ¿Sí? Pues vosotros dos espero que cuidéis bien de nuestros hijos –amenazó Ron, señalando a Draco-. Harry, si Bill acaba convirtiéndose en un pirado de las pociones, te echaré las culpas a ti._  
_- Me hago cargo –respondió distraídamente el jefe de Gryffindor, con los ojos puestos en su hija, que empezaba a presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros de casa._

Aún pensando en Draco, Harry llegó frente a la puerta del despacho de Hermione. Tras murmurar distraídamente la contraseña, la gárgola le franqueó el paso al interior de la ordenada y amplia estancia donde ya le esperaba la propia directora de Hogwarts.  
Hermione frunció el ceño al verle aparecer. Aunque al final Harry había conseguido convencerla para que le ayudara, todavía se rebelaba contra aquél descabellado plan que había urdido su mejor amigo.  
- Llegas tarde –acusó, más malhumorada de lo habitual, sin ni siquiera levantarse de su sillón.  
- Lo siento –se disculpó Harry con ademán cansino- me he entretenido más de la cuenta hablando con Draco.  
- Ya veo. Evidentemente él tampoco aprueba esta locura tuya...  
- Hermione –le cortó Harry, sentándose frente a ella- ya hemos discutido sobre esto, y prometiste que me ayudarías. ¿Cierto?  
Hermione asintió a regañadientes, desviando la mirada.  
- Cierto.  
- Tu despacho es el único sitio de todo Hogwarts que me garantiza una privacidad absoluta –explicó Harry, mirando la chimenea que presidía el lugar-. No quiero que nadie la vea entrar ni salir.  
- Nadie se sorprendería de verla en Hogwarts, Harry –señaló Hermione- al fin y al cabo, está casada con uno de los profesores.  
- Pero Neville cena y duerme en su casa todas las noches –rebatió Harry-. No, si alguien la viera por Hogwarts se extrañaría... quizá no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegaran a comentarlo, quizá ante Draco. Y no quiero que él sepa que ella...  
Harry se interrumpió, pero cruzó una mirada de comprensión con Hermione, quien asintió.  
- Comprendo –murmuró. No hacía falta más, ella era fiel testigo de lo que Draco era capaz de llegar a hacer por Harry.  
- ¿Dónde está Ron? –preguntó de repente Harry. Si temía a Draco, aún más le asustaba la idea de que Ron pudiera averiguar lo que se traía entre manos. El pelirrojo jamás lo aceptaría.  
- Descuida –replicó Hermione con una sonrisa- le sugerí que pasara la tarde libre con Leo. Han ido a Hogsmeade a tomarse algo, creo.  
Harry agradeció mentalmente a Hermione que estuviera siempre en todo. Leonard Nott, quien apenas tenía cuatro o cinco años el día en el que su hermano y su padre murieron en el Ministerio, había sido el último hijo de mortífago en ser adoptado. Y había sido difícil encontrar un hogar para el pequeño Leo, quizá porque era el mayor de todos, quizá porque todo el mundo temía que a su fanática familia le hubiera dado tiempo a inculcarle alguna de sus tenebrosas ideas. Al final había sido el propio Ministro de Magia, Arthur Weasley, el que había propuesto a su mujer adoptar al joven Nott. Desde que todos sus hijos se habían ido del nido, Arthur y Molly se sentían algo solos. Así pues, Leonard Nott fue acogido en La Madriguera, y en poco tiempo era uno más de la interminable prole Weasley.  
En ese momento, el silencio que reinaba en el despacho de Hermione fue roto por el sonido de la red flu. Y ante ellos, recién salida de la chimenea, apareció ella. La persona en la cuál Harry había decidido confiar sus delicados planes. La única persona que conocía, de entre todos sus amigos, que no se dejaría llevar por el sentimentalismo llegado el momento clave. La única persona que no temía a la muerte, porque creía que había algo más allá de ella.  
Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Contestaciones de reviews:**

- Pinklongbottom: no iba a volver a contestar a reviews de este tipo pero por lo menos tú has sido educado así que mereces idéntico trato. Gracias por el comentario, pero no, no me parece un insulto a la obra escribir fics Harry/Draco (ni a mí ni a todos los que escribimos/leemos fics de este tipo, y no somos pocos) y tampoco pienso "corregir esas tendencias", escribo slash y pienso seguir haciéndolo. No obstante agradezco tus restantes comentarios.

- Haruko FLCL¡Gracias! Espero que te siga gustando... y no te preocupes que no me mato escribiendo xDDD

- Claudia: gracias por el comentario y por solidarizarte con lo del plagio. Y (de momento) sí pienso escribir más Harry/Draco :)

- Dernhelm: Hey, que todavía no he terminado el fic xD Gracias por comentar y por lo menos me alegro de que el fic te gustase xDDD

- Mim: sí, sé que parece increíble un Weasley en Slytherin, en este capítulo intento explicarlo un poco... aparte de que ya estoy cansada de estereotipos sobre las casas. Espero que este también te haya gustado y gracias :)

- PaddyPau: (creo que ya te contesté pero no importa, otra vez xD) Sí, Josh y Lily se gustan (es mi particular homenaje a "La Familia Crece" xDDDD nah, me apetecía darle ese toque, como no son hermanos de sangre no hay problema xD). Sí que leí tu comentario a los tres seres, muchas gracias por el apoyo :)

- Murtilla: espero haberte aclarado el lío de los hijos xD ¡Gracias por leer!

- Krispy: mira, lo que más me molesta de todo el asunto del plagio es todos los mensajes de lectores que dicen que se han sentido engañados vv Más que el plagio en sí, me parece una desvergüenza engañar a la gente. Bueno me alegro de que hayas decidido seguir leyendo el fic una vez desaparecida Shorby. Muchas gracias por recomendarlo y espero que ya te aclares mejor con lo de las familias ;)

Y a todos los que me ayudaron en el asunto del plagio, muy especialmente a Eire que me dio el aviso y a Tres seres que colocó un anuncio en Slasheaven, y por supuesto a todos los que comentaron tanto allí como aquí, un abrazo y muchísimas gracias, sois gente como vosotros la que hace que merezca la pena seguir publicando fics. Por cierto que menos de 24h después de que me avisaran de que mi fic había sido plagiado, a Shorby no sólo le habían borrado mi fic sino otro que también había copiado en Fanautores, y todo esto gracias a la colaboración de TODOS. ¡Gracias!


	23. Epílogo III

**Lucharé a tu lado**

**Género:** T.  
**Advertencia:** Este fic es un Harry/Draco, shonen-ai, slash, yaoi... chico-chico, vamos. Si no te gusta, no lo leas.  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si Harry Potter me perteneciera, primero yo estaría nadando en dinero, y segundo Cho Chang no existiría.

* * *

_A veces no puedo evitar pensar que hay historias que tienen vida propia._  
_Empecé a escribir este fanfiction cuando apenas llevaba unos días leyendo historias Harry/Draco. Estaba impresionada por esta pareja, que jamás pensé que llegara a gustarme, y me apetecía escribir algo nuevo después de años dedicándome al shoujo-ai. Confieso que, cuando hice mentalmente el esquema inicial de la historia, no se me ocurrió que pudiera tener más de siete capítulos en total._  
_Me equivoqué. La historia, una vez superados los capítulos iniciales, empezó a alargarse casi sin que me diera cuenta. Continuamente me venían a la cabeza nuevas ideas, surgían nuevas subtramas, y sentía la necesidad de incluir a más personajes de lo que en principio había planeado. Lo que iba a ser un fic más o menos corto acabó ocupando casi 200 páginas, convirtiéndose en el fanfiction más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha._  
_Desde que empecé a escribir esta historia me he aficionado a esta pareja de forma alarmante, y he leído gran parte de los fics publicados en esta página. Me he dado cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos suelen estar dedicados a los amigos cercanos del autor, que le dan ideas para la historia y en algunos casos hasta se la corrigen. Bien, no es ése mi caso. Por desgracia a mis amigos el yaoi no les entusiasma demasiado, así que entre vosotros y yo no hay nadie más. Nadie lee lo que escribo hasta que lo publico en la página, lo que me atribuye el total de errores que podáis encontrar. Y la primera opinión que recibo de lo que he escrito es la primera review que vosotros me mandáis. _  
_Es por eso que no puedo menos que dedicar este fanfiction a todos los que han estado leyéndome, y muy especialmente a los que me han ayudado con el tema del plagio (no me cansaré de repetirlo: Eire, Tres Seres y compañía, muchas gracias). Vuestros comentarios constructivos han hecho posible que hoy yo esté escribiendo esto. Así que espero que os hayáis divertido leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo._

_En fin, esto ya se ha alargado demasiado (¿dónde habéis visto un Epílogo de tres partes? xDDD) así que aquí os dejo con el final de _Lucharé a tu lado_. Como no me gustó demasiado el regusto a excesiva felicidad que quedó en el último capítulo antes del epílogo, he decidido darle un toque trágico que espero me perdonéis. Ojalá que os guste, y, una vez más, gracias por vuestra atención._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo (III)**

Cuando la luz que bañaba la pequeña habitación de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter empezó a hacerse cada vez más débil, el jefe de Slytherin se levantó de la cama a regañadientes, consciente de que tenía obligaciones que cumplir. Encima de su lado del escritorio, apilados en un pulcro y ordenado montón, estaban los trabajos corregidos que al lunes siguiente entregaría a sus alumnos... entre ellos, a Lily y a Josh, cuyos respectivos cursos tenían clase de Pociones el lunes a diferentes horas.  
Draco sonrió para sí al pensar en la máxima calificación que había tenido que estampar en las redacciones de sus dos hijos, sabiendo que se habían ganado cada décima de aquel sobresaliente. Desde el principio, sabiendo que ni a sus padres ni a tío Neville les haría gracia tener que suspenderles, Lily y Josh adoptaron la táctica más difícil, pero a la vez la más infalible: esforzarse como nadie en clase de Pociones, Herbología y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Así, ni siquiera el más receloso y envidioso de los alumnos podía quejarse de que Lestrange y Avery obtuviesen excelentes notas con sus padres adoptivos cuando sus deberes y exámenes eran tan concienzudos y precisos que, a menudo, obtenían más del cien por ciento de la nota.  
Draco repasó distraídamente las redacciones, henchido de orgullo paternal. Josh Lestrange poseía una mente clara y brillante. Como Draco, adoraba las pociones, y, al igual que tía Hermione cuando tenía su edad, estudiaba con pasión asignaturas tan difíciles como Aritmancia. En cambio, Lily no era tan inteligente, pero sí destacaba por el empeño que ponía en ser la mejor en todas las actividades, desde el quidditch hasta los estudios. Sacaba buenas notas en todo, hasta en Adivinación, asignatura que Josh detestaba abiertamente y había acabado abandonando a los pocos días de cursarla. Lily tenía más paciencia que su hermano, y, aunque había confesado a sus padres que no había conseguido ver absolutamente nada dentro de la bola de cristal de Trelawney, su imaginación y picardía siempre conseguían hacer creer a la vieja adivina que se encontraba ante una auténtica privilegiada dotada de el "ojo" interno.  
Tras volver a ordenar las redacciones, y dirigir una mirada desdeñosa al lado del escritorio que pertenecía a Harry, abarrotado de pergaminos sin orden ni concierto en los que una amplia gama de caligrafías infantiles describían a los grindylows, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la habitación.  
No tenía la menor intención de buscar y espiar al estúpido Gryffindor con el que compartía su vida, Merlín le librase, sino de ir al laboratorio de Pociones que durante décadas había sido territorio exclusivo de su padrino Severus Snape, y que ahora ambos compartían. Caminando distraídamente, cruzó el vestíbulo y se encaminó a las mazmorras. No le sorprendió encontrar a numerosos alumnos de Hufflepuff y Slytherin por allí, pues sus salas comunes no andaban lejos. Pero no les prestó mayor atención hasta que se cruzó con sus propios hijos. Junto a Josh y Lily se encontraba Frank Longbottom. Los forros rojo y azul de las túnicas de Lily y Frank destacaban entre la abrumadora marea verde y amarilla.  
- Hola profesor Malfoy –saludaron obedientemente los tres niños, conteniendo una sonrisa. Hermione había dejado bien claro, incluso a sus propios hijos, que dentro de Hogwarts ella y sus amigos pasaban a ser el profesor Potter, el profesor Malfoy, el profesor Longbottom y la profesora Weasley. Sin excepciones. La medida, lejos de ser rechazada, se había convertido en objeto de risas por parte de los niños, a los que les divertía enormemente fingir tanta formalidad con sus propios padres y tíos, los mismos que al llegar el verano no dudaban en revolcarse con ellos en el jardín de los Weasley.  
Y, aunque no era necesario, Draco y Harry también habían encontrado un extraño placer en llamarse mutuamente "profesor Potter" y "profesor Malfoy", cuando tenían que hablar el uno con el otro delante de los alumnos. Como jefes de las dos casas antagonistas por excelencia, se divertían fingiendo una irónica y fría cortesía cuando tenían que comunicarse algo por los pasillos. Aunque, por muy cortante que fuera la voz de Draco al darle permiso al profesor Potter para que sacara a uno de sus alumnos en mitad de clase de Pociones, los alumnos contenían a duras penas una sonrisa, pues era _vox populi_, que, al terminar el día, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor de Pociones acababan en la misma habitación.  
- Avery, Lestrange, Longbottom¿qué hacéis aquí? Os hacía correteando ahí fuera.  
- Ha empezado a llover –explicó Josh con un bufido- así que ahora estamos en la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
- Ya veo. Así que hoy nos toca a nosotros ser los anfitriones –ironizó Draco, mirando a su hijo-. Dejadlo todo limpio y recogido¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí profesor –respondieron los tres al unísono, dirigiendo a Draco una mirada que quería dar a entender que nunca habían roto un plato en su vida.  
El jefe de Slytherin sonrió con indolencia y siguió su camino. Avery, Lestrange y Longbottom, el chico cuya expresión plácida y bonachona era calcada a la de Neville, pero cuya mente era tan extravagante como la de Luna, se metieron en la Sala Común de su casa.  
En pocos minutos Draco se alejó del bullicio de los alumnos, encontrándose a solas en un lóbrego y oscuro pasillo de las mazmorras de Hogwarts. Una puerta pequeña y oscura destacaba en la pared de fría piedra gris. Draco la abrió y traspasó el umbral.  
- ¿Trabajando, padrino?  
Snape, que inclinaba su nariz ganchuda sobre un enorme caldero, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirar a su ahijado.  
- Preparo un par de pociones que Hermione me ha encargado –explicó sencillamente, removiendo la mezcla hasta que, tras entornar sus ojos cada vez más cansados, quedó satisfecho del resultado.  
No le preguntó qué hacía allí, ni Draco ofreció más información al respecto: ambos sabían que Lupin necesitaría en breve una nueva remesa de poción matalobos. Y, aunque a Severus le resultaba insoportable la simple idea de pensarlo, lo cierto es que un trabajo delicado como aquél era imprescindible realizarlo con la ayuda de Draco.  
El jefe de Slytherin se dirigió hacia una mesa donde su padrino, previamente, ya había dispuesto los ingredientes para que él, que aún conservaba sus facultades intactas, los pesara, cortara y distribuyera en su justa medida. Draco empezó a trabajar sin decir una palabra, consciente de que a Snape le avergonzaba aquella nueva dependencia. El antiguo profesor de Pociones, por contra, siguió removiendo su caldero, aparentemente ajeno a lo que estaba haciendo su ahijado. Sin embargo, cuando éste terminó de cortar y preparar, descubrió que Severus Snape ya tenía puesto al fuego un nuevo caldero, y, con profundo agradecimiento, echó los ingredientes en su interior. Iba a disponerse a removerlos, cuando su padrino se le adelantó.  
- Déjame, Draco –pidió, arrebatándole los utensilios- es prácticamente lo único que todavía puedo hacer sin correr el riesgo de matar a nadie de una intoxicación.  
Draco Malfoy, sorprendido porque su padrino hablara tan resueltamente de sus propias limitaciones, le sonrió con cariño.  
- No seas tan duro contigo mismo, Severus. Has sido el mejor maestro de Pociones que jamás he tenido.  
Los ojos negros de Snape encontraron los de Malfoy con un destello irónico.  
- He sido el único maestro de Pociones que jamás has tenido, Draco.  
El jefe de Slytherin soltó una carcajada.  
- Bueno¿y? Tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé.  
- Lo cuál todavía no sé si tomarme como un halago o no –replicó su padrino con sarcasmo, volviendo el rostro hacia el caldero.  
Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió para sí. Pese a las burlas de su padrino, no podía ocultar que le había hecho sentir algo mejor, menos inútil.   
Snape siguió removiendo la poción matalobos con parsimonia. Draco se dirigió a otro rincón del laboratorio, y empezó a evaluar unos botellines que sus alumnos le habían dado el día anterior. Trabajaron durante una hora envueltos en un cómodo silencio, aunque Draco no podía evitar tener la mitad de su cerebro pensando en el absurdo plan que Harry pensaba ejecutar.  
De repente se dio cuenta de que el rostro de su padrino estaba a apenas un palmo del suyo. Retrocedió de un salto, y a punto estuvo de dejar caer los botellines con las pociones.  
- ¡Severus! –exclamó, sobresaltado.  
Snape esbozó una sonrisa burlona.  
- Te preguntaba si esta noche vas a dormir en el sofá, Draco.  
Su ahijado parpadeó, confuso.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Que si te has peleado con Harry –planteó de nuevo Severus, observando inquisitivamente a su ahijado.  
- ¿Que si me he peleado con...? –repitió inconscientemente Draco, y se ruborizó- ¡por supuesto que no¿de dónde sacas esa idea estúpida?  
- Quizá de que llevo diez minutos hablándote y no me oyes –replicó Snape sin dejarse intimidar, ampliando la sonrisa.  
Draco frunció el ceño, mirando a su padrino. Después, dándose por vencido, suspiró y soltó suavemente en la mesa la botella de poción que tenía en la mano.  
- ¿Y bien? –inquirió Snape, ladeando la cabeza para vigilar la poción matalobos- ¿necesitas algún encargo especial para doblegar a ese Potter? –preguntó, en un breve atisbo de su antigua enemistad.  
Sin embargo, Draco apenas sonrió. Al advertirlo, Snape arrugó el entrecejo: conocía bien a su ahijado, y el problema tenía todos los visos de ser grave.  
- No, Severus –respondió Malfoy instantes después, paseando la mirada por el laboratorio- es sólo que San Potter vuelve a la carga.  
- Ya veo... ¿y en qué, exactamente, Draco? –preguntó nuevamente Snape, mientras un brillo extraño aparecía en sus pequeños ojos negros.  
Sin embargo, Draco movió lentamente la cabeza.  
- Me temo que no puedo contártelo, ni siquiera a ti, Sev...  
- ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó en el Ministerio, quizá? –le interrumpió Severus, dándole la espalda para dirigirse al caldero.  
- ¡Padrino! –gritó Draco, sorprendido y horrorizado, mirándole boquiabierto.  
Por toda respuesta sólo obtuvo la risa suave y mordaz de Snape.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Draco, llegando a su lado para encararle.  
- Es Harry. Es Gryffindor. ES previsible –replicó mientras removía la poción matalobos-. De hecho me extraña que haya conseguido aguantar tanto tiempo sin llevar a cabo una de sus habituales acciones cargadas de heroísmo altruista...  
- Porque yo se lo he impedido –masculló entre dientes el jefe de Slytherin.  
- Sí, eso también lo imaginaba –respondió distraídamente Snape, e, inclinándose sobre el caldero, apagó el fuego.  
- ¿Y qué opinas? –preguntó tras unos segundos Draco, molesto por el silencio de Snape.  
- Ya te lo he dicho: que es inevitable.  
- No quiero saber qué opinas de lo que piensa Harry –insistió el rubio, agarrando suavemente a su padrino del brazo- quiero saber qué opinas tú de la situación. Si crees que él... puede ser un peligro en un futuro...  
Casi pudo escuchar cómo Severus Snape tragaba con fuerza, pero, pese a ello, no le soltó. Al fin, el ex-profesor de Pociones se giró hacia su aventajado alumno, con los ojos apenas convertidos en dos rendijas brillantes.  
- Yo estaba arriba cuando todo ocurrió, Draco...  
- Lo sé.  
- No, no lo sabes –insistió Snape, endureciendo la voz, y esta vez fue él el que agarró con fuerza los antebrazos de su ahijado- tú estabas inconsciente.  
- Pero me lo habéis contado una y mil veces –protestó el rubio.  
- Oh, Draco, créeme, por mucho que te lo cuente jamás tendrás siquiera una ligera idea de lo que ocurrió allí –rebatió Snape, y, a pesar del calor que hacía entre los fogones del laboratorio, el ex-profesor se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza-. Cuando Harry tuvo entre sus brazos tu cuerpo, cuando creyó que habías muerto, él... se transformó, Draco. No era Harry. No era humano.  
- ¿Entonces qué era?  
- Una versión más joven de Lord Voldemort –respondió Snape sin dudar.  
- ¿Un monstruo? –susurró el rubio.  
Snape asintió, y soltó a su ahijado. Intentó recobrar la compostura, intuyendo que estaba más pálido que de costumbre.  
- No me malinterpretes –advirtió, mirando a Draco-. Harry es un héroe, para mí y para todos. Y lo será siempre, porque él nos libró de esa amenaza constante que era Voldemort. Pero Draco... durante más de diez años tan sólo una cosa ha sido capaz de aterrarme, tan sólo un pensamiento ha sido capaz de asustarme hasta el punto de provocarme pesadillas... A veces sueño que te pasa algo, y entonces me despierto y me quedo unos segundos inmóvil, en la cama, intentando discernir si lo que acabo de vivir es real o no, si tú estás vivo o no, y si Potter anda en esos momentos convertido en una bestia y haciendo estragos por el castillo... –Snape suspiró, y alargó la mano hacia una botella vacía-. Es lo más terrorífico que puedas llegar a imaginar.  
Draco se cubrió las manos con el rostro. Lentamente, cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes. Intentando asimilar, intentando comprender lo que su mente rechazaba de plano. Que Harry pudiese representar un verdadero peligro.  
Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Snape le miraba con una botella recién llena de poción matalobos en la mano.  
- No te tortures –susurró en tono afable, apretándole cariñosamente el hombro con la mano libre-. Vive tu vida junto a Harry, cría a tus hijos y sé feliz.  
- ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz sabiendo que llegará el momento en el que él tenga que morir?  
- Eso tú no lo verás, Draco –aseveró Snape, y el Slytherin cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto-. Puede que tú le sobrevivas diez años. O puede que no. Nadie puede saber cuándo va a llegarle la hora, ni siquiera esa loca de Trelawney. Tú vive tu vida, y, cuando llegue el día de tomar las decisiones, estoy seguro de que todos sabremos estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Y ahora –tosió, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto- si no te molesta, hay cierto licántropo que necesita que le lleven una poción.  
Draco sonrió, al fin, y cogió la poción matalobos de manos de Severus.  
- Gracias por todo, padrino –dijo, antes de darse media vuelta y salir del laboratorio.  
Severus Snape contempló la puerta cerrada durante unos segundos.  
- No hay de qué, hijo mío... –musitó en tono profundamente triste, mientras volvía de nuevo la atención a sus calderos- no hay de qué...

Algo más animado, Draco Malfoy subió al vestíbulo y se dirigió a la habitación de Remus Lupin con la poción a buen recaudo. De alguna forma, el hablar con su padrino le había hecho aceptar la situación. En aquellos momentos sólo pensaba en darle la poción al licántropo, volver a su habitación, esperar a Potter y recibirle como se merecía... como llevaba recibiéndole todas las noches desde que vivían juntos.  
Aún con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro, llamó a la habitación de Remus Lupin, esperando escuchar la sosegada y cada vez más ronca voz del licántropo invitándole a pasar. Cuando transcurrieron unos segundos en el más absoluto silencio, volvió a llamar, pensando que no le habría oído.  
Frunció el ceño, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sacó la varita. ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Lupin?  
- Alohomora –masculló rápidamente, haciendo que la puerta se abriera suavemente. Para la propia seguridad del inquilino, la habitación de Lupin era el único dormitorio de los profesores que no tenía protección contra ese tipo de hechizo. En aquel momento, Draco lo agradeció.  
Se paró en el umbral, intentando distinguir algo en la impenetrable oscuridad.  
- ¿Remus? –preguntó, deseando ver recortarse la silueta del hombre contra la tenue luz que se filtraba por las cortinas cerradas- ¿Remus, estás ahí¡Lumos! –gritó, segundos después, cuando se convenció de que nadie iba a contestarle.  
En ese momento, la sangre se le heló en las venas.  
Remus John Lupin estaba en su cama, boca arriba. Su rostro estaba inusualmente pálido, sus miembros descansaban rígidos y sus ojos, vidriosos, miraban al vacío.  
Los dedos de Draco se agarrotaron en torno a la varita, que apretaban con fuerza. Durante unos segundos se limitó a estar allí, inmóvil, contemplando con incredulidad el cuerpo de Remus. Después, le asaltó el primario e infantil impulso de salir corriendo. Y, finalmente, se impuso su sentido común, y dio un paso en dirección a la cama.  
- ¿Remus? –volvió a llamar de nuevo, aunque era más que consciente de que Remus Lupin jamás volvería ya a contestarle. Con gran esfuerzo, extendió la mano. Al tocar el cuerpo, sus peores temores se vieron confirmados: la piel de Remus estaba fría, muy fría, al tacto.  
En ese momento Draco sintió cómo desaparecía el miedo, y dejó que su mano acariciara suavemente la piel de su antiguo profesor, con un cariño que jamás le había mostrado en vida. Al fin y al cabo, era Remus Lupin, el hombre al que Harry tenía como un padre, su mentor, el profesor que siempre los había tratado a todos de forma justa y ecuánime, y también el miembro de la Orden que, superados los temores iniciales, había aceptado la presencia de Draco con una naturalidad que marcó la pauta a seguir por todos. Y después, cuando el hijo de su mejor amigo y el más legendario de los mortífagos renegados habían empezado su vida de pareja, les había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que su delicado estado de salud le permitía. Harry le quería como a un padre, Lily y Josh le consideraban poco menos que su abuelo... y Draco le admiraba casi tanto como le quería, aunque jamás se hubiese parado a decírselo en voz alta.  
Cerró suavemente los ojos de Remus. Y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón, la primera. Pero no la última.  
Luchando por dominar su propia tristeza, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Avisaría a Severus, y después dejaría que fuera él quien diese con Harry. No quería ver a la persona con la que su pareja estaba hablando en ese preciso instante. Por el contrario, esperaría cerca, casi al acecho, para que, cuando Harry se enterase de la muerte de Remus Lupin y apareciese por la habitación, tuviera unos brazos que le sostuvieran y un hombro sobre el que pudiese llorar y desahogar su pena.

Aquella mañana llovió ininterrumpidamente. Las gotas de agua, gruesas, abundantes, se confundían y difuminaban las lágrimas de los asistentes. Empapaban su ropa, salpicaban de barro los zapatos, pero, al mismo tiempo, otorgaban un marco de incomparable melancolía y tristeza al entierro de uno de los profesores más queridos de la historia de Hogwarts.  
En una desagradable reminiscencia, mientras caminaba por entre las empapadas tumbas, Draco recordó en un fogonazo el desagradable día en el que tuvo que enterrar por primera vez a su madre. Mas pronto desechó el pensamiento con un violento movimiento de cabeza, concentrándose en abrazar aún más fuerte si cabe al hombre que caminaba junto a él. Las diferencias entre una y otra situación eran palpables: ya no estaba en el cementerio favorito de Voldemort, sino en el Valle de Godric. Ya no iba solo, sino que caminaba estrechamente abrazado a Harry, y cogiendo la mano de su hija. No estaba rodeado de mortífagos, sino de gente a la que quería, de amigos. Y, lo principal, venían de honrar y enterrar los restos mortales de Remus Lupin, y no de ejecutar un macabro y truculento ritual orquestado por una mente aún más siniestra si cabe.  
El Valle de Godric, un lugar que Draco había aprendido a querer con el tiempo. Lo visitaba a menudo, acompañado de Harry y sus hijos.  
Al llegar a cierto lugar, se detuvo en seco, y miró al frente. La gente empezaba a dispersarse. Los profesores de Hogwarts, antiguos conocidos de Remus, amigos lejanos y otros asistentes se habían marchado ya. Los miembros de la Orden aguantaron unos minutos más, mas al fin todos, con McGonagall a la cabeza, acabaron por abandonar el cementerio.  
Ron y Hermione fueron de los últimos. Con los ojos enrojecidos, Hermione dio un abrazo a Harry y le dijo que le vería en la cena. Después, acompañado de su marido y sus hijos, siguieron a los demás miembros de la tribu Weasley.  
Severus Snape aún quedó unos segundos más delante de la tumba del licántropo. "Remus John Lupin", rezaba en la lápida, una lápida de color blanco amarillento, como la misma luna que había marcado el ritmo de su vida. El astro que, finalmente, le había matado. Porque Remus había muerto en su cama, inesperadamente, de un infarto fulminante. Draco todavía recordaba la expresión de paz que adornaba su rostro exánime pero sereno. Su corazón, como su cuerpo, no había podido aguantar más tanto esfuerzo, tanto sufrimiento, y, finalmente, se había rendido en su agotadora lucha. Al menos ahora descansaba en paz.  
Severus dio unas palmadas en la lápida, como si quisiera guardar en su memoria su textura fría y mojada por el agua de la lluvia, y dio media vuelta. Al final, libres ya del recuerdo de los beligerantes James y Sirius, el viejo pirado de las Artes Oscuras y el más moderado de los Merodeadores habían acabado por ser amigos. O algo parecido, reconoció para sí Severus Snape mientras, tras una última mirada, se deslizaba suavemente sendero abajo, abandonando el viejo cementerio tan lleno de recuerdos.  
Harry, Draco, Lily y Josh quedaron al fin a solas en mitad del camposanto del Valle de Godric, dejando fluir libremente su dolor en aquel remanso de paz cuyo silencio era tan sólo roto por las lejanas campanadas de una iglesia.  
Lily fue la encargada de depositar con cuidado un ramo de flores en la ya abarrotada tumba. Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, se refugió en brazos de su hermanastro, quien, tercamente, se negaba a llorar.  
- Adiós, abuelo Remus –musitó Josh con la voz quebrada, antes de arrastrar a su hermana hacia la salida.  
- Esperadnos junto a Severus –musitó Draco cuando pasaron por su lado. Ambos asintieron distraídamente.  
Fue entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando Harry se permitió dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Emitiendo un sollozo que quebró el alma del rubio, enterró la cabeza en su hombro. Draco le abrazó con tanta fuerza como pudo, tan destrozado por las convulsiones que sacudían el cuerpo de su pareja que apenas se percató de que él también tenía las mejillas húmedas, y no precisamente de agua.  
- Por fin descansa, Harry –susurró en su oído, acariciando con su mano el cabello moreno y rebelde del Gryffindor.  
- Eso espero –respondió Harry, levantando la cabeza. Y Draco leyó en sus ojos el dolor que su pareja sentía, sí, pero también la esperanza que él mismo albergaba-. Ojalá haya encontrado la paz por fin. Me gustaría pensar que está con Sirius... con mi padre, con mi madre... –miró a Draco- con la tuya...  
El rubio se estremeció, y dejó pasear su mirada libremente por las tumbas que tenía delante. Remus Lupin había sido enterrado a poca distancia de su mejor amigo y esposa, James y Lily Potter. A su lado destacaba la tumba vacía de Sirius Black.  
Y, algo más adelantada, a apenas unos pasos de los dos jóvenes, una lápida negra y reluciente señalaba que allí descansaban los restos mortales de Narcissa Black. Draco se mordió los labios mientras miraba con profundo cariño el lugar donde , ahora estaba seguro, descansaba al fin su madre. Tras la caída de Voldemort, había recuperado el cuerpo de Narcissa y se había encargado de volver a darle sepultura, en el mismo sitio donde estaban los padres de Harry y donde serían enterrados todos sus seres queridos. Había sido lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que había dado su vida para salvar la de su hijo.  
Draco se acercó a la tumba de su madre. Había reservado una solitaria flor en ofrenda a Narcissa Black, y, en ese momento, la dejó caer, delicadamente, sobre la lápida. A pesar del dolor por la muerte de Remus, Harry le observó, enternecido. Cuando el rubio volvió a acercarse a él, aún encontró fuerzas para sonreír.  
- ¿Ya no estás enfadado? –preguntó en un susurro, apartándole el chorreante pelo rubio que le caía sobre la frente.  
Draco enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, triste y, al mismo tiempo, extrañamente feliz.  
- Tus padres dieron la vida por ti –contestó, dirigiendo una agradecida mirada a la tumba-. Mi madre murió para que yo me salvara. ¿Y yo me voy a enfadar por algo que no depende de nosotros? La vida es demasiado corta, Potter.  
- Disfrutémosla entonces –propuso Harry, señalando el sepulcro recién excavado de Remus- por los que ya no están.  
Draco sonrió en señal de acuerdo, y, enredando sus dedos de nuevo en el pelo negro de Harry, buscó sus labios en un beso breve y tierno. Después, los dos se dieron media vuelta, y, aún estrechamente abrazados, tomaron el sendero que les conducía hasta la puerta del cementerio.  
A lo lejos distinguieron la negra figura de Severus Snape, que abrazaba a la pequeña Lily. Harry se secó las lágrimas, observando cómo su viejo profesor de Pociones y sus dos hijos adoptivos se consolaban mutuamente. Y, mientras caminaba hacia ellos junto a Draco, bajo la lluvia que ya amainaba, pensó que, aunque ese día dejara atrás a algunos de sus seres queridos, le quedaba el resto de su vida para pasarlo junto a las personas a las que más amaba en el mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
